ShikaTema: Waiting For You
by SunSunB
Summary: Temari comes to the leaf village and is overwhelmed with stress from her work. Shikamaru teaches her how to relax and enjoy the simple thing's in life. Temari repays his very much needed help by forcing him to confess his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Spark

* * *

A loud beeping erupted in the staleness of the dim, gloomy room. Heavily, a tired arm reached out with the force of gravity acting against it, leaving the warmth captured underneath the blankets that surrounded it. The hand slammed against the noise maker commanding it to stop. Bringing the free hand back towards its owner, the other hand mirrored as they rubbed against his exhausted, sagging eyes. A yawn followed the sequence, as the boy forced himself to sit up. Blankets tucked themselves around his lap making it harder to leave the bed with the lingering warmth. He sifted fingers to brush through his hair, causing dark brown strands to fall; tickling the edges of his face from their newfound freeness of their usual restraint from a ponytail. 

Sluggishly, with a head turn to the previous noise maker, he was met with the illuminated current time in a red tone of 6:00 am. His morning parched lips lowered into a grumble, he forced his body to lift himself from the sweet torture of his bed. 

Oh, how the boy knew he could spend the whole eternity of his lifespan in the vast serenity of the comforting trace his plush mattress produced, and the silky cotton of his sheets that wrapped him in an embrace no woman could top. It was pure torture what his bed offered him. The one place he was allowed to give into his overwhelming urge of laziness and not get yelled at for it. The one place where it called out to him to let the temptations of the cushions take over his body, and he was allowed to give in. Pure torture. Especially when he had to leave it every day. He would rather have the most uncomfortable living space in the world than have to constantly be tortured from leaving the wonderful abyss his bed offered. 

* * *

His feet drug across the gravel the paved the streets of Konoha. The muscles in his legs were working overtime, demanding his legs to walk. The constant fatigue over took his body, and his mind was trying to snap out of the daydream of his only love, his bed. That was all he wanted, but he was repeatedly met with two male ninjas, sitting behind a table that presented a paper that he knew he had to sign. 

Slumping over to sign his name on the routine paper, one of the ninja echoed at the constant subject he relived every month, "Who are you escorting this time?", like it was any different from all the times before. 

Shikamaru let a "Tsk", take over his expressive face at the two nosy men. 'What a drag', he thought to himself. He continued with his signing, "You know, I'm just expecting a troublesome woman to walk through the gates from the Hidden Sand." 

* * *

Temari's observing eyes were angled up at the sky. Her view was partially covered by trees that trailed alongside her route. She noted the light breeze pick up brushing past the leaves, pushing them to dance in sync with the wind. Streams of transparent yellow beamed through the openings of the trees. She lifted her hand to meet one of the sunrays which consumed her with its warmth. She had just come from her village that was surrounded by burning desert and the searing hot sun, but the warmth was one thing that she couldn't shake to love. 

Soon enough, her thoughts were halted when her gaze was brought to the top of a big, royal, wooden gate that had: "Village Hidden in the Leaves", emblazoned on it. She charted the tall gate down to its wide-open doors, spotting a familiar black-ponytailed boy already leaned over a desk signing a paper. 

Once he was done with his conversation with the two ninja guards of how he was, "... expecting a troublesome woman to walk through the gates from the Hidden Sand.", He stood up tall from signing the approval that allowed her in the village, meeting her gaze with a snarky smirk and raised eyebrow. 

She despised how she wasn't even there yet and he was already starting their nagging game. She hated his dumb way of talking with such disinterest in every subject, his continuous complaining, his constant laziness, his dumb attractive face, his stupid light in his eyes when he actually found something he was passionate about, his lame excuse of flirting through their bantering, his idiotic ways of making her actually want to constantly be around him. He was dumb, an idiot, an irritation, and so much more, but even worse… he was the person who made her heart race with nerves tingling through the tips of her fingers, the reason she continuously blushed when she came into the village, and the stupid, stupid, stupid reason, she always left Konoha with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

She loathed coming to Konoha. 

She passed by the snarky idiot with a lack of greeting to the two ninja's stand. She signed her part underneath the boy's neat, hand-written signature saying she had arrived, then continued her path to the Hokage's office in her own quiet peace. 

She could feel the presence of her escort trailing behind her with no effort . He was supposed to be the one person to show her the way around the village, to the Hokage's office, even to her hotel, but she never made it easy for him and he never made it easy for her. 

This wasn't her first time in the village. She was pretty accustomed to where everything was, and it definitely wasn't her first time with him. 

"No greeting, huh?", Shikamaru threw his hands in his pockets as he sped up to walk by her side. 

Temari's eyebrow's creased in displeasure, "If I'm so 'troublesome', then why do you meet me every time I come to the village?", She jabbed at his previous comment she had overheard him express to the other two ninjas. 

His arms stretched towards the sky, letting the muscles relax as they were tossed behind his head, with his fingers interlocking when they met. His gazed lingered on the dark blue half of the sky that merged with the lighter blues and yellow of the morning sun, transitioning the new day into daylight, "You know I have to. It's an order from the Hokage to escort you. Each person that travels to the village on a mission has to be assigned a guide.", he pointlessly clarified, knowing that wasn't the real reason. 

Temari eyes rolled in disbelief. His simple explanations made her think he really thought she was dull minded sometimes. Did he really think that she didn't know the system and how it worked? She was the Kazekage's assistant, the ambassador of Suna, as well as trainer of the ninja youth in her village, and yet, he had the audacity to treat her like a simple bimbo who couldn't catch onto a situation. 

"And I'm just supposed to believe that you get randomly assigned to me every time?", she confronted and cocked an eyebrow, placing an un-approving hand on her hip. 

Shikamaru dropped his arms embarrassed, and at a loss of words. A blush rose to cover his face, as he tried to find the words to retort back to her but couldn't. This woman really never gave him a break, did she? 

Temari noted his sudden change and gave him a scoff, continuing her path to the Hokage's office. 

Shikamaru wilted at his defeat, this woman was so troublesome. Why couldn't she just be happy _he chose_ to escort her each time she came? 

The constant nagging, bantering, and confrontation ruined his ego. She picked on him like they were kids, and never forgot her role of giving him a problematic time. He was saving her the trouble of always having a random escort, and having to awkwardly spend her whole time in Konoha with someone she wouldn't know. 

Or well, he was saving the random ninja from her terrible attitude sounded more like the situation. In all honesty, he looked forward to the change of attitude. Everyone in Konoha was too peaceful, he enjoyed the _spark_ she created with her brief presence. 

* * *

-Note-

More chapters to come. Let me know what you think so far on this first chapter.

I'm still working out the kinks to this story, let me know if you find any mistakes.

Please review, and enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with a Friend

* * *

Temari came to the village almost every month for diplomatic reasoning's. She was in constant contact with the Hokage and other Kages of each land as her job. Konoha was one of the villages she was friendlier with, the village was more accepting, it was like her second home.

The red diplomatic building towered over the two shinobi as they stood at the entrance gate to the compound. It appeared grander than the last time Temari remembered. Konoha in general was starting to seem different to her. She memorized the layout for each village she was summoned to. She knew this village as more than just a layout on a map from her frequent visits, but Konoha seemed to have more color, more memories to it than she acknowledged.

She could remember when the raging Sannin, Tsunade, was Hokage. The two got along instantly, with occasional butting of heads from their both overpowering personalities and big egos. She remembered the next Hokage that resembled a lot of her escort. With his lazy attitude, constant fatigue, and no motivation to keep up with the work. Kakashi Hatake was an excellent Shinobi, but was worked too hard to even have an ounce of energy left for the title of Hokage he was given. She was currently displayed with the seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, the village's number one knuckle head. She was pretty comfortable around him. He made sure everyone was comfortable, with his good nature, positive attitude, and constant pep talks of peace and spreading love. He was the practical hippy with a more dumb, cool act to him.

Coming to this particular village was starting to get tough.

Temari's mind was becoming more overactive than usual. She was more aware of her actions and the words she spoke. She tried her best to please, and sometimes would be more proper than demanding. She didn't know what was coming over her. Maybe it was because she had so many ties to the village that she had been around for a long time.

Temari stopped before the gates trying to mentally calm herself down. She stared blankly at the top of the building, which she knew was the location of the Hokage's office. In a matter of seconds, she rummaged through her mind of every conversation and pre-prepared her responses to every possible outcome that the Hokage could return to her request. It felt like she was sitting there for minutes trying to muster up her courage to talk to the dobe she knew was wearing the Hokage's robe.

She knew she shouldn't be over reacting like this. It was Naruto she was seeing! The most easy-going, lovable, easy to impress person anyone has ever met, and yet, she wanted to impress.

Naruto?

Most likely not.

Shikamaru, the Hokage's assistant and her escort?

Most likely…

She would admit to only herself that her mind was at a constant drift between her job and the idiot Shinobi labeled as her escort. It was like he burned his way into her mind, right at the front for front row seats to her thoughts. She was trying hard to be better than him, or so she told herself.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?", Shikamaru questioned at the sudden silence and stopped motion received from the girl he was supposed to be trailing.

She was the killer konoichi of the Sand, the ambassador, the Kazekage's assistant, and most of all, she was the troublesome, hot-headed Temari who knew what she wanted and was damn good at being persuasive to get it. This was why she was chosen for her many positions. She knew how to get what she wanted. She could do this. Why she was suddenly nervous over a small mission? Who knew. She wasn't going to let this be a reoccurring thing.

Temari confidently straightened her posture and put a determined expression on, shaking off her insecurities. She gave the boy a dignified glare with no words tied with it, strutting past him to the building. The aura she was formerly giving off, was replaced with her usual confidence.

'Yup. She's okay.', Shikamaru blandly thought to himself with a smile turning on the corner of his lips. He followed the girl to his boss's office.

She had been acting very weird lately he noted. He wondered if something happened in Suna to make her constantly second guess herself. Maybe she had a competitor for her job, or maybe something happened in Konoha. Maybe something happened last mission, but when he walked her to the gate she seemed happy, and said her mission was easily completed. Maybe this mission has more detail than what he was told. Shikamaru knew better though. No mission could scare the killer konoichi of the Sand away. She was as tough as rocks, inside and out. So, what was it that changed her?

-Him-

* * *

Temari's meeting with Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, went better than expected. It was more of a reunion than a mission meeting, but still lasted several hours. Temari updated Naruto on her brother, Gaara, and how quickly he was winning the hearts of the people in her village. He was making great innovations, and doing an outstanding job at his part of preserving the peace after the recent war. She was proud at how far her brother has come from being a village outcast, to a leader that everyone idolized. Naruto was also proud of his friend at how far he has come since their first encounter as kids in the chunin exams. He couldn't have asked for a better position to be in, which was beside him as the Hokage of the Leaf.

"HAHAHA That's great, Temari! Sounds like you're doing a great job in your new position too, He is very lucky to have you as his right-hand woman.", The blond Hokage erupted rowdily, "Every man needs a woman to keep him in check."

"Then am I a woman? because you make my job tiresome.", Shikamaru out spoke from a small recliner in the corner of the office. He stared up at the ceiling out of boredom. They had been there for hours talking about complete nonsense. All Shikamaru could possibly focus on was the bed he left lonely this morning. Luckily, he had the Hokage put a recliner in his office for whenever Shikamaru had to work over night for Naruto. It was his new favorite spot. A recliner in an office was a genius idea. Of course, he'd have to make sure he actually did his work instead of falling asleep the instant he sat down.

Temari snickered at his cunning comment to the villages Hokage, "You _are_ a woman, crybaby."

The laziness he poured on display in the office was hard for her to comprehend. While she was siblings with the Sand's Kazekage, she would never present herself as anything other than professional.

He gave the girl two squinted, irritated eyes in response to her remark, then returned his bothered eyes to the tan ceiling.

The door to the office unexpectedly flung open with force, interrupting their serene exchange. A pink-haired medical ninja fumed with an angered face, clenching a metal board in her hand furiously, "Narutooo! The meeting started 5 minutes ago!"

Naruto stood up frantically with a sorry expression taking over his face, as he made his way desperately around his desk.

"Oh yeah, don't forget about that meeting that started 5 minutes ago that I told you about yesterday.", Shikamaru limply reminded the Hokage without leaving his comfortable sight of the ceiling above him.

Naruto madly scowled at his lazy assistant, "If Temari ever moves to this village, I'm replacing you.", he threatened, flicking the boy's forehead as he walked by.

Shikamaru grimaced, grabbing his forehead out of pain.

"Oh, Naruto! what about the mission details?", Temari shouted quickly down the hall at the Hokage who rushed out the door.

"Tomorrow morning!", he shouted back, waving a hand behind him as he sprinted with his previous teammate to his meeting.

Temari chuckled at how chaotic the diplomatic side of Konoha was. Yet, this village was doing the best out of all of them.

Temari was grateful for Naruto. He was the reason Gaara changed his demonic ways, and why she could now actually spend family time with him. She would forever be in his debt. She was also grateful for him bringing peace to all the nations, and practically the world. First, by each person he crossed paths with, then by the war. He truly was an astonishing, but dumb Shinobi. She had to give him credit though, he miraculously overcame a lot.

* * *

Leaving the office, the lazy boy and troublesome woman walked shoulder and shoulder, stepping carefully down each step that lead to the exit of the building.

"Looks like I'm taking over your job in both villages, Nara.", Temari light-heartedly pushed her shoulder into the boy, causing him to sway.

Shikamaru looked at the girl in disbelief, "Yeah, yeah. You'll have to move here first, which won't happen.", he confidently said with a security in his voice. As much as he wanted his secret crush to move to his home village, there was no possible way the village would survive if they were kept together for that long.

"What, you don't think I'd move from Suna? I practically am here for most of the year, I might as well now.", Temari tried to defend her case of taking over his position in the village.

"No, I think you would, but you shouldn't.", he coolly retorted.

"What makes you say that?", she questioned in a disappointed tone, from him not wanting her to move to Konoha. If anything, she thought him and his friends would be the ones who actually supported the idea.

"Because then you'd be stuck in a village with me.", he gave her a playful smirk.

She caught herself trying to hide a blush. While the boy called her troublesome constantly, he was troublesome to her. Constantly nagging her, making her feel weird in ways she's never known, and being able to keep up with her attitude. It really was too difficult at times, she didn't know how much longer she could keep her composure. The stupid boy of Konoha, lazily won over her heart.

She should be with a courageous, brave, passionate fighter whose enthusiasm roared with the wind. Yet, here she was, with an intelligent, settle, handsome, calm, idiot of a man, that was her complete opposite, and evened her personality out. It enveloped her stomach with butterflies. He showed her new things she had never been familiar to, but there was no way either of their prides would allow them to admit their feelings for each other.

"You're right.", she confessed, catching onto his playfulness with a snort, "If I moved to this village, there would be no village left from our constant fighting."

Shikamaru let out a laugh of "Exactly.", then a yawn escaped.

Temari contributed a glare to his movements of tiredness. She hit his exposed stomach trying to make his yawning habit stop, as he stretched his arms upwards. She was the one who had just traveled for three days straight. She couldn't believe he really had the audacity to act tired in front of her. Temari chuckled as he grabbed his stomach in fake pain, wincing tiredly at her.

Their memories with each other went way back in history, it's no wonder they got along so well. They were in their twenties now. When they first met they were only just becoming teens. They still had so much time left for their friendship to grow… and maybe become even more.

* * *

-Note-

Chapter 2, wooo!

I hope you liked it.

I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but i'm trying to make them short and sweet so i have an easier time with editing.

We all know Shikamaru is over worked as the Hokage's assistant, so I thought it would be funny to show more of the friendship side between the two boys.

Please review, and let me know what you think or if you catch any mistakes.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch and Another Reason to Want to Stay

* * *

The blond spun her black, plastic straw in her fingers, skimming it alongside the inner edge of her glass cup of iced water. She stared unforgivingly with a dull hint of dread in her eyes at her menu.

Her swirling of her straw began to become more of a compulsive addiction, with her finger's hold on the straw clasping the plastic together with itself. Her scorching eyes narrowed more, and more, and more at the tiny black words plaguing her laminated document.

Slamming his menu on the table out of agitation, Shikamaru forced his now free fingers to press against his temples, "Okay. I can't handle you're fussing anymore. What's bothering you.", he blurted as a command instead of a question, with displeasure circling in his expression.

She disinterestedly peered over the top of her menu that was conquered by nauseating, unimportant, petite lettering with no color, and no pictures, "Don't use that tone with me, _Nara_.", she spat with a ping of impatience, squeezing her straw with a little more force.

Shikamaru exhaled with weight hanging on his breath, "Just answer the question, woman. I don't think I can restrain myself from throwing your straw on the ground any longer.", he said identifying the girl's ongoing rapid hand movement.

Temari's eye twitched and she leaned furiously into the table. She kept a low tone that was holding anger with each word, "Well, I'm sorry I'm adding to your stress level."

"Glad to know you're sorry!", Shikamaru sarcastically rang directly, following her low tone to not draw attention to their table, "Now what's adding to yours?", he leaned over the table as well, copying her movements.

Temari held the menu tighter, almost crumpling it in her angered clutch, and turned it forcefully towards him, shaking it out of annoyance, "Look at this! I mean no pictures, the tiniest of letters, black and white. It's like I'm going over another report! I can't handle it! How could I possibly choose something to eat when I feel like the Kazekage gave me another report to go over!", She rambled heatedly with her voice growing with passion. She had been so stressed lately and the bland, unappealing menu was not helping.

[ Note to self: Do not, _ever_, bring Temari here again. Or to a place with no picture menu's. ]

Shikamaru stored that thought in the back of his brain, additionally reminding himself to bring it to the front of his brain whenever she visited.

"That's what you're griping about?!", Shikamaru wanted to rip his hair out of his scalp. This woman's mood was so touchy. They had been in silence for about 10 minutes looking over the menus as her passion for the circling straw started to intensify. He thought it was just her thinking for a while, but then anger started surging through the straw, and her bothersome habit was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Hello, are you two ready for me to take your order?", a sugary sweet tone intertwined the upbeat attitude into the projected words, as a ginger-haired waiter stood at the edge of their table with a note pad and pen at ready.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Two evil glares were met from across the table, connecting into a battle of daggers. Shikamaru yanked the menu out of the girl's tight grip, threw it on top of his, and handed it to the now terrified, shaking waiter who stood wide eyed regretting being given this table to wait on.

"She'll have your special and I'll have your Mackerel cooked with miso!", he roared a little too loud, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. The waiter nervously and sloppily jotted down the order as fast as he could. With a nod of completing his task of writing, he turned on his heels, and scurried off to the kitchen.

* * *

Temari gave him the silent treatment as she connected her eyes with a picture on the wall to her right. She threw her arms to cross over her chest and leaned back into her chair with a pout.

"What is it now troublesome?", Shikamaru demanded as he too had his hands crossed over his chest, adverting his gaze to the ceiling that covered his view of the clouds that lingered outside.

"I didn't even get to order."

"I ordered for you."

"And what if I don't like it."

"Then you shouldn't have made a big fuss."

They bantered back and forth monotonously, the tension intensified with their low voices barely spitting out answers.

The two decided to finally look at each other. It ended up being a poor decision for them, they both lost the fight when they instantaneously released a laugh.

"Can we just go one minute without arguing?", Shikamaru offered the girl a small upturn of his lips.

"I blame you.", Temari tried to cover her laugh with her hand.

"You always do.", Shikamaru smirked releasing his tense body expression.

Their food came out moments later. Kenchin soup was positioned in front of Temari. She blinked surprised at it with a raised brow in question.

Shikamaru decided he wouldn't be able to catch a break today, as he released a sigh, "What's the matter now?", he said cracking his chopsticks apart.

"This is my favorite meal…", she muttered in certainty.

He looked at her with a tilt of the head and a small shrug, "I know, that's why I ordered it.", he brushed it off like the subject had no consideration. He followed his movements with a murmur of 'Troublesome' as he leaned in to begin eating his own favorite meal.

Temari blushed. He knew her favorite meal. He knew all along that she was going to like it and yet, he let her make a big deal of it for nothing.

She probably looked like the idiot now. Her face held a light brush of pink. Although he acted as if the subject had no meaning behind it, it left many questions, "You said you haven't been here before."

"I did.", Shikamaru plainly stated between a bite, quick to respond.

"You knew they had my favorite meal here…", She finally cracked her chopsticks apart, not making eye contact.

"I did.", He repeated. A little slower with caution. He knew her favorite meal. Yeah so what? She said it once before and he retained it…

"You did your research then?", she said looking up for his reaction.

It was his turn for a small pink to rise to his cheeks that he tried to hide in the steam of his meal, with a small clearing of his throat he repeated once more, "I did.", not brave enough to look at her, or the teasing would be endless.

Temari accepted his continuous, "I did"'s, without further bother which Shikamaru was thankful for.

'He did his research', Temari replayed, trying to stop a warm feeling rise within her.

Temari's recent visit in Konoha was left in disappointment. She desperately craved her favorite meal, which apparently not one single restaurant in Konoha offered. It made her deeply upset because it would have been one more thing to add to her reasons that Konoha reminded her of home.

Before they arrived today, Shikamaru requested there was a place he wanted them to try. Now she realized why. He finally found a place in Konoha that had her favorite food.

'He did his research', she thought once more as a blush was indefinitely taking over her face, but she didn't think she wanted to prevent it from taking over. It was the sweetest thought. He was always attempting to make her more comfortable in this village.

Shikamaru was trying his best to stay quiet within his own meal, and not think further into the subject. He would just play it off with a 'whatever, it's just a meal.' If she decided to bring it up again, but he knew it meant a lot to her if she had another reason for Konoha to make her feel at home.

… So, he did his research …

Because he wanted her to feel at home, he wanted another reason for her to want to stay.

* * *

-Note-

Another chapter out there!

I hope you enjoyed this small chapter of cute bantering.

The poor waiter, little did he know their fights were normal. lol

I thought Shikamaru doing his research on something so simple as a favorite meal was a cute idea. Especially since Temari only shows up to the village around once a month and stays for short periods of time.

Let me know what you think! Please review and let me know if you catch any mistakes.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe She Isn't So Troublesome After All 

* * *

They approached two wide, glass doors that concealed the entrance to Temari's hotel. Shikamaru took ahold of the cold, silver metal bar attached to the door. He opened the door politely, signifying for Temari to enter first. Even with the random politeness that came over Shikamaru, it wasn't enough to stop the events that followed. 

Temari was enraged with blistering fury after speaking to the hotel manager when there was a struggle to check into her room. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GAVE MY ROOM TO SOMEONE ELSE?!", Temari roared, causing the building to tremble. 

She placed her hand behind her, reaching for her iron combat fan that was bigger than her, in attempt to make the hotel crumble into brush. Shikamaru reacted fast, grabbing her hand without hesitation as he already knew what her intentions were. He squeezed her hand tightly in his before she could place her fingertips on her fan. He was not going to let her have the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. If her hand even grazed her fan, the events that followed after would most likely result in her getting kicked out of the village for good. 

He knew she was serious, you don't mess with Temari of the Sand. She was hot-headed most of the time, and pushing her temper past her usual tolerance was a death wish. Even Shikamaru knew not to go that far. She had the ego the size of mars, but she lived up to it. Even in the great Fourth Shinobi War, she held her own confidently and led her team into victory. There was no way this hotel stood a chance if they wanted to go down the path of her infuriating wrath. 

"I-I am sorry, Ma'am.", The manager's voice quivered with fear overwhelming his body, "A gentleman came in from a gambling trip and offered us a larger amount to stay here. Your room was the last to offer…", the manager treaded lightly, trying to spare his life, while also telling her politely she had to go somewhere else… even though there was nowhere else… 

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide at their current predicament. He has never been in a more frightening dilemma. He'd rather be in a real battle than deal with Temari's moods. She was going to snap in seconds if he didn't speak up and get her out of there. 

"OKAY!", Shikamaru interrupted hastily and loudly, trying to break the tension after hearing the man's story. He had to try to save the manager from Temari's death glare, especially before it became anything more than a glare, "We will figure something out, have a nice night.", Shikamaru gave the man an uneasy smile with a sweat droplet sliding down his forehead. He placed two firm hands to attach tightly onto Temari's heated shoulder's, escorting her out of the nice hotel before she started tearing it down piece by piece. 

Once he was thankfully able to get the fiery girl out of the doors of the hotel, she instantly exploded into rage. She flung his two hands roughly off of her shoulders and spun around to face him, "How could they do that! This is legit the only hotel in Konoha, and they just _gave_ my room away! AND YOU!", she pointed a furious finger straight in Shikamaru's face; who in turn, had two hands up in defense while leaning away from her murderous finger, "YOU didn't even stand up for me! Just taking the nuisance of a woman out of the building, huh? You never care about anything!", She dropped her angry finger and protested away from him; starting her feverish journey to wonder the streets of the village in attempt to find a place to stay.

* * *

Before she could storm off too far, her hand was seized by Shikamaru's abruptly, pulling her back towards him, "Oh no you don't, come on.", He initiated his pursuit to take her to the other side of the village. 

"Where are you taking me, _Nara_?", she grouchily fought. She was not enjoying him yanking her by the wrist. 

"Stop being troublesome and follow.", he affirmed. 

'This girl over reacted too much for his pay grade.', he thought, as he tugged the girl through the streets. 

Temari jerked her hand away from his hold. She shoved her hands to her side in balled fist, "Stop calling me troublesome!", She shouted through the rush of cold air that surrounded the dull night. They were the only ones on the streets at this time of night, but that didn't mean that people indoors couldn't hear her. 

"I would if you stopped being so troublesome!", Shikamaru stopped, shouting back to her. He turned towards her swiftly with annoyance stinging his tongue. It soon faded away when he met her glistening teal eyes. He could tell she was overwhelmed, and was actually hurt at him not defending her. 

He sighed in defeat. She was SO troublesome, but she also had this ridiculous sweet side where once in a blue moon, her feelings would show through; even if it was only through her gaze, "Listen… okay. I'm sorry for not defending you, but those hotels are a drag anyways. I don't think you should waste your time fussing over something so trivial. I have somewhere free you can stay. Now will you please just follow me?", he practically begged in hopes their fighting wouldn't continue to wake the whole town up. 

Temari lifted a wondering eyebrow at him in response. 

He took the opportunity to place his hand back in hers kindly again. Not yanking her, not forcing her, just holding her hand delicately, as he let out another sigh, "Just follow me, please.", he gave her a look of sorrow and plead. He just wanted their constant stress to be relieved already. No more fighting, just peace. 

She did. She followed him. Well... he pulled her through the town. She wasn't necessarily watching where she was going because she had him to lead her through the streets. She had never been to the other side of Konoha, and she was walking through it now. What was the point of staring at a blank path in front of her, when she could watch the small part of the town pass by her to her left. 

Shikamaru chuckled to himself when he noticed her give in, allowing him to drag her blindly by the hand, "You have too much trust in me, you know that?" 

Temari brought her gaze curiously away from the side of the street. She was looking through a small alley way they were passing that was lit up buy small shops. She tilted her head at his accusation. A minute ago she was reluctant to even step another foot with him, and now she had too much trust in him? 

"Hmm, what do you mean?" 

Shikamaru chuckled, "I definitely could have ran you into a light pole by now." 

Temari's eyes narrowed, almost in disgust at the mischievous idea, "You know better than that or you'd be face first in the ground." 

"And that's the reason I haven't.", Shikamaru admitted, laughing at the threat. 

He turned back to his path as he led the girl further. It wasn't too far before Shikamaru pushed a squeaking gate that opened to a large, fenced in complex. It was currently night, the only noise out was the sound of the gate, and crickets in the grass surrounding them. 

"Where are we?", Temari sprung on her toes to be tall enough so she could reach over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Her whisper and close proximity sent a tender shiver down his spine.

If only she knew what she did to him. 

He cleared his throat, hoping it wouldn't squeak like the gate he just pushed open, "The Nara complex. Haven't you been here before?", he whispered back, trying to swallow his emotions. 

It was her turn to shiver at his close, husky voice that made its way to her, "No… you've never taken me.", she said anxious.

Of course, she would love for him to show her around his clan's complex, but he has never done it. Now he's doing it when its pitch black outside, with no one around. It felt wrong, scandalous, scary even, "Are you sure this is okay? This feels wrong. I'm an outsider, I shouldn't be here.", she started to take baby steps back towards the gate.

His grip tightened lightly around her soft hands in his hold, indicating for her to stay, "_Relax_, you're welcomed here. Don't forget that I'm the clan leader now, I get the final say.", He gave her a wink at his new authority and she gave him a light blow to the shoulder. 

"You could be the Kazekage and I still wouldn't treat you like you are high authority.", she pestered, trying to bring his ego back down to earth. 

He sighed with a light laugh, "Trust me, I know." 

Temari felt a little embarrassed that he said he knew. She intentionally never really treated him with much respect. It wouldn't feel right to, or his head would grow even larger than his pony tail made his head seem. 

Even after he was promoted at the end of the Chunin exams straight to Jonin, she made fun of him. Even after the war, when he went through so much and practically led everyone with a plan to win, she made fun of him. And even now, that he has earned his rightful spot as his clan's leader, she made fun of him. She respected him, she really did, deep down. 

He worked hard for everything he gained. He has been through so much throughout the years. He was able to pull through to be an exceptional shinobi and person in general. He was a respectable man, someone to look up to. A huge influence on the youth. 

Maybe she should treat him with a little more respect on the surface… _maybe_? 

* * *

They walked up a wooden balcony which creaked under each of their steps. When Temari was lost in her thoughts, Shikamaru opened the door with comfort and walked in without even a knock.

Temari started to tremble and her hands started to become clammy. She had no clue where he was taking her. 

Where was he taking her? This was way too nice of a place, and she definitely did not want to be shoved in a random clan member's house that she had never met before. 

She tugged at the arm of his shirt like a child, indicating for him to listen to her, "Shikamaru, I don't feel comfortable staying with someone I don't know. Where are we?"

Shikamaru gave her a smirk and replied with, "I know. Relax.", his usual response to her over-active mind. 

He guided his own hand out of her silky hands which made her eyes grow wide. She was not about to be left on her own, in a house she doesn't know. She eyed him intensely making sure he did not leave. 

Shikamaru noted her mental take over, finally deciding to confess, "We are at my place, you are staying here for the night.", he stated, not giving her a choice to fuss. 

Temari's shoulders relaxed knowing he wasn't going to leave. Her mind on the other hand, was still full of never ending thoughts. She would be in his house. Alone. With him. The boy she was constantly with and should be comfortable with. So, she shouldn't have an issue, right? They were just friends… right? A boy and girl alone, in a big, beautiful house in its own separate complex… 

* * *

He eased through the open doorway and flicked the lights on. He took his shoes off, placing them by the entrance. Temari mirrored his actions with her own shoes, following him like a lost puppy. 

He then showed her through the house, specifying where certain things that she might need would be. She followed him around the house like a toddler being shown a never-ending candy store, taking in all that she could quickly, while staying in awe at his beautiful home. It was big for a one story, and very traditional. She was expecting him to be more of an apartment type guy. One with clothes thrown everywhere, and rotten food molding in random places from his laziness. 

_But this._ This represented a clan leader's home. 

He finished the tour, back tracking through the maze of a house back to his room. Temari stood in the doorway quietly, watching him move. He grabbed one pillow and a blanket and walked back to her. 

Returning back to her, he gave her a playful grin, "Alright, Mrs. Troublesome. You get the great Shikamaru napping layer, but don't go snooping around, alright?", He teased. 

"You're really going to give me your room, Shikamaru? I don't mind taking the couch, I'm the outsider after all.", she suggested, offering her hands out so she could receive the one pillow and blanket he pieced together for his spot on the couch; Away from his big, soft, comfy bed. 

Shikamaru scoffed with a smirk of amusement, "Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.", he turned her around with his one free hand, giving her a light shove in the direction of his offered room, "Now go.", he shooed.

Temari blushed at his generousness. They were both always such hard-headed people, but he was being nice for once. She looked behind her, watching the tired boy walked towards the couch.

Maybe this was her turn to be nice for once too. 

* * *

Before he could reach too far for hearing she caught his attention, "Hey… Shikamaru.", Temari stated down the echoing hall.

"Hm", was all he murmured, as he turned from placing his pillow on the couch up to her. 

"I was thinking… about how stressed our jobs and lives have been and… well, I was thinking…" 

He had so many stresses. He did. With the Hokage, his mom, the clan, this troublesome woman. It was all so overwhelming. Everything changed too quickly for him. Things were always expected from him, since he was the highest IQ of the village. He was needed, it was his job. He didn't even get to become a chunin with his friends. He was brought straight up to jonin. His life was quick paced, he was forced to grow up. Now he was the clan leader, dealing with the loss of his father with his mother. He always prepared for the position, but he wasn't expecting to receive it so quickly. He was only 20. He just wanted a moment to be able to relax and be his usual lazy self. 

"You were thinking?", he broke his own depressed thoughts, trying to distract them with her words . 

"I was." 

"And?", he continued in a curious tone. 

She took a breath in, closing her eyes just to open them again, meeting his stare from down the hall.

Being vulnerable was hard. They were constantly teasing and mocking each other, not once stopping to think about each other's feelings, and the hardships they were taking on. Temari knew he was under the same stresses as her, and even more. She knew a few words of vulnerability wouldn't kill her, and could possibly be something to make his life a little more bearable. 

"I want you to know I'm proud of you, _crybaby_. I want to actually say congratulations for all the times you got something you worked hard for and I picked on you instead. I was always the one to tell you to work harder for the next thing to come in life, in place of a congratulations. I never stopped to give you a breather, and be that person to support and simply be happy for you… but I am. I am happy for you. I want you to know you're doing a great job, and will do a great job as clan leader.", she gave him a blushed closed smile, placing her hand against the doorframe preparing to go inside the room. She has never told him anything to show feelings, other than pride and anger, but she could tell everything he had gone through had to be piling up. He probably needed someone to at least tell him once, he was doing good. 

Shikamaru stood there in awe. He was not expecting anything sentimental wise to ever leave out of her mouth ever, but it did, and he was grateful. 

"Will you say something? It's been a long minute.", Temari whispered down the hall, embarrassed with her gaze to the floor. 

"i- uh yeah-", he cleared his throat out of shock, "It's just no one has really acknowledge me like that, I guess... You took me by surprise. I'm the 'genius' of Konoha so everything's expected for me to succeed." 

"I know…", she said in a low tone of sadness. Everything was expected of her too. She knew the feeling, and she hated seeing him go through it too, "Just know you're not going unnoticed by me, okay?", she pressed, brushing her hand away from the doorway as she left into the room. 

He let his face blush a deep red now that her site was off of him. A feeling of relief washed over him, carrying a portion of his stress away. 

Maybe she isn't so troublesome after all. 

* * *

-Note-

Please review and let me know what you think.

I hope it has been enjoyable so far. We will be getting into further development of the characters within the next couple of chapters, so stick around!

Thanks for reading

:)


	5. Chapter 5

A Long-Sleeved Shirt 

* * *

Temari hopelessly dragged her worn out body further into the room. Tossing her bag with minimal effort onto the bed she'd be sleeping in for the time being, then began unpacking her stuff. After almost getting to the bottom of her gear, she was stunned to find she didn't bring any shirts to sleep in. All her other clothing packed were her training uniforms. 

"Great.", was all she slurred into the bottomless silence of the lonely room. 

She made her way back out to the living room to see Shikamaru was already nestled into his pale-blue blanket, spread out over the thin couch with one arm cushioned behind the back of his neck. 

She frightened him when she leaned over the back of the couch hovering closely over his napping face. 

"_Nara_.", She directed firmly, causing him to jump from a short-lived, sudden rush of fear. He relaxed again lazily, sinking back into the couch when he realized it was the usual irritable blonde. 

"It's been barely 10 minutes since we last were together. What could you possibly want now?", he pushed with an impatient mood. 

"We have an issue, and don't be sassy with me.", she pouted. She was in a house she had never been in before. He should be treating her with more hospitality rather than pushing her away. Even if she is a 'big girl', and could figure things out on her own, she really didn't want to cross any boundaries. 

Plus, he said no snooping. 

He propped himself up on his forearms from the couch, and rubbed weary circles into his eyes with his balled hand, "What's the issue?", he exhaled. His face came closer to the girl's, who hadn't moved from her leaned over position on the back board of the couch when he sat up. 

"I don't have a shirt to sleep in…", she admitted lamely, "I guess I forgot to pack that part.", she shrugged. 

He gave her a look of dread. Not because of her bugging him, but because of how good she was going to look in one of his shirts, and how bad he's going to be at controlling his heart rate. 

"Alright, alright.", he said throwing his blanket off of his lap onto the couch, giving in to her requirements. 

He paid close attention to their pair of feet tapping against the wooden floor on their way down the hall. Her footsteps were so much lighter than his, it was adorable to think of how tiny the killer konoichi actually was. 

Of course, he would never be able to taunt her about their physical height difference, or his spine might be shortened from the hard hit he'd receive from her Iron fan. 

He led her back into his room and opened his closet's sliding door, throwing his hands up for a stretch and yawn. Temari watched as the boy's muscled body lengthened and his arms tensed showing more of his physical features. His released hair relaxed at his shoulders, with lazy strands peeking in front of his face. 

He hazily ran his hands to push the tickling hair back out of his view, while he pondered through his options of clothing to give her. He grabbed one of his black long sleeves and tossed it at her, "Is this okay?", he said unenthusiastically, trying not to show any emotion; when really, he was dying inside. 

He was hoping for a simple yes. Making it so they could get their interaction over with… At the same time, he was hoping for a yes because he picked out one of his favorite shirts that would look especially good on her; although it was just a simple black-long sleeve. She was tiny, and all she wore was tight, layered clothing. Which made her look, not tall, but normal sized you could say? All he knew was that if she accepted the oversized shirt, that was also a tad too big on him, then he'd be pretty much screwed. He couldn't admit to himself that he would be able to resist the cute, tiny, adorable, killing machine of a girl in his large shirt. 

She only nodded in response. She'd be wearing one of his shirts. She'd Be in his room. She'd Be in his bed. And she gets to see the sweet view of a shirtless, relaxed, hair let down Shikamaru. Who knew he could be so alluring? Temari knew he was strong, he trained, he was a ninja, but damn. His body, his appealing scent, and his freshly washed, luscious hair was enough to get her to really want him. 

* * *

Shikamaru walked back to the living room to sit on the couch. Thinking of her in his bed and in his clothes was becoming way too much for him to handle. His mouth started to dry as his thoughts overwhelmed him with thirst. He got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water. With his cup in his hand sipping on his drink, he leaned his body and head groggily against the cool fridge to numb his thoughts. His gaze was at his glass cup, swirling the water with dismay, lost in thought, but then he was met with her teal eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I'll come back.", Temari wavered. She went to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by one hand easily wrapping its fingers around her wrist. She was pulled back, and a little too close than the boy intended to. His posture still leaned against the fridge, but he was now hovering over the short, fussy girl who looked into his seductive brown eyes with her pink, glossy lips slightly parted. 

Shikamaru didn't say anything for the first few moments of their encounter. He just examined the beautiful girl that lingered under his gaze, as he held her wrist softly, rubbing his thumb over the backside of her hand unconsciously. He took in his view. Her hair was let down from its four restraints, resting smoothly against her shoulders, only passing them by an inch. He followed the blond locks down to his oversized dark shirt that made all the colors of her become accentuated. The shirt passed her hips and followed down her body to stop at the top half of her thighs, it covered half of her grey pajama shorts. It was a new change seeing her comfortable. She was always so tense, so uptight, so compact; but now, she was loose, free, and relaxed. 

Finally, he cracked himself out of his gaze he dangled over her with a scoff, "Stop being so finicky. You can be here the same time I am." 

Temari stammered, "O-okay…", was all she could muster up. She leaned against the fridge as well, mirroring his previous posture. 

If his normal wear and presence was lazy, then what do you call him now? His hair separating into free, independent strands to frame his face. No shirt, just his bare skin and chest to show his hard work that he barely did or wanted to do. His black sweatpants hung a little lower than the band of his briefs. His voice carried a raspy, tired, song to it. 

Shikamaru turned around with a sneer. He grabbed her a cup as well, filled it with water and handed it to her, placing his head to lean back onto the cool surface of the fridge. They both blushed like children while their hands touched when he offered her drink to her. 

"Why are you blushing", Shikamaru confronted, peering down to her tanned face, blushed with a light tone of pink.

She almost choked on her sip of water, trying to hide half of her face with her cup as she looked over it, "Wha- I am not." 

"You are.", He stated blandly of assertion, with a small upturn of his lips when he took a sip of his own water. 

"Well so are you. Why are you blushing?", she snapped in defense. 

"I asked first." 

Both their glares and red faces intensified with the further they forced the conversation to stay on the subject. 

"Fine. I just… have never seen you with your hair down, that's all…", she finally admitted faintly, hoping the subject to change, taking another drink of her cup that she held closely to her lips. 

"Is it a bad thing to have it down?", he said with a raised eyebrow, grabbing a strand of the onyx colored thread in the night that met with his head. Looking at it with a new-found interest. 

Temari turned her head out of embarrassment, having a small grimace from the fact she was actually answering his dumb questions. She covered her mouth with the edge of her drink and muttered, "No… I think it looks… really good… actually.", before taking a small sip to occupy her mouth so she'd stop talking. 

With a grin easing its way on his face, he ran his hands cleverly through the locks of 'really good' looking hair, "Oh? You think I look really good, huh?", he said in a low husky tone sliding his head down a little further, to get closer to the girl who was leaning against the fridge for coolness as well. 

"I said your hair. Not you, goofball!", Temari corrected, turning her position so her back would lean against the fridge, so she could escape his haunting eyes. 

Shikamaru had a winning grin. She was so nonthreatening when she got flustered. She was so cute when he could make her flustered. This troublesome girl is going to have his dreams racing through every scenerio he could possibly assemble all night. 

"And you?", Temari slid her head to the side to look at the boy her question was for, with her back still positioned against the fridge. 

"hm?", was all he managed, as he got lost in her sleek, quiet movements. She was so peaceful. Finally. 

"Why are you blushing, all mighty clan leader", she teased picking herself off the fridge, preparing herself to turn in for the night after she heard his answer. 

"Tsk, troublesome", he snarled. lifting his head up from the fridge as well and began to walk away back to his designated couch, "You look good in my shirt, that's all." 

Her face reddened even more and he chuckled at making her flush. He placed his cup on the coffee table and plopped himself once more on the thin couch that could barely fit him. 

* * *

Temari placed her cup down on the kitchen counter. She walked over to him and positioned herself to lean over the back side of the couch, gazing down at him while his eyes found themselves to be closed already. 

He did not fit on this couch. He was too tall for it, and the couch was so thin he'd have to lay sideways if he wanted to feel like he was completely on it. Temari frowned at him having to go through this, but smirked evilly to herself when an idea came to mind. 

'Let's tease him.' 

* * *

"What do you need now.", he said bluntly, without the urge to open his eyes. 

She trailed a finger lightly up his jaw to meet with his unconstrained hair, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger playfully, she leaned over closer to his ear, humming seductively, "Come sleep with me, Nara.", to tease him. 

His heart raced so fasts at her touch and her serenade of whispers. He could hear pounding in his ears. What on earth was this girl doing exactly? He squinted one eye open trying to play it like he wasn't affected, but his heart was betraying him with its loud attack of bursting in his chest. His breath got shallower and shallower, with his stomach dropping, "What did you say?", he questioned in disbelief. This had to be his head messing with him from earlier. His dumb thoughts taking over the best of him. There was no way in her right mind she would bluntly say that… right? 

"You heard me.", she grinned, leaving her tongue to playfully sit at the roof of her mouth. 

Shikamaru turned his full body and attention towards her questioningly, propping up on his forearm, "Yeah, right. What's the trick?" 

She was smiling, biting her lip. She had him wrapped around her finger. 

She dropped the strand of hair she was twirling, trailing her finger to trace back down his jawline and hold its place at his chin. Angling his face more towards her, as she leaned in closer so he could feel her breath caress his lips, "What? You don't wanna?", she pestered alluringly with a whisper. 

He was SO wrapped around her touch and spoken words. His gaze was stuck on her parted, light pink, plump, loving lips that always squabbled terrible words at him that he worshiped so much. He ran through 200 scenerios he could possibly think of, like he usually did, and none of them actually ended up with him in bed with her. This had to be a game, but he was so into this game. He was losing it for sure. Even with the scenarios ending in her having a new reason to pick on him because of him confessing he wanted to sleep with her, he still went forward with being stuck in her hypnotic trance. 

He gulped, her eyes were seductively making him gravitate further towards her. He was centimeters away, he could feel the small brushing of their lips, but she made no move to further their position. 

Shikamaru finally tore his eyes away from her tormenting lips, letting out a sulking breath. She really had to play with his feelings like this, huh? 

"What are you playing at, woman?", he questioned and narrowed his eye's in frustration. He wanted this to be real so bad, but it was always too good to be true with her. 

She released her grasp that held his chin angled up at her and rolled her eyes, backing away from him slightly, "Okay, well the seductive part was a joke.", she chuckled, "but come on.", she wined playfully, "This couch can't be comfortable. Plus, your bed is practically a mansion itself, it can fit both of us." 

While she didn't feel bad about playing with his feelings, she felt terrible about taking over his stuff and forcing him to be uncomfortable on the pleasant, but small couch. It also would be nice to have an excuse for him to be in the same bed as her. Feeling his warmth radiate through the bed, with his lumber scent adding to the left-over aroma that is permanently trademarked into his bed. 

His eye's lowered slowly with realization, 'Yup. He just got played'. 

"Mhm.", he shortly hummed madly. He shut his eyes again trying to ignore her so his heart wouldn't get the best of him once more. He laid down on the couch and turned his back towards her, "Goodnight, Tem.", he blandly, but jokingly grumbled. Not giving her the time of day for her little games anymore. 

She huffed frustrated at him, "You were putty in my hands two seconds ago, now you're going to ignore me?" 

Shikamaru smiled to himself and let out a small chuckle, 'So she knew what she was doing, huh?' 

Before he could reply, he felt two delicate hands slide down his back that now faced against the backrest of couch and he was unexpectedly flipped to the floor to land on his face. 

"First of all, ow…", he grumbled as he left his burning, pained face resting on the floor. 

She ripped the blanket off the couch to fold it. Then put his pillow on top of her small pile to carry as she walked to his room, "I'll be waiting.", she called out, walking away towards the hallway. 

He turned his head to his right from the cold, wooden floor as he watched the bothersome girl in his long sleeve shirt walk to his bedroom and say she would be waiting for him. He knew this was going to be a rough night. 

He groaned as he pulled his sore body from the hard floor, stumbling his way to the hallway while rubbing his hurt face. He made it to the entrance of his own room, putting his arm against the door frame so he could lay his head against his propped-up arm. A certain blond was putting the blanket away, and placed his pillow back on his side to the left of the bed. How she knew that that was his side, he wouldn't know. He could only chuckle at how easily she was accustomed to things. 

She patted the space in the bed next to her lovingly for him to come lay with her, as she slid into the bed facing him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.", he said with a grin he couldn't wipe off his face. He found his way in the snug bedsheets, letting out a sigh. 

"Way better than the couch?", Temari questioned, with a smile holding on her own face. 

"Way better than the couch.", He stated back in agreement, embracing his love for his bed. 

His eyes were shut in acceptance. Everything he needed was now in his grasp. His bed to cope with is laziness, and the girl that kept him going next to him. She smelled so fresh all the time oddly, for being from the sand. Which was dirty, harsh, and rough. But she, she smelled like the ocean breeze. A fresh air that you get from opening a window. He would definitely take this over the couch any day. Even if it was just lying in the same vicinity as her. 

* * *

-Note-

Please review!

I'd love to hear if you enjoy or have a vision of how this story is going in your mind.

Shikamaru falling into a Woman's seductive trap is gold.


	6. Chapter 6

It's Hard Work Being A Genius 

* * *

It was 5 am. Her usual routine rolled into play, taking over her like she was a robot. Her eyes opened slowly, then a stretch immediately followed. The blanket that showered her in warmth and comfort all night was carefully peeled off, in hopes not to wake the straggly boy who shared the bed with her. 

She found her way out the door of the bedroom, turning her head back to make sure Shikamaru was still asleep, 'I'll let him sleep while I get ready.', she considered to herself and headed to the bathroom. 

Her head squeezed through the neck hole of her new change of clothes. With four tugs, her hair was in its signature four-piece pony tails. She wet her tooth brush and ran over the bristles with a minty paste, bringing it to her mouth. 

She carried on with her thorough morning routine. Once she was refreshed and completed, she opened the door, ramming into a bear chested boy. 

He made an "Oof" sound at their impact. 

She followed her view up his toned body, meeting his scruffy face. 

"Nara.", She greeted blandly, trying to hide her embarrassed emotions from just ramming into the half-naked boy. 

"Troublesome.", he grouped with a yawn to their little game. 

Temari walked back to his room as he headed into the bathroom, "Guess I didn't have to wake you up after all, Lazy ass.", She sneered as she walked away. 

"It's too early for youre ego.", he joshed as he shut the bathroom door. 

Temari laughed, continuing on with her separate morning routine. 

* * *

Temari was welcomed after her meeting with the Hokage by her typical lazy boy leaning against the wall outside of the Hokage's door.

"How'd it go?", he questioned, picking himself off the wall unenthusiastically. 

She huffed, blowing her bangs to flop out of her face, "You'd think that the Hokage's would be big, powerful, shinobi that had everything together, but they're just big babies that need a sitter." 

He knew that all too well with how much he did for Naruto. Naruto and Gaara were both great ninja, we know that fact, but when it comes to paperwork and planning, Shikamaru and Temari got the short end of the stick. 

"I wish you were Hokage. At least you have some common sense in that huge forehead of yours.", Temari half complimented with a scowling tone. 

"Did… did you just compliment me?", Shikamaru peered to the side where she was walking next to him. Not daring to fully look at her, but in attempt to catch a glimpse of an answer. He was shocked at the semi-compliment. 

"Psh, whatever. Then again, you'd probably call it too troublesome as you rest your filthy feet on the desk, and I'd still have loads of paperwork to do.", She groaned, holding a box that consumed papers for her to correct and sign before she could leave to Suna. 

"Being Hokage is troublesome, I can barely handle my job as assistant. It would be a drag to be the real deal.", Shikamaru added to his usual uninterested attitude.

His complaining reminded Temari that they had the same job. They both were the highest intellect of their respective villages. They were needed. They wanted to be needed. They worked hard for their spots, but man we're they relied on way too much.

Temari let the silence build, as she pondered on all her stresses. Looking down at the unappealing box in her hands with a grossed look. 

"Come on, you need a de-stressor.", Shikamaru lamely stated. Throwing his hands in his pockets, he guided her away from the Hokage building. 

* * *

They arrived on a hill that was accompanied by an isolated cherry blossom tree. Shikamaru laid down sluggishly, throwing an arm behind his head. He stared at his company, indicating for her to follow his moves. 

"Is this a de-stressor for me, or did you just want an excuse to stare at clouds all day?", she held her box of papers tighter, as she raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

"Both. Now come.", He confessed, as he patted the spot to his right in the grass with minimal effort. 

Temari rolled her eyes after setting the box down on the hill, "You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?", she prodded, as she stood over him, shading his face with furrowed eyebrows now slanting down at him. 

"Stop complaining and lay next to me.", he ordered. 

She did so. Awkwardly lying herself next to him, then looking at him for her next directions. 

He dumbly pointed up at the sky, "Now look up there. This is our next lesson, it's called 'cloud watching'.", he joked, as he offered an explanation. 

"Alright, I got it.", She said annoyed that he would use a senseless tone with her. 

She settled to copy his posture. Throwing one arm behind her head, and leaving the other by her side in the space between them. 

She viewed the inflated, white clouds that were shaded with off whites and blues. Moving through the sky freely, being morphed constantly into something more from the breeze that carried them away. 

Temari sighed, she had never been more relaxed in her life. She wondered if she would ever find an outlet like this in her own village. She couldn't even remember if clouds ever passed by her sand revolved desert of a village. 

"Why are you sulking?", Shikamaru interrupted, not turning his gaze from his favorite sight. 

"I'm not sulking, it's none of your business.", she pushed, bringing her pride to cover up her feelings. 

"You are, and it is my business, I'm your escort." 

"Just my escort, huh?", she turned her saddened gaze to a lone cloud trailing far behind from the others. 

"What do you mean 'just'?", Shikamaru said surprised. That could mean many things, but he wasn't about to let his mind get carried away. Again. 

She breathed madly with a hint of irritation, "Nothing." 

"Hey, Tem. Talk to me.", he propped up on his right forearm to hover over her, "I'm not just your 'escort', okay?", he said, air quoting his previous chosen word, "I'm your friend too. I'm here for you..."

She met his concerned gaze as he remained inches above her, "I'm just wishing this would never end, that's all.", she admitted with an exhale at him poking into her business. 

He gave her a harassing smirk, "Having that great of a time with me, are we?" 

"Shut up lover boy.", She said pushing his face back with her full hand, "I never said that. I'm enjoying the relaxing part.", she clarified. 

"Why are you so gloomy if you're enjoying your time?", Shikamaru swayed to his previous position before he was rudely pushed back, and raised an eyebrow at her mixed moods. 

"I just… have to go back to the sand. In less than a week. And you know? I don't think I have ever seen a cloud in the Sand village.", She openly deflated. She never noticed how great clouds were until the lame excuse of a man next to her showed her. 

He realized what she was getting to. He was blessed with the outlets that allowed him to express his laziness. His bed, his grassy village that shaded him with blooming trees, his very own lake, this hill they were on, the clouds, Shogi. 

What did she have? She had sand. Sand made buildings, sand made pathways, sand encircled everything. She wasn't complaining, she loved her home, but there was so much more variety here in Konoha. The only relaxing thing she had at her home was her bed. Which when thinking of it now, made her miss Shikamaru's king size, good smelling, cozy bed. 

Her eyes saddened even more thinking of the stress load she had waiting for her when she is to arrive back to the sand after her trip. She looked at the boy's eyes that hovered over her, looking for answers on what she should do about her dilemma, but she couldn't find any. She sighed, returning her view away from the hovering ninja to the clouds. 

"What outlet is there in Suna for me to be able to relax, count grains of sand?", this gained a chuckle out of Shikamaru and she grew her own smile. 

He laid back down next to her placing his left hand behind his head, leaving his other hand to remain inches from hers once more, "Even I wouldn't be that bored to do that." 

She giggled, releasing a tense breath. She felt a breeze bristle through her hair. She closed her eyes and let the fresh air with no traces of sand wash over her face. She loved the sand, she honestly did. She loved her home, her brothers, her job. She was needed, she was important, but Konoha was burrowing a place into her heart. 

Then again, she wasn't sure if it was this place or a certain boy… 

Her hand felt a warm, tender pressure. She looked down to see Shikamaru had intertwined his hand with hers. His eyes were closed so she couldn't question him, and she didn't think she wanted to. She closed her eyes along with him. Enjoying the security of his touch placed in her hand. 

She decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. She only had 6 days left of this peace, and today was going to be half taken over by the Hokage's load of paper work he assigned her. 

Technically 5 peaceful days left. 

5 kept replaying in her head. Why did time go by so fast? 

She had just gotten here. Her first day in the village was her checking in with the Hokage, then stressing over a place to stay. It's her second day in Konoha, and it was going to be over quickly. Once she began her mass of paperwork that resided in the box placed in the grass next to her, most of her day would be gone. She really needed to start making these trips longer so she could have a real vacation. 

Shikamaru's grasp on her hand increased faintly. She opened her eyes to look at him, but he didn't dare to open his. Without a look or a change in facial expression he stated, "Stop stressing. This is your time to relax." 

There it was again. That stupid word 'relax'. The thing she was constantly told to keep doing, but could never manage. 

_'Relax'_

"I should get that tattooed on my forehead so you could quit telling me that.", she grunted with puffed cheeks. 

He chuckled, "I'll tattoo it for you.", finally turning his gaze to meet hers, which was covered with a squinted, irritated look which made his laugh grow more. 

* * *

2 hours of cloud watching, breeze feeling, and sun soaking went by. Temari awoke from her nap, feeling his hand still fixed in hers. She didn't remember when the two of them had dozed off. She sat up releasing her hand from his, and could have sworn she caught the turns of his lips frown before they evened back out, continuing his peaceful nap. 

How he could nap all day made her envious. She turned to her right grabbing the box of papers, and started sifting through them. Clicking a pen, she started her revising. 

Shikamaru stretched slightly in his sleep, causing the back side of his free hand to brush against the side of her bare, smooth leg. She ripped her eyes from her work when feeling his touch against the side of her upper thigh. Her mood thundered at the touch, until she realized he was still sound asleep. 

He probably missed the warmth she gave off from her hand. If he was awake, he would be punched into the ground for making her blush idiotically like she currently was, but since he was sleeping, she had no reason to let her pride take over. She thought it was kind of adorable that he was reaching for her. Missing her touch. 

* * *

A paper would be removed from the box, scribbles would last for minutes with no rest, then the paper would be placed on top of a pile. This process was on repeat. 

Shikamaru grew accustomed to the minor patterned she created. His hand remained alongside her leg, he was trying his damndest not to blush. He was fighting the urge to soothingly rub the backs of his fingers to feel the softness of her leg, but that would give away that he was awake. After almost 30 minutes of pretending he was a sleep, she was still going with the pile of papers. He couldn't stand the dumb pattern anymore. 

"Ugh, how much more do you have?", the lazy boy groaned as his hand brushed up her leg while he stretched. He kept his eyes closed throughout the stretch, he knew his excuse to feel her leg was not going unnoticed. He was trying his hardest to make it look like an accident. He pulled his hand away to prop himself up to sit next to her. 

Temari jumped a little from the supposed to be sleeping boy's sudden movements. 

Temari turned to the box that was still more than halfway full, and wilted. She thought she made more of an impact from how drawn into her repetition she was. 

"I'm guessing by your slump, not much.", Shikamaru forced himself to sit up and reach over her lap to the box. 

"Hey, what are you doing?", she stammered at his sudden invasion of her personal space. 

"Quiet, I'm being generous. It will go by faster if I help you.", he said grabbing the extra pen then placing the box between them. 

"But you can't-" 

"It's 'confidential', right?", he said reading her mind, "Look, let's be honest. I'm going to be the one reviewing all of this when you return it to the Hokage. Plus, it will go by faster if I help you. Do you want help or not?", he lamely justified. 

Temari nodded. She never trusted anyone to help her before, but he was right. He was the Hokage's assistant after all. He wasn't actually dumb, no matter how many times she called him that. 

They created their own new pattern in harmony. Shikamaru would revise a paper, hand it to Temari. Temari would revise a word or two, sign the bottom, then put it in the pile. 

She barely had to revise the papers he handed to her. It was odd, not having the need for things to be done her way because well, they practically were. His ideas were along the same as she would have chosen. She smiled as her work load lessened. She started to imagine what it would be like if this was their everyday life. Working together in the office or at home, easing through their piles of papers with their same current pattern. 

Temari was handed another paper to stop her thoughts. She stared at it thoroughly, wondering why this paper was so different than the huge pile they just blew through. She brought the pen up to her chin, scribbled something, brought the pen to her chin once more, and revised more than she expected. 

"What's so different with that paper than the other's?", Shikamaru observed, offended that she was tearing his work apart. 

"It's not my fault you're an idiot.", She ignored without stopping her thoughts and rapid writing.

Shikamaru pulled the paper away from her, "And you could come up with something better?", he said staring intensely at the paper where his words were marked over. 

His annoyed look relaxed, "Hmm..", he said with interest, "I didn't think about that.", he admitted and a blush rose to her cheeks. She practically just proved her intelligence once again to him. Not that she needed to, but it was nice to remind him every once in a while, she wasn't the common naïve person. 

"I know, crybaby. You should have me around more often.", she folded her arms into each other. 

"Maybe I should.", he agreed in a plain expression, handing back the paper for her further demolishment of his words. 

He returned to finish his current paper, then shakily handed it to her. He wasn't nervous before, but now that he remembered she wasn't a damsel in distress, and in fact a strong strategist like him, made him nervous. He forgot she was his equal. Not in a woman are less than men way, but more of a he's been the only 'strong' strategist in his village, and everyone relies on him too much kind of way. It was weird having someone he could actually be at the same speed with. 

"What, nervous now Nara?", she pitched. 

"Whatever.", he forced a plain tone. 

She let out a small sigh of disappointment. Ripping the new paper apart with her pen writing rapidly over his words. 

His eyes shot up unhappily, "You're kidding?!", he said irritated that it wasn't enough for her, "I actually tried hard on that one. How come you didn't shred the other ones I put minimal effort into?" 

"That's your issue. When did you start putting effort into things?", she said troubled, lifting a questioning brow at him. 

With his confused silence, she gave in, comparing two papers. 

"Look,", she said pulling a paper from the stack so she could compare the two papers, one from the beginning of their pile and the other was his most recent one, "Here all we needed was a simple approval and quick fix, which is practically all these need. But here, instead of an easy fix, sure it is thorough and a great plan, but it's unnecessary for the type of situation. I'm not sure why you're acting so weird, but stop second guessing your natural skills. You're the genius of Konoha, after all.", She placed the papers back down, regaining her spot on the current paper she was working on. 

A faint blush rose on his cheeks. Why was he trying so damn hard for this woman's acceptance? 

"And I thought you said I was lazy and an idiot, now I'm a genius?" 

"You are both. But your lazy ass is still a genius even if you act like an idiot sometimes. Your big pineapple-head can't handle when you push it to do more than it's used to. So, stop making it do more.", She said poking the side of his pineapple of a head with her pen. 

"Lazy it is then.", he smirked in agreement at the approval to be his lazy self. He wrote barely anything on the next page then handed it over with ease, picking up the last paper. He secretly paid attention to her critiques through the corner of his eye. 

She smiled to herself, wrote one word, signed it, then put it in the pile. 

"You're joking.", He raised his secret peeking gaze to her, unbelieving that she would barely critique his work with his minimal effort. 

"I told you, you're a natural genius. Now shut up, and stop making me compliment you, crybaby.", she argued, shoving his shoulder teasingly. 

He laughed to himself, finished the last paper and handed it to her. He got up and stretched, "Ugh… it's such hard work being a genius that's needed so much.", he teased. 

"That's the very last time you'll ever hear me call you a genius.", she snorted, standing up to hit his stomach as he stretched, then picking up the box of papers. 

* * *

-Note-

The next chapter will be even more interesting with Shikamaru's mom. Should be fun, so look out for that!

I feel like my work has been too descriptive and uninteresting, so I am going to try to minimize the descriptive paragraphs in between dialogue.

It seems to lengthy, and I don't think some readers like that style. I don't want to bore anyone.

Let me know what you think, and if that is a good idea.

Please let me know what you think, and if I should change anything else.

Please review on how you are enjoying the story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Overwhelming Phases of Feelings 

* * *

The unruly box of paperwork was quickly turned back into the Hokage, freeing Temari's mind and hands of the trouble. 

The pair wondered aimlessly through the village to its local businesses. 

Temari suspiciously eyed the new shop they were passing. The store was kindled with distinctive colorfully molded lights suspended from the ceiling on display for purchase. Beautiful painted china and intriguing diminutive knickknacks that cluttered the shelves inside peeked her interest. 

"Do you wanna go in?", Shikamaru observed the obviously engrossed girl. 

Temari levelled her curious posture of sloping over to get a better look at the fillings of the shop through the window. She flattened her shirt pulling it downwards by its ends, "No. it's fine." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the unmistakable message. She desired to go in. He strolled in first with her following behind, still intrigued by the colors that loomed above them in the store. 

It was a traditional antique shop. Tall wooden shelfs lined themselves equally through the building, holding delicate items that scattered the surface of each ledge. Temari straggled behind Shikamaru, who looked very uninterested at all the pointless junk, but her eyes grew big in wonderment pushing past his typical male mood. Everything was so unique, so old, it had its own history to it. 

She ran her fingers gracefully against porcelain objects as she passed them, feeling their shine. Pausing occasionally to twist dusty music boxes to hear their metal clinks of tunes. 

She gaped up at a long wall she approached that was paraded neatly with hand held folding fans. They were all covered in glorious landscapes, some highlighting more of a certain color than others. There was a peach colored sky, looming with pastel yellows hinting at its brightness. One with light blues and purples, with birds filing freely in the sky. There was another with a scorching sunset of reds, deep oranges, and golden yellows, showing off a lake that mirrored its reflection. 

Shikamaru idly made himself known from his position behind her, "I like that one.", He pointed lifelessly towards a black lined fan that was more mellow toned than the rest. It was a painted forest with ever green trees taking over most the background. An alert deer picking its head up in interest towards the viewer, as it stood in medium length grass. There was a darkened river flowing to the side of the landscape. Leaves were painted to flow through the sky from the wind implied. The sunset in the background was met with pastel blues and dark shades of watery black ink. There were spotted patterns of murky, white clouds floating in the atmosphere. 

It was darker than the rest of them. The rest were full of vibrant natures, perking anyone's manner up, but Shikamaru wasn't one for overwhelming attitudes. He enjoyed the tranquility it designated. He smirked to himself, it reminded him if the Nara complex. _Or him in general._

"Me too. Kind of reminds me of you and your clan.", Temari divulged, grabbing it off the wall. 

Did she just read my mind? 

She gave him one of her once in a blue moon smiles that made his heart melt each time. He hoped he was the only one who ever got to see it. 

"I'm going to get it.", She said folding the hand held fan into itself. She turned her body to reach for her pouch looking for her wallet.

Shikamaru placed a hand on hers that was grabbing for her bag, "I got it.", He shrugged and walked to the counter. 

She moved before him when they approached the shop keeper, staging the fan on the counter. 

She was presented with a chestnut, brown-haired boy with a sunny smile. His teeth where vividly white as ever. He obviously cared way too much about his appearance. His brown locks were slicked neatly out of his face, and he wore a button up shirt with a baby blue tie to match his eyes. 

"Wow, what a beautiful fan you picked out.", the cashier opened the fan, exploring its picture, "It fits the beautiful lady that is purchasing it. Although, I would have expected one of our more daring colored fans to highlight your natural beauty.", the man rested over the counter, lounging on his arm to indulge in some sweet talk concerning Temari. 

Temari elevated an eyebrow in shock, leaning back at his unexpected tricks, "Uhuh. Well my beauty has nothing to do with a simple fan. Thanks though.", she opposed. Who compares someone to a fan? 

The man at the counter snickered to himself, "You're feisty. Feisty woman are what bring out the most in men." 

Temari only tittered at his lame commentary. Sounded like something Shikamaru would never say. He would say something along the lines of: 'feisty woman are too troublesome to be around. They should just go live their independent lives, instead of trying to take control of men.' 

Yup, that sounded more like him. 

"I'll let you in on a secret. I may have just met you, but I'm already a huge fan of yours.", he let his enormous ego take over. He showed her the hugest smile he could, revealing his perfectly white Cheshire grin. 

'This kid needed a class on flirting.', Shikamaru and Temari thought in Unison. 

Temari couldn't help to laugh dumbly at his terrible attempts to get her to notice him. What a disturbed man. She wondered if girls actually fell for his act, and if so, how many. 

The cashier trailed the girl's sugary laughter up to her sparkling eyes, that typically didn't sparkle unless she was with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was generally the only one who could get her to genuinely laugh at something. It frequently involved them making fun of people on the streets, or bantering to each other, but she couldn't help herself. It was so pathetic what the pretty boy was doing, she couldn't believe he was actually confident enough to continue with his behavior. 

The guy's cheery grin didn't fade. Showing her each pair of pearls that rested in his mouth that gleamed with a sparkle and a wink. He then Looked over her shoulder to be met with the most serious glare he has ever seen. The view forced the smile to fade. 

Shikamaru's exasperated eyes held deeply with the guy behind the counter, not taking his eyes off his target for a second. His eyebrows sagged, making his eyes look narrower than usual. The death glare Shikamaru ordered, held a lazy tone indicating how little trouble it would be to slaughter him on the spot. His eyes glared with no glimmer, no shine, just pure murder. Shikamaru's eyes burned with energy, as he stared deep into the guys sole with his demon like black eyes. His lips were a normal lazy line which had a down turn added to them, signifying he was not amused. His posture held a leaned back, "really?", appearance to it. Like he couldn't believe the efforts of the associate right in front of him. His arms were tense, leaving the line of muscle and veins in his arm to pop out. His hands concealed their clenching fist inside the pits of his pockets. 

He was so turned off by this man nevertheless. Maybe it was just gross watching his terrible pick-up lines in action. He couldn't understand how the fearsome Temari could simply giggle at his attempts. 

Is that what she was really into? 

The man leaning on the counter straightened up, condoning his flirtatious manner he formerly transmitted. He was fearful. If he didn't notice Shikamaru's reaper attitude before of black deep depths of death surrounding his daggering gaze, he did now. It was not something the other man wanted to mess with. 

Who knew Shikamaru could be scary with his lazy posture? 

The unfortunate, normal citizen went to the machine to put in the owed amount, and cleared his throat, "Anyways, $15.68." 

Temari was taken back at the man's hurried mood shift. Shikamaru thumped crumpled up dollars onto the counter with a slam of his flat hand and the money suffocating under it. He leaned over eye to eye with the cashier. A threatening glare that connected to the guys petrified one. 

"Keep the change.", he demanded in a low voice of impatience, grabbing the fan from the counter and walked out.

Temari oddly enough didn't notice the existing stiffness in the setting. She waved the cashier an awkward goodbye, thanking him for the fan. 

Upon the outside of the shop, Shikamaru took in a long breath of fresh, mollifying air. Exhaling, he handed the beautiful fan slothfully to Temari.

Boy, was he glad to be out of there. What a low life bug that guy was, hitting on Temari like that. Did he have no manners? He had no idea of how to treat a rebellious lady like Tem, who deserved more than half assed pick up lines. 

Temari happily opened the fan to see the layout spilled across the ripples of it, "This would look nice hung up in my room. Maybe I'll start a collection.", She grinned. 

Shikamaru smirked to himself. The indication of her having something hung in her room to constantly remind her of him, was something he couldn't take in casually. The fact she wanted to have it on display, reminding herself of him and his clan whenever she would look at it. He welcomed the thought, he was glad she cherished whatever they shared with their friendship. 

"That store was nice too, we will have to go back there.", Temari recollected the wall of hand held fans that had a variety of art that trapped her interest. 

"No." Shikamaru seized with a ping of pained resentment. He slightly hated the knowledge that she got such a good combination of both of themselves in an object at that appalling shop. 

"What? You didn't like it?", she wondered, peeking over to his view that held its course straight, as she closed the fan and put it in her bag.

"Wasn't my cup of tea. Neither was the store keeper…" he slurred in defense. 

Temari thought back to the measly excuse of a flirt, "Yeah he needs to work on his flirting. It was sad watching him embarrass himself like that." 

"You seemed into it." He stated with bitterness, throwing his lazy arms over his head. 

"Right. Well, I was hooked on watching the poor attempts. They were quite comical. That sad excuse of a soul was pitiful. Miserable attempts at flirting aren't anything that will tie me down. He never had a chance in the first place.", She confessed, "Let's be honest. We both enjoyed him suffering, I just wonder why his mood changed so quickly at the end?", Temari shrugged to herself. 

Shikamaru sighed in relief, releasing the tension in his shoulders. Why was he so jealous? He should know guys like that wouldn't peak her interest, but then again what was it to him? 

They weren't together so he shouldn't be jealous. 

"You just enjoy egging men like him on then?", he questioned in sincerity. 

"Nothing wrong with a little amusement in other's failures.", she gleamed a smile up at him, even though evil words just ran out of her mouth. Man, she was cruel, but it was hard not to agree with her. 

Shikamaru laughed uncontrollably which caught her off guard. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"Ah, its nothing", he snickered to himself finding something completely hysterical. 

"Obviously it is something?", she instigated. She blocked their route, propping a hand on her hip. 

"Just that… whatever guy that you end up with is going to have his hands full.", he admitted with his laughter that started to settle down. 

Temari's eyes wrinkled in disdain. She started to walk past him, flapping her hand in disregard, "Whatever guy I will end up with will be lucky to have an amazing spark of a troublesome joy like me.", she turned back at the word 'troublesome' she spoke. Giving a sparkling gleam his way at the nickname he gave her that she always denied. 

Shikamaru couldn't stop the beam that sprouted on his face at her impishness. He never was one to give her that much amusement by allowing a smile on his face, but he hoped he was that guy that was _unlucky_ enough to be stuck with her for the rest of his life. 

* * *

After an evening's worth of window shopping, Temari's feet were hurting. She had the feeling as if they were swollen and could fall off any moment now from the lack of blood flow. Her stomach also couldn't handle the empty void much longer, tossing her emotions to become angrier than standard. 

She groaned in displeasure, finding a bench to sit at that was placed in front of a big oak tree that shaded her from the beating sun, "Can we please get food now?" 

Shikamaru stood in front of the fussy girl, "You're the one who wanted to go to these shops, and now you don't want to?" 

She hushed her mood swing marginally, "Well I did… but not for this long. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I enjoy shopping all day. I don't understand how those perky broads can do it." 

He was getting tired and hungry as well, so he welcomed the final ending of their shopping spree, "Fine. What do you want?" 

"Something free would be nice…", she rumbled. Spending money wasn't her favorite thing in the world, unless it wasn't hers. 

"Okay.", He looked at the sun, saying nothing further as he started walking away. She dumbly raised a wondering eyebrow and thrusted her weight off the not so ache-reducing wooden bench. She followed without further complaint. Free food was free food. If he knew where to get that or was willing to pay, she wasn't going to fuss anymore. 

* * *

They arrived at the Nara complex once more, but stood in front of a different house. 

"I thought we were getting food?", Temari quizzed in a low tone, trying not to disturb the residents inside. 

"We are.", he opened the door without a knock. Shikamaru knew Temari would enjoy seeing one of her favorite people, and her favorite person would enjoy seeing her. 

She wondered if he openly entered every clan member's house like this. Although, last time he did it was his own house. It seemed like no one kept their doors locked around here. Then again, she deduced there was no need, since they lived inside their own gated complex. Temari's nerves sky rocketed. She didn't know why, but the complex made her nervous. She felt like she had to be accepted by everyone and had to be on her best behavior. 

"Mom, I'm here.", he interrupted Temari's contemplations with the outburst, as he bent over to take his shoes off by the door they entered. 

Temari was mirroring his movements once again mindlessly, scared of being out of place, when his outburst caught her by surprise, "Mom? As in Yoshina?", her temperament animated promptly. 

Shikamaru provided her with an all-knowing grin, saying that he told her everything was fine. 

Yoshina came from a cut out in the side of the house, "Oh good, just in time for dinner! Oh, Temari!", Yoshina answered as the other girl came into view. Yoshina tightly hugged Temari who finished taking her shoes off. 

"Yoshina! I am so happy to see you. This makes everything that happened not matter.", she eagerly released in relief, hugging the mother of her friend firmly. Temari's visit so far wasn't going as peachy as she hoped. With the loads of paper work, the hotel issue, and the guy at the shops mood shifts. She just wanted a decent break from it all, and that was what Yoshina always gave her. 

She had met Yoshina ages ago, about the second time she was in the village for diplomatic reasoning with Shikamaru as her escort. The two girls hit it off instantly upon introduction. She has seen Yoshina many times after. She frequently ran into her in town whenever she visited. They would shop or eat, or just talk on the streets of Konoha. Yoshina was like a mother to Temari, and her number one favorite person, but she's never been to her house. 

"Gee, didn't know your time with me was so horrible. You were practically begging for me to stay by your side and now I'm just a piece of trash, huh?", Shikamaru bothered, dumping his body to lay across the couch in the living room. 

Temari presented him a "sorry" smile, not meaning to insult him _that time_. She couldn't prevent a giggle at the lazy boy who acted like he had an exhausting day, when in reality, they spent all day relaxing and doing minimal. Except for the small couple hours of paper work they shared. 

It was hard not to get overly excited over Yoshina. His mom was practically the mother she never had. She was her favorite person to visit in the leaf… well… one of her favorite Nara's. Shikamaru did have a kind of small, tiny, possibility of a spot in her heart, even if she didn't want to confess it.

Yoshina completed her way to the stove where she was preparing food for the evening, Temari shadowed. 

She shook her head at the boy who sprawled out over the couch, and grabbed an apron that was hanging up, tying it around herself. 

"What can I help with?", she gave the mother a glowing smile that made her heart melt, as she stood behind the mother waiting for a given task. 

"Oh Temari, you're just the sweetest thing I have ever met.", the woman gushed at the girl's eagerness to help, "If my son doesn't marry you, it will be my greatest disappointment.", she radiated brightly and Temari's face burned a deep maroon red. 

'Married?', Temari thought, she didn't even know if they were dating. 

Shikamaru shot up from the couch with a terrified look, "Mom!", he cried embarrassed to the core. 

"It's true.", the mom shrugged sweetly and returned to the stove after finally giving Temari a task, "Temari's a remarkable woman, hardworking shinobi, she is sweet, strong, clever, and most importantly keeps you in place. How could I not want you to marry her?" 

Shikamaru dropped embarrassedly back on the couch. He lobbed his hands over his tired mortified face, "Let's be honest I would be disappointed too if I was that stupid to let her out of my sight.", he groaned quietly along with a, "What a drag", he supposed out loud, thinking his spill of outlook was only loud enough for him alone to hear. 

There was an unusual silence that was supposed to be filled with Temari's chopping on a cutting board. 

Slowly, his gaze twisted around the corner of the couch. His eyes tumbled on Temari, who stopped cutting to look at him with another blush overtaking her body. 

She wasn't sure if she made his simple grumble out correctly, but she was certain he just agreed with his mom. About marrying her! Of course, she couldn't say anything about it, especially if she was wrong… 

_'Shit, did she just hear that?_', Shikamaru internally was killing himself. His heart beat uncontrollably harsh and his breathing hitched. Her worried expression turned into sweet laughter, with a smile from something his mom said to her, as she turned back to her work. 

'What a drag. what a drag. **_What. A. Drag._**', He insisted to himself. Repaying his gaze a visit to the ceiling, he heaved his hands behind his head to support his neck. 

He could definitely marry that troublesome girl. She kept him in place, she was intelligent, she showed him her sweet side… sometimes. She got a long with his mother, which was important, the only family member he really had left. And she was able to handle the embarrassing comments from his mom. She was perfect, strong, beautiful, and her dumb eyes and smile made him dissolve into agonizing putty. 

So much for that simple life he wanted. 

He genuinely did agree with his mother's comment. If he didn't marry that girl, it would be his greatest disappointment in life too. He returned his gaze back to the killer kunochi from the sand that stood softly in his kitchen, lovingly laughing with his wonderful mother, and assisting her not because she had to, but because she wanted to. 

_He could definitely marry that girl._

He let out a long sigh as he rocked himself off of the couch, making his way to the kitchen. 

"Alright, you guys pressured me. What can I do to help?", he slowly stated with dismay. The two girls looked up from their task and conversation, releasing a ball of laughter again. His mom proceeded to give him a task next to Temari. Temari handed him an apron from the wall they were dangling from. 

It felt nice being next to her cooking. He could imagine this is what it would be like if they had been married for years, forming their own secret way of working in synchronization. 

He wondered if life with her would truly be like this. 

* * *

And then it began. The two troublesome women in Shikamaru Nara's life had conjoined, creating two bickering woman that bonded over dejecting his very existence. 

He could absolutely imagine his life with her like this. _This was the true reality._

"Idiot.", she fumed from across the table. Shikamaru's mother laughed at the girls bickering towards her son, "You know how many times I had to come find you for meetings when the Hokage was looking for you? I swear my job is way harder. I have to put up with the Kazekage, I have to put up with my other brother. When I come here, I have to put up with your Hokage, and I have to put up with _YOU_!" 

"Shut it, lady. You know I'm hard working too. I just like _looooooong_ breathers. That's all.", he smirked leaning back in his chair at the dinner table placing the side of his elbow on the top of his chair. 

"Don't even get me started with your laziness!", Temari laughed at the outburst from the older lady, while Yoshina joined in complaining. 

Yoshina brought her fingers up to count, "He never cleaned, he never put his shoes away, he never does what I say. The only reason his house is clean now is because youre here, and he just moved in. How you are successful, I don't know.", the mother objected. 

Shikamaru sank into his seat as the two girls ganged up against him. 'How unfair', he gloomed 

"Trust me I was surprised at his house. I know too well of the lack of motivation that boy has. Remember the Chunin exams?", Temari laughed as his mother shot furrowed eyebrows at her son. 

"You're lucky your IQ level is over 200, and you're actually successful. I don't think I'd be able to put up with you! How you could go so far in a fight and then just forfeit last minute is a surprise to me.", the mother crossed her arms over her chest in fury. 

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, mom.", he said monotonously, and looked at Temari ready for her add on to the burning fire he was enduring. 

She gave him that loving smile, which he was not expecting and his heart sank. That dumb woman, this is why he couldn't control his feelings, because of that stupid, stupid, caring smile she would flash on occasion. 

"Well… he is pretty smart. I don't know what I would do without him if I was the only smart strategist having to deal with our villages.", Temari panned back to her plate of food. 

Shikamaru perked up with a devilish smirk rising on his lips at his opportunity. He positioned into his old thinking pose with his two folded hands allowing for his head to rest on them. 

"You don't know what you'd do without me, huh?", he said now with a big cheeky smile. 

Temari shot him a glare, "Stop taking my words out of context, idiot." 

Shikamaru smirked in success at his one jab he was able to gain. 

* * *

After dinner, the pair that acted like an old bickering couple washed dishes together, while Yoshina cleaned the dining table. 

Temari sat next to the sink on top of the counter with a rag in hand. She was handed clean plates to dry from Shikamaru who was washing them. 

"Hey, crybaby?", she rang with a happy tone through their silence of concentration, rubbing circles around a dish to dry it. 

"What is it this time, troublesome woman?", he replied. Not allowing his vision to drift from the dirty dish he was scrubbing with a sponge. 

"I want to thank you… for allowing me to come here and spend time with you and your family. I've been having a great time.", she placed her dish in the wrack next to her, preparing for another one to be handed to her. 

She looked at him peculiarly when she didn't recieve a new dish to dry. He was looking at her with a tilted head, searching her teal eyes for answers on why she was being so nice, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have been way to nice this trip for my liking.", he suspected, turning the sink back on to continue his dish, and hand her the last one to dry. 

"Is it wrong to be nice every once and awhile, jerk?", she baited. She placed the last dry plate in the rack. 

"It is if it's coming from you, what do you have planned?", he squinted at her antics he was sure she was readying, but nothing came. Just sweetness slipping off her tongue. 

"Shikamaru, I'm just really grateful for you and your family, that's all. I look forward to these encounters and the feeling of home you two give me, when I'm away from my actual home.", she modestly declared, looking down at her lap. 

He offered a hand to help her off the counter, "I'm glad we could be a home for you.", he grinned as he held both her hands in his, after helping her off the counter. 

* * *

They walked home in the nights breeze, back to his house that wasn't too far from his mothers. 

Temari tiredly yawned with a stretch of her arms being pulled into the air. 

Upon reaching his own door this time, he headed in first taking his shoes off. She idly did the same, but instead of following him like a lost puppy, she walked independently towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He watched her make herself comfortable around his house and how things would be so much better in his life of this was how it always was. 

He watched Temari browse to his living room and open a cabinet that was full of the movies he owned. 

"What are you doing there? I thought a said no snooping?", he lazily recalled, throwing his tired hands into his pockets as he stood behind the couch. 

"Calm down, you big baby. It's not like I'm going through your underwear drawer looking for your secrets. Which I definitely have done by the way.", She said peering over her shoulder back at him with a smirk, "You should find a new spot to hide the Icha Icha series Kakashi gave you, it's too obvious there. Who knew you were a closet pervert, Nara.", She teased peering back at her selection of movies. 

Shikamaru's eyes rolled out of trend, of course she went snooping. And this whole time he thought she was being nice and respecting boundaries. How dumb of him to think that, "So what are you snooping for now?" 

"We are watching a movie.", She stated like it was obvious and he should know. She turned the TV on that held its position on the wall and placed the disk inside the side opening of it. 

She randomly pulled the four chains of ponytails out of her hair. Ruffling her blond locks, soaking up the feeling of relief from the strains that were caused from the never ending tugging. He watched as her hair fell and poofed up with her fluffing. 

She let the movie stay on the title screen, "I'm going to go change into night wear, you should too.", she left down the hall towards the room. 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her bossing him around in his own house, "Whatever", of course he was going to, "Do you want tea, lady?", he yelled from the kitchen. 

"Of course I do, idiot. What kind of question is that?", she yelled back down the hall closing the door to his bedroom to change. 

He let a smirk take over his face with a, "Tsk", that found its way out of his mouth. He could definitely get use to a common, everyday pattern with that troublesome terrorizer. He placed a pot in the stove letting it boil as he went to change into his night wear as well.

* * *

He came out with his hair down, an olive-green t-shirt hugging his biceps with his common black sweatpants. He turned the stove off that was forcing the teapot to scream. He placed two cups on the coffee table in front of the couch they'd be sharing. 

Soon enough, the terror he was thinking of trailed out of his room. She wore the borrowed long-sleeve and her same grey shorts, with the familiar light-blue blanket wrapped around her. She plopped next to him comfortably on the couch after pushing play. 

"Not even going to share?", Shikamaru assumed, fake offended. 

She didn't take her eyes off the movie as she unwrapped her comfort of the blanket from her shoulders. She scooched closer towards him. They were shoulder and shoulder so the blanket would reach both of them. She threw half over his lap and left the other half over hers. 

Shikamaru was getting tired, but he didn't want to move. His arm spread across the back of the couch, which allowed a certain blond to fall asleep on him. Half way through the movie Temari had dozed off, resulting in her head sliding into his chest. As more time went by she nestled unconsciously further into him. Her breath was even in a constant rhythm. Now that she was fully sleeping he could bring his arm to wrap around her instead of the couch, without facing the wrath of her fan or fist. He laid his body to the full length of the couch so he could get more comfortable, all while trying not to wake the blond beast. He propped her to lay on top of him as they squeezed to share the thin couch. 

He wrapped his arm tightly around her back and held her side close to him as the movie continued to play through the stillness of the night surrounding them. 

At his embrace, he could have sworn he saw a small smile turn on her lips, as she snuggled unknowingly more into his chest. 

He was surprised. If anything, he was expecting to be pushed away, not be snuggled more into. He watched as the tiny killer fit perfectly into his body. Everything they did felt so natural. The way she snuggled against him, fell asleep into his shoulder, how they shared a blanket. Her face smooshed into his chest and her cheeks puffed in return. He smirked at how her cheeks pressed up. 

* * *

His mom was right, after all. She was probably the only woman he would ever let control his life. His heart beat fastened at the replay of the earlier subject. He wondered if she actually heard him earlier. He was now definitely hoping she wouldn't hear the erupt beating in his chest, but suddenly an annoyed voice spoke up. 

"Shikamar-", the annoyed voice barely was able to question with a sleepy murmur. 

"Hm", was all he could awkwardly muster, without his voice cracking from nervousness. 

"I can't sleep, when your heart is pounding so loud.", she commented with each word dozing even further back into her sleep. 

"Then stop making it pound so hard, dammit.", he admitted. She was the reason, why else would his heart beat pick up? It was obvious. That damn, enticing woman. 

He could see the pink rise on her tired cheeks, "And I'm the troublesome one...", she sarcastically stumbled into his chest, letting out a tired sigh as she easily fell back asleep into his warmth. 

Shikamaru was bothered at the fact his stupid heart beat had to become overwhelmed and ruin their moment. He also was happy for the opportunity to admit to her that she changed his feelings. His eyes closed in satisfaction. He soaked up her plush body into his, allowing the warmth of her and the blanket to take over his temptation to drift to sleep. 

* * *

-Note-

I hope you enjoyed the beginning to Shikamaru's jealous side. 

This chapter was definitely longer than I thought, so let me know if you find nay mistakes.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! :)


	8. Chapter 8

An Almost Lazy Day

* * *

The icy, murky sky was shaded in an ombré of light blue, taking over the night stars that leisurely faded away from the morning sweltering sun climbing from the west. It wasn't bright enough to exactly call it morning, but it was light enough to be able to tell the outside world was waking up. Shikamaru stirred at the birds scattered chirping patterns in his backyard. Only a few flying around from tree to tree, starting the morning commotion.

He was engulfed with discontent, recognizing the double warmth was now subtracted to a single blanket. The only reason he was eager to wake up this morning was because of the idea he held onto strictly all night. The idea of waking up to the mistress that occupied the loneliness of his vast, vacant house. It was apparent that hope was gone, seeming as if his laziness got the best of him, causing him to miss his chance.

He growled through a groggy moan at his distress. He didn't know why he was yearning this much for the contentment the troublesome woman radiated.

Maybe it was the new house he lived in by himself. A house was too much for a single body. He would rather have a simple, insignificant, laid-back apartment; With little to own, and little space. All he needed was a couch and bed. A house was for a family. He was just a simple man, working his life to make ends meet. While a family didn't sound too bad in his head somewhere in the far future, as for the moment, it was just him. Enjoying the freedom of the single life, and new found adult hood to himself. Although, he didn't know how long that would last.

He grew up with constant orders, constant nagging, constantly someone to keep his life in check. It wouldn't take long for him to miss the excitement that took away from his boring, short energized self. He would probably grow bored of himself, not being able to have the energy to entertain his rotting soul. He would probably waste away on the couch or in a grass field somewhere, never moving from the position.

He lifted his sore, achy body from the uncomfortably thin couch. Roaming his abode, he noticed the TV screen wasn't illuminated, it consisted of an unmoving darkness caressing the entirety of the screen. He also noticed the scene of their night had been sanitized. The movie was placed back into its ordered spot in its hideaway inside the cabinet next to his TV. He walked around, trying to surveillance what else he might have missed.

He didn't even feel her weight shift off of him. What time was it even?

He tugged his legs to carry his heavy, sleepy body to his room. Without entering the doorway, he leaned against the frame that bordered the whole in the wall to allow a door. Peering in, His sleepy eyes shifted to face his night stand, which showed his common clock that illuminated the red numbers of 5 am.

Okay, it absolutely wasn't his laziness, this was craziness. No one should get up before at least 8 am.

"Ugh, women.", Shikamaru groaned to his self. He permitted his eyesight to roam the stale room, looking for any indication where the woman wondered off to, or if she was even still there.

Running, piercing droplets hit the floor of the shower that unexpectedly announced behind him. The harsh sound was faint from the closed door across the hallway from his own room.

He imagined she must have just started her routine after he heard the curtains screech across the metal bar they were held up by, and screech again in closing.

'Well…. a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…', he tried to justify. He couldn't get ready since she was occupying the room where he needed to be. He tempted his mind with his forbidden lover, as he wrapped into the freeness of his own bed instead of the unloving couch. The great feeling of everlasting cushion surrounded his body, seducing his muscles to drop into liberating.

'This is way better than the couch.', was his last faith driven sentence before quickly falling asleep.

Shikamaru's second rest was intruded 30 minutes later by a steamy goddess. Dressed in only a white towel that was snuggly wrapped around her curvaceous body, filming the wonders that lingered underneath. Her damp hair trickled raindrops down her shoulders that also streamed down her back in symmetry. She opened the door to his room and closed it secretively behind her.

"Oh. S-sorry to wake you up, I forgot my clothes.", she whispered flustered. She quickly made her way across the room to her stuff, filing through her bag to find something to cover up her already exposed body. She was naked, only a towel covering her indecency. She wasn't expecting him to be in his room, or to wake up for another two hours.

"Why are you up so early?", he judged in a gruff tone, propping himself up to watch the nervous naked girl, as he rubbed his eyes. He watched her little legs pick up their pace to work her way around the room awkwardly, still looking like a goddess of freshness.

"What do you mean? Its only 5:30.", She questioned, not looking back at him so she could focus on never letting this situation ever happen again.

"'Only 5:30' my ass. I'm not having that. Are you mad in the head? Do you have a reason to be up?", he ridiculed in misery.

Temari was taken back by the morning bluntness, why did it matter the time?

She stood up straight, turning towards him while holding her towel tightly together where both ends met, "Well, um not really… I guess?", She pondered. She never had to explain her morning actions before, all her siblings had the routine of getting up early, "I usually train, or do Kazekage business with Gaara. I guess now, no, I don't have a reason… I don't have any of that to do…", she trailed off from her clarification. It was an odd feeling having nothing to do. Nothing to stress about, or constantly be rushing for.

Her mission wasn't really a mission. Her mission was to report to Naruto directly… which she already did. Fill out whatever he needed… which she already did… She was in Konoha for week, only to make the three-day trip worth it. Technically, it was her vacation. Why was she up at 5 am preparing for a day that she didn't have planned?

"Okay. Well, I'm going to show you a Shikamaru day. Get dressed back into your pajamas and bring yourself over here.", he demanded patting the empty side of the bed once drowsily. He fell back into his snuggle state in his sheets after giving her directions.

Temari blushed in acceptance. She was practically a workaholic at home. Her days consisted of training in the morning, Kage work with Gaara, training the youth at the academy in between, then back to the office for ambassador work, as well as dealing with her younger brother's stupidity.

Other than meeting with Naruto once more to go over further information, she had no responsibilities for the rest of the week. It would be a nice change doing something fun, or lazy.

She traveled back to the bathroom. Combed out her damp hair, put on her Shikamaru long-sleeve and pajama shorts. Now walking around the bed to 'her' side on the right, she sat down tucking her legs under each other facing the sleepy boy.

Shikamaru rolled over to scowl at the clock that was brave enough to display the ugly numbers, 5:45 am, in red. Rolling back towards the damp haired girl, he looked at her in disappointment.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I hear that a lot from you, I feel like I should know it by now.", she giggled pushing his shoulder playfully, "So what now? Show me the ways of this so called Shikamaru Nara, the all-knowing clan leader, the right-hand man to the Hokage, the great strategist of the leaf.", she said in a proud, fan girl tone, mocking him teasingly.

"That's it, I'm sick of your mockery.", he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into the mattress and shoved a pillow over her head. She swung her arms good-naturedly trying to punch him, but her sight was blocked by the dumb pillow.

"_Nara_, you free me right now!", she tempered her threat that was dimmed from the plushness of the pillow. He did as she wished. Except instead of fully releasing her, he pulled her tight into his chest and snuggled deeply into her hair. Entangling his arms around her body, constricting her arms to her side so she couldn't fight back.

Temari stiffened at the sudden lock she found herself in, "Is this some sort of punishment?", she giggled, while secretively relishing his embrace.

"It is. No more getting up at friken 5 am for the rest of the time you're here, you crazy lady.", Shikamaru said annoyed.

Temari chuckled. His hold wasn't as tight anymore, so she broke free and wrapped her arms around him as well. She embraced his scent of security. She was growing tired again from the warmth of the shower she took mixed with the warmth of the boy radiating his own heat around her.

"Temari?", he tested

She contently hummed into his chest as a response.

Shikamaru yawned, "Your hair looks nice down.", He burrowed into the top of her head, tightening his hold on her as his breathing evened out, indicating he easily fell asleep for the second time that morning.

She smiled into his chest giddily, but didn't respond. 'What a lazy boy', she mused to herself.

* * *

8 am lifted its way into the sky, shining a now considered morning into the bedroom room. The yellow sunrays took over, shining through the gaps of his black curtains. The mugginess normally thrown through the night aura of the room was concealed with vibrant light, taking over his grey and dark green themed room.

Temari couldn't sleep any longer. Her body wasn't used to the idea of sleeping in for an extra three hours. She untangled herself from the limp arms attached to the sound sleeping boy, then sat up in bed.

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed at her leaving. Cool air cloaked the space created between them, causing him to wake up, "What are you doing now?", he groaned barely audible through a raspy tired voice. He glided the blankets to shelter the empty space she left, hoping to regain some heat.

She rolled her eyes at his endless fatigue. How he made it as a powerful ninja would be a mystery to her, "Shikamaru we need to get up and do something with our day."

He grumbled at her opinion, pulling the sheets to slither closer to his face.

She ripped the blankets off of him, leaving him to shiver with the cold taking over the bareness of his skin.

"Hey, what was that for?", Shikamaru whined.

"Shikamaru Nara. Get upppp.", she elongated her words, while she pressed his shoulders back and forth in attempts to wake his mind, causing him to bounce slightly on the bed.

"A man needs his sleep.", Shikamaru exasperated, as he tore the blankets back over him to hide under, tightly securing the top of the blankets underneath him so she couldn't pull it back down.

Temari folded her hands in defeat when she saw the lump covered by sheets. She decided to lay back down, peeling the edge of the blankets up, nuzzling underneath her side to meet him under his fort, "Well when you become a man you can have your sleep.", she branded with a smile of completeness at getting the last quip.

Shikamaru gave her a dirty glare, closing off the open area under the blanket they shared.

Temari carefully lifted the blanket back up, giving him a grin at his childish acts, "What else do you do other than sleep?", she questioned in desire. She couldn't sleep all day. She had too active of a mind and body to deprive it of activity.

He huffed in objection, throwing the blanket off of them in defeat. He sat up, resting his head on the solid back board of his bed, "Can we at least get breakfast first, before I have to deal with you all day?"

* * *

Temari was glowing with clear skin and a smile, stretching her arms in front of her, "Man, I've never felt so well rested."

Shikamaru's eyes dragged their agitated way up to hers from across the table, "Glad to hear.", he glared with shaded rings under his eyes.

"How can you still be tired, we slept in!", Temari shouted cynically.

"I am always tired.", he lamely responded with little explanation. He had the body of an 80-year-old. No matter the amount of sleep, he would wake up with aches and dreary eyes.

"Oi, Temari!", a high pitch velvety voice threw through the restaurant towards the pair sharing a table. A perky, long-haired blond came prancing their way in excitement.

"Ino, what are you doing here?", Temari questioned with a rare hint of excitement. While she wasn't one to be overdramatic with seeing her friends like most girls were, she couldn't say it didn't make her happy to be reunited with them each trip.

"I am meeting Ten-Ten for breakfast. Speaking of Ten-Ten, you are coming over tonight.", Ino stated, as if she was simply reminding Temari of the plans she evidently knew about.

"I am?", Temari raised an unappealing eyebrow. This was the first she heard of her forced venture.

"Yes, you are. We are having girl's night since we haven't been able to see you. Since this selfish boy likes to keep you to himself.", she flashed a glare at the lazy boy who sat at the opposite side of her friend. Shikamaru gave her an uninterested elevated eyebrow in response, as if it was too troublesome to even do that.

"_Okay_…", Temari pouted in denial, as if the dainty girl that stood before their table could actually force her to do something she didn't want to do. She secretly wanted to go. The girl's in Konoha were more inviting than in Suna. The one's in Suna were all hard headed like herself, but never lived up to it. They were basic snobs. While the Konoha girls were genuine, they knew their strengths, but didn't let their egos get the best of them.

"Any who, what are you two doing today? On a date, I see?", Ino prodded with a playful smirk playing on her lips, flailing her hand in the air at the cute couple.

"We are not.", the two barked in accord.

Shikamaru cleared his throat at the awkward air now left between the group, "We are still figuring out our plans for the day."

"Ooh, you should take her to see the Nara lake. Or better yet, we could have a lake day with everyone!", Ino planned, inviting herself, as well as their whole group of friends to the sacred Nara compound. That's what Ino was best at, prying and taking over.

Shikamaru's demeanor dropped. It didn't seem like he would be able to have a lazy day anytime soon. He sustained his body onto his arms that rested on their table, "Do you know how to swim?", Shikamaru apathetically presented Temari with the question.

"I do?", she surveyed, treading his expression quizzically for seriousness about the question. She was a shinobi, and a damn good one. Why wouldn't she know how to? While her whole village was surrounded by unforgiving dirt that crept in to every crevasse possible, she was still a shinobi. Knowing how to swim was a vital feature to learn.

"Oh, How fun! I will inform everyone. We should have dinner tonight too so we can all catch up.", Ino added. Nodding in affirmation, with a wave of goodbye.

"Wow, you really planned this day quickly, Nara. And here I thought we were going to have a lazy day.", Temari chuckled. Their food was in front of them by two excused reaching hands that linked to their waiter.

Shikamaru only sunk further into despair, he thought he'd get a lazy day too, "Me, or Ino? I think I barely had an opinion.", he sighed, "How troublesome."

"We don't have to if you don't want, Nara", Temari tested as she picked up her enclosed set of chopsticks, sliding them out of the paper covering.

"Well, don't you wanna see everyone anyways?", he asked featureless. Either way the day was planned, and there was no backing out now. He just knew he would be using more energy than he intended to today.

"Doesn't sound too bad. Since I've been stuck with your lazy ass this whole time", Temari chided, already giving the sad boy a problematic time.

"Weren't you just thanking me last night for the amazing time I've been giving you?", He peered, tilting his view with an all-knowing eyebrow raised towards her. He poked a chopstick with no resolve at his plate.

"Whatever.", she turned her full attention down at her own plate, filling her mouth to stop her from digging a deeper hole that was just dug by his one comment. If she answered or continued the conversation, she knew she'd find herself somehow embarrassed from the guy's 200 steps ahead tricks.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, Shikamaru and Temari gathered their selected items that corresponded with their needs for the lake, then met up with their group of friends. Shikamaru guided everyone from the entrance of the complex into the deep silence of his clan's forest.

The lake spread across a wide area in the middle of the forest. It was encircled by tall, towering trees that provided various amounts of shade, adding to the theme of shadows his clan revolved around. The large lake allowed the space above it to permit enough sun to shine through, bringing warmth to the secretive water spot.

"This place is beautiful.", Ten-Ten gasped in wonderment, watching the sunrays beam into the mirroring lake with its oranges and yellows, merging with the waters still motion.

Naruto pushed past the group in a rush, throwing pieces of his clothing in the air. Leaving his short trunks on of course. He cannonballed into the peaceful lake with a screech of fun before he hit the water.

"So much for peaceful.", Sakura said repulsed at her idiotic teammate's disturbance.

Lee pushed past his teammate Ten-Ten, accidentally shoving her shoulder. He followed Naruto in throwing his clothes over the grassy ground of the forest, "I am sorry Ten-Ten!", he shouted back from his full forced sprint towards the water, "But it is time to show the summer water my spring time of _youuuuuththhh_!", he said springing into the water, splashing the already wet boy with his cannonball.

Kiba joined the impatient boys, "Come on Akamaru, I don't want to wait either!", he ordered, as the dog and man raced towards freeness of water.

Temari split off from the guys to join the group of girls. The girls giggled at the absurdity of their teammates and boys in general. Temari wished her brothers could have been in the village to enjoy this. She at least knew Kankuro would have a blast with the knuckle headed group.

Shikamaru was in the group of somewhat calm men. It was almost that way, until Choji quickly prepared himself for the water. He commanded his expansion jutsu, creating the largest wave when he jumped in, sending the figures that were already in the water to be ceased by huge tsunami of waves.

Everyone laughed as they watched the small heads get taken over by the waves, then reappear moments later gasping like fish for air.

Shikamaru and Shino were the last of the boys to idly make their way into the water. When the other half of the guys reached the other disturbing boys, all havoc was let loose. Shikamaru, the usually too tired to do anything that involves using energy, was joining the idiocy.

* * *

Temari shimmied out of her shorts, then grabbed the ends of her shirt to tug it over her head, revealing a maroon bikini. She folded her clothes nicely, laying them on top of her towel. Temari started taking out her ponytails, while the other girls followed in undressing to their swimwear. The girls took their sweet time to prepare themselves for the water, while the boys were tiring themselves out with their rough housing.

Shikamaru was laughing like a crazy man, splashing back and forth before he stood frozen, stopping his acts when he met the side view of the lake. He stood with a watery mouth, not sure if it was from the water he kept choking on from the splashes, or from his view of the patch of girls. He watched the girl he was assigned to escort undress. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She raised her arms exposing her bodies curves, while she took out her four restraints. She turned around towards the water, meeting a staring Shikamaru and blushed. He could only blush back when she waved at him. He raised a dripping hand from the water that met with his torso, but before he could wave, a blond boy pounced on his shoulders pushing him under water to inhale lungs worth of everything but air.

"HAHAHA", Naruto burst into laughter as he dunked Shikamaru under water.

Temari laughed from the sidelines. She watched the scene play out of her escort roughly being shoved downwards becoming covered by the lakes liquid.

Shikamaru burst through the opening of the water gasping for air. His previous thoughts were ripped away from the subject of the beautiful woman waving at him. He turned furiously to Naruto, shoving strands of sticking hair out of his face, with death shimmering in his eyes, "_NARUTO! You stupid idiot!_", he shouted, pushing past the water, running towards the Hokage. The two boys playfully fought. While Shikamaru managed to get his opponent in a choke hold, dipping his head into the lake in revenge.

Naruto was choking when he was freed from his assistance grasp.

Hinata worriedly came running into the water to her husband's rescue, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?", she questioned sweetly, holding to worried hands to her chest.

"Nothing a little CPR wouldn't help", he smirked in between coughs, which made Hinata become a flustered mess of rosy embarrassment.

* * *

Temari greeted Shikamaru in the water, with her signature unenthusiastic look and a hand propped on her hip.

It was too much for the young boy to handle, now that he could see more skin than he ever thought he'd be granted. Her hand rested easily upon her bared indent at her side, and her popped hip caused her curves to be enunciated.

"Can't believe you let that rascal dunk you so easily.", she snickered.

Shikamaru scorned her, "Whatever.", He turned his head away from the tempting woman to blush.

"Distracted, were we?", she said laughing to herself, when a splash harshly met her face, interrupting her enjoyment.

Her face reddened in anger, "OH. YOURE GOING TO REGRET THAT NARA!", she exclaimed, chasing after him like the two boys did seconds ago. She also managed to dunk his head forcefully under the water with one hand, but She was taken by surprised when two hands from under the water wrapped around her legs, jolting her out of the water. She looked down to see Shikamaru holding her up high by her legs. She placed frightened hands on his shoulders to balance her lifted self. He shivered at the touch of her hands against his bare skin, but let it go with a devilish smirk because this was a time for seriousness. He was going to get his payback.

He flipped the girl on her back and slammed her into the water. Her grasp wasn't leaving its spot on his shoulders, and ended up dragging him under with her. Their heads bonked together under water. They came up gasping for air to be restored in their lungs. They grabbed their foreheads where the impact was in laughter.

"You Idiot!", Temari laughed in pain.

"You started it!", Shikamaru joined her outburst of laughter, still wincing at his forehead. Damn she was strong, and definitely hard headed.

* * *

The whole group carried on with their rough housing and fun. They decided to play a round of chicken, where they would pair off in teams. One person steadying their teammate on top of their shoulders, while the person on top would fight.

Ino and Choji were unstoppable. With his wide body unable to sink, and her thin one being easy to balance.

Even Sakura was having a difficult time.

Sakura teamed up with Naruto the first round because Hinata was too nervous to join the game. You would think that Sakura and Naruto would win, but the unbalanced ditsy boy underneath Sakura would lose his footing easily, sending them both backwards into the waters embrace.

Finally fed up, she forced Hinata to play so she could switch partners with Lee.

When it came to Temari and Shikamaru, they would of course cheat. They won most of the matches, before Ino noticed their intellects connecting in devious plans. Shikamaru would slyly use his shadow possession jutsu over the commotion of the splashing. He would use it just enough to cause a small restraint on his opponent, rendering them to not be fully in control of their movements and not know. With this, Temari would take advantage of the other teams confusion, easily knocking them off.

Ino and Choji caught on to the devious strategist. Ino used her mind transfer jutsu against Temari, causing Temari's body to go limp towards the water; tipping Shikamaru over in the process from the sudden weight change. Before Temari hit the water, Ino released the jutsu, returning to her own body that Choji easily held up perfectly.

Temari hit the water in defeat, falling off of Shikamaru's shoulders. When she resurfaced. Shikamaru leaned over her with a smirk and a held-out hand to help her up, "Can't believe you let her win."

"Man, I hate when she gets in my head", Temari pouted, grabbing the boys soaked hand in anger.

* * *

They swam, played, and splashed. Ending their evening with them finally relaxing in the mood of the sunset falling. Floating on their backs separated throughout the big lake, they watched the blue-sky roll into colors of burning orange and reds. They all allowed the water to surround them, floating in peace. Surprisingly even Naruto was at peace, as he held hands with Hinata's, floating calmly side by side.

Finally, peace that Shikamaru could enjoy.

Temari's eyes were closed as she floated next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his gaze to her, watching the small upturn of satisfaction at her lips.

"What are you staring at, Nara?", she uttered, with closed eyes. Still enjoying her small peace while it lasted.

"I've just never seen you so at peace.", Shikamaru said breathily in the quietness they were all sharing, turning his gaze to the lowering sky.

"Well… you don't get much stress relief where I come from. This is… nice.", She admitted, turning her gaze towards him, "Now I see why you're so lazy.", she giggled and splashed him lightly.

He whipped his face towards her with an angered wet brow, "Hey! You're supposed to be enjoying this not nagging me."

She shot him an apologetic smile, "I am enjoying this, thank you."

* * *

-Note-

Hi Everyone!

I worked on this chapter all day and it still has another part to it. Next Part will be Dinner and the Sleepover, with a little extra.

Your reviews are much appreciated! This story would have gone a lot differently if you all didn't respond. In all honesty, I probably would have scrapped it after the third chapter.

I've been working hard to try and keep this story going, so let me know what you think.

My life as a college student has been picking up speed with my summer course, so I apologize if I keep you waiting for chapters. I am trying not to let that happen because I know how easily it is to get disinterested in a read when it isn't kept up to date quickly.

Keep reviewing please, and let me know what you think, and if there are any errors.

Happy readings :)


	9. Chapter 9

An Almost Lazy Night

* * *

"Hurry up, we are going to be late.", Temari demanded with a shout to the boy who was getting ready in the bathroom. She sat on Shikamaru's bed, clipping the strap around her revealed ankle to her black short heels. Oddly enough, she was ready before him.

Ino commanded everyone to meet up for dinner after refreshing from the lake. She made reservations to a fancy restaurant, even though their usual group was way too disruptive of people to fit into that type of scenery.

Temari was more dressed up than she was used to. After her shower, she slipped into a tight hugging, spaghetti-strap black dress, that slinked down to her mid-thigh. Although her hair still in its signature four ponytails, it added a spunky look to her attire.

After Shikamaru finished with his own shower, he leisurely opened the bathroom door to answer the girls shout. He was shirtless, with jeans covering his lower half. Steam dispensed out of the bathroom cut out behind him to its new escape route into the hallway. The lazy boy walked towards the room of noise, massaging his clean hair to dry in his towel, "Quiet woman. I'm going.", He nonchalantly responded to her griping.

Trying to avoid his heart from taking over his mind, he averted his gaze from the woman seductively leaning back on her hands with legs crossed waiting for him on the bed. She was stunning. He had to clear his throat in a struggle to rid his mind of the overwhelming feeling burning in his chest.

He made sure to force his body to continue its functions towards his closet. Sifting through the minimal choices he had, he pulled out a dull black t-shirt and took it off the hanger.

"What are you doing?", Temari stood from the bed promptly, with a questionable look when she watched him pick a poor choice of clothing.

Shikamaru looked at the obvious shirt that he already had his arms through, with the shirt scrunched into itself preparing the neck hole for his head, "I'm uh... getting dressed?", he tilted his head in confusion of why she was so interested.

"You're not wearing that.", She calculated boldly. She walked to his closet, pushing through the displayed hangers of options.

Shikamaru's eyes wilted at her demands, sliding the shirt off of his arms. He threw it on the floor, being too lazy to hang it back up, "What's the use in looking nice, it's just dinner…", Shikamaru whined. Leaning against his wall while he waited for his shirt to be picked out.

"Because it's at a _nice_ restaurant, you idiot. You're supposed to look _nice_, when you go somewhere _nice_.", Temari repeated, like she had to explain it simply to a child. She pulled out a black collared, long-sleeved button-up, "Here.", she stated.

He took the shirt pressed to his chest.

She looked at him with impatience in her raised eyebrow.

He blankly stared at her in confusion of why she was watching him so intently now.

"Well, put it on. I have to see if it looks good or not.", she ushered, like it was obvious what her intentions were.

He groaned at her bossiness, "First, forcing me to watch a movie with you, then forcing me to wear something different. Next thing I know, you'll have me whipped into something more demanding.", he shoved his arms behind him into the open sleeves.

"Oh shut it, I haven't forced you to do anything.", she pestered, crossing her arms with irritation.

He chuckled while he tried buttoning his shirt, but managed to screw it up by being off by one button. Temari huffed impatiently, grabbing the top button from his hands and unbuttoning his whole shirt again.

Shikamaru couldn't help to feel anxious at the feeling of her undressing him, but he knew he couldn't think any bad thoughts or she would read his mind like she usually did. He couldn't help to take his eyes off of her. She was so close, breathing the same air as him. Her supple, tanned skin was highlighted by her light make up she chose to wear, and she smelled like a sunny day.

Temari was self-conscious. She didn't know why her impatience made her do this, but she was doing it. Slowly unbuttoning the boy's shirt, her fingers accidentally grazed his bare chest when she slid her fingers down the seam of the opening of the shirt to find the next button down. She tried to even out her breathing that hitched. She was starting to overheat from her nerves taking over. She could feel his immense stare digging into her. She knew her attempts at holding back her flustered feelings would be done for if she dared to look up at his wondering, russet colored eyes.

She ran her hands down the front of his shirt to straighten it out when she finished, not knowing why she was compelled to do that. She took a flustered step back, almost tripping when Shikamaru caught the clumsy girl by her wrist.

They quickly retracted their touch, clearing their throats awkwardly.

She forced herself to analyze the shirt to distract her mind, bringing her fingers to her chin, "Looks good to me, ready to go?", She bluntly called out into their silence, trying to leave the flustered air they plagued the room with.

"Yeah.", he said, throwing his hair quickly up in its signature pony tail, following behind her to the front door.

* * *

The two walked the outside paths of Konoha to the restaurant. The stars shining above them glistened dancing sparkles in the obscure emptiness of space.

"Why do we even have to go? I'd rather stay in and watch another movie.", He dragged with slumped lazy shoulders weighing down his body. His head laid back so his vision could grasp the night sky.

"Didn't you just complain about me forcing you to watch a movie? Quit your whining, once I leave Konoha you can go back to your sloth-like habits.", she released her disagreement. He constantly complained about everything. Couldn't he enjoy a night?

Shikamaru pushed his hands in his jean pockets, peering over at the done-up girl next to him. That's right, their time would have to end sooner or later. Which was another reason that he wanted to spend time alone with her. Maybe Ino was right, he was being selfish after all, trying to keep her to himself.

"What is it?", She questioned, becoming annoyed by his constant staring of the night.

"Ah-", he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You look different, that's all…", he uncomfortably stated, shoving his eyes to stare at the stars above instead.

Temari longed for her usual clothes, "I feel different. I miss my Tessen. I feel like a defenseless prissy girl without it.", she pouted. It felt good giving into her girly side for once and looking more than presentable, but she was out of her element.

Shikamaru laughed at her perception to other women, "What a terrible feeling."

"You're lucky I don't have it to hit you with.", She scowled, it was going to be a rough night of not causing him pain.

"You're right, I am. This is going to be a fun night.", he joshed at the fact that he would probably still be hit, but not with a huge ass, heavy iron fan.

* * *

Walking into the fancier than expected sushi restaurant, Shikamaru and Temari were approached by a sturdy, young man at the podium.

"Reservations?", the man raised quickly over the subtle music playing in the air. He seemed like he was in a rush, but he was only cleaning used menus and placing them in their designated spot.

"Hi, -uh, under Ino?", Shikamaru commenced with tension. What the hell was Ino doing bringing everyone to a place like this? They would surely get kicked out. There is no way you could keep Naruto and Kiba from being loud.

The man looked the two up and down, giving Shikamaru an unpleasant face, while giving Temari a flirtatious smile. Shikamaru's eyes lowered, as he placed a protective hand on the middle of Temari's back in defense, causing her to jump a little at the sudden touch.

The man rolled his eyes, and landed them on the book in front of him, lowering his attitude even more, "You said reservations for 'Ino'?", he repeated in a clang of displeasure.

"Yeah.", Shikamaru rumbled, starting to get angry with this man's attitude.

"Right this way.", the man sighed in resentment, leading them to their designated table.

The hole gang was already at the table when they arrived. They interrupted the classy restaurant with their collective rowdiness. No wonder this man was giving them a bad vibe, he was probably already sick of his friend's rude unruliness.

The group got even louder upon their arrival. Saying their excited greetings and worried, "I thought you two weren't going to make it."

Temari chuckled sitting down at the two vacant spots available for them, "Well pretty boy here, takes longer than a woman.", She admitted, which Shikamaru just rolled his eyes to.

The group only laughed some more to their already entertaining night. They died down for a little between jokes and serious conversation. Sakura ended up bringing up the conversation of Chunin exams which the whole group attentively shared their fond memories.

"Yeah... sorry about that Ten-Ten. If I would have known we would be friends, I wouldn't have crushed your spine like that.", Temari sentimentally pitied her friend. She is sure she did more than just crush her spine, there was probably still serious damage the girl lived with every day.

"Ah, it's fine. At least you showed a little mercy.", Ten-Ten winced at the memory of her shattered back, "At least I didn't have it as bad as Lee. You Sand shinobi are ruthless."

"It is true! But I am glad Gaara is my friend as well now.", Lee chimed in, reminiscing his harder than everyone else's training.

"Seems like you Suna people make friends in an odd way.", Choji added, causing the group to erupt in laughter, which gained irritated looks from other people in the restaurant.

"I still can't get over how Shikamaru forfeited.", Ino poured through her giggles.

"I told you he would. It wasn't like him to put that much effort into something.", Choji said between bites.

"I still want a rematch.", Temari crossed her arms with a mope.

"I told you no already.", Shikamaru stood his ground like he was a father denying his child of candy.

"Why not?", She whined offended.

"Shikamaru doesn't want to get beat by a girl, that's why.", Kiba professed from his side of the table.

"Shut it dog kisser.", Shikamaru unsuccessfully fought in resistance.

"Oh, is that right?", Temari raised and inquiring eyebrow at him, letting a smirk take over her lips.

"What a drag.", was all he could gather, as he slumped to hide himself in his food.

"That's because, he knows he barely won the first time. It makes sense if you think of it.", Shino added to the poor boy's pain.

Temari couldn't hold her laugh in anymore. It was hilarious to think that the righteous Shikamaru wouldn't fight her because he knew he would lose.

Ino decided to start a new topic amongst the group, which Shikamaru was thankful for because it got the group off his back. She changed it to be more personal. She leaned over the table in interest with her hands propped under her head.

"So, Temari… How is the love life back in Suna?", Ino purred across the table.

Temari placed her chopsticks politely across her plate, now that she was the subject of conversation. Crossing an arm to wrap around her mid-section and the other to bring her finger to pat against her chin, "Let me see. Kankuro is still single. Desperately.", she added, "So, Ten-Ten, if you're looking, both my brothers are on the market.", she joked, "I swear they both needs someone to keep them busy so they will stop bugging-"

"I meant with you, silly.", Ino interrupted, flapping her hand for the girl to move onto the new cleared up subject.

"Me?", she raised an eyebrow with a surprised look. Her love life was, well…

Ino nodded simply.

Temari gave Shikamaru a questioning raised eyebrow, in hopes he'd help with the absurd question. Her and relationships? What an odd pair to shove together. Shikamaru shrugged in return to her, she shouldn't be surprised. Ino always prodded into everyone's lives. Temari returned her gaze to Ino with the little help Shikamaru offered, "Uhh… that love life is pretty non-existent.", she shrugged with a pathetic giggle, while rubbing the back of her neck.

She could have sworn she heard Shikamaru release a huge breath he must have been holding in, and Choji ask if he was alright.

"Oh, come on, there isn't anyone who has shown interest in you in Suna?", Ino pestered.

Temari looked to the ceiling and accidently said, "Oh, Yes, there is someone!", too loud for the restaurants liking, and earned daggering glares again. She shot them a sheepish, 'sorry' cheeky smile.

Shikamaru was on edge. His fixated, lazy gaze on the ceiling was snapped to the girl beside him. His fist unconsciously balled the napkin in his lap that hid under the table. He listened intensely to the girls gossip with a concerned, furrowed brow.

"Dude.", a whisper came from beside him, "I've never seen you so interested in girl's gossip before.", Choji teased. Shikamaru just gave him a bland, uninterested, "Yeah, sure, whatever.", not fully understanding what the boy said, but waved him off so he wouldn't miss a word.

"_OoO spill_.", Ino said excitedly for her favorite subject of girl talk, leaning closer over the table so she could hear every detail.

"It was during the war actually. Funny enough, it was a shinobi of the sand who was reanimated when we were fighting. He was reanimated to fight our unit, but instead excitedly confessed his feelings towards me. It was pretty sad actually, he asked if he was still alive if he'd have a chance.", she rubbed her arm embarrassed, giving a light chuckle to follow.

"Oh my gosh, really? What did you say?", Ino intently asked, caught in the love story that would never be labeled as a love story.

Shikamaru raised a furious eyebrow that Temari thought was way out of his usual character. She'd never seen him so interested in a story before. She was sure she told him the story before anyways, or maybe she never got around to it…?

"I- ahem…", she cleared her throat, looking away from Shikamaru, sheepishly continuing, "I said, 'no, not a chance'."

The whole group bust out laughing at her story. They all roared phrases like, "That poor guy", or "that was ruthless", but she only shrugged saying, "Either way he was already dead."

Shikamaru relaxed, releasing the tension in his hand and the balled-up, now wrinkled napkin. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up.

"_Sooo_-", Ino rang in a sing song voice, "Since there is no one in the sand, anymore at least, what about here?"

"Here?", Temari repeated.

"Yeah, in Konoha. You've been here frequently enough, you're a beautiful lady Temari. You've had to have at least one guy hit on you.", Ino smirked with a plan.

Temari brought a raised a finger to her chin to think.

"Hmmm. Well, there was this one time when Shikamaru and I went into a shop down town. The shop keeper was definitely flirting with me. I don't think he liked Shikamaru too much though. After a while of his flirtatious comments he gave one look at Shikamaru and his face paled. He was very blunt with me after that...", she trailed off still confused at the events.

The group laughed once more, "So you are indeed a free lady then?", Kiba chimed, throwing an arm on the table leaning closer, with a flirtatious grin showing his fangs.

"Free as the wind, just not for you.", she countered, making the group laugh again.

Kiba's mood changed swiftly, as he sunk down in his chair. Almost as a dog putting its tail between its legs in fear. He murmured, "Tsch. Maybe the reason that guy stopped flirting with you was because Shikamaru was behind you giving out free death glares."

Temari was still giggling at his boldness of flirting. She barley heard what he murmured, her smile not faltering just with a hint of confusion now. She followed his frightened eyes to where they were looking to her right at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was giving Kiba, his friend since child hood, the scariest death glare she has ever seen on that man's commonly tired face. It quickly crooked into a sheepish smile with a followed rub of the neck, when he made eye contact with Temari.

How weird. He's been taking breaths of relief, sighing, and getting very frustrated this whole time tonight. Why was he so out of character?

Ino laughed louder than her usual sweet giggles of fun. The boy was finally realizing his feelings for her. Ino knew the subject would spark something, she hoped at least. Those two were so oblivious to each other, it hurt to watch.

"What about you, _Shika?_ I know you like an open book, but you never tell me about your love life.", she added with a sugary tone and gooey eyes.

"And I never will.", he retorted blandly, leaning into the back of his chair.

"Oh, come on. You have to like someone. Just tell us!", Ino insisted across the table.

"I bet he's totally into Temari, but won't admit it.", Kiba guessed from across the table, still irritated from his friend's unneeded glare.

Shikamaru sarcastically sighed, "Yeah that's it."

"Woah, you just admitted you like Temari!", Naruto yelped, and Hinata head dropped sadly at her husband's cute, but small mind.

"You idiot, it was sarcasm.", Choji defended.

"Ugh, what a drag.", Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Ino why don't you just get to the main point of this subject, and tell us about your love life. You always enjoy talking about yourself."

Ino perked up, "I thought you'd never ask!", Ino went on to talk deeply about her love life which had everyone hooked on every word of the guys she's been with. Shikamaru was thankful his plan to change the subject worked, so he could now relax back into his seat with eyes off of him.

* * *

The group of adult friends stood outside of the restaurant they spent their night at, saying their final goodbyes. Preparing to disband into groups of the opposite gender.

Shikamaru and Temari didn't know how to part. They had been oddly inseparable for the entirety of Temari's time in Konoha. While, it was only for one night, it felt weird to them. Saying goodbyes were always their downfall, because it usually meant Temari was leaving back to Suna, and they wouldn't be reunited until her next return.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow, Nara…", Temari strained her signature bite of bitterness to his last name. Trying to keep their butting-heads-attitude was down the drain, it came out more of an unconfident tone of unease.

"Uh, yeah…", he uncomfortably matched, "I can… come pick you up from Ten-Tens and we can walk from there?", He offered for their meeting tomorrow with the Hokage.

"We can just meet at the Hokage's? Ten-Ten's place is out of the way.", she recommended, not wanting to add more effort to his job as her escort.

"I mean… it's not really a hassle.", he answered, scratching the backside of his head.

Temari crossed her arms, "Now you don't think walking half way across town is troublesome?", She let a playful smirk rise through with her regained attitude, which lightened their stiff mood.

"Look lady, either way I'm your escort. It's my job.", He tried to rationalize.

"There you go again, pulling the escort card. If you're not there by 6 am sharp, I'm leaving without you.", Temari tempered with a grin on her lips, giving into him wanting to meet her in the morning.

"ALRIGHT love birds, we are leaving now!", Ino shouted from the group of girls who had already said goodbye to their guy friends.

"See you.", Shikamaru lamely waved to the troublesome girl he'd be without for the night.

Temari raised a single stiff hand, offering the idea of a wave back.

* * *

-Note-

I know it is a short chapter, the next two will be short as well, most likely. I wanted to split these next connecting parts up because they're going to be different point of views you could say.

Also, I removed Neji from the past chapter because he didn't really fit with the story and in all honesty really didn't have a role in this anyways. I apologize if that threw any of you off guard and changed your vision of the story.

Please let me know what you think and if you are enjoying the story so far. :)


	10. Chapter 10

An Almost Boy Free Night 

* * *

The air felt cold. Like little needles pricking at the skin available from the revealing, skin-tight dress she wore. She watched Naruto sling an uninvited arm around her escort's shoulder, leaning into him and swaying, as he dragged him with every movement while they walked away. She chuckled inwardly at the fact the nagging boy was probably dreading his decision to go out.

"Temari, let's go already!", Ino moaned in displeasure towards the girl that stood before the group of girls, watching the guys walk away down the street. 

"Ah, sorry, coming!", she apologized, as she trotted over to the girls who were headed the opposite direction of the guys. 

The group of giggling girls hadn't stopped talking since they dispersed from the guys. Temari felt weirdly out of place. She was always confident no matter the situation. She didn't need anyone's acceptance, because she was she, and she was not going to change for anyone. But something felt off, like she was missing something. She looked back towards the group of guys almost out of site. She noticed Shikamaru turn his head to look back at the same time. They met each other with an awkward smile, then contently brought their undivided attention towards their separate group.

Why did she feel so… off? 

Ino noted that Temari was oddly quiet. She was known to at least have some rude comment to add in every once and awhile to the younger girl's stories, but she remained quiet for the walk to Ten-Tens. 

Ino fell behind the from the rest of the group unnoticed, to walk beside Temari who looked uncomfortable. 

"Hey, you okay?", Ino said concerned by the girl's discomfort. She always made sure all of her friends felt welcomed and had a good time. That's how it worked, no one was left out, and the situation would be fixed quickly so their fun could continue. 

Temari looked overwhelmed, no one really asked her that question. She was always fine. Even if she wasn't, it was no one's business, but she did feel fine. Just different? 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?", she said, oddly shifting her hands to hold behind her back. 

"Well, you haven't scorned any of us yet for our dumb life decisions from the stories we are telling, and you haven't spoken a word in general.", Ino answered in a low tone not to grab the attention of the others. 

"i-uh, just can't wait to get out of this dress, that's all…", Temari lied, giving her a painful smile. 

"Yeah right, you've worn more constricting things than that. I bet you're upset because you are away from lover boy.", Ino guessed with a chesire grin. 

Temari blushed. While it wasn't necessarily untrue, she didn't need to admit that, "That's not true. I can go without him. I always do. He has no factor in my life." 

"No factor, huh?", Ino raised an all-knowing eyebrow, "What happened to the stiff Temari I know, why are you so _soft_ now?", she noted. 

Temari stiffened, shooting Ino an unbelieving wide eye. Soft? Did that dumb Nara boy really make her soft? She had been nicer than usual this trip, even he noted that. She couldn't remember the last time she hit him either. The only decently rude comment she has made lately without a nice phrase following after, was to Kiba, when she said she wasn't available for him. Other than that, sure she gave Shikamaru a decently hard time, but she caught herself starting to end their talks with an appreciative tone.

Was she turning soft? And why was she letting Ino get away with calling her out on it? 

Temari's fist balled in fury, and her eyes narrowed, "_Soft huh_? Tsk. Temari of the sand is **NOT** soft!", she said more to herself than to Ino. She couldn't help frustration take over. She was always independent, confident, and bold. No one was going to change that, and make her dependent or _soft_. When she saw that boy next, he was going to pay for making her seem _'soft'_. 

Temari cringed at the dumb word. What a disgusting, simple word.

Temari straightened her posture, relaxing her hands. She didn't need her Tessen to feel like a bad ass. She _was_ one. She defined the word. 

Dumb feelings making her soft. She loathed that word. 

Ino laughed at the girl's sudden mood shift, hitting the girl on the back, "There you go! Now come have fun with us Tem, and get out of your head!", Ino said with a reassuring smile. 

Temari caught up with the rest of the group to start her nagging wisdom to their stories of poor life decisions. She felt good. Thanks to Ino, her mind was back to its normal amount of over activeness. It was girl's night, which meant no boys allowed. She was going to have fun, and keep to the no boys allowed rule.

Or so she thought… 

Ten-Ten slide a key into the metal slot, twisting the two pieces of metal intertwined to unlock the passageway to her place. The group of women huddled into the warmth of her apartment. Taking off any uncomfortable accessories, shoes, hair pins, ties, or restraints. Freeing themselves from the tightness their looks created. 

Ten-Ten and Sakura headed to the kitchen. Ten-Ten opened her pantry, piling numerous bags of party sized chips into her full arms. Sakura placed a pot to boil on the stove to prepare some tea. Ino browsed the living room, searching for a movie to play in the backgrounds of their talks. While Temari and Hinata rearranged the living room, creating more spaced on the carpeted floor to lay blankets and pillows. No matter how old they got, these were the teen like nights they loved to remember.

"Temari, it must be hard living in Suna, you don't really get different seasons do you? Just heat?", Ten-Ten said trying to start the conversation, as she rustled through the pantry for the chips. 

"It's not bad, I enjoy the heat and the sun kissed skin.", Temari responded light-heartedly, presenting her two arms out on display to show off her glamorous tan as a joke. 

"My two second tan always fades so quickly. It's too cool here for the sun to even have affect.", Ten-Ten pouted, releasing the full arms of bagged chips onto the coffee table shoved against the wall to allow for more room. 

"Obviously Konoha has many different things to like, but Suna is just sand and heat. What's your favorite about Suna?", Sakura asked genuinely, bringing the tray of tea into the living room, with enough for all the girls sprawled out around the floor. 

"My favorite about Suna…? hm…," Temari pondered, taking the presented cup from Sakura, "Well, I grew up there, so I learned to love it. The sand is pain, but it's also peaceful to see the sea of sand that surrounds the village. Doesn't sound like it would, but the openness is kind of freeing in away? Compared to Konoha, the clutter of trees feels a little… um… claustrophobic, you could say. Whereas Suna, is wide and open. There's a constant breeze too that cools down the beating sun, so that makes it bearable. Also, the buildings we have are pretty interesting. They have an odd character to them, like an ancient artifact from being built out of sand." 

The girls awed in amusement to her intriguing likings of the sand. Coming from a place like Konoha and traveling to the different villages, Suna was one of the blandest villages. As an outsider, it is harder to see the better aspects of a village. 

"I-it must be hard being away… from your village, and your brothers.", Hinata tried speaking up in a hearable tone. 

Temari sighed, "Yeah, I do. They give me a run for my money, but they're still my brothers and I love them to death. I wish they could come with me sometimes. They would have fun with you all, and enjoy the change of scenery. Kankuro also gets to travel to different villages like I do, but not as frequent. While poor Gaara only gets to leave the village when he is summoned for meetings with other Kages. I'm pretty lucky to be able to move freely around villages, although my work as ambassador makes it hard to leave for months at times." 

"Oh, yeah. It must be hard on you too with your time away from our village. You don't get to see us all the time.", Ino sneered concededly, popping a movie into the disk player and plopping herself on the floor into the circle of girls. 

Temari laughed, "Honestly sometimes, but don't get too big of as head. You all are some of the closest friends I have. I have a small group of close friends in Suna, but that is it. Everyone else is unbearable to deal with. Then again, I'm sure after months with you guys, it would be agonizing to be around you." 

"Hey!", Ino threw a pillow at Temari while everyone laughed. 

"You know, it's nights like these where I wish I grew up in Konoha with you guys. Then again, I probably would have grown up to become soft.", she contradicted chuckling. 

The girls laughed at her snide comment, "Guys like soft.", Ino said trailing her hands to follow the curves of her sides. The girls laughed more, it seemed to be a reoccurring thing with the fun happening this night. 

"Would you ever think about moving to Konoha?", Sakura wondered. 

Temari froze for a moment. It sure would be a nice change living in Konoha. There wasn't much in the sand for her anymore. Her work was there, but after the Chunin exams that rarely occurred, the work load would calm down in her own village. Even with the Chunin exams, she would be sent to Konoha, or whichever village held it that year. Her job had its erratic hectic moments, where endless work would be sprung on her, but not hectic enough where she'd be constrained to her village. If she were to move, she could definitely do her work in Konoha easily. She obviously wouldn't abandon her village, and would want to keep her role as ambassador for Suna. She could see herself doing it, and making it all work out. She would miss her brothers as well. Although, they too were moving on with their lives. Her brothers were all grown up, barely needing her except to bug her. 

"I- uh, I don't see why not? But I don't have a reason to.", She shrugged. 

Ten-Ten added, "If you moved here with us, you'd probably have a better chance with Shikamaru.", she winked, giving her a reason to move to Konoha. 

"A better chance, what do you mean?', Temari was honestly confused. A better chance at what, murdering him? 

"Oh, come on.", Sakura started, "Think about it, Tem. If you lived here you wouldn't have to worry about you and Shikamaru's long distance relationship.", she said in a factual tone like it was something she read at the Konoha library. 

Temari tilted her head at the girls agreeing to her statment, "There is nothing between Nara and I. We don't have a '_Long distance relationship_'.", She air quoted with her obvious two fingers. These girls were on something if they thought that was true. 

"If I may, lady Temari… You and Shikamaru seem to have a strong connection. We just can't deny those feelings we see from you two.", Hinata chimed with her sugary voice as she poked two of her fingers together nervously. 

"See, even innocent Hinata thinks so!", Ino screeched, "You two are obviously perfect for each other. Why can't you see it?" 

Temari rolled her eyes, sipping at her warm tea she held with both hands, "Whatever. Say Ino, when are you going to date someone? You sure are big talk for someone who is single.", Temari shot with a smirk playing on her lips. 

"Ouch. Low blow right of the bat, huh?", Ino chuckled, not taking her hurtful words seriously, "I am still browsing my options if you must know.", she said with a flip of her hair. 

"I still think you and Sai would make a great couple.", Sakura added, as she sipped from her tea. 

"Sai, really?", Ten-Ten stated in disbelief, "He is so… weird.", the girl shuddered. 

"And mysterious.", Ino liquefied, with hearts shaping in her eyes. 

"They'd be perfect for each other, they both lack every good quality.", Sakura pointed out with a snarky turn to her lips. 

Ino's lovey agreement dropped. She pointed an angry finger at her pink haired friend, "Listen here forehead, at least Sai calls me beautiful. The only thing you have ever attracted was two stingy fingers to your billboard brow.", Ino shot. 

Sakura's eye twitched in fury, "Sai must really like pigs then, if he thinks you're beautiful.", she steamed in riposte. 

The two connected heated glares, while the surrounding girls laughed at their front row seats to the fight. 

"Finally, some fighting, My kind of style!", Temari stuttered between attempts to take in air that was restricted by more laughter. 

The two angered girls joined the bursting room of laughter. 

"Man, I need someone now! Even Ino has someone calling her beautiful.", Ten-Ten joined, as she pulled a bag of chips to herself, sulking in her food. 

"Choji is free!", Ino offered, which gained an uninterested look from Ten-Ten. 

"Okay, okay. Say no more, won't offer that one again.", Ino joked with two defending hands up in surrender, "I just hope he finds a loving girl that will treat… and feed him right. I'm not too worried about Shikamaru.", Ino winked, nudging Temari in the shoulder. 

"Can we drop that idea already?", Temari's face sagged in depression. This night was going to get old quickly with the subject of the lazy boy being their top priority. 

"Come on Temari! You two are perfect for each other!", Ten-Ten shouted. 

"You all keep saying that, but there's nothing between us.", she stated blandly. She grabbed her own bag of chips from the coffee table, hoping to stop her mouth from answering any of their prodding comments. 

"Haven't you been staying at his house?", Hinata questioned with too much curiosity. 

Temari swallowed a chip with an unnerving gulp, "Yeah… but that's because my hotel room was sold to someone else." 

"Where has Shikamaru been sleeping?", Ino jumped in, knowing he only had one bed at the moment. 

"In his bed…", Temari tried answering nonchalantly, as she sipped secretively from her cup. 

"_Aannndd_ where have you been sleeping?", Ino prodded again, still knowing he only had one bed. 

_Shit_.

Temari halted her sip from her cup, leaving her lips to mutter against the edge of it, "… in his bed…" 

"You two are sleeping together!", Hinata exasperated, which took everyone by surprised at the quiet girl's outburst. 

"Not like that, just sleeping…", Temari tried to fix, with two waving hands in desperation to clear the subject up. 

"No cuddling?", Sakura raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. 

Temari brought to fingers up in a pinching motion without closing her fingers together to indicate, 'Maybe a little', as she squinted her eyes with the narrowed fingers. 

"You two cuddle! Awwwww.", they all sung in a high-pitched harmony. 

Temari winced at the groups uproar from her indications, "Look. Its platonic. Were just friends, and he is my work partner, as well as my escort. Completely platonic.", she tried to defend. 

"Mhm, and you have no feelings at all for him?", Sakura smirked. 

Did she? She knew she did. She liked the lazy boy, but how much? Would it really be enough to consider a relationship with him? Yoshina wanted him to marry her, and she didn't really feel any negative responses against that idea. Plus, she loved his family, his mother was great, his clan was full of intellectual people who could carry a conversation. And he… he was well…

"We can tell he does for you.", Ino interrupted her thoughts with a grin plastered on her face. 

"What? How can you tell?", Temari said caught off guard and accidentally perked up to the statement. She scolded herself for that and tried to simmer back down. 

"He has been so jealous around every guy you come in contact with, haven't you noticed? Even with Kiba at dinner, his own friend!", Sakura agreed to Ino's comment. 

"That's him just being protective. He is my so-called guard after all?", she tried to clear up, but the idea was having a hard time sitting in her mind. Was he actually jealous? And if so, did he like her… 

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Shikamaru told me that he really lik-", Ino started, but was quickly interrupted. 

*CRASH*

"What the hell was that?", Ten-Ten screeched, jumping off her spot, grabbing a weapon she had on display on her wall. She carried it at ready, easing her way to the kitchen where she heard the disturbance. The girls huddled behind her in defense, as Ten-ten went first carefully. She peered around the corner to view the kitchen to see the cause of the noise. 

* * *

-Note- 

Can you guess what the crash came from?

I really wasn't expecting to post this tonight, or even have it finished, but here you go. lol

This story took a different turn from my original plan, and that is why it is taking me longer to upload. I decided to go a different route and make this story a little longer than intended. Which in turn, makes it a longer process to edit and plan everything out. I might have the boy's bit done tomorrow or the next day. I have a pretty big week coming up, but I will try not to keep you waiting more than three days if able.

Please review, and let me here what you all think.

Enjoy :)


	11. Chapter 11

An Almost Girl Free Night 

* * *

A weighty, uninvited arm collapsed over his shoulder. He was jerked into the side of the larger, blonde boy firmly. He met the culprit who was smiling widely with a cheeky grin. 

"Finally, a night out Shikamaru!", Naruto blasted into the boy's ear loudly. The whole gang was eager. They had nights like these often, but their time together was slowly fading away with how busy everyone's lives were starting to become. Growing up together was the easy part, but keeping the bonds strong with everyone was the hard part. They had jobs, more missions, more things to keep up with now that they have entered adult hood. 

Shikamaru swayed with the guy's enthusiasm pulling him. Naruto was definitely going to get drunk easily, and Shikamaru knew he was most likely going to be the one assigned to the Hokage's aid. 

Shikamaru's posture slumped, 'Man, what a drag. I'm starting to dread my decision to go out with these guys already.', he mentally nagged to himself, as the group dragged him to the closest bar. 

He hadn't been out with the guys for a while now. His activities of cloud watching, dozing off, and his job in general has left him with no motivation or time to enjoy nights like these. Watching his light weight friends take on the challenge of drinking and failing miserably then making poor life decisions, accompanied during or after, was truly one of his favorite things to watch. Sometimes he would join in on the shenanigans, it was one outlet where he could loosen up from his stinginess and not take the full blame for. 

So why wasn't he excited? 

Shikamaru frowned to himself, what was wrong with him? He felt like he left his keys at home, or the stove on. He felt like something was missing. He turned to look back over the guys arm that clung onto his shoulders to the girls departing behind him. He was met with two distressed eyes from the beauty walking away. He offered an awkward smile in support to the girl walking out of site, she returned it before giving her undivided attention to the group of girls for the rest of the night. His smile didn't fade, only sliding from awkward into an admiring one, as he turned back to his own group. He'd hope she'd have fun, but he knew Temari. While she enjoyed the girls of Konoha and his friends in general, she wasn't one for girly talks, girly activities, or girly things in general. 

If anything, he probably should have made an excuse to get her out of there. Who knew? She might have a fun time. Then again…. maybe… he might be nice enough to check in later to see if she is begging for an excuse to leave. He would have to give her a chance first, so that plan wouldn't come into action until the very end of his own night. He should have fun, and enjoy his time. It wasn't like they were together, and needed to be with each other every waking moment. Some time alone could be good, except she only showed up for a week out of the month and even then, they never knew when or what week that would be. Time when she came was messy, and usually revolved around work. Any small moment he got to share with her was time he enjoyed. 

He openly saddened while Lee took his chance to call out the boy, "Shikamaru, please! It is a night of fun, do not sulk! You will regret wasting your springtime of youth.", Lee firmed, in his always enthusiastic tone. 

"He does look like he is sulking, that is probably because he is away from Temari.", Shino said lowly through the shirt that covered his mouth, and followed it with a casual shrug. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the random confrontation from Shino, "Because of Temari?", he quizzed mildly. Why was everyone so engulfed with the subject of the two of them? 

"Yeah, dude. We get you two are inseparable, but lighten up. You can be whipped when youre married. It's guys night out!", Kiba protested, as he charged into the bar doors excitedly. 

"Whipped? It's too troublesome to think of all of that. Relax, I'm fine and ready to have fun. Now shut up and get me a drink.", Shikamaru narrowed, following them into the bar with hands in his pockets, reassuring them he hasn't changed. 

It was a drag. He shouldn't be overthinking things like that. If whatever the two had between them worked out, it worked out. If not then it didn't. He shouldn't be thinking overly hard about it. It was different of his personality to do this. He was going to have fun and stop thinking about Temari for the rest of the night. Boys night out meant _boys only_. His brain needed to find a new topic to keep active over, and that seemed to be alcohol for the night.

Naruto unslung his arm from the guy to grab him a drink. When everyone had a drink, they clanked their cups loudly together in glee and chugged. 

* * *

Many, many drinks later. They were sprawled over the counter at the bar, sitting in a line in front of the bartender's area. One after another, chugging drinks until their words were barely coherent. 

"Whas your next venture, Naruto? Goin to make baby Hokage's soon?", Kiba blended through a sip of his drink, leaning, almost laying, over the counter to see the blond a few seats over from him. 

Naruto's dizzy gaze turned into a fuzzy, love filled one as he swallowed his alcoholic drink, "Ahhhhh, Babies with Hinata. They'd be so cute, ya know? Little rascals of my own.", he said with a warm smile. He chugged his drink, slamming it on the counter then asking for another one. 

"Hopefully they don turn out like you when you were young. I don know how much paint has gone to waste on those Hokage mountains.", Shikamaru joshed, barely being able to remember his childhood friend's pranks from the decent number of drinks he has thrown down. 

"I won allow it! Specially with my face up there now.", Naruto chuckled, pointing a determined finger towards Shikamaru. 

"Like you'll have any control over that. No one could keep you under wraps.", Shikamaru swigged back the last of his drink and felt a haze cover his logical thinking. His balance grew more and more difficult to control, and he almost tipped off his seat when he threw his drink down his throat.

Kiba smirked, laying his heavy head on his arm as he directed his words towards the ponytailed boy, "And wha bout you? Seemz like you found someone who can keep you under wraps." 

"Huh?", was all Shikamaru could dumbly muster up, after he ripped his attention away from trying to keep his balance on the stool he sat on to give it to the boy talking to him. 

"Temari dude. She sooo has you wrapped around her finger.", Kiba teased, holding up a finger and waving it in circles. 

"Dude shut it, she does not. I'm her escort I have to be around her 24/7. It's a mizzion you, dumb ass. Everything is platonic.", he blandly spat, trying to get that sentence clearly out to pass through the other man's brain, hoping to get his point across. Shikamaru chugged a decent amount of his own cup, hoping to drown out the misery of his words. 

"_Placomic_, huh? Isn't she staying at your place?", Kiba tried to repeat back, but could barely understand what platonic meant when he was sober. He propped himself to sit up straighter to keep himself from falling asleep. Also, so his full attention could be on the boy denying his feelings. 

"…Yeah because her hotel was sold to some idiot. What do you want from me, to leave her troublesome ass on the street?", Shikamaru scolded. Shikamaru ordered one more drink, but wasn't sure if he truly wanted to keep going. He was already past the point of his vision being unable to steady, but if this conversation kept going he knew he wouldn't stop the rounds. 

"I mean you could have, or asked Ino to take her in.", Kiba offered with a shrug, also ordering himself another drink. 

"It was late, I wasn going to throw her onto Ino like that. Is called decency.", Shikamaru retorted in irritation. He took a look around him and it seemed like he was the only one who was the most stable out of the boys, other than Shino. Shino was a light weight, it seemed like he was being cautious tonight and not drinking so much. Shikamaru decided to let loose a little more. He had a lot on his mind, and apparently a lot more questions to answer from his dumb friend. A lot more drinks were going to have to be called into order. 

"Where is she sleeping?", Kiba pushed with a sly grin in his face as he leaned in closer over the counter. 

"I gev her my bed like a gentleman…", Shikamaru sighed, swigging back another drink promptly so he could order another one before their night was over. 

"You sleepen on the couch then?", Kiba questioned with too much curiosity. It was like he was forcing himself to think hard and station his emotions. 

Shikamaru froze and choked a little on his drink he was trying to chug. Not responding, he simply cleared his throat shooting the guy wide eyes. 

"Dude! You're totally sleeping with her!", Kiba shouted standing up quickly and falling back into his seat because his legs weren't prepared for the demand from his brain. 

Shikamaru's eyes went wide at the thought of that. He jumped across the counter to cover the man's mouth, "Shut it moron! People are going to get the wrong idea. I am not 'sleeping with her'. I'll admit we are sharing the same bed, but nothing more than actual sleeping, dude.", Shikamaru said chilling his voice, and sitting back down to his own seat, trying to regain his composure. 

"Nothing more? Not even cuddling?", Kiba asked in seriousness, like he missed something along the screaming. 

Shikamaru slumped back into his seat rolling his eyes, leaving them to stay at the ceiling. He grabbed the last of his drink and threw it back, causing a vibration to course down his throat. He held up two pinched fingers that didn't close indicating, "A little", in response as he squinted his eyes with a wince of what was about to come. 

Kiba chuckled like a mad man, "You sly dog! So _you are_ slowly working your way into her pants!" 

Shikamaru's eyes shot daggers with his already narrowed eyes to the guy trying to belittle his intentions. Before he could clear the air he was cut off by Naruto goofily saying, "ahhh cuddling, I miss Hinata.", he saddened as he stood up affirming, throwing cash on the counter.

"Naruto, where are you going?", Shino requested calmly, as he took his attention off of the passed-out Lee next to him. 

"Hinata. _I miiiissss her._ Cuddling sounds nice. I am going to get her.", he said with a slur of determination, as he swayed his way out of the bar. 

"Alright! Spying on the girls let's do it!", Kiba exclaimed, putting cash to cover everyone else's cost on the counter, then ran towards the exit of the bar to catch up with Naruto. Shino slumped Lee's limp body weight over Akamaru for him to carry the asleep ninja. 

* * *

The group dumbly followed the paths trying to remember what direction Ten-Tens was. 

"Ughhh, isn't Tens place North?", Shikamaru scratched his chin, as the group stood dumbly in the middle of the street of Konoha, looking in circles. 

"Which way is north?", the group looked questioning at him, all too drunk to even know where they were currently. 

His vision was slightly blurred and he found the spinning feeling stop when he looked at the Hokage's mountain that peeked over the tops of the buildings, "Uhhhh.. which way Is nerht?", he tried repeating the question to his self. All he could think of was, well, north was north. He looked up to surveillance the apartments around them, "I think that way…?", he pointed uncertainly, and the group followed him without question down the street. 

Kiba trotted next to their navigator, "Sooo, are you excited to see _Temariiii?_", he sung with more enthusiasm. 

Shikamaru felt nausea take over the tips of his tongue at the gooey tone coming from his lips. Temari. The girl he was supposed to not think about tonight, but was the main subject of the conversations every time someone talked to him. That dumb beautiful girl sunk into his mind as he smiled drunkenly, "_Temmm_?", he questioned as he hummed her name. 

"Yeahhh, Temmm, you love bird.", Kiba pushed the guy's shoulder making him sway a little more than usual, but thankfully, no one hit the floor. 

Shikamaru straightened himself back up, for the most part, "I am not a love bird. I'm an escort. Whooo may, or may not be. attracted to the killer ninja.", he half defended dumbly, flopping his hand like it was common knowledge. 

"Duuude, you **_so_** like her. I can't believe you haven't found a strategy to get with her yet.", Kiba said amused at what he was getting out of the boy next to him. 

"Strategies are _tooo_ troublesome. I'm just going to wing it for once.", he smirked, as they approached the apartment that was on the lowest floor, and hopefully was Ten-Ten's. It looked like the general area from what he could remember, and thankfully, he knew her apartment was on the bottom floor. 

"Hinat!", Naruto yelled drunkenly, but got no answer. 

Kiba quickly covered the loud boys mouth with his hand, half suffocating the drunken blond, "Dude, _shhhhhh_", he said cautiously removing one hand to tap a finger to his lips telling him to shush, "We gotta spy on them first. We should try sneaking in and seeing how long it takes for them to notice.", Kiba chuckled at his devious plan. 

"But they are sober, and we are noticeably not, that's because-", Shino started, but was caught off. 

"Shikamaru think of a plan quick!", Kiba whined through a loud yelling whisper. 

Shikamaru chuckled and examined their surroundings. More out of fun than seriousness. It was a game now, other than an actual job. Which meant he didn't have to put too much effort into the plan because the drunk guys wouldn't be able to follow anyways, "The kitchen window!", he pointed to a window on the side of the building. He knew whatever plan he mustered up wouldn't be a foolproof plan, they were going to get caught no matter what he planned, "They're probably in one of the rooms or the livn room. That'll be our bes bet. We won get caught if the smallest one of us goes through there then opens the slider door in the back.", He suggested. 

Kiba nodded affirmingly as he shoved Lee off of Akumaru in hopes the impact of the floor would wake him up, "LEE, LEE!", he whisper-yelled once again to the drunk asleep boy on the floor. 

Lee stood up rapidly with a fighting hand at ready, "I~~~ Am ready~~~ !", he said as if he was prepared for a fight. 

"That's great, buddy! We are going to shove you through that window!", Kiba said excitedly, pointing towards the small glass square. 

Lee's eyes shot wide, then narrowed in determination, "I", he hiccupped as he lifted a finger in point, "Will do what is needed for my village.", he hiccupped once more. 

Two hands clasped his shoulders firmly and confidently directed him towards the window, "Shino, get the window.", Kiba leaded. 

Shino had his bugs creep through the inner working of the window, unlocking it from the inside so they could lift it open. He nodded in completion, making sure to supervise if anything worse than what they were trying to do happened. 

Kiba eased Lee to stand in front of the window, connecting his fingers to make a cradle for Lee's foot, he slouched lower for lee to be able to lift his leg up, "Aright Lee, step on my hand." 

Lee looked confused at him, "What are we doing?" 

"Lee, you're goin through the window. You are the smallest, now step on my hand.", he said with impatience growing. 

"Oh right!", Lee promptly stepped on the guys hand, and started to climb through the small apartment window, but hiccuped and let his body go limp once he was half way through. 

"Lee what are you doing?", Kiba exclaimed through a heated whisper. 

"I am tired", Lee whined pitiful. 

"Lee, _go in!_", Kiba ushered with anger. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the drunken mess and looked towards the back side of the apartment that let light shine outwards. He could see Ten-Tens two top buns sticking out from over the couch she sat on, but he also noticed the lock on the back-sliding door was up. Meaning it was unlocked.

Shikamaru huffed with a laughter. This was a crazy night and supposed to last a little longer from what he barely calculated. Yet, their plan had already failed.

Naruto grew impatient and helped Kiba shove him in quickly, further into the window, "Lee, do it for Hinaya!", he slurred with passion, pushing the boy abruptly through the slot. 

Lee went zooming another half way through the window. His knees scraped against the window, causing him to fall directly into the kitchen sink. His arms whirled on the way down, knocking everything that surrounded the sink over with a _crash_. 

"What was that?!", the guys heard a girl's voice frantically announce from inside. They tried to push the rest of the guy all the way in quickly to hide the evidence… instead of pulling him back out to actually hide the evidence. 

As soon as Shikamaru saw the girls get up from the couch and living room, he decided it was too cold out and would rather have a view from inside. Idly Shikamaru slipped away from the group, sliding the glass door open and closing it behind him, as his skin engulfed the warmth. 

* * *

-Note- 

This one is going to be hard to read, sorry about that, lol. It is hard to make something that is grammatically correct while giving off the drunk feeling to it.

I loved seeing your guesses, they were pretty right on. Haha

More drunken Nara will be shown next chapter, so I can't promise complete sentences. :')

Let me know what you think and if this was any good!


	12. Chapter 12

Drunken Nara 

* * *

"What the hell was that?", Ten-Ten pounced off her spot, grabbing a kunai she had neatly displayed on her wall with other weapons. The girls followed the highly aware Ten-Ten towards the noise of disruption in the kitchen. Preparing themselves for an attacker. 

"LEE!", Ten-Ten shouted surprised and dropped her defensive stance, running to her teammate in an obvious predicament in her kitchen sink. 

The boys outside the window looked at the girls like they were deer caught in headlights. They swiftly released Lee's ankles they were shoving through the window and dropped to the floor, trying to hide from the view of the window. 

"What the heck. They're all here?", Sakura branded, noting the idiots struggle at being discreet. 

"They're definitely drunk.", Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

Temari chuckled at the sudden shenanigans the guys were trying to attempt tonight. Her laugh halted when she sensed an unknown arm prop against her shoulder and a weight lean into her. She raised a curious eyebrow at the sudden feeling and was met with the boy she was supposed to forget about tonight, "That-", his hiccup interrupted his sentence, "-we are.", Shikamaru smirked at Ino from his stance, then turned his gaze to Temari to give her a bubbly, inviting smile. 

"What the hell, Shikamaru! How did you even get in here?!", Ten-Ten fumed turning her head briefly from her task at hand of trying to help unfortunate Lee off of the sink. 

Shikamaru leaned his head lazily on his arm that he propped on Temari and closed his eyes soothingly. 

"Nara? What do you think you are doing?", Temari said disgusted at the guys never before seen need for attention, as she tried to peel him off of her. 

A hiccup jumped from her shoulder, and the drunken Nara pointed in the wrong direction behind him, "The back slider was unlocked, it was cold outside, and you're warm.", he hummed leaning more of his weight onto the girl that smelled like a rose. 

Temari 's eyes widen in fear at the sudden weight forced onto her, looking at the girls for help with a raised eyebrow. She looked like she was just handed a new born baby and had no clue how to hold it. 

Hinata noticed Shino outside of the window and that he was the only one to not drop to the floor and hide. She figured he was probably the only one decently sober and trying to handle the group, "I-is everyone here, Shino?", she asked worriedly to the boy standing on the other side of the window. He had a hand pressed to his forehead sadly nodding at how dumb his friends were. 

"Yes, Hinata. They are, that's because Naruto wanted to see you.", he confirmed and pointed underneath the window, where the guys trying to hide. 

Hinata nodded promptly and made her way outside through the back-sliding door Shikamaru found his way in from. When she turned around the corner of the bottom floor apartment, she saw the two drunk guys shushing each other loudly. 

"Shhh, they'll definitely see you if you keep talking dumbass.", Kiba managed to spit each word to Naruto, as they crouched beneath the window. 

"Youre the one talking, if we stay still no one will notice us.", Naruto offered, like they'd be invisible if they'd quit moving. 

"Naruto-Kun?", Hinata asked surprised, seeing the two idiotic boys crouch obviously in the open underneath the outside of the window. 

"Shit.", they both swore in unison and froze. 

"Don't. Make. Any. Sudden. Movements.", Naruto clenched through his teeth. 

"Can they smell fear?", Kiba gritted through his own, worried because he was sweating bullets. 

"_Naruto-Kun._", Hinata said with more demand to her higher pitched voice, propping a determined hand on her hip. 

Naruto peeked over the side of Kiba to see the sweetest, now a little angry Hinata. His eyes went from squinted to automatic excitement when he made out the now un-blurry figure. He stood up a little too quickly, almost falling to the ground when he tried running to her. He clung both his arms around her tightly, in a bear-like hug, "OH Hinata! It's you! I missed you so much.", the boy started to sob into her shoulder. 

"Naruto-kun, we were just together a few hours ago?", she giggled, hugging the drunken Hokage back. 

"It's been yeaaaarrsss. Hinata please take me back.", he sobbed more, tightening his hug around the girl, making it harder for her to breath. 

"Naruto-kun, we are married what are you talking about?", Hinata said worried at her drunk husband. She turned her creased brow of worry to the girls watching from the kitchen window, asking for help on what she should do. 

Ten-Ten sighed, "Alright, looks like that's the end of girl's night.", She grabbed her teammate Lee, putting his arm over her shoulder so she could stably prop him up, "Everyone grab your designated teammate. Looks like we are going to have to take them home.", she rolled her eyes making her way out her back door to meet up with the other guys outside. 

The girls laughed at the ridiculousness of their night. 

Shino offered to help take Kiba and lee home with Ten-Ten since they had Akumaru to throw one of the man-childs onto. Sakura helped Hinata take the large blond home, who towered over both of them and was heavy from pure muscle from his constant training. He wouldn't stop sobbing dramatically into his wife, so Sakura had to peel him off of her and scold him into straightening up, like she usually did. Ino helped Temari, who was almost falling over from the lazy Shikamaru who was throwing all his weight onto her tiredly, soaking up her warmth.

* * *

Ino and Temari walked back to the Nara complex. Which was thankfully not too far from Ten-Tens apartment. 

"Shika, I can't believe you joined the idiots. You're supposed to be better than that!", Ino scolded the strategist of the leaf. 

The boy just groaned at her harsh words he didn't need in his life. 

"Thanks for the help, Ino. I didn't realize this skinny stick of a man was so heavy.", She huffed, trying to adjust his position on her. It seemed like he was leaning more of his weight into her than Ino. 

"No problem, Tem. He's my responsibility too. What a dumb teammate. I've only seen him drink like this once, and that was when he told me not to tell you about what I was going to tell you earlier.", Ino scoffed with a smile at their difficulty of the night. 

"Speaking of…", Temari trailed, looking at the man nuzzling into her neck as she rolled her eyes, struggling to hold him up, then looked back at Ino, "What was that?" 

Ino looked at the boy, considering if she should break their trust right in front of him, but then realized he definitely would not remember any of this tomorrow anyways. Ino laughed and started, "He told me I shouldn't tell you this, but he said he really lik-" 

"Shhhhh Inooo!", Shikamaru slammed a hand over Temari's mouth whose eyes burned with fury. He pulled her into his chest, like he was trying to hide the girl. He looked around frantically dazed, leaning over to the girl he held and loudly whispered, "I told you not to tell anyone.", he finished, then released the girl who irritatedly jerked away from him then straightened her dress back out as. He hung his whole weight over Ino this time who gasped at the impact. Trying to hold his weight up, she wished she had Sakura's strength. 

Temari and Ino looked at each other hysterically and Temari was about to hit the drunk guy. Ino waved her hands silently saying, "No!", with a shake of the head and wide eyes. Ino mouthed, "Play along.", and Temari raised an uninterested eyebrow, but still agreed. 

Ino nodded and looked down at the boy she had to hold up, "Say, Shikamaru... Who do you think I am?", Ino said trying to push the guy off of her to look at him in the eyes. 

Shikamaru stood up straight and looked up at the girl. He held her by the shoulders and squinted at her trying to analyze her face, "You're that troublesome woman I have to escort. Hmmm.", he pointed in confirmation. He then turned around to Temari and scoffed like it was a no brainer, "And you're Ino.", he pointed at her like he was grossed out. 

"You women are too troublesome. I knew Ino couldn't keep a secret.", he yawned, "All blond woman seem to be trouble, I don't know why my life revolves around two of them.", he rolled his eyes then started walking away, swaying and barely keeping his straight path. 

Ino whispered hurriedly to Temari before Shikamaru got too far away, "Look Tem! This is your chance, he thinks you're me! You can probably get a lot of info out of him tonight.", she smirked, trying to get her point across quickly before the boy they were supposed to be supporting hurt his self. 

"I'm not doing that! That's wrong, Ino!", she guarded, then they both heard a load thud. When the two girls faces dropped, they turned their view to Shikamaru who was face first in the graveled path they were walking. 

The girls winced at the pain he'd probably feel the next day, and hurried to pick him up. 

Once finally reaching the Nara complex, and stood at the entrance of his house, Ino asked if she'd be okay taking care of him all by herself, and Temari replied with a, "I hope so." 

"Maybe try to play some Shogi to tire him out?", Ino shrugged and waved them goodbye. 

* * *

Temari couldn't stop her mind from rewinding and replaying what Ino kept trying to say. Why did the girls make her practically confess her feelings for him? Did he like her? Is that what she was trying to say? 

She didn't know his feelings for her, or what he even thought about the idea of relationships. Would he brush it off and say it was too troublesome? Or that she was too troublesome for him to like? Would it all be just a drag? _Because it really was._

She huffed to herself and muttered what a drag out loud, causing the boy next to her to laugh uncontrollably, "Man, I wish I was sober so I could remember you saying that.", he wiped a tear from his eye. 

Temari blushed, getting lost in her thoughts not realizing the drunk boy next to her side was gone already. Her eyes widen when she turned to look at him, noticing he was already gone. Worry ran through her mind and she turned around to run through the house, hoping he didn't hurt himself within the two-seconds he disappeared. She stopped her worry when she saw him in the living room getting the pieces of Shogi prepared. 

"What are you doing?", Temari interrogated with surprise spread across her face at how well-mannered he was being. 

"Shhh, Ino. You're always so loud all the time.", he groaned, as his head started to throb and his concentration was torn away from where the pieces were supposed to go. 

"Ino?", she froze with a raised eyebrow. 

"That's your name.", he said through a hiccup. 

"No, I'm Temari.", she said with a stern voice, trying to drill it into his brain. 

"Don't tell Temari, Ino.", he said placing a piece in a different spot than it was, trying to remember its actual position on the board. 

"Don't tell her what?", Temari slowly made her way closer to the boy, hoping not to disturb his thoughts. 

"I want to play Shogi.", he erupted, placing the last piece down. He then got up from the table to make it to his bedroom. 

Temari ran after him down the hall, "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to play?"

"I have to change.", Shikamaru replied like it was an obvious ritual before playing the game. He stripped his shirt and pants off in the hallways, leaving them thrown everywhere. Temari stood dumbly at the now naked boy only in his black boxer-briefs. Her eyes were glues to the only piece of fabric held tightly against his lower body. She tore her gaze up to the ceiling, after catching herself stare for too long. 

Temari's face burned a bright red. She became very flustered at the sight she was definitely not supposed to see, "SHIKAMRU!", She screeched. He looked at her in question, she turned her view from embarrassment and propped a hand up over her eyes to block the indecent, but very decent view. 

"Oh, hey Temari.", he said like she just arrived, "I was going to go change?", he lamely said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Showing off his flexing muscles, and revealing more parts of his body that she wasn't necessarily complaining about seeing. 

Temari couldn't handle her flustered state anymore and his show was not helping. She angrily grabbed the boy by the wrist, shoving him on his bed when they entered his room. She went to his closet grabbing a shirt out for him. She threw it at the boy and demanded for him to put it on, but realized she had no idea where his pants were. "Shikamaru, where do you keep your pants.", she questioned not daring to cause her face to redden again by looking at the changing, half naked boy. 

"I don't know this is your house.", he said blandly laying back on the bed, with little interest in the subject of clothing at the moment. 

Ugh, this is no use! What does he usually sleep in? Think Temari! No shirt, and sweat pants, but she gave him a shirt and no sweatpants... It was all mixed up! She only knew where the shirts were because he grabbed her one to borrow. She rummaged through his closet, and looked in every drawer of his dresser after. Where the hell did he keep his dumb sweat pants?!

"I don't wanna wear pants.", he confessed and rocked himself off the bed, swaying his way to the hallway. 

Temari slammed the dresser drawer in completion, finally finding a pair of sweats to throw on the loose boy. She chased after the quickly moving Shikamaru, and threw the light fabric at him yelling, "Put these on now!" 

Temari sighed in relief when he turned around to grab the pants on the floor, pulling them up then sat down in the living room, waiting for the girl to follow. 

"You are the easiest, but most troublesome drunk ever!", Temari huffed as she sat on the other end of the game board with arms crossed. 

"You're being as troublesome as Temari, Ino. Just _relaaaaxx_.", he dragged with a playful grin. 

"I'm am not Ino!", Temari was getting frustrated. All she wanted to do at this point was to go to bed, or even change from the tight dress constraining her. She was too afraid of what he would get into if she left him alone while she changed. 

Temari released her tension looking at the board in front of her with a playful idea. Maybe Ino was right, she could get some information out of him, "Let's make the game more interesting. Another game within a game, you could say.", Temari smirked. 

"How so?", he questioned a little excited about the idea. 

"After every move you have to answer a question I have.", she stated confidently. 

"Alright, fine. Then same goes for you.", he narrowed his eyes in competitiveness. 

They both said "deal", then started the game. 

Shikamaru moved his piece first, indicating he asked first. 

"Move one, question one: Did you talk about me at girl's night?", he said smiling, gliding his piece across the board. 

Temari groaned at the question, "It was practically the only subject of the night." 

Temari moved her piece, "Did you talk about… _Temari..._ at your guys night out?", she wondered. He had to have been sober at one point, and they had to have had some kind of normal conversation. Did he remember? Or did he even care to talk about her. 

"My answer is the same as yours.", he chuckled defeated, "It seems like the only topic anyone wants to talk about is me and that troublesome girl.", he placed his next piece down, "Did… Did you tell Temari about what I told you not to tell?", his brow furrowed and didn't dare to look up. 

Temari looked sad at how betrayed he looked, "No I didn't.", She whispered a little crushed. She didn't want to act like Ino, or talk for her. She was glad Ino actually didn't get around to it because he looked so betrayed. She wouldn't be able to lie to him if she did. She decided to take a different route for him to tell her himself, "Are you jealous of guys that come around Temari?" 

Shikamaru placed a piece after a breath of relief, then tensed once more at the question. "Yes.", was all he bluntly stated. Not looking up from the board, he took his turn, "Did Temari say anything about me tonight?", he said looking up to meet her eyes that looked different then how he remembered Ino's to be. Instead of a crystal blue, they looked more of a dimmed teal color in the night. 

"Yes, she did…", Temari added, taking her turn, "Did you say anything about Temari?" 

Shikamaru placed a piece down, "I did… what did she say?", he quickly responded. 

"She denied her feelings for you.", she said carefully. It was the truth. She did, and it was something Ino would say. Except she knew Ino could see right through her. If this was really Ino he was talking to, she'd be rambling nonstop about how bad of a lair Temari is, and how she really likes him, but she couldn't do that. Not in his state. She couldn't tell him that she has feelings for him when he is drunk, "What did you say?" 

Shikamaru saddened placing his piece down in defeat, "The same.", he got up frustrated from the game that wasn't close to over. He walked outside to lay down in the grassy backyard, staring at the moving stars from his spinning vision. 

Temari hastily followed, "It was your turn for the question.", she offered, putting her hands to intertwine behind her back. She felt like she just ripped his heart out. Why did she feel like that?

"I don't get it, Ino. Why are women so troublesome?", his eyes sagged downwards as sadness took over him. 

Temari raised a questioning eyebrow and laid next to him. Deciding to stare at the same stars to occupy her own mind. She couldn't tell if he was actually sad for a reason, or if the alcohol was taking over his mind. 

"Why are they troublesome, _Shikamaru_?", She decided to play along. 

He looked at her like he just realized something very important. The ping to her voice sounded familiar. His view reached back towards the now motionless sky, "Ahhh, uh- it's nothing.", he said rubbing his drunken tired eyes, as if he was trying to wake himself up. 

"Tell me, I promise I won't tell.", she whispered sincerely. His mood was changing so quickly tonight. One moment he was all over her, bathing in her warmth. Then he was confessing everything, and now he was distant. She tried to anticipate his next mood shift, but couldn't even imagine these first stages of him. Her idea if him being drunk was him passing out like Lee did. Not because he was a light weight, but because of how lazy he was. 

His heart dropped at the sweetness in her voice. He chuckled, turning his view towards the blond lying next to him in the exposed grass, "Pinky promise?" 

Temari laughed at his childish ways, "Do you always make pinky promises when you're drunk?"

He brought his pinky up, "I only make pinky promises when I'm drunk.", he snickered while their pinky fingers intertwined. 

"Tell me now.", she said impatient. They didn't break their pinkies connection, letting the conjoined hand fall to the space between them. 

"Okay, okay, geesh. Demanding, troublesome woman. I just get… frustrated.", He admitted, "That one women in particular is too troublesome for me to handle.", he groaned, throwing his arms behind his head, "You know what I did?", he let a depressed laugh fall from his lips. 

Temari's eyes saddened with his, "What?", she responded breathily, hoping not to interrupt the random confession he was about to give her. 

His vision focused on the brightest star with a small laugh of disappointment in himself, "After that troublesome woman's last visit, she was so sad about Konoha not having her favorite food. I searched for months on end before she came back to find just one friken place in this whole village that sold it. All so the next time she came she'd be able to enjoy Konoha a little bit more." 

"You did that?", Temari said stunned. He was definitely talking about her, she knew this. He took her to that lunch that had her favorite food when she first arrived. It made her absolutely happy to have that new place in Konoha she could now go to. She didn't know he thought so hard about it though. Sure he said he did his research, but she didn't know it was that detailed…

"Mhm, I did. You know what else I did?...", he said looking at the girl next to him who lamely shook her head 'no' in response, "I gave her my favorite shirt to sleep in because I knew she'd be absolutely attractive in it. Which she of course was. You know what I get in return from that crazy woman? A messed-up heart. She goes and pulls at my heart strings, tempting me, and playing with my feelings; asking me to sleep in the same bed as her. Doing all this dumb stuff to make me like her even more and be pulled further into this trance she has over me. Ughhhhh, and then!", Shikamaru turned his gaze back to the stars above them, "She goes into a store with these nice fans on the wall. Instead of picking one she actually likes, she goes and picks one that reminds her of me. It was bland, and boring, and a dumb one that I liked. It has a painting on it that reminded her of me. Of me, Ino! You know how great that made me feel? My insides were twisting.", he said getting flustered and his face started to redden. Temari listened in silence, not even having a clue on how to respond to his venting. He threw his hands to completely cover his face, deeply trying to hold back his frustration, "… but then, the guy at the counter started flirting with her and I couldn't help but to get heated. I gave him the dirtiest glare unknowingly. I don't do that Ino! I'm laid back. I could care less. She can handle herself! But I did, it was like a protective instinct I don't even know. For some reason, I was jealous and it took over me. Same thing when Kiba flirted with her. It's all a drag. I don't know why or what came over me but… I think… I think I like Te-" 

"_No!_", Temari rolled over on top of the guy, covering his mouth with both her hands and straddling him with her body. His hands unconsciously found their way on her uncovered legs that were straddled over him.

She stared down at him breathing heavily with her hair dangling in his face. Her mind was racing trying to take in everything that was happening so quickly. 'What the hell!' was all her mind could tell her. 

She whispered with a hitch in her voice a little broken and afraid, "Y-you can't. You can't finish that sentence.", she demanded sternly to the boy underneath her. His expression relaxed in agreement and her hands released from his mouth slowly. 

"Why can't I?", he said looking at the girl above him with a raised eyebrow. His hands felt the soft skin of her legs, that he was ever so thankful were on top of him. 

"Because I'm Temari you idiot!", she fumed on the verge of crying, still hovering close to his face. What the hell were all these feelings coming over her. She doesn't have feelings. She is too stern to cry, or like, or feel! 

His eyes narrowed with concern. He looked back and forth from each of her teal eyes that belonged to his favorite Temari. He seemed discouraged, a little taken back at her outburst.

She didn't know how he would react, if he would take it all back or if he would say she was Ino and continue talking gibberish for the rest of the night. Maybe he didn't mean it and it wasn't really him confessing, but everything he said was so real. She was breaking, she liked this idiot of a boy, but she wanted him to say his feeling when he thought it was her, the real her. She wanted him to admit it to her face and not through alcohol. 

He searched her eyes. Their breathing intertwined. His shallowed, while hers was heavy, filled with stress, "I know?", he tilted his head in question, not taking his eyes off of hers examining ones. 

"Y-you know?", she was confused. How could he know if he thought she was Ino this whole time? 

He leaned upwards onto the backs of his forearms towards the woman who straddled over his lap, "Temari, I like you.", he confessed. He decreased the space between their lips, kissing the girl who cause his heart to throb. He was worried he was going to get hit or pushed back, but he wasn't. Their frightened kiss relaxed, and she was kissing him back. She was easing deeper into it and her body unconsciously lowered onto his, causing him to lay flatly back into the grass. His hands ran up her sides, ushering her closer, mixing their lips to advance into each other. They have never been more in sync except for with their bantering. Shikamaru felt butterflies and nerves tingle through his body. His lips were radiating with passion. 

Temari breathily released her lips from his, leaning upwards and looking down at him. She slowly opened her eyes as the space between them was still scarce and their lips still brushing together, "W-we can't do this.", Temari tried to push herself off of him, but was stopped when his hands on her back pulled her more into him. 

"Why not? Do you not feel the same because that kiss said something different?", he questioned in sincerity and a hint of determination. He waited too damn long for this moment and he was not going to let her ease her way out of this one. 

She looked at him in question, "Nara, this isn't a subject we should be talking about right now." She sat up, still straddling the boy while starting to get frustrated with him. 

"Why not?", he spoke sternly, sitting up as well. His hands firmly placed around her hips to sturdy the girl on his lap and prevent her from leaving. This was a subject he had been wanting to talk about for the longest of times. This was the perfect moment, "I need to know." 

"Nara you're drunk! This was a mistake. It doesn't mean anything when you're drunk!", she maddened. She shut her eyes trying to fight back tears that she scolded herself for allowing them to get this far. Her heart was being torn, she should be happy he liked her back, but she wasn't. She wanted it to be real, but it was all a drunken day dream. 

He ran his fingers to trace up her arm and landed his hand to hold her cheek. She opened her eyes to look back at him, "Who said I'm drunk?", he sneakily smirked with teeth showing playfully. 

Temari was surprised at his boldness. Wasn't… was he not drunk two seconds ago…? He couldn't have been playing her this whole time… could he? She saw him naked, you can't play that off! 

"You have been calling me Ino all night.", She narrowed her tone, testing if he really was drunk or not. 

"What's your point?" he replied in a snarky voice. 

She crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow in defense, "I don't believe you. I had to carry you hear. You can't fake something like that." 

"I was drunk, then, but now I've had time to sober up?", he leaned back on his two hands and viewed the girl in the tight dress that was riding up from her position. 

"You've just miraculously sobered up?", she tested like it was impossible. 

"No. I sobered up completely from our talk out here, but before that I started to sober up when we were playing Shogi.", he laughed at her getting frustrated. She was so short tempered. 

"But you were calling me Ino when we were out here?", she was trying to piece the puzzle together, but he was so god damn consistent with his drunken self. 

"During our game, your eyes looked familiar, and then when we were out here they looked _even more_ familiar. When I was about to tell 'Ino' why girls were so troublesome you called me, 'Shikamaru', and that snapped me out of my dazed state.", a grin took over his face while he took in her beautiful teal eyes that looked nothing like Ino. Thankfully.

"That is your name is it not? How could that give away who I am?", she questioned blandly not enjoying his game playing. 

"Ino calls me that annoying nick name, '_Shika_', in her gross high-pitched voice. She's too girly to finish my name.", he chuckled, "While you on the other hand", he leaned forward again, getting closer to the mad girl as he slid his hands back up to her waist, "You're too irritable to cut things short, and be a sweet caring girl. I can pick out that sting to my name you always carry anywhere.", He smiled lovingly up at the girl. 

Temari rolled her eyes in disbelief at her slip up, "I can't believe it was your dumb name that gave it away.", She pouted as she tried to get off of him. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her, flipping her to the floor on her back without hurting her. Now with two arms on each side of her head, he hovered closely to her and straddled her like she did to him.

"Nara, what are you doing? it is wet on the grass!", she whined as her back was soaking up the water into her dress. 

"You're not leaving until we talk about this, troublesome woman.", he demanded pinning her to the floor. 

"Get off of me, _Nara_.", she tried to push the boy who was sitting over her off, but to no avail. Like earlier, she hadn't realized how heavy he actually was. 

"No, answer my questions. I answered yours." He said determined. 

"No, you're drunk!" she defended. 

"Do I sound drunk to you? I'm completely coherent, now talk woman!" 

She looked in his eyes searching for seriousness and she found it. He was serious, coherent, and totally fine. 

"How do you sober up so quickly?", Temari said amazed.

"We legit played Shogi. That's water to my brain, it gets my mind thinking normally again. Why do you think Ino offered it?", he said like it was obvious. Ino was the only other person who knew how to handle a drunken Nara, and it was as simple as shoving logic through their brains. Their favorite game snapped them right out of it. 

"… what do you want?", She groaned, crossing her arms and looking away from his dangling gaze. 

"I want to know If you feel the same, Temari.", his eyes burned in seriousness. He prepared himself to cope with any answer. 

She couldn't muster up the words to tell him how she felt, "I…", she fell silent again frowning. She was strong, and independent and all that crap she always told herself. She didn't have time for feeling so she never knew how to handle them when they came. 

"Look, it's okay if you don't. I'm sorry for pressuring you. I just can't keep playing this game with you. I keep chasing after your troublesome, irresistible self. When you let guys flirt with you it makes me feel in ways I can't explain. If I had to choose for a woman to completely take over my life and make it a living hell, I always pick you. It's a drag, but I can't help but to like you, Tem.", he sighed pulling himself off of her, but was abruptly pulled by the neck back down to her lips.

He was surprised at the abrupt movement. He relaxed closing his eyes and kissing her back, not wanting to waste the opportunity he had. He propped himself over her with his forearm in the grass to allow himself to lower more into her. His other hand made its way to hold around her waist. Temari's hands agreed with his movements, telling him to move as close as he can get to her. They kissed until their lips grew sore.

Shikamaru dreaded his decision, but ended their kiss to take a breather and look at her with amazed eyes at their sudden passionate kiss. Their breath heavily intermixing. She looked concerned under him, like she was worried of what he might say or do. Her expression sent chills through him. He lowered his head with a chuckle, then brought it back up to drag a hand to wipe across his face, cleaning off his dazed expression the girl forced to linger on it, "Why are women so troublesome?", he groaned not being able to rub the plastered smile off of his face. He got off of her, standing up with a hekd out hand to help her get up. She took it, giving him an irritating raised brow then shoved his shoulder when she got up, "I legit just kissed you and you're still ungrateful!", she huffed as she walked into the house. 

He followed behind while scratching the back of his head, "heh well, it's not my fault you throw my heart threw loops." 

Temari stiffened at his confrontation and she turned around to catch his eyes with an irritated expression. How was she supposed to respond. She was use to being blunt with him and bantering, but confessions? All she could do was roll her eyes.

She left to grab her stuff to get changed in for the night. She put on his favorite long-sleeve and giggled at the audacity he had. Of course he gave her his favorite shirt. She came out in her now comfortable, dry clothes and made herself to the kitchen to meet the boy chugging water. Probably in attempts to drowned the head-ache he was going to have.

When the cup allowed him to gasp for air, Temari laughed at her sight of the lazy boy. 

"What are you laughing at troublesome?", he scolded lowering his tired eyes even more. 

"Come here you idiot.", she commanded. 

He turned a skeptical eyebrow upwards, and carefully made his way to the girl he was starting to enjoy. 

She covered one hand in the black sleeve that surrounded her arm, she placed the other hand on his left cheek to steady his face and brought the sleeved hand to wipe at his mouth. 

"Tem… what are you doing?", he felt like his mom just licked her finger to get a smudge off of his face. 

Temari let out a laugh, "You have lipstick smeared all over your mouth you idiot."

Shikamaru blushed and then joined her laughter. He leaned in closer to her, "I wouldn't mind some more.", he said with a smolder taking over his face. 

Temari couldn't help to laugh at the fact she was actually thinking about it. She wiped his lips one last time, then took a step back to leave some space between them, "You'll have to work harder than that Nara."

He swiftly wrapped an arm to slide across her side and make its way to hold behind her back, "One more then I'll leave you alone.", He raised a pinky for a promise playfully.

She rolled her eyes and came closer to him. She smiled a smile that he loved to see. She slid her hands up his bare chest, and wrapped her hand around his neck, leaving the other on his chest. She looked up at him with batting eyes. His hands slowly made their way to the baggy shirt he now pressed against her hips, as he pulled her closer into him. She raised slowly on her tip toes to gain some height, while also pulling him down to meet her halfway. Their lips were almost brushing when her eyes looked up from his lips, he was putty in her hands, like always. He looked at her confused as why he wasn't receiving his kiss. She smirked, and quickly moved her lips from the space before his. She pressed a kiss against his cheek, leaving a light colored lipstick mark, reminding her to take off her make up for the night. She smiled confidently, while he blinked at her not comprehending. 

"Goodnight, Nara." She said in a seductive whisper as she passed his cheek to reach his ear.

Shivers went through his body at her whisper. He stood their dumbly frozen, trying to get his brain to start working again, "W-what?", his voice squeaked, as he stood there with two arms in the same position as they were when they held her hips, except now they were holding nothing.

She had left down the hallway already. He blinked rapidly, shaking his mind to wake up. He caught up to the girl and followed her like a puppy, "Hey-" 

She waved a hand behind her, not looking back from her path to the bathroom to take her make up off, "You said a kiss, but you never said where!", she chimed with a grin. 

He pushed his hand to stop the bathroom door from closing, and blocked it more with his body once he succeeded. He looked down scowling at the girl beneath him, who was grinning like she just won their game, "You're going to be the death of me you know that?" 

Still smiling she bit her lip at his silliness, "I know, Nara.", She smirked pushing his chest so he'd stumble backwards out of the doors way as she shut it closed. 

He smiled lamely at the closed door, making his way across the hallway to plop himself into his bed over the sheets to lazily sprawl out. He brought his hands to press against his forehead as he stared at the ceiling, what did I get my heart into? 

Temari came into the darkness of the room and Shikamaru watched her confidently make her way to '_her_' side of the bed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the fact he was taking up almost all of the bed. She jumped in the bed with her back landing in its cushions, her leg sprawled over his and her side pressed against his as she through both hands behind her head staring at the ceiling. She looked at him with a smoldering grin and he got the hint. With a huff, he moved over making space for the troublesome woman, practically giving half of his life away already to her. She snuggled under the blankets contently once she got her space back. 

They looked at each other in peace as they laid facing each other. Shikamaru tried shutting his eyes to stop any emotion from surfacing, and sighed when the comfort of his bed enveloped his body.

Temari couldn't help but to giggle and this made his lazy eyes open once more to stare at the girl. 

"Sorry, I tried to hold it in.", she tried to cover up.

"Why are you laughing now?", he shot her an annoyed frown. 

"it's just, cute.", She said simply. 

"What's 'cute'.", he blandly quoted. 

"Seeing you in your natural habitat of laziness.", she giggled once more, flicking a stray strand of hair that laid in front of his face, "With your cute sighs from finally being able to enjoy being lazy again, and not get yelled at, and your cute snuggling into your sheets like a big baby, and your cute loose hair.", she said rubbing the top of his head, messing up his air, which left strands in his face again. 

He tried to blow the strands out of his face, but they decided to stay heavily in front of his site. He finally propped himself up on his forearm, and brushed his hair seductively out of his face with his other hand. 

Temari's face burned with a deep red, as she watched her crushes fingers breeze through his soft, dark brown hair, making her yearn for him more. 

"That was a lot of 'cutes' you had there. You sure you don't have a thing for me?", he smirked, pestering her. Knowing he was the one who definitely had a thing for her. 

"Whatever. Cute is the baby of descriptive words.", she rolled her eyes, trying to defend herself. 

"oh, but I bet you think more of me.", he smirked leaning closer to her so he could look down at her. 

"You're getting too big of a head there, Nara.", she poked his pineapple head obnoxiously, "Now go to bed already.", she huffed. 

"You're the one causing a commotion.", he retorted. 

"I am?", she raised her voice with a serious eyebrow, "You are the whole reason for the commotion tonight!" 

"I was just giving you a reason to leave that place, we both know you don't enjoy girly things.", He tried to cover up. He did have a plan to give her an outlet to leave. While it wasn't necessarily that one... it was still an outlet to leave.

"Maybe I was having a good time.", She pouted. 

"I don't care. I wanted you to have a good time with me.", he admitted lamely with a blush rising to his face. 

Temari couldn't handle anymore of his crybaby gooeyness and 'stood' up on her knees on the bed, shoving her pillow over his face, "Shut up already, crybaby." 

Shikamaru was suffocating over his laughter that was expelling all the air he wasn't able to get back through the pillow. He easily pushed the pillow off of him, looking up at the girl above him, "Why? You find my words irresistible?", he pestered.

Temari's face reddened as she attempted to return the pillow to his face, but he swiftly knocked it out of her hands. He pulled her in tightly to his chest throwing a leg over her to completely lock her in his hold for a constricting cuddle session once again. 

Temari burst into laughter, it seemed familiar, "Should I even ask? Is this some sort of punishment, again?" 

"Yes, it is. Now go to bed you troublesome woman.", He snickered, letting a large exhale release, making him relax into his control over her. 

Temari grinned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him ,"And i'm the troublesome one, you idiot." 

* * *

-Note-

Wooo, another chapter! Definitely a whole chapter of fluff... Sorry bout dat. I hope I kept them in character, at least most of the time. It's kind of hard when it's not them revolved around bantering. lol

This story may be coming to an end soon within the next couple of chapters, but I might decide on continuing it depending on the reviews I get from you. I will leave the 'Last chapter' up to your decision and let you all know which it will be so you can decide if I end it there or continue. Keep a look out for that!

Let me know what you think so far, I hope I'm not losing anyone with this story.

Thank you all for your support and I hope you continue reading. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Temari's Leave 

* * *

The routine that was burned into Temari's brain was tampered with. Although her body still shuffled into auto-play, it was 5:30 am instead of 5 on the dot. Oddly enough, with the little change, her body felt more refreshed than it usually did. Especially with the late night she had, that extra 30 minutes was welcomed. 

She was starting to see why the boy complained about her morning habit. She noticed how the days were shifted differently in Konoha than in Suna. The village stayed darker longer. Maybe because of the trees and mountains, or maybe the moon just favored this village more, but in Suna the sun devoured the village the moment it caught the chance. Waking up at 5 am in Suna meant the air was cool for a split second before the sun rose to command the open abyss of sand. There was minimal coverage for her land, no trees nor mountains to keep the silk envelope of the night to remain longer. It was an abrupt change between night and day, there was no easing into mornings where she was. 

If the sun was up, so was she. 

She couldn't seem to break her habit either. Personally, she was envious of how easily the boy next to her could unravel his stresses and allow for the sheets to take over all his worries. With no alarm being set, she was able to sleep in an extra 30 minutes, but her body demanded to be freed from the luxurious rest Shikamaru's bed offered. Her body was weird, and her mind didn't fully agree on its decisions, but there was nothing she could do. Sleeping sounded nice, but making the most of a full day also sounded nice. 

Temari gently slid the sheets off her, trying to move as light as a feather. She knew his head would probably be throbbing the moment his eyes met with the approaching fire in the sky, she took it upon herself to cut him some slack for the morning. Once free from the bed's restraints, she flowed over to the curtains hanging open that would display the bright light in about another hour. She tugged them closed without making a sound, then exited the room. She made it to the hallway, feeling the cold morning floor on her bare feet as she tried to lighten her steps from her usual flat-footed monster strides. She followed the path to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to set on the bedside table in Shikamaru's room. If he ever did wake up, she didn't want to hear his whining of how bad his dehydrated brain was feeling. She figured she would think at least two steps ahead with the curtains and water. 

Of course, she told herself she was only doing it for the sake of preventing his complaining. No way in hell would she ever wait on any one, especially him. In a rare case, possibly her brothers, but only if they are sick. 

Temari placed her hand on the door's edge where it would close with the doorframe, hoping to muffle the sound of the click it would create when shutting fully. Successfully, with the bathroom door closed, she continued with her morning routine of showering and throwing on her training uniform. 

Refreshed, awake, and full of power, she strode confidently out of the steamy bathroom, forgetting about the sleeping boy. She pushed the door sharply to his bedroom, flinging it towards the wall. She winced in fear after remembering the lump in the bed. Her reflexes quickly snagged the door before it was inches away from slamming against the wall. With a silent sigh of relief, she treaded lightly over to her bag, putting her night wear away.

She looked at the peaceful boy before taking her leave. It seemed like his brows were furrowed slightly, missing her by his side unconsciously. She wished her body would let her join him, snuggle into his arms like they playfully did once before. Wherever their relationship was going, she was enjoying the split moment of intimacy with him. 

* * *

Too many people had the same mindset as Shikamaru, and despised the fading moment before the day came. Temari on the other hand, truly enjoyed the mornings. Because of the simple mentality everyone shared, no one was a wake. Therefore, she had the peaceful time to herself. Walking the streets, enjoying the fresh, uncluttered air and surroundings. Watching the wild life take advantage before it was disrupted by miserable humans. 

Temari took a deep breath in with closed eyes. She would miss this place, like she always did. The sand free breeze, the long-held coolness from the tree enclosed village. It was a type of resort she wished she could stay at, for more reasons than one… 

"Temari? Is that you?", an easily identifiable, high-pitched voice squeaked loudly, even though there was no noise to overcome for such an act. 

Temari's shoulders stiffened at the ping of prissiness that was rung with her name. Her inhaled breath was held with a sharp pain in her chest as she finally decided to release it, putting a presentable greeting face on and turning towards the girl who is infatuated with gossip. 

"Oh, Ino. Hey." 

"I never pictured you as a morning person. Why are you walking the streets so early?", Ino pondered with a graceful smile widening across her porcelain skin. 

Temari had the urge to roll her eyes at the girl's forced sweetness. Ino was a nice girl, but was extra pushy with it when she knew there was something she needed to get out of the current conversation she held. Which Temari knew would be coming up quickly in theirs. 

"I am always up at this time. Usually earlier though.", Temari shrugged. 

There it was. That devious grin that dumb blonde purposed when she found her in to the topic she'd be waiting to pry into, "Oh? You usually get up earlier? Was it a tough night or a good one?", Ino winked, hinting at very indecent things. 

"It was a fine night, just that lazy ass' laziness is rubbing off on me.", Temari brooded, turning from the girl to walk down a new street, knowing Ino would follow without a command. Temari had information that Ino wanted, and Temari wouldn't be able to lose the girl as easily as she hoped. 

Ino sped up slightly to keep her pace next to the quick walking girl, "Did you get any spicy information out of him last night?", Ino sung with eagerness. 

"I told you I wasn't going to do that.", Temari tried shutting down the conversation, but Ino never stopped until ALL her questions had a reply to them. 

"No one said anything about the tricking, I was just asking… maybe he might have, slipped up or something?", Ino tried to not look obvious and flapped her hand to emphasize her words. 

Temari stopped in her tracks giving the blond girl an elevated, irritated eyebrow, "Ino. Let's cut to the chase here, how many questions do you have, and how many of them include your dobe of a teammate?" 

Ino smiled giddily, putting a finger to her chin, "hmmm. I think I have about 53 questions and one not including Shikamaru." 

Temari sighed with a slump to her shoulders in defeat, "What is the one question?", she groaned with her head slung low. 

"Where are you going?", Ino chuckled as she blindly followed the girl through town. Ino usually was up at this time to go to the fields to gather flowers for her flower shop and prepare for opening, but she was her own boss so that could wait. She had time to spare, and a lot of it. Temari wasn't getting out of this one so easily. 

"I'm going to breakfast, and I guess you're joining…", Temari rejoined her walk to the restaurant Shikamaru took her with her favorite food. The two girls sat at a table together. Temari didn't even touch her menu that brought back PTSD of her workload from her job. Ino on the other hand was narrowing her eyes trying to make out each of the tiny, unreadable letters that plagued the entirety of the page. She flipped the menu over back and forth, hoping for a change of scenery, but to no avail. 

Temari chuckled and wondered if that was how she looked the first time she decided to give the menu a try. 

"Ugh! I hate this. I've never seen a more unappealing piece of paper. I'd rather stare at a wall than try to read this crap. What are you getting?", Ino spat with frustration. 

"I am getting there special, it's my favorite.", Temari responded and Ino nodded in agreement, "I'll just get whatever you are getting. I became a flower shop owner instead of the Hokage's aid for a reason.", She said pinching the piece of paper like it was a contaminant and holding it away from her in disgust. 

Temari couldn't help to laugh at her friend replaying her previous incident with Shikamaru. The approaching waiter looked relieved seeing her lightened mood. He must have remembered her last visit and the random yelling he had to walk in on. He took their orders and left like he was trying to beat the rush of her mood shifts. 

"Can you just tell me now? You already know all my questions.", Ino spun her straw, mixing the ice in her ice water before taking a sip. 

"I don't know what to tell you, okay? There may be something between us now, but I don't even know what that is.", Temari confessed leaning back into her chair like the lazy boy would do. 

"I still need to know every detail, Tem. What happened once I left you?", Ino said with a determined raised eyebrow. 

"You're not going to let this go, will you?", Temari hoped, but already knew the answer. 

"No, I am not. And if I have to I will lock you and Shika into a room together until you both tell me your sides of the story.", Ino crossed her arms defiantly. 

Temari sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. She wasn't one for girl talk, or gossip, or to tell about her private life. It was private for a reason, but she knew Ino. She should have been a journalist or a spy because she gets every last drop of information out of any functioning body she crosses paths with. 

"Alright, ugh! Look, we played Shogi, he sobered up, we star gazed, then went to bed.", Temari vaguely obliged. 

"_Temari_.", Ino said in a stern voice, "I will get inside your head if you keep this up." 

Temari's eyes widened. She hated when the girl threatened her like that. She had the will power to block out her thoughts, but Ino was a specially trained ninja. She wouldn't be able to hide it for long, and Ino would find more than Temari wanted to give, "_Fine, we kissed okay!_", Temari shouted embarrassed, placing to hands to the side of her face in attempts to hide. 

"You what!? I'm so happy for you two! Did he finally confess his feelings? It has been months now. I've been trying to tell him to hurry and shoot his shot, but you know that boy. Either a million steps ahead or second guessing himself at every turn.", Ino shrugged with a giggle in excitement. 

Temari turned her gaze out the window after nodding in confirmation to Ino. She was in a small shock, 'for months?', he had liked her for months? She knew that her feelings towards him weren't normal for a while now, but she barely was figuring them out. 

Ino giddily held two sentimental hands up to her chest like she was watching a romantic soap opera, "Oh, and what did you say back to him?" 

Temari raised an unnerving eyebrow, "What do you mean what did I say back to him?" 

"I mean did you tell him you feel the same or…", Ino fell silent. For all she knew Shikamaru wasn't with her. She could have denied him and she could have been wrong this whole time. Her poor teammate could be sulking in his bed right now, not wanting to move or get up. 

Temari's eyes grew wide. She didn't tell him if she did or not. She didn't know how to. She didn't know if she could commit to that, or if those given set of words would ever come out of her mouth. She liked him, she did, but her ego told her never to repeat his words back. Never let him have the upper hand… never let him in… but she wanted to. She was in a battle with herself. There were so many 'what ifs' she didn't know how to handle. 

Ino could tell the girls brain was running faster than it could handle. She placed a hand on Temari's from across the table to catch her attention and hopefully calm her down, "Tem", she whispered sweetly, "Emotions are okay. He's a good guy, let him in. I know you won't need me for this, but if he's an idiot I'll beat him up for you.", Ino offered a reassuring smile.

Temari looked surprised at the mind reader friend. She tried to be confident all the time, but this wasn't some fling she'd hookup with. If she were to return Shikamaru's feelings then she would have to commit. It would be something she put effort into. Their relationship had too much at stake for it to be a momentary fling. Work, villages, friendships, were all in the hands of their relationship. One abnormality could cause those things to crumble. 

"I-I just… need to think. About it…", Temari tried to piece together over her worries. 

"I'm sure he will understand, have you talked to him about it?", Ino reassured. 

Their food came out and the waiter was still happy Temari hadn't exploded in rage yet, but was still uneasy because of the awkward moment he barged into. The two girls smiled in thanks for their food then continued once he left. 

"No. I haven't. We didn't talk much last night.", Temari sheepishly said. 

"I knew you did something dirty!", Ino shouted with excitement which caused half the restaurant to view them. 

Temari waved them off with a reassuring smile that nothing was happening, then turned back to the loud girl, "No you, idiot.", she whispered her harsh words, "We only kissed like I said, but we didn't talk anything through. There was no agreement on dating, no labels, and no feeling talk. He confessed and asked me what I thought, then I kissed him and that was the end of the story." 

"So, you kissed him first? I shouldn't be surprised.", Ino giggled. 

Temari rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, no. He kissed me first after confessing, but then I kissed him when he wanted me to confess. I couldn't form the words and I didn't know what to say. I still don't know what to say, Ino.", Temari looked distressed. She would see Shikamaru sooner or later and he would ask for her input on their situation, and she just didn't know. 

Two messaging hawks landed outside of their window. Tapping on the glass at the girls, interrupting their talk. They were both being summoned to the Hokage's office. 

"Man, we didn't even get to eat.", Ino whined, boxing up her food to go. 

Temari sighed as well. This was the life she chose as a Shinobi, sure, but they definitely knew how to over work their ninja. 

* * *

"_Excuse me?_", Temari out spoke in irritation, "Did he give a specific reason?" 

Naruto gulped in fear of the girl's wrath, "N-no. Just that you were summoned back. Here look.", He shakily handed the confidential scroll over. 

Temari raised an unsatisfied eyebrow and took the scroll, reading it for herself, "That asshole. I only have one day left, he couldn't wait?" 

"W-what are ya going to do?", Naruto tested, needing confirmation on her decision. 

Temari rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. She rolled the scroll into itself, leaving the edge of it open for Naruto to sign, "I have to go. 'Kazekage's orders'.", She sarcastically air quoted. She was getting sick of her brother's constant orders. She knew his reasoning, and this was not urgent at all. 

Ino was summoned for a mission later that day with Sai. Her own meeting went by quick, making her able to walk with Temari back to the Nara complex so she could say goodbye to her friend. 

"What do you think happened?", Ino asked concern for the urgent summoning of Temari.

"Psh, I _know_ what happened. The scroll was signed by Kankuro along with Gaara. Meaning Kankuro didn't want to take all the blame for me coming back, so he used Gaara as a co-signer, making it 'official business'.", Temari angrily quoted with two fingers. 

"What would your brother need to summon you for?", Ino asked not following. 

Temari scoffed, "Kankuro and I share the same office, and if I'm not there then he shares my workload. I'm betting the Chunin exam paper work got in when I left, and he's stacked to the ceiling in paperwork. He probably went crazy and couldn't handle it anymore." 

"You don't think it is something more serious? It was urgent after all.", Ino said unbelievingly. 

"Definitely not. If it was, Gaara would have put a specific reasoning in the summoning so I wouldn't be blindly coming back to the village. I know for a fact those two didn't put a subject because they knew I'd decline coming home.", Temari huffed in frustration. Her shoulders were already getting tense again, and her mind was overheating. Her break in Konoha was finished, and all that lazy boy's efforts to help her relax went down the drain. 

"You can decline your job?", Ino said amazed. 

Temari laughed a little too hard, "Oh, no. I wish, but what I'm being summoned for is not my job. Sure, I help the Kazekage and Kankuro, but not do their work for them. My idiot of brothers know they can't handle the load, and need me to help them understand most of it anyways. It's hard one them when I leave. Gaara is pretty good when it comes to this stuff, but Kankuro puts minimal effort in, kind of like Shikamaru. Except, Shikamaru is naturally smart so he doesn't have to put effort in." 

"You sure do have your work cut out for you, Tem. I don't know how you do it.", Ino was thankful to be an only child and not be in that predicament. She could imagine how hard it would be trying to train more than one rascal, especially when they didn't get a long because they were siblings. She didn't know how Senseis did it either, training three-man squads. Kakashi had it hard with Naruto and Sasuke. She would probably have quit by that time. 

* * *

The two girls made it back to Shikamaru's. Ino put their food, and the extra food they ordered for Shikamaru, in the fridge for whenever her tired, hung-over teammate decided to awaken. 

Temari went to the layer of the sleeping boy and packed her bags quietly. When finished she met Ino in the kitchen to say goodbye. 

"Alright, I'll be going. I will see you in two months.", Temari swiftly said as she walked next to the door to put her shoes back on. 

"Wait, you're not going to say goodbye to Shikamaru?", Ino asked sincerely like it was odd of her not to. 

"He's asleep, why would I?", Temari shrugged, finishing pulling her last shoe on. 

"You two are a thing now, or whatever you are. Don't you think he deserves a goodbye?", Ino said sad, like she was breaking up with her teammate. 

Temari didn't understand, it was just a goodbye.

"No? Why should he care if I leave or stay?", Temari tilted her head in confusion, "Look I don't even know what we are, and he's sleeping. There's no need for him to sign me out and walk me to the gates because the Hokage already signed off on my leave. Therefore, there is nothing keeping me here and nothing obliging him to walk me to the gates.", Temari shrugged tiredly, turning around to walk out the now opened front door. She stopped at the door, facing towards his front yard, "Just… just tell him I say goodbye, okay?", she tried to sound normal, but Ino's question made her start to feel guilt. She didn't want to speak with him. There were too many unanswered questions that she couldn't put an answer to, or figure out at the moment. She left, latching the door closed behind her. 

Ino's polite smile dropped the instant the door closed. She sprinted down the hall towards the door to her right. Ino jumped on top of the hung over lump shape in the bed. She pushed his shoulders, trying to wake him up, "Shika wake up hurry!" 

He groaned as a response, furrowing his brows in irritation. 

"Shikamaru now!", Ino demanded. 

"Ino what the hell do you want it's too early.", He groaned once more, trying to pull the sheets over his face. 

"Shikamaru, it's almost 11, and Temari is leaving!", Ino said frantically. 

Shikamaru lazily rubbed his eyes with a yawn escaping from his parched lips, "What do you mean Temari's leaving?", he raspily asked, trying to wake up. His head throbbed and not just because of the night before, but now because of the girl abruptly shaking him out of his sleep. 

"I MEAN, she was summoned back to Suna. She is headed to the gates now!", Ino screeched trying to force the boy to hurry. 

Shikamaru dropped his worried expression and rolled more into his bed, pulling the covers over him, "She doesn't leave until tomorrow. She can't leave, I have to sign off on her leave." 

"Not if the Hokage already did.", Ino said in matter of fact. 

Shikamaru sat up quickly with sheets falling to his lap, a concerned look took over his tired face, "The Hokage signed off on it already?" 

Ino nodded at him irritably, with him finally understanding the need to hurry. 

"Well shit, Ino. Why didn't you say so earlier, damn!", he spat, pouncing out of bed. He strained himself with undressing and almost falling over. Ino couldn't help but to laugh at his rushed state. 

It wasn't awkward for her to watch him, because she has seen both of her friends either naked, or half naked due to missions, them being drunk, or their times at the lake. It wasn't an uncommon site she saw, but she never thought anything of it. Shikamaru and Choji were like her brothers.

He slicked his hair back into a pony tail and looked to Ino in distress, patting his pockets, "Am I forgetting anything?" 

Ino looked at him up and down, "Your shirts inside out, other than that you're good!", she gave him a thumbs up with a laugh. 

"Great, thanks Ino! I owe you one.", he smiled, ripping his shirt of while he ran down the hall flipping it the right way out. Shoving both his shoes on, he pushed his head through his shirt and ran out of the door with his now fully clothed body. 

* * *

Temari was about to take her first step out of the Konoha gates when her foot wouldn't pick off the ground. She was stiff, her body reluctant to move. 

Shikamaru stopped his rushed state and breathed heavily, releasing a held in sigh of relief, "troublesome.", was all he groaned as he walked around the girl to face her, releasing his shadow possession jutsu. 

Temari swayed forward slightly at his release, and her face filled with anger, "You know I hate when you use that on me!", she hit his shoulder hard, and he winced in pain. 

"Ow!", he said rubbing his arm, "I didn't get a greeting when you came in, and now not a simple goodbye. What did I do to you?", he said sheepishly. 

Temari was taken back slightly by his words, "I thought you weren't one for that lovey stuff?", she said crossing her arms. 

He rolled his eyes and leaned lazily against the wood post a part of the gate, "I'm not, but a curtesy goodbye would be nice. I'm still your hard-working escort after all.", he said annoyed. 

There it was, the usual escort jazz to get him out of anything more than simple feelings, "Okay. Goodbye.", She tried walking past him, only for him to snatch her wrist and pull her closer to him, "What is it now?" 

"I told you I wasn't going to let you off so easily until you gave me an answer, Tem.", he confessed with a smirk. 

"Answer what?", she played dumbly. 

"I want to know if you feel the same.", He repeated his words from the night before. 

Temari sighed at his confrontation, then chuckled at his silliness and her over reacting, "I'll let you know after our date." 

"Our date?", he repeated like he forgot something. 

"Yeah, the one you are taking me on when I come back in two months for the Chunin exams.", she said confidently. 

"Is that a promise?" he smirked, holding a pinky up lamely. 

Temari couldn't help her laugh at his terrible attempts at flirting, but wrapped her pinky around his, "Your flirting is worse than the guy at the store." 

"I wouldn't it's _that_ bad since I got the girl.", he pestered. 

"I told you I'd let you know lover boy.", she bantered back. 

"Fine, I'll be waiting.", he said like he had won. 

"You better be in this exact spot when I get back, Nara. _I mean it_.", she scowled, pointing an angry finger towards their position, then up at him. 

"Yes ma'am. Exact spot. Right here.", He mused, "_I'll be waiting for you_.", he let a smile take over his face as he leaned his head against the post lovingly. 

Her heart pounded loudly at his antics. His dumb ways of making her feel anything but normal. She turned around for her leave, and was left with a dumb smile plastered on her face, like he always left her with. 

* * *

-Note-

This is **not** the last chapter! Just a heads up if it seems like it lol. There is maybe two more chapters left.

I really want to continue this story for everyone enjoying it, but I am running out of ideas after my next chapters. So if there is anything you would like to read about or to happen in this story let me know! if not I am sure I can try to think of more to continue this story, or if I can't I will just end it when planned.

i am sorry for the distant update period. i am going to try to keep the updates within at least three days now. i know some people tend to update once a week, but personally i find it hard to follow a story like that.

Please review and let me know what you think!

:) 


	14. Chapter 14

Routine

* * *

Shikamaru's life molded back into its drag of a routine with the absence of the troublesome woman. 

His body ached from the harsh coldness, when it was forced out of the warmth of his bed for his routine of hitting the retched morning noise maker. Silencing the alarm repeatedly, commanding it to snooze. Allowing him to sleep until the very last second that would still make him on time to work. 

His body trembled from the unruly hour of the morning, that commanded the air to be cold in its company. 

His legs never felt as sore, as worn out, and as heavy than they did in the mornings. He tried his hardest to let his will power take over in these hours, yelling at his legs to tug him down the paths of Konoha towards his work place.

Every morning he would stop in front of the building that enclosed the stairs which led to his office. His drooping, exhausted eyes would look sorrowful for the torture his legs had to endure, slowly pulling his body weight up each dreadful step. He knew it would pay off, and soon enough he would be in his cozy desk chair that would allow their rest. 

* * *

He started and ended his days in his office. Staying late nights in attempts to rid of his workload. Even with his effort, it seemed like every time a pile was finished, a new one would be brought in its place. It was a never-ending cycle. 

He couldn't remember the last time he ate dinner. 

His daily schedule was scattered. 

Sometimes he would eat breakfast, but most of the times he would rather sleep in then use the time for a meal. 

His lunch breaks consisted of him getting take out and heading to is favorite hill. While he never had much time on his breaks, if a 5-minute nap was all he could get, then it was welcomed. 

He couldn't remember the last time he trained. Sure he was still in shape, but the only moments he spent outside and felt the fresh, un-suffocating air, was during his lunch breaks. That was the only time he put extra effort into walking across town, to spend it on his favorite cloud watching hill; even if he didn't cloud watch. 

* * *

"Here's another stack.", Shikamaru moaned through his tired state. He placed a stack to add to the towering piles of papers, owned by the also over worked man who shared the same dark circles under his eyes. 

Without looking up to great his assistant from the paper he was examining, he pointed to another stack across the room, "Ugh hey, over there in one of those stacks, there's a change in rules for the Chunin exams. Could you examine it and send the details to the sand?" 

Shikamaru had already made his way to the stack, sifting through its contents during his request, "To the sand only?", Shikamaru monotonously asked without real wonder held to his tone, as he pulled out a paper a ways down from the top of the pile. 

Naruto put his paper down from his face, and stared blankly towards the door in thought, "Uhhhh… let me see it again.", he tried recalling its contents, scanning it over then recollecting the files matters, "Yeah, this one only goes to the sand.", He stabbed the paper with his index finger in certainty, "Well Temari in general. She will be working on this with you, and has the other half, I belie…. Unless…", Naruto cut himself off. He stood up from his chair and walked to a far pile in one of the room's corners, that was about to fall over. He slid a paper out that was 5 papers down from the stack, "This is the other half actually, I need you to send it with that one to Temari.", The Hokage rubbed his eyes, then stretched with a yawn, "It feels good to stretch. I don't remember the last time I was out of that chair.", he chuckled, then sunk back into the chair that glued him to his work.

Shikamaru would have scoffed or rebutted with a 'Go outside for once', or a, 'Take care of yourself', but even he wasn't doing that. He was too exhausted to give the higher-ranking man a lecture. He only nodded to the man's words with baggy eyes, and left to his own office. 

* * *

He grunted when plopping his back side harshly into his office chair. He kicked his feet up on his desk, turned his view to admire the window to his left. Kids outside played, parents walked their children through town, friends socialized, he could hear the rumble of muffled voices below. He smiled at the relaxed aurora it gave off. Everyone living their own unique lives in peace with what Naruto has accomplished. Except, they weren't finished just yet. They had more work to do to maintain it. 

He turned his view back to his dreaded work, and the two files he was given. 

He giggled dumbly at the papers, "Temari, huh?" 

He smiled foolishly to himself like a kid in love. He eagerly repositioned his body straight up at his desk, grabbing a fresh piece of paper. He wrote intently, stopping once he got the business side of the letter finished. He looked at the paper like it was missing something. He yearned to write more, but this was business. Plus, knowing that hectic woman, she would probably blow off his attempts to talk to her. 

He chuckled in defeat, knowing that thought was true. He jotted down a simple sentence, sending the files and letter off with a messaging bird. 

He hoped she would reply, call him stupid, or even just an idiot. He needed something to remind him there was something between them, even just friendship wise. He needed to hear one of her mean nicknames to give his life some sort of spark again. A break from the drag of reality his life was controlled by. 

It had only been a week since her leave, but with all the trouble in his life, he sure missed her being one of them. 

He threw his hands over his head, leaning back into his chair, looking out the window once more before getting back to work. He hadn't talked to her since she left. He wondered if she ever even made it back to Suna, or how she was doing. He bet her office probably looked like his. She would probably be pissed now that he was adding to her work load with the two papers he sent her way. 

* * *

-Note- 

Short update on Shikamaru's life!

So I lied. More than two chapters are coming, but they will probably be short like this one or a _little_ bit longer. We will see!

I am still figuring out what I am going to do with this story. So, my notes will probably be a rollercoaster of debation. lol 

I still hope you all are enjoying. I know it's a slow patch right now, but it will pick up soon.

Stay tuned to see if I figure out my life! lol


	15. Chapter 15

Not That I Care 

* * *

The last two days of her three-day trip back to Suna were taken over by an unforgiving sand storm and its temperaments. 

The wind was harsh. Shoving through the air instead of swimming through it. Intertwining itself with the environment instead of brushing past it. The unruly whirlwind of air took the sandy desert captive, sharpening the edges of each grain against Temari's cheeks as she pushed towards her route home. It felt as if she was scraping sand paper to her skin. 

Her shoe openings allowed the sand to slide in to her shoes and drain out with each step. Every inhale she hoped for fresh air, but was met with hot air, a dry throat, and random crunching of sand against her teeth. She pulled her cloak tighter across her face, trying to block any easy ways for the sands entry, but it still managed to find its way to add to her problem. 

* * *

A heavy thud positioned itself against the Kazekage's desk after the door abruptly swung open, smashing against the wall it was adjacent to. A tired, angry girl slung her cloak to the floor, dropping it with a sand cloud fading around its impact. The woman proceeded to unravel her sand drenched, thick scarf. The scarf dangled as she held it away from herself, pouring any sand it carried from the storm on to the floor. She tossed the drained scarf on top of her cloak, next to the new mound of sand she brought as a gift to the Kazekage. 

As another offering of peace from the girl, a finger carrying steaming emotions came into Gaara's personal space. He decided to lean away from the threatening finger that stopped an inch away from his face, "Listen here, 'Kazekage'. You may have power, but you are still my little brother and don't get to use the 'higher-title-card' on me. _You got that?_", His worried, eyes trailed the finger up to its holder who wore a heavy, infuriated eyebrow that creased with all the weight it was capable of carrying. 

Gaara eased a balled fist up to cover his mouth, allowing him to clear his throat, "Temari.", he started professionally, straightening his posture from its threatened, cowering one. 

"No, you listen here, _buddy_. I mean really? I only had one day left, and just traveled through a sand storm. You two couldn't have waited? If you want to get your sorry butt out of this, you tell me where Kankuro is right now!", Temari argued the man who barely said anything since she started, slamming a hand that connected to the threatening finger on his desk with rage. 

Gaara's hand quickly shot towards the direction to his right that was blocked by the wall of his enclosed office. She understood his meaning. It indicated towards the general direction of an office only Kankuro and Temari were allowed into.

Temari scoffed with a roll of her eyes, tossing the 'Urgent Summoning Scroll' onto his desk without care, "You're such a push over, you know that?", She teased her little brother, as she walked around his desk. 

Gaara stood up to follow the movement with a chuckle of his own, slightly slipping through his lips. The two loving siblings embraced each other as a welcome home for Temari, "I'm glad you made it back safely once more, Temari.", Gaara smiled with relief, releasing their hug. 

Temari gave him a light punch to his shoulder, "You idiot. Next time don't give into Kankuro's demands. You know I'm scarier than him.", She grumbled, swiftly picking up her Tessen she slammed against his desk earlier. She flung the heavy weapon around to hitch at its place on her back. 

"Temari.", Gaara called out with little force before his sibling made her exit. 

Temari turned from her spot at the door, looking back to him with a raised eyebrow, "Hm?" 

Gaara gave a wincing smile of plead, "Maybe go easy on him?" 

"Yeah, yeah.", Temari sarcastically responded, shutting the door to his office behind her. 

* * *

Once again, the door burst open, almost breaking off the hinges, "_Kankurooo!_", Temari growled through the quiet dark room. 

A brown-haired boy frantically shot to attention from his sleeping position on his desk. Temari's infuriated state settled down quickly. A laugh took over her anger when the previous sleeping boy lifted his frightened head off the desk with a paper stuck to his cheek. 

He looked dazed and unaware of his surroundings, until he was met with his (literally) sandy-haired sister towering over him. She stood with her signature propped hands on her hip, which usually meant she was angered in some sort of way. He stood up in apprehension, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh hey, Tem… Good trip?", he winced with sorrowed eyes, as the paper gracefully fell off his cheek and back onto the desk.

Temari released her weapon to steady against the desk, this time with little force, "Come here you idiot.", she ordered, making her way around her brother's desk, to give him a hug as well, "Let's get you and Gaara home. It's too late.", she sympathized. 

She was tired from her trip, but she bet they were exhausted as well. She knew they were hard workers. While they relied on her some of the time, she knew how much work they actually put in. 

Kankuro gave her a pathetic smile after their hug, "I uh, I promise I can finish at least one more stack.", he said looking towards the room filled with piled papers that touched the ceiling, "They just keep appearing out of thin air, there is no end to them." 

Temari's shoulder's slumped, "Way more than last year, huh?" 

Kankuro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in agreement at their work load. 

"Let's call it a night. I'll take over tomorrow so you can have a day off, okay?", she proposed sweetly to her baby brother who she could never stay mad at for long. He did take over her load on top of his for the time she was away, so she was appreciative. 

Kankuro's tired expression reluctantly agreed. Knowing he was going to need a good night's rest, and a step back from his work if his brain was going to try to function after this. 

The siblings passed by Gaara's office on their way out of the building, "Come on, Gaara. We are going home.", Temari called out from his doorway. He looked towards the calling ninja, then around his office that was overflown with paper; debating if he should even think of leaving. 

Temari rolled her eyes at his worrying, "Don't worry, Gaara. I'll help you tomorrow too." 

Her youngest brother returned her answer with a sheepish smile, getting up to follow his older siblings home. 

* * *

Temari tossed and turned the whole night, finding that it was difficult to acquire a peaceful position. She couldn't remember what her own bed felt like before she was introduced to Shikamaru's luxurious one. She thought she remembered it being decently comfortable, but it felt stiff, almost as if it was unused. Her bed was no match compared to Shikamaru's bed that was made for royalty.

She told her body to suck it up and get use to her own life again. Rolling her tense body out of bed, she stood up raising her arms over her head to lean side to side to stretch. After, she abruptly twisted her body, forcing pops to run up her back.

She grumbled at the annoying changes in her life since this recent visit to Konoha. She visited Konoha frequently, and couldn't understand why this visit was so different. She was barely in that village and yet, she was already accustomed to Shikamaru's way of living. 

Her life seemed different after spending the rare time at his place. 

She didn't wake up to a night savoring room anymore. Her room soaked up any light it was given, reflecting the brilliance off the walls. There was never a lingering warmth once she got out of her bed, her sheets maintained the same coolness of her room. His room was relaxed. Hers felt stiff. She couldn't do much about the ambiance of her room. Shikamaru lived in a house, with wooden floors, and painted walls. She lived in sand, sand made walls, and hard jail like floors. What could she really do? Paint the sand? 

Temari pushed back the thought of missing. Could she say missing? No, she didn't miss his dumb house, or way of living, or way of being in practical peace. She didn't miss him. She didn't, and she wouldn't. She still had to figure out her feelings, and missing him was the last thing on her mind. 

When she thought more about it, she enjoyed the way everything about him made her feel. Like she just won the war again and was finally at peace. Like she had a rough day at work and was met with a comfy couch to relax on. His laziness was something she truly envied. He was able to balance it so well with his work. While she was on the constant go and had no outlet of freedom, except for the training field. 

Temari shoved her fingers to brush through her loose hair in frustration. She just woke up, why was she already frustrated? She just arrived in Suna. It has been 4 days now without him and yet, she was missing him? No, she didn't. That dumb boy was constantly in her mind, mocking her existence. It needed to go, but would it leave? She was supposed to be thinking over her feelings for him, but she just wanted to keep burying them until she couldn't handle the pressure anymore. 

After washing down her thoughts with a hot shower, she unpacked her bag from her trip. Dumping all the contents on her bed without care. Her fan that she bought at the antique store plopped nicely on the top of her pile of clothing, gear, and weapons; Almost like a star on the Christmas tree. 

She pulled the fan open, and was greeted with the image that reminded her of her very own lazy boy she put up with. Why did she get a fan that reminded her of the one boy she was trying to forget all of the time? She closed the painted fan, tossing it back on her bed to suppress her thoughts once more. 

She turned around from her bed, and was met with her displayed Tessen on her other wall. Ten-Ten and Temari had one thing in common, they were weapon fanatics. She had a display rack on her wall, that allowed her to hang up her open fan for every time she came home. Temari was sentimental about her Tessen. Even if it was her defense and offense mechanism during battles, it was still an amazing work of art that also doubled as a bad-ass weapon. She slumped her shoulders with an exhale, giving in. Who knew her own prized possession would turn against her in her thoughts. 

Reluctantly, she turned back to the pile on her bed, picking up the smaller fan. She eased it open while a loving grin evolved, as she stared fondly at the painted picture that brought her peace. She then held it up in front of her view, angling it in different positions to find what would look right towards the wall with her Tessen on display. 

Kankuro knocked on her open door, announcing he was coming in. He gave her an awkward look upon entering. She had one shut eye, and two outstretched arms holding a hand-held fan in front of her, "New addition?", he questioned with a tired raised eyebrow as if he just woke up. 

She smiled brightly towards her brother, "Do you like it? I'm starting a fan collection.", she closed the fan and tossed it his way. He caught it with ease, opening it up to examine its picture. 

She loved the idea of the collection. Why she didn't think of it before? She didn't know. She knew she wasn't a materialistic type, but this was art, a memory of her life, her symbol. 

…and also a symbol of someone else now… 

Kankuro snorted at the girl's enthusiasm, "I do. It looks good, but why did you get such a dull one?", he said tossing it back before plopping himself to sit on her bed. 

"It's not dull, it's _relaxing_.", She tried to defend, while also mocking the words that were burned into her brain by the lazy boy she visited, "It reminds me of Konoha.", She shrugged, turning her view back to the wall. Finally finding a good spot next to her Tessen, she grabbed her desk chair and stood on it to reach the vacancy above it. 

Kankuro smirked mischievously, "Konoha, or someone in Konoha?" 

Temari stiffened and her face started to grow a deep red. She hoped her spunky pigtails covered his view of her ears, because she was sure those were a bright red as well. 

She squinted her eyes shut, forcing her mind to overcome the emotions she never wanted to display. She proceeded to hang the fan nonchalantly as If his words had no effect, "Do you have a reason to be here at this hour? It's your day off, you're supposed to be sleeping in.", she questioned, trying to avoid his teasing. 

Kankuro stood up from the bed with a playful winning smile, "You have a message." 

She turned half her body around from her position on the chair, with her hands pressing the small fan against her wall in position, "Oh, thanks. Do you know what it is, and who it is from?" 

"It had your name on the top of one of the papers, looked like files possibly. Also looked like it was a Leaf's hawk that brought it.", he shrugged, taking his exit from her room after placing the message on her desk. 

She nodded in acknowledgment as he left. When finished with her new addition to her room, she stepped down from her desk chair and took a step back. It fit so well. She was excited to get more, and line them above her Tessen. 

A large giddy feeling took over her. She had a symbol of her, and a symbol of Shikamaru. Even if she didn't know what to do about her current situation between them, he was still her friend, her partner, and co-worker. He had a place in her life now, and she was enjoying it. 

She tore her gaze away from her new art work and gathered her things to leave for her office. 

Before she left, she remembered Kankuro brought her a message. She peeled the casing open and was met with three papers. She unrolled the first one that matched the second. Looked like files to her too. She breezed over the idea of them, walking to the Kazekage building to her office with the two new files to add to her piles.

She sat down with a depressed huff at all the work she was surrounded by. She wished she was surrounded by threatening ninjas instead, at least the action would be fun. Reading was not her cup of tea. She scooted her chair as close to her desk as she could, straightening her posture to force her body to change into work mode.

* * *

It was almost past midnight. She finished around three stacks of work that reached the ceiling. Making room to bring her fourth stack over to her desk, she brushed the two files from Konoha over to a side of her desk revealing a different formatted letter underneath. She raised a curious eyebrow at her discovery of the letter that wasn't a file. 

She picked it up carefully, examining it with a weird eye as if it was contaminated. Her eyes skipped over the entire letter, finding its way to the bottom to see who it was from before she even bothered with its contents. Her heart pace quickened, and her hands started to sweat with a tingling feeling taking over her finger tips. She knew the contents of what the sender sent was work related just by the two files, but she couldn't drop the thought of him writing to her specifically. 

She didn't know if she wanted to read it, and be disappointed by the strictly work-related words. She knew she wouldn't get any work done unless she found out what he wrote. She forced herself to sit at her desk, and slowly read over his words. 

"Temari, 

This is a drag, but the Hokage ordered me to inform you about the new changes. The two files attached are some of the new regulations and rules of the Chunin exams. Review them, make any changes you feel are necessary, then send them back. I will be reviewing your changes then sending them back to you, and so on until we can compromise on the new ideas for the new generation. Try not to make things too troublesome for me, will ya? 

It looks like we will be stuck together when you arrive, as stated in the files. It will be a long two months. Prepare yourself, it will be quite a drag. That's the gist of it anyways… We can talk more about it when you get here. 

...On another note, how was your travel back to Suna? 

Not that I care. 

Shikamaru" 

Temari felt like she was suffocating. Probably because she held her breath while she read the whole letter. Her over heated body throbbed with no relief at his simple effort to talk to her. She was internally overjoyed at his attempts for more interaction with her, and at the opportunity for more interactions with him. She knew he confessed his feelings for her when she left, but it was nice to know he was still willing to try even after she said she'd let him know. 

She smiled dumbly to herself, rereading his last words repeatedly, "What a sentimental crybaby.", she giggled, "'_Not that I care_', my ass.", she rolled her eyes, placing the paper back down on her desk. 

She returned her previous action of bringing the fourth stack over to her desk. Sitting down and pulling a paper from the top of the stack, she reread the first sentence of the file about 5 times without her brain comprehending it. After the 6th attempt, she looked skeptically over at his letter that was taunting her, free for her viewing. She bit her lip and tried to re-read the file in her hand once more, but to no avail. 

"Fine!", she shouted out loud to her brain provoking her, giving into her temptations. She wrote her reply first, knowing that was the main thing her mind was stuck on. She then reviewed the two files he sent. Quickly scribbling over the papers with black ink for her revising. She finished her part of the work by slapping a pale, yellow sticky note over the bottom of the first page with a small note written on it, signifying towards a section of his written gibberish. She smirked at her words, and hoped she would get a reaction back to both her letter and sticky note. 

She reviewed the file once more, then her sticky note, then her letter. She rolled them into each other and sent the package off through a messaging bird.

Butterflies tumbled within her stomach. She surveyed the bird leaving towards the village she just visited. Temari wondered if he would reply quickly, or reply at all.

She had a lot of work to do. She knew it was the start of her living in her office, probably until she left for Konoha. The piles of work were going to run her life. That's why she was hoping for a reply, something to give her life for these next to months a little bit more light. 

* * *

-Note-

What do you think Temari wrote back? ;)

I am really enjoying writing the letters for this story, but making them fit into context and actual chapters is a touchy lol.

I hope you all are enjoying, please continue to review. I love seeing what you all have to say. It makes me super happy to see your comments on the story thus far.

:)


	16. Chapter 16

What He Got Himself Into 

* * *

Shikamaru's head bobbed up and down in struggle to stay awake. His eyelids felt as heavy as bricks, with their weight increasing as the minutes of the late night ticked by. The escape his eyes found by finally closing when he would rub his tired eyes would put him under a sleeping spell. The spell would promptly be broken when his head would rush toward his desk with a falling sensation, causing him to jolt awake. After many failed efforts of trying to keep his energy levels up, his head gave in, hitting the desk that acted as his pillow for the night. 

Shikamaru fell into a deep slumber. He was miraculously in his backyard. His medium-height grass surrounded his body while he laid lazily on top of it. He was at peace, he had no recollection of work or reality, his given situation felt right. He had no worries, but something was missing. His closed napping eyes frowned. What could be missing? He looked to his left feeling a sudden warmth appear next to him. He had everything he needed now. The girl showed him her beautiful, rare smile. It gleamed with love and care, surrounding his insides with warmth at how inviting it was. He couldn't help his own smile when he was met with soft teal eyes that gleamed with tenderness for him. 

His concentration on the girl was disrupted when a tapping noise sounded, but he couldn't find the source of the tapping. The girl next to him giggled, pulling a hand up to her lips with the action. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from or why she was laughing. The girl's crystal teal eyes rolled in amusement at his confusion. She propped herself up on her forearm and leaned over his face still with her grin flowing love through their air. She brought her index finger up and tapped the middle of his forehead three times. He blinked confusedly in response, it matched the beat of the tapping noise. She chuckled again at him finally realizing it, and repeated her three taps once more, then leaned down to gently whisper in his ear, "Shikamaru, wake up sleepy head." 

Shikamaru shot awake in panic. He was back in his office and his hands were crumpling a file he was reviewing before he dozed off. The tapping didn't stop though. He jumped again in his seat at the frightening rhythm of three taps. His scared heart beat calmed when identifying the noise maker, which was a messenger bird tapping on his window behind him. He sighed in relief, finally realizing what the suspicious sound was. 

He pushed open his window with a struggling effort since his body was limp from exhaustion. Allowing the bird entry, he took the message carried by the bird. His eyes were still sagging with fatigue, until he realized where the letter was coming from. His eyes picked up with a small rush of energy, blinking rapidly in attempts to focus. He sat excitedly at his desk, peeling open the two files and shoving them to the side. His eyes connected on her written words that he had been waiting eagerly for. 

"Nara.", She started her bland letter in response, which made him instantly snicker. 

Who knew his last name could be such an insult? 

"Thanks for informing me of the torture I have to prepare myself for. Two months from now should give me enough time to ready my arsenal of retorts to your idiotic words you'll constantly be spewing out of that lazy mouth of yours. These files need a lot of work, so it's not my fault if it's troublesome for you. 

On the same note... my trip back to Suna was good... 

I hope you're not missing me already, crybaby. You'll get to be around me for three full months. Get used to the peace you're experiencing now while you have it. 

Tem." 

"Hope I'm not missing you already, huh?", He smiled dumbly to himself, leaning back in his chair with a huge, giddy smile plastered across his face. He reread the spitfire's words over repeatedly, while his eyes were still draining. Slowly, his eyes inched their way lower, and lower, as he stared dumbly at his new favorite paper. Soon enough he couldn't find the will to hold his eyes open, allowing his self to fall into another dream. 

* * *

The lifting sun poked through his uncovered windows. Shining to meet with every corner of his office, and leaving no room for shadows to linger. His eyes groggily opened at the rude awakening when his door was opened with a thud followed from Naruto adding a stack to his room. 

Shikamaru lifted his tired gaze towards his also tired friend, "Did you stay here all night too?", Naruto asked. 

Shikamaru nodded then stretched his arms over his head, "I was going over these files and then Temari sent the-", Shikamaru's eyes shot wide when the letter wasn't in front of him. How could he have lost the letter! He looked frantically around his desk, sifting through the sprawled-out mess of papers. 

Naruto burst out laughing at his friends worrying. 

Shikamaru shot him a glare. This was serious he needed that letter, "What's so funny?" 

Naruto went to take his leave with a wave goodbye, as he walked towards the exit of his office, "There's a paper stuck to your cheek, Shikamaru." 

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He brought a hand to his cheek which met with the feeling of a paper. He huffed in annoyance, pulling the paper from his face which was indeed the letter, "What a drag.", he groaned. 

* * *

Shikamaru took an early lunch break since he was rarely eating and hadn't eaten last night. He brought the two files with him and a pen. He found himself laying on his favorite grassy hill after he grabbed food on his way. He remembered his time with Temari on the hill, when he helped her with her paperwork and she was actually nice for once. He missed their little pattern they created, that oddly enough made their work more tolerable. 

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment to find peace. His mind had been so cluttered with black and white papers. It made him excited for the Chunin exams because it meant more work outside of his office. A desk job may have been the lazy outlook that he wanted as a kid, but now he wished for more action. Even running errands sounded more fun than his current predicament. 

His mind raced between thoughts. He found himself unable to stop thinking of that troublesome woman that burned her existence into his mind. The one that kept his life on edge. He hoped things would change when she returned. His feelings for her were too overwhelming at this point. He didn't like the extra effort his heart was throwing at him. He wanted to talk to her, banter with her, joke and pester her. He couldn't wait until she came back, and part of him was hoping she would stay. 

He knew it was a lot to ask, especially since they weren't even dating. 

He sighed, noting his mind was too scattered to actually get any relaxation at this point. He pulled out his pen and revised her revising. He looked over her reviews for the file they shared. His attention was glued to the first page where she left a sticky note to emphasize her dislike for a certain section he thought he '_fixed_'. He couldn't hold back his burst of laughter when he read her snide comment. 

The yellow, sticky square covering his work had an arrow pointed to a paragraph she completely ripped to shreds, "What are you, a complete idiot?" 

He found it completely hilarious that she went through the effort to emphasize her irritation with his work. 

Finishing his part of revising, he stared at the blue puff of clouds floating above him. There was no breeze today, but it felt colder than usual. It felt lonely. Like he needed the sun to warm him up, or a certain person to share his quiet company with. This was supposed to be his secluded space of peace and yet, all he wanted to do was share it with her.

He sent off his letter then laid himself in the grass with force, staring blankly at the sky.

What did he get himself into with this girl? 


	17. Chapter 17

Returning Wisdom 

* * *

Sweat drenched her hair, slicking it to stick against her forehead and back of her neck. The only breeze that strayed from the dense air was the one she forced from her Tessen. She flung her weapon once, demanding the stream of air created to sharpen into a whirlwind. Her wind was as fine as tiny needles, piercing through the dummy at the training field. Her skinned felt as if it was being sizzled to a crisp by the sun fixated on only her. The heat was unescapable. This is what she lived with, this was her home; the desert village that loved the sun. 

Huffing, panting, pushing with all her power, she trained for two hours straight. Tossing wind fiercely from her fan to impale through the fake enemies that stood their ground in the empty waste of a training field. Sweat was the only moisture in the desert, and it glued her clothes to her body. Her tanned skin browned even more from the exposure to the baking spotlight of a sun. There were no trees to shield her, nor breeze to cool her like Konoha. Just desert that attracted the blazing ball of fire. 

She took a break, sitting on top of one of the cool, tanned rocks that freed her of the summer heat. She felt lighter and heavier at the same time. The amount of body water she sweated out should make her mummified from her dehydration, while the amount of body muscle she accumulated made her feel as heavy as an anchor. She chugged from her water impatiently, restoring the liquid she expelled from her body. 

Her eyes closed when the soothing water trickled down her throat. The peaceful encounter was halted when her throat closed on itself from a sudden jolt of fear as a circling bird above her screeched unexpectedly. She coughed the water stuck in her throat out, and lidded her bottle with exasperation furrowing on her wet brow. She wiped her mouth that had left over drops from her drink, then placed the water beside her on the ground. 

She held out her free arm to the needy bird that had the courage to scare her, and the bird gracefully accepted her offer. The bold bird allowed her to unclip the container attached. She pulled out the folded contents, and sent the bird on its way. 

"Tem,

Me missing you? The clouds in Konoha have been more relaxing without you here. Not having your constant nagging to entertain you, your childish whining about how bored you are, or your scolding at me for falling asleep while you ramble on about the most pointless topics during our time cloud watching. It's kind of a nice feeling. 

Then again, it's weird not having the responsibility of forcing you to 'relax'. So maybe I am missing you, what of it? 

Are there any clouds in Suna yet? 

Shikamaru" 

Temari blushed a deep red that she argued was just from the heat, 'Maybe I am missing you, what of it?', attracted her eyes for longer than it should have. Why did he have to be so damn forward about things! She folded the papers and shoved them in her pouch. 

"What does he want from me? A confession?", she shouted to the emptiness of the sand. She thrashed her fan in a circle around her, causing a huge storm of wind to surround the field she was in. The spinning tornado created picked up the surrounding sand narrowing it upwards. The tightening wind enclosed on her, drenching her in sand. She coughed her lungs out, trying her hardest to free them of sand, "Welp. That backfired.", she grumbled to herself. She shook like a wet dog, trying to get most of the sand off of her body. 

She sighed, looking up at the bared blue sky. She didn't understand her location. The wind was constantly blowing, constantly moving, and taking advantage of its surroundings, why couldn't it bring one lone cloud? But there was none. Not one. No hint of any coming soon. Just sand and the harsh wind. 

* * *

Temari trailed to her room, propping her fan on its rightful place after thoroughly cleaning her valued possession. She grabbed the now crinkled papers from her pouch and put them on her desk, leaving them lonely and unanswered. She headed to her shower to cleanse the sweat and grime off she accumulated from her training. 

She was usually excited, eager even, to reply. She wanted to say more, talk more, but what would she say? This time she didn't want to rush it. She was going to put at least some sort of before thought into her response, making her time to write well worth it.

After her liberating rinse, she returned to her room to grab the letter once more to refresh her mind of its contents. Her mind was blanking on any ideas of how to respond, of how to make the conversation flow. 

She headed to her shared kitchen to grab a glass of water without peeling her eyes off of her letter. Temari clumsily bumped into the chest of her brown-haired brother as they shared an, "oof", sound on collision. 

"What's that? A love letter?", Kankuro awed, holding two girly clasped hands to his chest. 

Temari scolded him, "Shut it, will you? Just Shikamaru informing me on updates for the Chunin exams.", She countered, striding past him to grab a cup from their cupboard. 

Kankuro peaked over Temari's shoulder to read the letter. She could feel his close presence behind her and gave him an unruly glare, clenching the paper towards her chest secretively. 

"Uhuh. If it's business talk then why can't I see what you're hiding?", Kankuro crossed his arm. 

She scoffed blandly, "If it was for you, it would have been sent to you.", walking with her now full cup back to her secluded space. 

"Tell Shikamaru I say hi!", Kankuro yelled down the hall. 

Temari replied with a slam to her door as she threw herself onto her bed. She sustained the note above her, pondering on a reply. Nothing at all came to mind. She propped herself readily at her desk, preparing a wrinkle freed paper and a smooth black inked pen to start. She did her usual thinking with a tap of the pen to her chin before she wrote, but couldn't muster up a single word. 

How would she even start? The Last note she started with _Nara_, would she start with _Nara_ this time? Should she call him his actual name, _Shikamaru_, or maybe his full name, _Shikamaru Nara._ She growled at the blank paper and casted it aside. She decided to start with the files he attached, giving her brain time to accumulate her snarky words to hurt his unbreakable feelings. 

Her eyes rolled with a genuine smile forming. He left her original sticky note on the file and placed his response on top of it. 

Her, "What are you, a complete idiot?", was covered by his pale green sticky note that revealed, "Only for you –S.N." 

Looked like they had another form of harassment. She decided to take them off since it covered the work she had to go over. She wasn't too worried because she knew she'd replace it with a new comment when she got to his terrible ideas. Except, at the moment she didn't know what to replace it with.

She pushed herself away from her desk, standing up and blowing her bangs out of her face out of habit. She paced her room trying to think of anything remotely mean to say to him. 

'I could call him crybaby', she smirked in accomplishment at her idea. How easy was that? She sat down, writing out her beginning to her letter. Looking for her next words, her hand hovered in hesitation above the section her response would be placed. 

"AGH!", she cried in defeat, slamming the pen on her desk. She pulled her Tessen from the wall, slinging it on her back. She shoved her shoes on and stormed her way out of her room slamming her door closed once more. 

She compelled her body to move towards the front door, "Hey, where are you going?", Kankuro curiously jogged to catch up to her fast pace. 

"For a walk.", She monotonously offered. 

"Can I come?", he pleaded. 

She released the tension she locked throughout every inch of her body when she saw his innocent need to be around something other than paper work. She nodded in response, allowing his company, "Where's Gaara?", she started, continuing her path towards the back paths of town with her brother. 

"He is training with Matsuri, they've been hitting it off lately.", He shrugged with little interest. 

"And what about you? Hitting it off with anyone yet? I'm still waiting for some grandchildren you know.", she playfully nudged his shoulder with a mother like grin. 

Kankuro laughed and swayed his body into her in retort, "You're the oldest, you're first." 

Temari rolled her eyes like it was absurd to even suggest that, "Like I would want kids. I'd be out of missions for 9 months." 

Kankuro laughed, how typical of his sister, "All you think about it work. Do you ever take time off?" 

"When I go to Konoha. Plus, missions aren't work, they're fun.", She defended, sticking her nose in the air with crossed stingy arms. 

The siblings found their way to a secret spot they shared as children. Their childhood memories tended to take place in this secluded area behind the village, enclosed by thick sandy rock-hard walls. It was where they use to play, but also keep Gaara away from everyone in case he was ever unable to control the demon that rested inside him. While it didn't seem like the most favorable place she would want to be around, seclusion was what Temari wanted. She needed a break, some space from reality for a moment, and the best view was here. A small sandy pit that was in the back of the village which had the best view of the sunset. The two siblings sat on the edge of the wall that surrounded their place of not so good memories, that also had a very rare occasion of good ones. 

Temari rested her Tessen to the side and sat down. Leaning back on to her tired hands from today's training, and watched the burning sky deepen its colors into uninviting reds and oranges. 

Kankuro broke their silent peace, "Why are we here?", he questioned, following her sitting. 

Temari let a long exhale take over her breathing patter, staring at the changing colors in front of her, "I just needed some fresh air." 

"Tem, how have you been?", Kankuro asked worried. 

It seemed like a lot of people have been asking that recently. Had she really been acting so different for everyone to be concern? 

She sighed once more, looking over at her brother, "I'm fine. I just have a lot of things to think about. Also a lot of decisions to make…", She offered a fake smile and returned her gaze back to the lowering fireball. 

"Like what?", he wondered curiously with a head tilt. 

"Like… Like what I'm going to do when I go back to Konoha.", she confessed, knowing he wouldn't possibly understand what her situation was. 

Kankuro looked at her oddly, "What do you mean? Won't you just be working for the most part, or hanging out with your friends like you always do?" 

She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him about this, but she had no one to talk to about her predicament. No Ino who was good at these things, good at telling her she had feelings too and was indeed human, "Well… Somethings are different now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do.", she lowered her tone to match the quietness of their surroundings. 

"_Oh god, Tem. You're pregnant!_", Kankuro screeched, standing up abruptly and rolling up his sleeves to his shirt, "I swear to god I'm going to murder that Nara kid!" 

"Kankuro sit down and be quiet will you!", she eyed furiously, "If anyone were ease dropping or even just walking by they'd think I was pregnant now. I'm not pregnant you idiot!", she scolded, tugging strictly at his shirt, demanding him to sit back down. 

"Oh, sorry.", he sheepishly said, and sat back down awkwardly in compliance next to his sister. 

"Didn't we just talk about me not wanting kids on the walk here? What's the matter with you? Why on earth would I be pregnant with that dumb ass' kid?", she said stunned he would even assume that. 

"Is that even a question? Who else would it be with?", Kankuro looked at her like she was the dumb one. 

'Okay… fair enough", she thought, but didn't admit. 

"Anyone?! Why would it be with him?", she huffed still wanting his answer, even if she understood where it could come from. 

"Let's be honest, Tem. You two are completely compatible for one another. He doesn't try to control you, which you wouldn't allow anyways. He lets you be over barring and demanding. He levels out your hard headedness, while you level out his laziness. He is the only reasonable component for any romantic relationship you'd ever suggest having. I have never seen someone more fit for you.", he shrugged like it was obvious. 

"Uhuh… and you really think that?", she tested. 

"I wouldn't have said it if not, Tem.", he blandly retorted. 

"So, you'd have no issue with us dating?", she questioned in sincerity with a hint of embarrassment taking over her tone. 

"I wouldn't say no issue necessarily. You're still my sister and I want you to be respected, but out of all the guys in the universe, I know that he is more than capable of treating you correctly. He is too lazy to treat you poorly. He knows what's coming for him if he did. He has my vote.", Kankuro gave her a big toothy smile with a thumbs up. 

She shoved him playfully with a burst of laughter interrupting the still night. 

He laughed in unison and questioned sincerely, "Is that why things will change when you go back?" 

She looked at him with slight worry once she calmed her giggle fit, "Well… it may be, but nothing is official." 

Kankuro shuddered in sympathy, "What do you have against the kid? Leaving him hanging like that." 

Temari shot him an unbelieving glare, "How do you know it's me who is leaving him hanging?" 

"He would be in the hospital if he didn't give you an answer right away and you would be banned from Konoha. I'm guessing you are still figuring out if you want to finally show someone you have a heart.", he poked her shoulder teasingly with a taunting smirk. 

She swatted his hand away, "Stop that, Kankuro. I don't have a heart. I'm cold, I'm hard headed, I'm full of myself, I don't care for others suffering. Why would he even want to be with someone like me?", she quizzed, returning her unhealthy words to ruin the beautiful sunset. 

"Stop that, Temari. You know you're better than all those things, and you're too confident of a person to down play it like that. What's really the issue?", Kankuro revealed. 

"I hate that you know me so well.", she grumbled, laying back and throwing her arms behind her head as a cushion so she could glance at the now appearing stars, "Kankuro, we work together, we are friends, we are our villages assistants and ambassadors. Just by those simple facts everything can go wrong, and don't get me started on the long distance. It probably wouldn't even last. Then what? Would we go back to how we were? No, because that never happens. Name one person whose relationship went back to normal after attempting something more.", She creased her brows in sadness. She knew it was true, but she was already a step into that door. _They kissed. He confessed_. If she went back now, their friendship was already gone. She just knew it. Then again, Shikamaru would probably play it off saying it's a drag, but he can move on. It slightly hurt her how quickly he'd probably move on. 

"Do you not seeing your relationship working out?", Kankuro broke her thoughts, laying back with her. 

"What?", She blinked confused. 

"Think of it this way. When you fight someone do you ever see it not working out?", he analogized. 

Temari gave him another confused glare, "There's always the possibility, but no I don't. I just fight until I win.", She shrugged confidently. 

"So, then what's the difference with a relationship? If you really wanted it, and really like him Tem, then you know deep down it could work out. There is always going to be that _'what if'_, but unless you put your all into it, you won't know." 

Temari looked at her brother alarmed, "What are you, a fortune teller now? Geez all-knowing wizard, what did you do with my brother and where did you get this wisdom?", she teased cynically. 

Kankuro chuckled loudly, "It was something you told me before. It was before a mission when we were young, and I was nervous. You told me to never think of it not working out. That if you didn't think about losing then you would be so focused on it going your way that it would. I just tweaked it for your situation.", he admitted with a smirk. 

Temari grinned, "That's why it sounded familiar and so unlike you. Who knew I was so intelligent and would be helping myself out in the future.", She laughed. 

"Hey! I still helped.", Kankuro wilted. 

She smiled at him, "You did. Thank you, Kankuro. Don't get a big head now, I'm still the wiser, more responsible sibling.", She teased lifting herself to stand. She offered a hand to him to help him up. 

He took it gratefully, "What are you going to do now?", he wondered. 

Temari straightened her clothing out, and looked at him unsure, "I'm still going to take it slow. I want to make sure I know how I really feel and know what I want to do. Although, I have a better outlook on the whole idea now. Thank you again, baby brother.", She smiled and rubbed his hair messing it up. 

He chuckled in response. The two siblings walked home in harmony, enjoying their small bonding that brought them closer. 

* * *

Temari eased herself back into her desk chair, scooting herself closer to her desk itself. She felt like a weight lifted off of her, and she smiled deeply at the almost blank page. 

"Crybaby,", was still all that was painted for the moment, but her mind had other plans for the white page that caused her day so much trouble. 

* * *

-Note-

Sometimes I smile at my own work and get all giddy at Shikamaru and Temari missing each other. Then I realize i'm smiling dumbly to myself and have to catch myself being stupid lol.

I hope you guys feel the same haha.

Of course, I know the spoilers of the story, so it's probably easier for me to get overly excited then all of you.

Let me know what you think about the story and what you think will happen next. I love reading your responses.

Enjoy :)

.


	18. Chapter 18

Not So Dumb After All 

* * *

Shikamaru finally had the opportunity to go home and sleep in his own bed. His work has been his main priority ever since Temari left. His work load skyrocketed. There was a lot to go over, and a lot to finish before the Chunin exams. His sleeping space became the cold, solid desk in his office that brought soreness to his neck and back. 

Entering his very missed empty house, he stripped down to his boxer-briefs, tossing his clothes along the route to his bedroom. He didn't care about the placement of his clothing, he didn't care about showering, and he definitely did not care about pajamas. He was exhausted, worn out, and worked to the bone. All he wanted was the silky coolness of his sheets to slither around his bare skin, and the plushness of his pillow to straighten out his sore neck. He glided slickly into his sheets, tugging them up tight over his shoulders and around his neck with eagerness. He let out the longest and deepest exhale of satisfaction. 

A loud tap at the glass of his window broke his moment of pleasure. He turned his sluggish gaze towards the transparent glass, meeting a non-human stare. 

"If you're from the Hokage, I'm not opening.", he growled towards the innocent bird who was only doing its job. 

In return, he got another impatient peck at the glass. He groaned, rolling his tired body out of his gratifying, but lonely bed. Sliding the window open, the bird flapped it's wings briefly, allowing the space of the window to open. The bird flew into the room landing on his bed. 

"You sure get comfortable fast.", he provided the bird an annoyed look. He really hoped it wasn't an order from the Hokage. Not at this hour. Especially since he just got home, and tomorrow was his day off in which he hadn't had in a full month. 

He unfolded the contents to see the signed name at the bottom. This time with a different signature than he was expecting. He sneered and looked at the bird, "Makes sense why you became accustomed to things easily.", he smirked. The bird tilted its head, acknowledging the words it most likely didn't understand. It hopped twice on his bed to gain momentum, then flew out the still open window. 

Shikamaru shut the window behind the bird. He let the two files that accompanied the letter to float freely onto his bedside table, then threw himself a little more excitedly onto his bed. Laying on his back, he blocked his view of the ceiling with the only important piece of paper he cared about. 

"Crybaby, 

I knew you were missing me already. I bet you're counting the days until I come back. That's something you would do. 

No clouds yet, sadly. Still looking for that outlet for my stress relief. I don't think the training grounds can handle any more of my frustration. If they were bare before, you should see what I've done to them now. They are up for remodeling, I think I've over used them. 

So far, I've counted 682 grains of sand, but I feel more tense than relaxed. It's not easy figuring this thing out without you here to nag me about how I'm doing the whole '_relaxing_' thing wrong. 

Speaking of, when are you going to visit me for once? You can come count grains of sand with me. 

P.S... Kankuro says hi... 

-T" 

He rubbed his thumb over the edges of the paper that she previously touched. Counting sand didn't sound too bad... and he definitely was counting the days that passed. 

Exactly One month left until she came back to Konoha. 

He dropped his tingling arms down to his chest now that they lost most of their blood flow from being held up. He hasn't visited Suna in a while, maybe he could ask Naruto for a quick mission. Although the three-day journey would be a drag, and the pile of paperwork in his office wouldn't be finished in time. 

Shikamaru struggled himself off of the bed he wished he could give his full attention to. He grabbed a paper and pen then sat with his legs crossed on his bed. He was sick of looking at files, but he knew he wouldn't sleep with his mind being occupied with the taunting unanswered papers. 

Shikamaru was enjoying the idea of visiting her, but he knew he was getting his hopes up. He wouldn't mind the burning sun giving his skin some color, or the change in scenery. He wouldn't mind sitting in a sand pit somewhere, messing with Temari as they randomly counted grains of sand as a joke. 

He wouldn't mind seeing her brothers that he was already in good standings with. Kankuro seemed to like him. They always had a good time joking around whenever they were together. Gaara was close with Naruto, and Shikamaru had a couple encounters with him. He wasn't sure if Gaara accepted him or not, but he didn't see how hard it could be if that serious man accepted Naruto, the rowdiest man on the planet. 

Her family definitely grew on him, as he was sure his grew on her. Temari and Yoshina were practically the same, almost inseparable when around each other. It made a bubbly feeling spark inside of him. Family was important to him, as he knew it was to her. The fact that she easily won over the hearts of the people in his life had made him even more attracted to her. She even won over Ino, who usually is protective over other women taking over her position in his and Choji's lives. 

He had it bad, and he didn't even know if she felt the same. He confessed, she knew his standings, but he didn't know hers. She kissed him and promised a date, but she said she'd let him know. She never once said she reciprocated his feelings, but it felt so right being with her, bantering with her, acting as if they were an annoyed old couple. They fit so well with each other's personalities. 

Mind you they both are in their twenties now, He felt like a teenager who had a normal life when he wrote letters to her. As a shinobi, he didn't get to go to a normal school and yearn after a normal girl in his class that he liked. Waiting for his secret crush to reveal itself, and hope for good outcomes. Sending each other love letters, melting at each other's words. This is what it felt like, and this is what he was doing, but then again that wasn't his thing. He wanted simple, yet, he was going after the most troublesome woman he has ever faced. The most troublesome woman who made his heart want to explode. She could call him an idiot, and he'd still feel a ping of loving emotion swell over him at the fact she assigned those words to him. 

Could you really blame a guy for feeling this way when he found something he completely couldn't resist? She made his life sweet torture. 

After writing his reply he laid the paper down. He laid back to sink into his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"God, if you're out there, why did you do this to me?", he questioned to the silence with him in the room. He got no response, as he was expecting. 

He lamely reached over to his bed side table, barely reaching his fingertips to clasp the edges of the files. He did not want to do this right now. He was sick of the paper work, but the two files she kept sending his way were amusing. She would scribble out most of his work, but sometimes he would get back one of the files with nothing added to it. This rare occasion made him think back to the time he helped her on the hill when she was in Konoha.

He remembered her saying, "I'm not sure why you are acting so weird, but stop second guessing your natural skills." 

All he wanted to do in that moment was confess. Blurt out he was acting weird because of her. Because he wanted to impress her, he wanted her to acknowledge he was worthy, of her? He wasn't sure about that, but he was sure that he wanted to catch her attention. That's why it made him happy when he received at least one file that wasn't completely scribbled over. It made him remember her acknowledging him. 

Acknowledging his 'natural skill' of intelligence.

Even so, he liked to see her express her own ideas and take over. Calling him an idiot for his attempts at their shared work, and her coming up with something better. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone who could meet his level of understanding, his pace of thinking. It sounds conceded, but it was true. That was what his clan was known for, their rightful position next to the Hokage as the villages trusted intelligence. 

He smiled dumbly at the front file that was almost left blank, except for the very bottom right corner that had an arrow hinting to the next page. He held in a breath, preparing himself for the huge mess of black ink that was surely going to plague the next file that she indicated towards, but it wasn't that at all. He was met with a smiley face on a sticky note with sweet words, 

"Guess you're not so dumb after all, Nara. :) –Tem" 

He smiled thankful, he was so sick of files. Even if it did give her another reason to pester him. He would miss her cute hand writing, and the effort she put into adding comments on sticky notes. He would enjoy working with her when she came to Konoha, he was actually excited for it. Excited to work, what a concept. 

He peeled the sticky note off the file, and held it fondly with a giddy smile taking over. He got up to walk to his dresser that had his team 10 picture placed on it, and a small succulent from Ino as a house warming gift when he first moved into his new house. He looked at himself in the mirror that was attached on top of the dresser and rolled his eyes at his reflection. He scoffed, shaking his head, "You've gone soft, Nara.", He confronted harshly to himself with the loving smile never faltering. He placed the sticky note marginally into the frame of the mirror so it would hold up better. He stood back, admiring the cute smiley face she added to the note and the way she wrote her own shortened name.

He picked up the letter he had wrote, skimming over his words once more before sending it off. He threw his backside onto his missed bed, sprawling his body out with his arms in their signature place behind his head. He gave the ceiling a huge grin that he couldn't shake away.

He couldn't wait to see her. 


	19. Chapter 19

A Stranger In The Dark 

* * *

Temari was desperately hurtling to meet deadlines. Meetings, paper work, signatures, one after another their finalization was required within an impossible short period of time. She barely had time to take care of herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal, or sleep for that matter. Like Shikamaru, her desk was becoming her pillow for most of her nights. Temari was overwhelmed to her breaking point, but she knew she was almost done. 

One more month and she was free to have her vacation in Konoha. One more month and she would be in the most relaxing work enviornment she wished was her daily life. One more month and she would see the boy that ruined her bitter life. 

She slumped into her desk chair, sprawling her body out as much as she could without falling off. She had to sit for a moment. She hadn't sat once all day with the amount of paper work she was frantically running to different offices. She needed a breather. Just one moment to rest her tired mind and legs. 

Kankuro walked into their shared office, interrupting that idea. He snickered seeing the view of his lounging sister sprawled out with exhaustion. He placed a paper on her desk, then took to his own spot. 

Temari's eyes lowered in defeat, as a large shaky inhale filled her lungs with air, "Kankuro I don't know what that is you placed on my desk, but I can't handle another file today. Can you please take care of it?", she begged. 

"I don't think you want me responding to your love letter.", he teased, then continued cleaning up his desk for the night. 

"Oh.", Was all she responded with a tint rising to her cheeks. She tugged her sore body to sit up straight, and reached over to the far end of her desk where he placed the paper. 

She beamed at the break it offered. Writing Shikamaru was the only stress-free outlet she had at the moment. Especially now that they were finished with the two files. It was a refresher to see light-hearted words for once, instead of her usual professional files. 

"Troublesome,

You are right, I have been counting. There is exactly 30 days left until I'm thankfully stuck with you. 

You're going to enjoy the close proximity you get to share with me in my office, for _three whole entire months_. I'm bursting with excitement just thinking of all your unwanted comments I'm going to receive of how stupid I am when we work together. I can't wait for you to make my life miserable again, since you won't have a training field to take your anger out on. 

Although, I'm going to miss you finally warming up to me. Sending me a sweet smiley face on a sticky note to show you actually do care. 

You never know, I might take you up on that offer to join you in counting sand now that our files are done. It could be our first date, since you promised me one. 

Tell Kankuro _and_ Gaara I say hello back. 

Sincerely, 

Your Favorite Crybaby" 

She snickered at his sappy words, but her tough attitude was overwhelmed by butterflies growing in her stomach. She was actually becoming more excited about giving him that date. Her mind was clearer on the subject ever since her and Kankuro talked things out. If she were to give anyone a chance, it would be him. Plus, she wouldn't mind the opportunity to show him how much of a drag a date with her could be.

Kankuro peered over to his giggling sister who he has never seen show a bigger smile, "Geez what did he write? You're not one for love letters, so I know it couldn't be how much he values you." 

Temari forgot she wasn't alone, but her smile didn't fade. She let out an awkward giggle, "Of course not. It's the complete opposite actually.", she was unable to control the bubbly, energetic feeling filling her body. She looked back fondly at the letter with her grin growing bigger, "He wrote about how miserable I make him."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow towards their odd subject, "You two have the weirdest relationship.", he scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Temari could only snicker in agreement. How she found someone who enjoyed putting up with her, she wouldn't know. She scooted away from her desk and collected her belongings, still with a big grin collected on her lips, "Well, I'm calling it a night."

"You're not going to reply?", Kankuro prodded, packing up his own stuff then following her to leave their shared office. 

She shook her head in response, "I'll probably respond in the morning. He can wait a little longer.", she brushed off, and confidently strode her way home. 

* * *

The next day was a repeat. She was ready to pull her hair out from the constant demand of running around. The day went by semi-quickly, but mostly because she was too absorbed in her work to even catch the time flying by. 

Temari seized a towering heap of papers that extended over her head. She carefully used her foot to push open the cracked door to Gaara's office, setting down the assigned mound for him. Freeing her tired hands of the heavy load, she panted in relief. 

"Thank you, Temari. I think you deserve the rest of the day off.", Gaara proposed, straightening out the papers on his desk, "You should go home and relax. I'm giving you tomorrow off as well.", Gaara had a never before seen gleam in his eye with a genuine smile. 

Temari elevated an uncertain eyebrow, "Why? Are you going to load me with more work once I get back?", She distrustfully investigated. 

Gaara chuckled, "Of course not, I just think you need a break. You've been over working yourself. Enjoy the rest of your day and tomorrow.", he ended in a nonnegotiable way. 

Temari's eye's widened and doubtfully accepted his random grant, "…Alright… I guess, but if you need anyt-" 

"-Temari. Kankuro and I can handle it. If we need you we know where to find you.", Gaara reassured. 

Temari relaxed her worried look she was giving her baby brother, "Okay, I guess. Thank you.", she said, a little lost on what to do. She exited the door she couldn't shut before from her loaded hands, then closed it after giving her brother another worried look. It felt wrong taking the day and a half off. There was so much to do, but she wasn't complaining on the break that would most likely breeze by. 

* * *

Shikamaru laid with his back on a very stiff bed compared to his own. He was waiting, he had been waiting for almost 30 minutes now. The new mission he was assigned was half way completed the first thing when he arrived. Now he was waiting to finish the other half. His left arm rested under his neck for support, as his other tossed a Temari ball he found on the desk in the room he let himself into. Up in the air towards the ceiling the ball was thrown, just to fall back down so he could catch it again. He had this tedious pattern on repeat. 

Finally, what he had been waiting for walked into the dim lit room he allowed himself into. The figure stiffened at the site of him. He only gave the person walking in a brief upsetting glance, "You need a new bed.", he groaned in discomfort, as he continued his tossing of the Temari ball. 

* * *

-Note- 

Sorry for the long waiting period. Life is picking up its pace.

I'm still hoping to keep the updates no more than a three day wait, so bare with me please. :)

Big chapters coming up soon. Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

First Date 

* * *

Shikamaru laid with his back on a very stiff bed compared to his own. He was waiting, he had been waiting for almost 30 minutes now. The new mission he was assigned was half way completed the first thing when he arrived. Now he was waiting to finish the other half. His left arm rested under his neck for support, as his other tossed a Temari ball he found on the desk in the room he let himself into. Up in the air towards the ceiling the ball was thrown, just to fall back down so he could catch it again. He had this tedious pattern on repeat. 

Finally, what he had been waiting for walked into the dim lit room he allowed himself into and stiffened at the site of him. He only gave the person walking in a brief upsetting glance, "You need a new bed.", he groaned in discomfort, as he continued his tossing of the Temari ball. 

Temari scoffed with the realization hitting her, "So that's why Gaara gave me tonight and tomorrow off.", she turned away from the stranger in the darkness of her room, beginning to unpack her belongings. 

Shikamaru snatched the ball he was tossing out of the air, then sat up from her bed to lean over on his knees to watch her routine. 

He identified the routine easily. Her path ran with the length of what would come first in her room. She walked in through the door and was met with her display wrack to her left. She automatically dropped her iron Tessen from her back, shadowing the action by propping it onto its holdings. After, she passed by her desk that was on the adjacent wall. Unpacking any papers on her desk, straightening them into their rightful spots. She pulled out a familiar letter, placing it on a pile he identified had two sticky notes that also looked recognizable.

She caught his stare following her movements like a silent menace. Usually his eyes that dragged with his posture had a slight bit of light in them, telling her he was okay. All she could currently see was the darkness he enveloped himself in with the corner of her room. Something was up. She made her way to his side of the room, which had a small bed pushed against the wall. She sat next to him only for a split second before she fell backwards onto her barely broken in bed with a huff. 

He looked over to the girl slumped next to him, "Over worked?", he suspected, idly laying his own body backwards with her. 

"Let's just say, I should have you around more often so I can have more days off.", she groaned in exhaustion. 

Shikamaru gave her a teasing smirk, "So, you did miss me?" 

'That was normal so far…', Temari thought before she hit his side lazily in response, leaving no real harm done, "How long are you here for? I wasn't actually expecting you to come.", Temari dully admitted. 

"Only tonight and most of tomorrow. I leave tomorrow evening.", he answered casually. 

"What brings you here?", Temari explored carefully. 

Shikamaru released a sigh with a smile, he threw his hands lazily behind his neck for support, "I was going to request to come here to bug you, but then Naruto had different ideas. He assigned me a different mission. I told him I'd only accept if I could get some things from Kankuro's poison unit."

Temari rolled her eyes, "What a sly way to get your way.", she mocked, sitting up on the bed a little more energized. 

Shikamaru laughed, sitting up in turn, "You promised me a date, I plan on cashing that in.", he gave her a mischievous smile. 

Temari shoved his arm hard in response playfully, then stood up from the bed to make her way to her door. 

Shikamaru chuckled at her harsh gestures. He missed her rough ways of showing interest, "Where are you going, troublesome? You just got here." 

Temari finished putting her last shoe on by the door of her room, then propped a hand on her cocked hip, "You said you wanted a date. Let's go, Nara.", she ordered, leaving him in the now empty room. 

Shikamaru's eyes widened with his throat growing dry. He obeyed quickly, trailing the demanding woman with the deal. He only came to her room to visit her for the night, in hopes to bug her a little while he could. He didn't think this would happen… especially this easily. He was expecting a: 'You have to work harder than that, Nara.', but he was definitely more than happy for this in exchange. 

* * *

The outsider followed his escort down the dusty paths of Suna. The sun was hovering barely above the horizon, indicating they still had a couple hours of daylight left. The orange rays kissed his date's skin pleasantly. Causing her to glow vividly in the sunlight, as if it was natural for the blinding brightness to caress one's skin. He didn't know if it was the newfound heat of Suna he wasn't used to, or the undying nerves that were burrowing within him, but his body wouldn't stop its over taking warm feeling.

The path out of Temari's residence was peaceful with their steps sounded against the sand in sync, but furthering into town It seemed as if people were starting their weekend early. The town's bars and restaurants were fairly populated. The crowds loitered at the entrances, with people occasionally not watching their surrounding and acting on whims. A man swayed into the couple's direction as they walked by. Shikamaru easily dodged the disorderly person who came a little too close for his comfort by side stepping an inch closer to his date. His hand brushed against Temari's while he was distracted by the man, causing them to both retract their hands away like uneasy teenagers. 

A blush rose to Temari's face as she interlocked her fingers behind her back, while Shikamaru shoved his now clammy hands of nerves into his pockets. 

Temari tried her best to change the subject of their awkward encounter, "Where do you want to go?", she forced a little too bleakly.

Shikamaru pulled one of his hands out of his pocket to anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, I haven't been here in a while… I don't really know what there is. Why don't we go to your favorite place?", He suggested sheepishly. 

Temari only nodded quietly in response, not furthering any other conversation. The air around them was thick in tension and she didn't know how to resolve it. She felt so out of place. She was excited for this day and their time together. She was excited to give him a miserable time like he enjoyed, so why couldn't she form the words?

The two walked in silence as she took Shikamaru to a hole in the wall restaurant. They reached this eccentric place by going past the rowdy streets and through an alley way to a secret, but also populated area of the village. 

The restaurant was inviting with a homey atmosphere. Everyone inside seemed to be in a good mood, saying their casual greetings as they passed by like a friendly neighborhood. The place wasn't too loud, nor too quiet. It seemed like a social hide out that only the best of people knew about. His body's previous warm feeling skyrocketed, with the special feeling that surrounded him with the fact she was comfortable enough to bring him to such an amazing place. Somewhere that actually felt special to her. 

Temari led them without thought to sit at a booth that she seemed to pick out of habit. It wasn't too far from people's view, but far enough to where they could have a private conversation without interruption. 

Or so he thought. 

"Temari, it is so good to see you again!", the owner of the restaurant rang enthusiastically on his walk towards their booth with the couple's food, placing it on their table. 

"It's great to see you too!", Temari excitedly returned, standing up briefly to hug the man after he relieved his hands of his work. 

"You haven't been here in a while, I hope everything is well my love.", the man said with concern, as Temari took her place back into her spot at the booth. 

She shot him a sorrowful smile for her absence, "I was on a mission in Konoha for a while, and I have been consumed by office work with the commotion of the Chunin exams coming up.", she explained, "I finally have a day off today to escort this Leaf shinobi around.", She said indicating towards Shikamaru with a thumb. 

"Leaf shinobi, huh?", the man repeated with a raised eyebrow before he turned his attention to her company, "Hello son, it's nice to meet you. I'm the owner of this fine establishment.", the owner proudly sounded, while offering a greeting hand shake. 

Shikamaru politely accepted the handshake with a smile at the man's friendliness, "Shikamaru." 

"Shikamaru?", the man repeated with wide eyes of revelation, dropping their hand shake to look towards the blond kunochi, "Is this the intelligent boy Kankuro told me about?" 

Temari tilted her head in confusion, "Kankuro what now?" 

The owner of the restaurant chuckled, "Kankuro came in a few nights ago. I asked how you were doing, and he went on about how you found yourself a very suitable man. He talked about how you met a leaf shinobi and how you were madly in lov-" 

"OKAY!", Temari screeched to interrupt the man's blabbering, "Kankuro does **_NOT_** know what he is talking about. Thank you for the meal.", she corrected, hinting at the man to now leave. 

He gave her a playful smile, "I hope you enjoy your food.", he said nudging Temari's shoulder playfully and left the couple in peace. 

Temari's eyes narrowed in irritation at her friend walking away. When she returned her attention to her company, she was met with a wicked smirking Shikamaru leaned over the table with his head in his hand. He prepared his words to pester his date, "So, you lo-" 

A finger sharpened its point in front of his face, abruptly cutting him off, "You say one more word Nara and you'll be wearing this soup tonight.", She scolded threateningly, bringing her finger down to grab her spoon for her meal. 

Shikamaru let his head fall down in laughter. He lifted his head off of his hand to adjust his napkin across his lap. When finished, he leaned back in his seat teasingly with folded arms, "Fine, I'll just talk to Kankuro about it. Since he is so willing to share what you tell him." 

Temari hissed, bringing a steaming spoon before her lips as she mumbled, "I don't think he will be alive by the time you get to him." 

Shikamaru leaned forward to grab his own utensil for his food, "It's true what he said then?", he said with a curious raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, and before she started her meal she answered with gritted teeth, "Not one bit." 

* * *

After the most embarrassing dinner Temari has ever had to sit through, the sun was barely to the edge of the sky, readying itself to fully set within the next hour. There was still time left to share the evening, and she hoped nothing more to make her feel out of control of the situation would happen. 

Shikamaru wanted a tour of the basics of the village, so Temari escorted him to some of her favorite places, "This shop is great, but I don't think they will have much you will like. Oh, and this shop- ", Temari tried to explain, but was rapidly interrupted when Shikamaru grabbed her hand, "Let's go in here.", Shikamaru said, pulling her into the shop before they could pass it. 

Temari's face grew a deep red when his fingers intertwined theirs with her own. He could have simply grabbed her hand or her wrist like he usually did. Why did he have to make things so much more intimate? She scolded herself for letting her emotions take over. She hated being so easily flustered around him. She was on a date, she should be expecting simple actions like this. 

"Temari! It's good to see you back.", the woman at the counter greeted, snapping Temari out of her flustered state.

Temari waved with a sweet grin, being it was all she could strengthen herself to do. She didn't trust her voice to not squeak from the nerves her body had a death grip on. 

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly, "You come to these places a lot, huh?" 

Temari couldn't demand the redness in her face to die down, especially now that he was connecting his mysterious onyx eyes with her teal ones, "You know how easily bored I get, Nara. I like to get out and socialize.", She said playfully shoving her side into his in attempts to lighten her own tense mood. 

He snickered, releasing his warm grip from her soft hands. He parted towards a row away from her, studying the random objects of the shop. His attention was sharply brought back to her when he heard her gasp. 

An object was lightly tossed towards him when he looked her way. He raised an eyebrow towards her after catching the flying object, then looked down at what he now held. The girl approached him with an excited laugh, "Now you can always count grains of sand when you leave.", she said with the biggest humorous grin she could present. 

He let out a sigh of disbelief at her childish acts, "Really, Tem… _An hourglass_?" 

"It's convenient.", she shrugged still with a giggle escaping with her spoken words. 

He looked at the object again, and found himself unable to hold in the bubbling chuckle forming in his stomach. It was a little smaller than the size of a finger, it really was a convenient size to carry around. He flipped the hourglass to watch the sand flow down the glass, converging into the middle to dripple down the tiniest opening. He dropped his head in defeat along with a light chuckle, "Fine." 

Temari rolled her eyes, holding out a hand for him to give it to her, "You don't have to get it, crybaby." 

He creased his eyes childishly at her, "And what if I want to?", he said in a mocking tone, pulling the object closer to himself. 

She grabbed the object from his hands and walked away, "Then I'll get it for you." 

He stood up straight, "Y-you can't do that.", he almost choked in shock from her quick reaction, straggling behind her to get the object back. 

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, "Why because I'm a woman?", she snickered, placing the object on the counter, "It's only fair, Nara. You bought my fan, I'll buy this in return.", she clarified, giving the cashier the money needed. 

She turned around with a big grin, presenting him with a plastic bag that held the tiny, lone object with. 

He took the gift reluctantly, "You're troublesome, you know that?", he pouted. 

"_Only for you_.", she mocked his sticky note in a gooey tone, making him redden this time in embarrassment. 

* * *

She wrapped her arm around his with a winning attitude, and lead them outside of the shop. They stopped in front of the shop's entrance to figure out what their next move was. Both their gaze locked onto the now setting sun that would determine their next move. 

"The sun is going down.", Shikamaru weakly acknowledged at the appearance of half the sun poking above the horizon. 

"Wanna watch the sunset?", Temari blurted, not knowing why she had to suggest it so awkwardly. 

"How cliché.", He teased, looking at her amused. 

"Got any better ideas, _mister intelligent_?", she harassed in return with a scowl. 

He let out a hand towards their possible path, "Show me the way, troublesome.", he groaned.

Temari perked up, dragging him to the highest point in the village she could find. Their view was of the entire village that was currently illuminated with a warm tint coating each building. They could see the soft sand surrounding the entirety around them for miles on end that met with the burning globe of fire. 

Temari sat down once finding their spot with a giddy excitement taking over her demeanor. Her date next to her was barely able to get comfortable before she said, "Let me see.", with a grasping hand in signal. 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and reached for his pouch. Pulling out the small object, he shoved the plastic enwrapping the object back into his pouch, then handed the hourglass to his companion. 

She presented the object in front of her eyes, then flipped it over so she could watch the sand trickle down the glass. 

"Amused?", he jested. 

She gave him a light chortle without prying her eyes off the object, "Are you not?" 

He let a laugh escape, leaning back onto his hands as he watched the orange ball lower further into the horizon, "I guess it is pretty amusing when you think about it.", he admitted. 

She looked at the man next to her with a sincere compassionate stare, "You know, if you don't want it-", she started, but he interjected, "_I want it_.", he coolly reassured, not taking his gaze off of the sunset. 

"And why is that?", she asked curiously, returning his gift to him. 

He looked at her like it was a dumb question, "You have something that reminds you of me, now I have something that reminds me of you.", he smirked, taking the tiny hourglass to repeat her previous movement of analyzing it, "Who knows, it might be good on _missions_.", he snickered to himself. 

Temari blushed, and turned her focus back to the sunset. She leaned back on her hands like he did as they sat in tranquility. The sky light dimmed, showing light speckles along with the moon. Temari couldn't enjoy her time though. Her mind was focused solely on the man next to her except it wasn't necessarily in a good way. Something was bothering her, something wasn't right. 

She laid herself back onto the cold surface they sat on, crossing her arms around her mid-section, "Hey… Shikamaru?", she tested the quiet air. 

"Hm?", he hummed vibrating across his lips, as he took his appreciative gaze off of his gift and brought a worried one to the girl with a different mood. 

"What is the real reason you're here?", she questioned with worry afflicting her words. 

"What are you talking about? I told you earlier.", he returned. 

"Shikamaru, what is this mission you accepted?", She said, breaking to the point of her worries. 

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise then released his tension. He turned his gaze to where the sun vividly shown moments ago, then closed his eyes in anguish, "Tem, I really can't say much about it." 

Temari's fear came true. She knew it was what was bothering him, "You could if I went with you…", she proposed. 

Shikamaru looked at her with concern, "No.", he firmly said. 

Temari sat up on her forearms. His sternness was causing her even more worry, "What's the difference? If you get yourself in a situation I'm always the one called to save you. Wouldn't it be easier if I already was on the mission?" 

"You always think you're better than everyone, don't you?", he said irritated. 

Temari's eyes widened at the sudden jab. She lowered her tone, "No, I… i just... don't want you getting injured because then I will have to do all the Chunin exams work by myself, _crybaby_.", She lied. 

"Don't worry, I won't put that burden on you.", he growled, laying down like she previously was, as she joined his movement. 

There was a long wait of hesitant silence before Temari began again, "And what about the burden of you dying?", she said with a shaky voice. 

He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, he grabbed her hand that laid in the space next to them and squeezed it, "I won't die." 

"Shikamaru, tell me the mission then.", she said in a low tone once more, showing her seriousness. 

He released his hand from hers and tossed it behind his head, "I told you-" 

She stood up, looking down at him angrily, "_Fine_.", was all she could form as she froze above him. She gave him one last twitch of her worried eyebrow, deciding to walk away like she usually planned was best for the situation. 

Shikamaru watched as the hurt girl turned away from him, trying to leave him, "Why are you mad?", he said, pushing himself off the platform they were on to stand up and catch up to the girl storming away.

She turned around feverously, "Because you make me mad!" 

Shikamaru stood spaced between the suddenly mad blond with a fierce tone, "Why do I make you mad?", he said honestly confused. 

Temari's eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed their way back into her fury, "Tell me, Shikamaru. Do you have a plan?", she finally found the actual question she had been wanting to know. 

"What do you mean? Of course I have a plan…", he tried, but his voice wasn't strong enough to continue that sentence confidently. 

She lowered her gaze with a scoff, and shook her head unconvinced, "Just forget it Nara. I'm guessing you got your mission all figured out today when you arrived, I'll see you in the morning to escort you out.", She shot. 

He grabbed the turning girl's wrist tightly, pulling her to stay, "Youre not leaving until we fix this. Why are you mad?", He said irritated now.

Her anger was becoming too much for her to handle. She was practically yelling at him at this point, "Because you don't have a plan! I know you, Shikamaru. I know that you have a million plans working in that pineapple-head of yours, but I know for a fact that you don't have one exact plan you are set on for this mission, _do you?!_", she steamed. 

He was shocked. Why? Because of the fact how easily she could see right through him, "Tem, listen-" 

"No, I won't. You're such a complete idiot!", she huffed. 

"What's new?", he chuckled. 

"This isn't funny, Shikamaru. You could seriously die, and you're treating it so lightly!", she furrowed her eyebrows that held so much of her anger. 

"I could die on every mission, Tem. So could you. It's what we both signed up for.", he tried defending. 

She looked at him taken back and hurt, "When did we start accepting suicide missions?" 

He had no response. He could only look at her with pain deepening inside of him, noting he caused it to transfer to her as well. 

"What? Now I'm nowhere in your picture? Do you even think about me at all, or was this all some sick joke of you needing comfort for a week?", she said even more hurt than before. 

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, "Tem.. What the hell are you talking about? Why would you say that?", he barely choked out. 

She ripped her wrist away from his hold, "Don't _'Tem_' me like it's some sweet nickname to win me over. You gave me hope that maybe… I could have feelings for someone…", she lowered with a shaky tone, as her face paled from her confession, "…A-and you were the only one that I would ever give a chance. Now you're shutting me out and pretending like it will have no effect on anyone if you die."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed, "Look at you finally admitting you have feelings for me", he scoffed. 

"Ugh! You're so irritating!", she yelled, "Can you please just confirm you have a plan?!" 

"I'm sure I will.", he lamely said, rubbing the back of his neck, "When did you start worrying about me? Before you left you said you would let me know, and now your concerned about me?", he said, dropping his sheepish hand and looking at her with determination now. 

"You're still my friend, I can worry about you.", she said with pain clear in her tone. 

Shikamaru dropped his head, moving closer to her, "Not with those type of eyes. I don't wasn't to see that look ever again." 

Temari blinked a couple times confused, "What look?" 

"The look like you just lost something and you're putting your walls back up. I'm finally breaking them down, don't put them back up.", he admitted, running his hand down her arm to interlock with her fingers once more. 

Temari grimaced, "I don't have walls. I'm not worrying about you like that. You're my 'escort', remember? I can't have you dying on me. Who is going to take over when I go to Konoha?", she lamely defended in a hurt tone, looking away from his close staring gaze. 

He laughed at her mocking words. She hated when he called himself her 'escort', like she was some princess that really needed a guard, "Ah, I'm sure Kiba would gladly take my place. You two seemed to hit it off that one dinner.", he jested. 

Temari's angry demeanor faltered and she hit his side, "You're jealous.", she chuckled. 

"What's your point?", he raised a serious eyebrow. 

Temari's face blushed in the moonlight and she covered her face in her hands, "I hate it when you do that!", she said pushing his chest so he'd step away from her. 

"Do what?", he laughed. 

"You-you just confess so easily! Like there's nothing on the line. Like it's so simple to do.", she said uncovering her face. 

He shrugged, "I like you, Tem. There's nothing more to it. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I don't plan to care. I want to be with you, and I don't care if people know. I know I can't tell you much about the mission, and I know I'm worrying you, but I have a promise to keep. I will be at those gates when you arrive to Konoha whether we are friends or more." 

Temari's face deeply reddened and she felt frozen in place. 

"Quit getting all flustered. You act like no one has confessed their undying love for you. I'm positive you have guys lining up down the street just to talk to you.", he sneered, turning his half-hurt gaze towards the city below them. 

She turned hers away too, but the opposite direction. She brought a hand up to hold her other arm sheepishly as she mumbled, "Yeah, but It's never been ones that I liked back…" 

It was Shikamaru's turn to blush as he snapped his gaze to the girl below him, "did you just- " 

"I told you I'd let you know.", she cut him off, walking away again back towards the city below them. 

He quickly tried to catch up to her pace, "Was that you letting me know?" he asked, peering over in hopes to read her expression. 

She remained silent for a moment before she found the words to whisper, "I'm not sure.", as her eye brows furrowed in confusion and Shikamaru's heart grew a lot bigger for the woman next to him. 

* * *

-Note-

Well... that was a roller coaster of emotions.

What do you think will happen next o.O?

Lol Enjoii


	21. Chapter 21

Playing Games

* * *

Their walk into town was soundless. The world around them murmured in the background of their own minds. They didn't know what to say.

Temari was unsure of where she stood after their previous interactions. She knew she liked the boy she was on a date with, but she couldn't let go of her stubbornness.

He gave her everything she needed. He was sweet, even if he hid it. He was a gentleman, when he wasn't constantly nagging her for being troublesome. He was dedicated to everything he did. He put up with her attitude, and he understood her crazy wave of moods. What more could she ask for? She was becoming irritated with herself. It seemed like she never let herself have good things.

The two stood in the darkened streets of Suna after arriving at their parting point. They couldn't meet each other's look. They yearned for more time together, more moments to share, but their racing minds wouldn't allow it.

Shikamaru was confused, contemplating everything within their relationship on their quiet walk. He was giving her time to figure out her feelings, and he was positive she liked him back. He was positive she enjoyed their time together and felt the same. He just couldn't figure out why she was being so reluctant all the time and pushing him away.

"It's getting late, I should get going.", Temari murmured, without making eye contact.

He didn't want this to be the end of their night. Sure, he had tomorrow before he left, but that wasn't enough. He didn't want to end off how they did, especially if Temari was finally easing into her emotions for him, "Come over.", he proposed.

Temari was shocked at the straightforwardness of his offer, "W-What?", she stammered.

"Actually, no.", he corrected, swiftly grasping her hand like he liked to do, "You _are_ coming over. We can watch movies in my hotel.", he demanded.

Temari raised an unnerved eyebrow, "Shikamaru, it's already late! By the time a movie gets over with, it will be midnight.", her hands started to sweat as her nerves increased. She tried to pull away so he wouldn't notice.

Shikamaru only squeezed her hand with more pressure, continuing down his path of the splitting street, "Then stay the night.", he simply suggested, not glancing at her as he pulled her towards his hotel.

"I'd have to go all the way back to my place, which is the other way, to get clothes anyways.", she lamely justified, pointing behind her.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see, "Just wear mine like you did before.", he continued with minimal effort. He knew if she really didn't want to go then she would make it clear, but her lame excuses were too much of a drag to handle.

"You know this could seem very indecent?", she confessed, with tingling nerves rushing throughout her body.

Shikamaru chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to look back at her, "I'm just trying to spend time with you, troublesome. You're the only one making things weird."

She relaxed, allowing him to lead her with no more resistance. She wanted to go anyways, so what was the harm? Maybe she would stop being such a big crybaby and open up tonight.

* * *

When they reached his hotel, he finally let go of her wrist to rummage his key out of his pack and wiggled it into the door.

She stood motionless at the entrance of his hotel room with her hands folded into each other. She watched him intently, not wanting to disturb the pattern he had.

He walked into his neat hotel room that had one queen sized bed, a desk, and a bathroom. He unclipped his pack, tossing it onto the desk, then shrugged off his green vest to place it neatly on the back of the desk chair, "Are you going to be like this all night?", he broke his routine, eyeing her from across the room.

Temari scowled at his outburst, "What do you expect? You just lugged me through the village into your hotel room and told me I'm staying the night apparently!"

Shikamaru chuckled, sitting on his bed to take his shoes off, "Temari you just spent a whole week at my place. We've kissed. You really can't handle a simple movie night?", he joshed, standing up and placing his shoes by the pile he started at the desk.

Temari corrected her posture, "Fine.", She huffed, walking further into the room to sit on his bed.

Shikamaru snickered, "Here.", he said passing her the TV remote, "I need to shower. Pick out a movie to keep yourself busy. AND NO SNOOPING THIS TIME.", he made sure to clarify again. Given the last time he said that, she found his Icha-Icha series. Of course, it was a gift from Kakashi. He didn't find it too interesting of a book, but he couldn't deny he didn't read it.

Temari laid back into the pillows of his bed, making herself more comfortable, "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here.", she shooed with a flopping hand.

He couldn't help a chuckle to form at how random the woman's moods were. One moment she was completely frozen at the door, and now she was making herself at home like she owned the place.

* * *

Shikamaru locked the bathroom door behind him with a click.

Temari shot from the bed, rubbing her hands together, "Snooping time.", she whispered with a sinful smirk to herself.

She grabbed his pack and placed it on the bed. With an unzip, she was presented with weapons, food, water, extra clothing, basic essentials for a mission. She sighed at not finding anything interesting. Packing it all back up, she placed it in its exact spot it was before.

She tapped her chin. She knew he wasn't one to carry much, but if he was going on such an intense mission he would change that belief.

Shikamaru leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. He studied his sight of the woman holding a hand around her mid-section with her other tapping her chin in thought, "You might want to check the bag on the other side of the bed. I think you'll find more there.", he smugly said, pushing himself off of his leaning position.

Temari jumped at his sudden presence, "You scared me, Nara."

"Me? Scare the most frightening woman I have ever met?", Shikamaru laughed, "You're really bad at snooping around for being a ninja, you know that?", he said making his way around the room, placing his second bag on top of the bed to display it for her.

Temari rolled her eyes, "You already knew I was going to snoop, what's the point in sneaking?", she sat on the bed with his bag, kicking her legs giddily as they dangled off the side.

"What are you looking for?", Shikamaru unzipped his second bag, giving her a lazy glare.

"Something that screams, 'This is everything Shikamaru's mission is about'.", she hummed with gesturing hands as if she was framing a picture.

Shikamaru scoffed, hunted through his bag and tossed a vial at her, "There you go troublesome. Figure it out.", he smirked. He grabbed his shirt he forgot, then made his way back into the bathroom.

* * *

Temari lifted the vial that was filled with purple liquid goo in front of her view. She swooshed it curiously back and forth within the glass container that constrained it. Her brows furrowed, "This is from Kankuro's unit like he said...", she mumbled to herself. She turned to his bag still opened next to her. She peeled a layer of the fabric back, pulling another object out in surprise. Her brows crinkled when she dug deeper into the object, scanning over its contents.

Her clenched hands angrily pounded on the bathroom door. Temari was met with a steamy bathroom blowing towards her as the door opened.

A naked man with only a towel wrapped around his waist and soaking hair greeted her, "You summoned?", he snickered with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame sluggishly.

Temari's face burned a bright red at her much-appreciated site. She didn't know what she was expecting, obviously he was showering. She cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure, "T-this?", she tried, barely audible as she held up an object to show him.

"That?", he pushed for her to continue in amusement, mocking her flustered state. He enjoyed the thought that his simple exposure could tease her mind into not thinking straight.

'Speak Temari, you are better than this!', She rubbed her temples with frustration with how she was acting. She cleared her throat one more time, boldly glaring at him once more, "Nara, did you accept a suicide mission with Sasuke?"

Shikamaru slumped at the never-ending subject, he brought a tired hand to rub his face, "Did I accept a mission where Sasuke found some important information to help maintain the peace? Yes, I did.", he said blandly, taking the scroll out of her hand and tossing it towards the bag on the bed.

Temari watched the tossed object on its flying path and snapped her gaze back at him. She tugged her arms to cross in irritation, "How many enemies, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling in plead for the subject to dissolve soon. He leaned his body back against the door frame and crossed his own arms lazily, "Temari, I'm naked and the water is running. Can I please finish my shower?"

Temari responded in a death glare.

"Why does it matter? Uchiha will be there, it's not like any of the enemies will be able to lay a hand on me.", he defended.

Temari narrowed her eyes further as much as she could to show she was unenthused about his answers.

Even with no words leaving her mouth, he felt compelled to defend his standing on his mission that she was obviously against by her given glare, "Don't give me that look. This whole mission will dissolve soon. I'll be back in Konoha to continue my boring life, I promise.", he added with a grin, raising a pinky up to solidify the promise.

Temari's angry glare faltered a bit as a smirk allowed itself in its place. That dumb idiot and his pinky promises. She remembered the drunken Nara she took care of when she was in Konoha. She released her tense shoulders and connected her pinky with his tightly, meeting him with one last warning look, "If you break this promise crybaby, I will never forgive you."

He grinned, "Trust me troublesome, I don't plan on facing that wrath of yours anytime soon."

"Good.", she stated, but then her mind was torn away from their subject when she realized her hand was now dripping with water. She gave him a disgusted look, "You got my hand all wet, idiot.", she frowned trying to pull away from his clasp.

He only tightened his hold at her struggle, "Weird how that happens when you interrupt someone's shower.", he sarcastically snickered, wrapping his hand around hers for a better grip for what he had planned.

"Your shower was probably boring without me ruining it.", she scoffed, growing skeptical at his hand now surrounding her own.

Shikamaru twisted her words with a playful look, "Oh, so you want to shower with me?"

Temari's eyes grew wide in shock, "You know that's not what I meant, Nara."

Shikamaru gave her a mischievous glare, idly moving closer to her.

Temari's eyes narrowed in fear, "_Shikamaru. Don't. You. Dare._", she threatened placing her other hand up defensively towards his chest to push him away. Not only was he naked, but he was soaking wet. She knew what he was scheming, and she knew she had to figure a way out of his grasp as soon as possible.

He gave her a cat like grin and moved his hands swiftly to hold her tight by the hips, "You were just begging for me at the door two seconds ago, you don't want to shower with me anymore?", he teased with a fake pout.

Temari's eyes grew wide, "That was _not_ why I was banging at the door for and you know that!", she tried to escape, but he was too fast.

Shikamaru gave her one last look with his teasing grin before he swiftly picked the girl up, slinging her over his shoulder. He turned his body back to the bathroom door closing it behind them, allowing them to soak in the steam. He then opened the glass door to the shower and leaned over, placing the tiny woman under the shower head to become soaked by its water, he stepped away before the water could touch him.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! MY CLOTHES ARE SOAKING WET NOW!", the drenched girl screamed. Her hair quickly stuck to her face at the impact of the water droplets. She tried to dodge any more of the water by stepping to the side of the shower where the water didn't pour down, but half of her clothes still got wet.

Shikamaru burst into a fit of laughter, watching the girl fuss as the water splashed off her fully clothed self, "You could always take them off."

Temari frowned, splashing him with the water as her only option for offense.

He gave her a startled look and wiped his face off with his hand, "Was that really your only move? I've already been showering.", he continued to laugh.

Temari grumbled under her breath, but then an evil grin appeared on her lips. She reached through the water and pulled at his arm, bringing him into the shower with her. He sharply passed by the running water and almost slipped.

He came in a little too fast, barely catching himself from falling by positioning two hands to pin themselves on each side of Temari. Water poured across him, streaming down to his face and chin, soaking his body and towel still holding tightly against his waist. He looked at her with a watery grin of winning, since he was pinning her against the shower wall. He wiped his face with his wet hand, slumping his hand lazily back to its spot next to her head. He gave her a raised eyebrow of fun, "How did that work out for you?", he huskily said inches away from the blushing girl underneath him.

Temari let out a giggle, and reached up to his cheek to wipe away a stream of water for him, "I wouldn't say it's too bad of a situation.", she admitted, seeing the water caress every inch of his chiseled features. Streaming into the unknown area that his towel covered, that she wouldn't mind learning more about. His muscles tense, showing off their strength over her. It was a pretty good site she'd say.

He rolled his eyes at the woman, "How's the wet clothes feeling?"

She looked down at the towel she was curious about and joshed back, "How's the soggy towel feeling?"

Shikamaru scoffed, preparing himself to add space between them, but Temari had different plans. She snuck her hands up his wet chest and wrapped her hand behind his neck, meeting the showering water hitting the backside of his body.

Shikamaru's breath hitched at her touch as he was ushered closer, "Tem… What are you doing?", he practically whispered to their close proximity, as his eyes observed her movements closely. It was always so easy for him to get caught in her trance, but this was not the easiest place to break out of it.

"You wanted me in here, Nara. Now I'm here.", she seductively purred, angling her view up to him as she inched closer to her destination.

Shikamaru's breathing became shallower. He searched her eyes for playfulness, telling him this was a joking matter. He couldn't tell if it was his own mind playing tricks on him because he couldn't find any indication.

Shikamaru's throat dried, "Tem, I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not funny.", he murmured, still slowly gravitating towards the entrancing woman.

"Who said I'm playing at anything?", she lowly hummed. Her eyes seductively lidded as she continued her path to him.

He bent his arm to lean more on his forearm from the shower wall. He looked at her one last time for indication this was a joke before she closed the space between their watery lips.

Shikamaru inhaled deeply at the impact of her soft, supple, juicy lips. He pulled his arm from the wall to clutch her hips eagerly, pulling her closer into him. He couldn't stop thinking about moments like this after the day she decided to tease him when she stayed over. He yearned for more of what she offered.

Shikamaru's gripped tightened with lust, scrunching up the half-wet clothing that stuck to her body. He deepened the kiss more, exploring her mouth with his tongue as hers played along. This didn't help his situation growing. Especially when her index finger lightly grazed his skin, making its way from his neck to slide down his chest, then continuing her trail to run against his lower stomach.

He snapped out of the kiss with a harsh hiss, pushing his self away from the seductress. He gave her a glare of trespassing, "You're killing me, Temari.", He admitted with nerves bundling and his emotions racing every which way. He laid his back against the cool glass of the shower opposite of her, as the water ran through the space between them.

She looked at him dumbfounded on why he pulled away. She was enjoying their session, he was enjoying their session, "What do you mean?", she questioned through the pattering noise of the sprinkling shower blocking their paths.

Shikamaru looked at her with concern consuming his eyes. He ran his tense hands through his wet hair, deciding to look at the ceiling to distract his wondering mind away from its terrible thoughts. He took in a huge inhale to try and calm himself down. This was a bad decision bringing her in here, especially when he was already naked. He was starting to get frustrated by the towel that surprisingly held its grip against his waist. It was starting to irritate other positions of his body that were becoming aroused.

He looked back at the girl, who was enticing with the partially soaked clothing sticking to every curve of her body. He scolded himself for getting himself into the situation and had to look away again. Opening the glass shower door, he grabbed a dry towel when he stepped out as the soaking towel that clung to his lower body made a puddle underneath his legs.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You never answered my question?"

He took the towel off a rack and patted it against his face. He gave her an anxious chuckle, looking away. He definitely could not meet her eyes when he admitted, "Your teasing is too hard to handle, difficult woman. If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all."

Temari only looked blankly at him like she didn't understand the subject they were talking about. He tensed his shoulders, giving her a stern look, "I mean _at all_, Tem", he emphasized where his mind was going.

Temari giggled at his indication and worked around the falling water in her way. She stepped out with her mission being a success in avoiding the water droplets, "So that brings me back to a supporting question.", Temari continued as she strung her arms around his shoulders, connecting her fingers behind his neck, "Why did you stop?"

Shikamaru's face paled with a loud gulp. He dropped the towel he had been tightly clenching unconsciously out of shock. His heart beat accelerated, making his chest feel heavy. He wanted what she offered, badly. As in it was hurting him to not take up the seductress, "Temari, I'm serious right now. You can't be playing games like that.", he said with urgency.

"Who said I'm playing games, Nara?", she questioned honestly, biting her bottom lip with a grin.

Shikamaru's throat rashly grumbled at the woman before he crashed his lips into hers. He crouched down to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist in turn. Shikamaru groaned in satisfaction which made him intensify their kiss, sending a new feeling through Temari's body. He pinned her against the wall, and she gasped slightly from the impact and his boldness. He reached for the door next to them with his free hand, holding her up with his other. When he finally managed to open the door, he took one step out setting her down on the other side of the bathroom door, and broke their kiss.

Temari stood speechless in confusion with the new side of him she wanted more of, and in frustration with why he kept stopping. He gave her a smirk as he grabbed the door next to him, "There's extra clothes in my bag.", he rung, indicating to her wet clothes she needed to change, and then he shut the door in her face. Locking it with a click on the other side so he could finish his shower.

Temari blinked at the wooden door and gaped like a fish, trying to form words or some kind of comprehension of the events that took place. Temari couldn't help her head drop with a, "Tsk", as she realized he finally got back at her teasing game. She chuckled at the silliness of the situation, bringing two hands to cover her blushed face, "He really just shut me out of the bathroom.", she laughed to herself, he really played her this time.

* * *

Temari picked up his bag from the floor to place it on the table. She wanted to hit Shikamaru for causing her situation. Her clothing was rubbing uncomfortable against her body when she moved and she was starting to shiver from the water soaking up the cool air of the hotel room, "That dumb idiot", she puffed bangs out of her face.

Although, she couldn't really be all that mad. She didn't mind most of the events that took place. Starting with her view. She practically melted whenever he hovered over her, peering down at her with those seductive onyx eyes and with that dumb, attractive smirk that sent her mind through loops. She couldn't remember when the twerp who used to be shorter than her grew, but she was enjoying everything that matured with it. He was more built, more defined. Her body trembled at how easily he was able to carry her weight and pin her against the wall. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of every possible scenario that she would have enjoyed to happen, "Ugh, stop!", she grumbled to herself, shaking her bad thoughts away.

She resumed her search through his bag and pulled out a black familiar fabric she was surprised to see. She smirked thinking he had to have planned it. It was his favorite long sleeve he admitted he liked seeing her in. She rolled her eyes, slipping out of her damp clothing. She tugged the shirt over her head and pulled it down. The only issue was she couldn't find any shorts to wear that would fit her. She looked down her body to the covering long sleeve and guessed the length of the shirt would just have to do for the night. He never wore a shirt, what difference would it really make?

Temari stood in front of the mirror above the hotel's desk, beginning to take out the four restraints in her hair. She pulled a hair-tie out, then brushed out her hair with her fingers, continuously repeating her actions.

Shikamaru finished his shower, arriving in the rest of his hotel room with the steam from his shower following. He rubbed his head with a towel to dry his hair, but when he lifted his view to his room, _most_ of his blood rushed to his face. He had the most amazing view of a tiny blond, wearing an oversized long sleeve slinking over the curves of her body. The shirt lifted along with her movements when she fixed her hair, revealing the fact she was not wearing any pants.

Temari felt his presence appear and turned to her right to meet with her favorite view as well. A freshly showered Nara with no shirt, rubbing his damp hair with a towel, wearing only sweatpants that hung just below the band of his boxer briefs. She grinned at him, noticing he was painfully watching her in surprise, "What? Cat caught your tongue?", she mocked, looking back in the mirror to finish running her fingers through her now freed hair.

Shikamaru cleared his constricting throat, "You don't plan to wear anything less revealing?", he snarled, tossing his towel back in the bathroom.

She ran her fingers through her hair one last time to finish her task. She turned to him unenthused, propping a hand on her cocked hip which bunched the shirt higher up her hip, "You didn't have anything that fit me. I would have worn my shorts I wear under my uniform, but _somebody_ decided to get them wet.", she scolded.

Shikamaru was now happy for his earlier plan, "I'm not complaining.", he confessed with two raised hands in defense. He plopped himself onto his bed, throwing two lazy arms behind to follow.

Temari rolled her eyes. She walked to his previous spot by the front door to click the lights off.

"What did you pick?", Shikamaru asked, watching the woman trail across the room, shutting off the lights and making her way back to him.

"I don't know, some movie about ninjas." She lamely explained, crawling up to him from the foot of the bed. Temari comfortably snuggled into his bare chest. She reached forward, barely moving from her position to grab the remote that laid in the middle of the bed to push play. She brought her hand to rest on his chest with her head after and continently hummed into his warmth.

Shikamaru stiffened at her sudden reveal of affection, as he hovered his arm above her. His eyes were wide and he didn't know what to do with his arms. He wasn't used to a snuggling Temari. Usually he had to pin her down as a 'punishment' for her to give into cuddling with him.

"You're being a really stiff pillow.", Temari groaned against his chest.

Shikamaru placed his arm around her and sunk further into their position, "I'm not use to you being so affectionate. What's gotten into you?"

Temari's face burned a dark red and she was thankful he couldn't see her hidden face, "Shut it, will you? I'm trying to watch the movie."

Shikamaru slowly relaxed the breath he was holding in and gave her a light, "Tsk", in response to her frankness.

* * *

Shikamaru unconsciously fidgeted with her shirt, rolling a small section of it back and forth between his fingers. He was burning up, and he wasn't sure if it was from the scolding hot shower he took. His heart was beating fast, he had a pretty nice view of the woman snuggled against him. Her hair breezed against him, while her shirt scrunched slightly upwards, laying most of its fabric around her side, revealing a small peak at her silk maroon underwear she wore. Shikamaru was having a hard time concentrating on the movie. He was pretty sure he only missed the first quarter of it when the girl under him started to shift uncomfortably. He hoped it wasn't from her noticing his heart beat again, "What now, troublesome?", he questioned shakily.

She shifted under him, placing her chin on top of her hand on his chest to look up at him with a pout, "I'm bored.", she confessed.

Shikamaru kept his hand at the lower indent of her back as she adjusted towards him more. The shirt slid up revealing more than he could handle, and he had to make sure he kept his eyes locked onto hers, "The movie just started, Tem."

Temari raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed in loss, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

Temari smirked. Her eyes synced with her fingers movements, they pushed hair behind his ear then ran a finger to trail down his jaw softly, "Entertain me, Nara.", she hummed up at him.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at how she knew she had complete control over him. She always knew the simplest ways to get his blood rushing. He could tell she was teasing him, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting. He couldn't help the burning sensation picking up deep in his chest and his- "You gotta quit with that, woman.", he growled, snatching her wrist and placing it firmly to its previous spot on his chest.

Temari laid her head to the side innocently still looking up at him with her big, suggestive teal eyes, "Do what?"

He looked at her in pure disbelief, "Teasing me like that! You're too difficult to handle."

Temari giggled then propped herself off of his chest, "No one said you had to handle it.", she acknowledged, looking over her shoulder at him from her sitting position.

Shikamaru looked at her wide eye. His insides were twisting with angst. He wanted nothing more than to devour the girl messing with his feelings, she was making it very hard to control himself. He ran two stressed hands through his hair, "What do you wanna do, you said you were bored?", he said in attempts to change the subject.

"We could play a game?", she offered.

"What game?", he questioned skeptically.

Temari tapped her chin and looked around the room in thought.

Shikamaru propped himself up on the back of his forearms to watch her think, "Out of ideas?", he mused.

"You're the intelligent one, help me think.", she scowled.

Shikamaru ran through his mind's files of all the games he thought they could possibly play, "We could play would you rather?"

Temari scrunched her nose in disinterest, "That's lame."

Shikamaru sat up crossing his legs. He lifted an eyebrow in suggestion, "We could play would you rather, where I guess which you would rather."

Temari chuckled, "You would get them all wrong.", she confirmed.

"Is that a challenge?", he said appealed to the test.

She snickered at his enthusiasm, "And what if it is?"

Shikamaru twisted a smirk on his lips, "What do I get if I get them all right?"

Temari's eyes narrowed in competitiveness, "Well, what do I get if I get all yours right?", she said now intrigued in the game.

Shikamaru chuckled at their shared interest in challenges, "What do you want?", he offered easily.

Temari thought long and hard. She crossed her arms in thought, "I want…", she thought a little longer, then gave him a mischievous grin, "I want your long sleeve."

Shikamaru looked her up and down, examining how good the baggy clothing managed to arrange across her body while also revealing a new site he could definitely get used to. He blushed. That was his favorite shirt, but he sure as hell wouldn't mind giving it to the girl of his dreams if she wanted to constantly show off how she currently looked. He outstretched his hand towards her willingly, "deal", he confirmed.

Temari shook it confidently, "And what do you want?", she said still holding their hands interlocked.

Shikamaru rubbed his thumb against hers, enjoying the touch of her skin, "If I win, you have to admit your feelings for me.", he said smugly.

Temari laughed nervously, "You're serious?"

He gave her a shrug, "You said you'd let me know, when will that be? It doesn't help that you know how I feel and keep messing with me.", He grouched, thinking back to the numerous times she's teased him, "With all that teasing you pull off, I'm starting to think you are only holding your feelings back just to torment me.", he scolded.

She smiled teasingly, "Then you better hope you win so I can let you know officially, Nara.", she pestered, poking his nose playfully.

He smiled lovingly, "Alright, fine. You get to start first troublesome.", he informed, straightening his posture.

Temari giggled childishly, "I'll give you an easy one to start off with that you better get right.", she scolded, "Would I rather have something sweet or bitter?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back on his arms, "Sweet.", he easily answered, which Temari nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru took his turn, "Would I rather take long walks or long naps?"

"Is this a joke?", Temari sincerely asked.

Shikamaru smiled, "You started easy, so I'll start easy."

Temari crossed her arms with a huff, "Naps, obviously. Would I rather hit you in the head with my Tessen or my hand?", she frowned, wasting a question on her temper.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Probably the one that causes more pain, which is your huge ass fan."

Temari smirked in satisfaction and prepared herself for his question.

Shikamaru decided to play her prude game, "Would I rather listen to Ino's gossip, or anger you to the point I have to face your wrath all day?"

Temari erupted into laughter, "Ino's gossip is actually interesting, she knows a lot about everyone.", she tried to clear up, "I'm guessing you'd rather face my wrath though. Girl talk is too much of a _drag_. If you're facing my wrath it means you pestered me to the point I couldn't handle you anymore. Which also means you won our little game of bantering.", She frowned at the thought.

Shikamaru laughed this time, "You know me so well already."

Temari rolled her eyes at the thought of him winning and continued with her next question, "Would I rather have plants or flowers?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and crinkled his chin in thought, "Plant. I'm going to go with plant.", He said uncertain with narrowed questioning eyes.

Temari snickered, "You really thought too hard for that one."

"Could never be too careful.", he shrugged, "Would I rather have a boy or a girl?"

Temari's eyes grew wide at the indication of a child, and tried to relax herself, "Uh… probably a boy. There's no way you'd want to deal with two troublesome women.", she snickered, "Would I rather have a boy or girl?", she repeated his question.

It Shikamaru's turn to grow wide eyed at the subject, "Do you even want kids?", he asked surprised.

Temari giggled, "Answer the question and find out."

He raised an eyebrow thinking it might be a trap, "Fine… a boy also…?", he hoped was correct, but it could also be a trick question.

Temari nodded silently in agreement.

"Really?", Shikamaru asked surprised.

"It's only what is reasonable. A girl wouldn't be too bad to handle, but I've grown up around boys my whole life, so I know how to handle them. They're easy, they don't gossip, and they're low maintenance.", She shrugged.

Shikamaru laughed, "And I'm the lazy one.", he nagged.

Temari playfully shoved his shoulder with a glare.

Shikamaru's laugh died down, "I can't think of another one, Tem.", he declared, searching for help in their game.

Temari smirked, "I can think of one for you. Would you rather date me or play shogi?", she teased.

"Oof, really making me chose right off the bat, huh?", he was torn between the options.

"You brought this upon yourself, Nara.", she limply shrugged, leaning back on her hands confidently.

"I did, didn't I?", he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Temari giggled, "Don't worry, crybaby. I'm not offended. I know nothing can top your Shogi."

Shikamaru raised an engaging eyebrow and leaned forward on his legs, "Is that what you think?"

Temari nodded confidently, "Of course it is. There's only three things you cherish in your life.", she brought her fingers out to count, "Shogi, your bed, and Yoshina. I'd hope anyways.", she chuckled.

Shikamaru smirked impishly.

"What's that look for?", Temari said tilting her head in question.

"You just lost.", he confirmed.

Temari's eyes grew wide then furrowed in frustration, "What do you mean? No I didn't. You didn't even do a would you rather!"

"No, but you did one for me and you still guessed wrong.", he grinned.

Temari paled, "Shogi is your life, Nara. It legit sobers you up. That's like saying you'd rather go without water.", she tried to defend her position.

Shikamaru shrugged mischievously, "Somethings change. Now, for that bet we made.", he ushered.

Temari pouted at him and crossed her arms defiantly.

"You're the one that wanted to play a game.", he chimed.

Temari sighed giving in, "You're right, a deal is a deal. I'll admit my feelings for you.", she started nervously and inhaled shakily meeting his serious gaze, "I think… I think you're a pain in the ass.", she burst out in laughter.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and playfully tackled her, pinning her underneath him, "A deal was a deal woman."

She laughed with her stomach starting to hurt, "You never specified."

Shikamaru dropped his head in laughter along with her. They were both panting with the fun they were having and from their continuous laughter. Shikamaru smiled down at the girl he was straddling while pinning her wrist above her, "I guess I'll have to start being more specific with you, troublesome."

She giggled at him, "I'll give you one more chance to win the game."

"Oh?", he perked up.

She nodded with a smile from her laughter still lingering, "You get to pick the question like I did."

"I can do that.", he accepted. He leaned in closer seductively, grazing her lips with his. He tore his gaze away from her lips and looked her in her teal eyes. His panting breath from earlier's laughter was warm against her own, "Would you rather kiss me, or kick me off of you?", he raspily asked.

Temari looked up at him with her yearning teal eyes and whispered, "Guess.", against his lips, which sent a shudder down his spine. He closed the space between them, kissing her as his guess. His grip on her hands lessened as his mind was entranced by the engulfing feeling of her lips. She ran a hand through his hair, encouraging him his guess was right and bringing him closer. He leaned on his forearm to prop his weight up, and brought his other hand up to cradle her cheek.

Temari pulled away from the kiss and he looked at her concerned he did something wrong, "Wait, does that mean I don't get your shirt?", she frowned in revelation.

He dropped his worried look and replaced it with surprise, "Really? That's what you're worrying about?"

Temari giggled sheepishly underneath him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What's mine is yours.", he confirmed, giving into the problematic girl.

Temari liked that answer and gave him a sweet smile. She tried restarting their kiss, but he pulled back this time and placed an index in the space between them, "But on one condition."

Temari raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's the condition?"

He smirked down at her, "You have to agree to dating me."

She held her questioning eyebrow in place, "Did we not just go on a date today?", she questioned.

"I mean officially dating me, Tem.", he said seriously, pushing off of her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Officially?", she repeated, propping herself up on the back of her forearms.

He nodded, "As in you can't go after anyone else, no more letting guys flirt with you out of fun, and you agree to being my girlfriend. Simple.", He proposed.

"Girlfriend?", she repeated the label in shock.

"Are you going to keep repeating my words?", he questioned with a small nervous chuckle.

Temari sat up to process his request, but it didn't click. She stood up to pace the room in front of him. She held her arms crossed tightly around her middle, only stopping to look at him, "Like _official-official_?", she questioned, clasping her fingers together emphasizing the togetherness.

He only nodded slowly, as he watched her curiously.

"Okay, but I'd have to 'meet' your mom officially you realize that?", she air quoted 'meet', because obviously she knows Yoshina, but not as his girlfriend.

He simply nodded again, "My mom loves you, Temari.", he stated as a matter of fact, "There should be no concern with that."

Temari continued pacing, then stopped, "And you'd have to '_meet_' my brothers, you realize that?"

"Well… on that subject…", he said in a high-pitched tone and rubbed the back of his neck.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well what?", she said bluntly for him to get to his point.

"I kind of already talked to them about us. I mean I'd love to talk to them with you there of course. Maybe have dinner together or something, but I asked them if I could date you before I asked you?", he nervously admitted.

She gaped in shock, "Y-you asked my brothers for permission…?"

"Yeah?", he said with worried eyebrows.

She blushed at the considerate thought, but gave him an, "I hate you", with her blush.

Shikamaru fell silent. He wasn't going to hear the end of it if she was mad.

"Why are you like this?", she scolded, furrowing her eyebrows with her blush not leaving her cheeks.

"Like what?", he tried to read her mood, but was having a difficult time.

She continued pacing in thought, "Ugh! You're such an idiot. A perfectly, dumb idiot!"

Oh. She wasn't yelling at him, she was actually liking what he did. He smiled at her, "Is this you returning your side of the bet?", he chuckled at her almost nice words.

She glared at him then continued to pace, "You're too sweet. You're _soft_, Nara. You got that? I called you _soft_. You're a big crybaby who is too nice, too romantic, and the opposite of me."

Shikamaru laughed at her almost compliments. He leaned back, enjoying her words, "What else am I?", he said egging her on with a smirk.

She gave him puffed, frustrated, red cheeks, "You're a snarky, incompetent man, who is too full of himself!"

"Don't forget intelligent.", he added with a raised finger, "I'm also intelligent. Kinda what I'm known for.", he chuckled, sitting there amused.

She gave him a death glare, "And an irritation.", she pouted even more at him, "You really asked my brothers for permission?", she said lightening her mad tone with a tenderness growing within her.

"I did, Tem. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable.", He apologized.

Temari blushed and looked away from him, mumbling, "It didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm kind of happy you did…"

"Oh?", he said, barely hearing her mumbled words.

"What did they say?", she said curious. Her idiot brothers probably offered her for a price knowing them. Or they probably tried to be protective, but failed miserably because of how much they already like Shikamaru.

Shikamaru repositioned to sit on the edge of the bed. He offered a hand to Temari, indicating for her to come closer to him and stop pacing. Temari took his hand and he pulled her close, bringing one hand to wrap around the back of her leg as he looked up at her with her standing in front of him, "Well, they were oddly accepting. Kind of like they were waiting for it? They both looked at each other when I asked if it was okay to date you and both grinned in excitement like I was offering them riches or something…", he explained confused.

Temari faced palmed, "They're so embarrassing!", she groaned. Her thought was right though, they gave in way to easily.

Shikamaru chuckled giddily, pulling her hand away from her face, and rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. He looked up at her sincerely, "Of course, none of that matters."

"It doesn't?", she questioned, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Tem, the only thing that matters is what you decide. I only asked them out of respect, but it's ultimately your decision.", He said nervous now.

Why was he so sweet, so caring, so perfect?

Temari released her hands from his grasp, which made him even more anxious. She looked at him with furrowing eyebrows. She released all her tension with an exhale then wrapped her hands back around his neck, sitting sideways on his lap. He cautiously held one hand around her waist and the other around the top of her legs, helping to keep her stable, "I guess… you're not as dumb as I keep saying you are, and If I were to give anyone a chance It would be you when it comes down to it.", She smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Can you just tell me you like me back for once?"

She giggled, then leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, surprising him she didn't go for teasing again. He melted into the kiss, and she released it to answer, "I like you back for once.", She smiled, finally admitting her feelings.

Shikamaru let out an exhale he had apparently been holding in with the tension of waiting for her answer. He couldn't help the giddy feeling in his chest. He wrapped her tightly in a hug, "All this over a dumb long sleeve.", he grumbled into her hair.

Temari perked up in excitement and pulled away from the hug, "Oh yeah! I get that now!"

Shikamaru dropped his head on her shoulder with a chuckle, "It's my favorite you know?"

Temari nodded, "Mine as well.", she beamed a smile.

He gave in, resting his defeated head back on her shoulder, "Do you feel less bored now that we went through that entire night just for your liking?", he grumbled.

Temari giggled, "Not one bit"

Shikamaru lifted his head in disbelief, "Seriously?"

She nodded in confirmation with a chuckle, "I have too much energy now.", she shrugged.

Shikamaru's lazy attitude slumped, "Great. We need to tire you out, troublesome. What do you want to do now?"

Temari thought for a moment before meeting him with a devilish smirk.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her sudden change, "What are you up to?"

She swung her leg over him to straddle him, which caused his eyes to grow large like a child too pure of being in this situation. She scooched further into his lap, and leaned in to playfully kiss the corner of his lips. She then trailed them to his cheek, adding more pressure with each kiss. She lightly found her way to his ear to whisper, "You said something to tire me out.", she recalled his words and pinned them against him.

Shikamaru winced at her sweet whisper and pushed her back slightly. He grimaced at her with the pain already starting to build up, "Tem", he said sternly, turning his head to the side with shut eyes as she continued to shower him in kisses, "God, what did I get myself into?", he flinched.

Temari giggled against her kisses, continuing them to the man's jaw line slowly, "You're the one who asked me over."

He didn't dare open his eyes. He excruciatingly allowed the seductress to apply her soft lips against his sweet spots, as he sat there as stiff as a table. He held his hands on her hips, still holding her stable against him, "Yeah, for a movie.", he corrected.

"But then you threw me in the shower with you.", she teased between kisses, going against his plans for the night.

"Which was platonic fun.", he winced once more when she kissed the sweet spot at his pulse, making her way down his neck. His grip around her waist tightened when he remembered she was only wearing underwear and a long sleeve shirt while she was sitting directly on his lap, kissing his neck seductively. His breathing started to steepen and he was having a hard time controlling his thoughts.

"Which makes sense, because then you decided not to take up my offer in the shower.", she vibrated against his throat teasingly, which caused a grumble to escape his closed lips, "But then you decide to wear these absurdly attractive sweatpants that you can't just wear normally.", she said tearing her lips away from his neck to meet his one squinted eye open to see what she had planned next, "No, you have to wear them just a little lower than usual to show a little bit more, don't you?", she groaned, snapping the band at his waist.

Shikamaru chuckled, as he opened both his eyes fully to look back at the girl who just showered him in irresistible kisses, "Is _this_ you finally admitting your feelings for me?"

Temari eased her breath closer to his lips once more with a frown, "Are you going to kiss me or not?", she grumbled with a pout.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw, trying to fight the urge to take over her alluring body, "Tem, I told you earlier, I won't be able to stop. I can't.", he grinded through gritted, frustrated teeth. She had no idea how much he wanted to, how much he was yearning for a simple taste of her pink, lush lips, but it wouldn't stop there. Oh, no it would not. His mind would be too far gone with the almost naked girl connecting their lips, feverishly running her hands around his free skin. Kissing every inch that she wanted to. He couldn't let that happen. He had too much respect for their relationship they barely just started. She couldn't be serious with all her attempts anyways, _right_?

Temari looked up from his lips, with passion waiting to be released, "I told you before, you won't have to stop.", she breathed looking into his eyes in seriousness.

Shikamaru shuddered at the idea of not stopping. Letting his hands roam freely, feeling every inch of her body. He flinched his eyes shut again, trying to force the reluctant to leave thoughts out of his mind, but they wouldn't. He gripped her shirt tensely in his hands and he breathily panted, "You're really testing my patience, Temari", he shakily complained.

Temari smirked, "You're the only one testing your patience.", she purred, placing a gentle kiss on his bottom lip. She slightly deepened it, slipping her tongue into the opening of his lips, pulling back only enough to bite and tug at his bottom lip.

"Tem, please.", he huskily moaned, trying to keep his thoughts as pure as possible. He leaned his head back in frustration, but she took advantage of this.

She smirked at his pleading, then kissed down his neck again. Only to stop at the base of his neck to trail her wet tongue all the way up to his jaw and nip at his ear lobe, "_give in._", she breathed her hot air against his ear.

Shikamaru's breathing stopped. He couldn't remember how to breathe as he shot his glare towards hers. He was met with a blond temptress sitting across his lap biting her lip, waiting for him. He did exactly that. He gave in. He crashed his lips into hers, as she gasped at his eagerness. He slipped his arms underneath her straddling legs to hold her up, only to flip her over on the bed underneath him. He took advantage of her lips as she encouraged his movements with her feverish hands tugging at his black locks.

Shikamaru tore his mouth form her lips, following her previous movements, and trailed her jaw. He tugged at the collar of the shirt so he could move further down to her color bone with his kisses. Temari arched in pleasure, throwing her head back, allowing him more access to her neck.

Shikamaru groaned against her neck when she gave into his kisses, sending vibrations through her body. He brought his large hand to run up the front of her body up to her neck so he could grab her jaw, angling her mouth into his own. He pressed more and more of his body against her in hopes to close any space available between them. He wanted nothing more than to feel her body pressed against his.

Temari slid her hand down his bare stomach, running a finger into the hem of his boxer briefs that squeezed around his waist. He shuddered while Temari grinned in their kiss. She liked the controlling affects she had on him. She playfully tugged at the tight wrapping that blocked her fun. She pouted at his lips and he pulled back to narrow his eyes at her childish pout, "_What_?"

She pulled him closer down to her so she could reach his ear, "_show me more_", she whispered, sending vibrations throughout his body before she kissed down his jawline, following down his neck and to his shoulder. He let out a nervous chuckle. His mouth grew dry as he licked his lips in nervousness.

Shikamaru winced away from her kissing one more time, "Temari", he groaned, forcing himself to break their tension, "I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with.", he gave her a concerned look, informing her it was now or never for this joke she was playing to be over with.

Temari shot him an alluring glare from underneath him, "Okay.", She agreed, "I'm uncomfortable with not getting what I want, so can you quit your blabbering?", she teased with a smirk.

Shikamaru hovered over her with wide eyes. This was really happening, and tonight.

Temari pulled him closer, engaging in more of their kissing. She nipped at his ear once more anxiously, he gaped in surprise at her tormenting tingles she caused throughout his body, "Well?", she hummed against his ear lobe.

He only smirked and leaned in for another kiss before he chimed, "You first", with a toothy grin.

Temari raised a challenging eyebrow at him and pulled her favorite shirt over her head with ease. She now laid underneath him in only her bra and underwear, and gave him a competitive glare, "One for one?"

Shikamaru ran his hand around her freed skin, excited to have this much access already. He growled and captured her mouth in his once more. As he swooped in for a kiss to occupy his mouth, he reached down and slid off his sweatpants the revealed his tight, black boxer briefs that was another one of Temari's favorite views.

Temari ran her hand down the man's slick body and met with the last piece of fabric. She teased her way over the bulge that caused his eyes to roll back at the touch. She snickered against his lips and tried to speak in between kisses, "You forgot a piece", she pestered, causing sensations to run throughout his body and more blood to rush towards the area she was touching.

He lifted away from her and chuckled playfully back, snapping the strap of her bra, "You did too.", he smirked.

Temari gave him a raised eyebrow with a bold, "Fine.", with another challenging tone. She pushed him off of her and to the side. She slid her underwear down to her ankles, tossing them at the end of the bed, then she reached easily around her back, unclipping the clasp and tossed the restraining bra off of her arms in the same direction.

Shikamaru sat there in awe as he watched his show, but Temari turned over to him and plunged her lips back into his. She straddled him this time and ran her kissed down his body. She trailed them all the way to his black band and started peeling his boxer-briefs down with each kiss as she got closer and closer, "These are coming off _now_.", she groaned in determination.

Shikamaru laid back and watched her take over as she freed him of the restraint. He shuddered at the sudden exposure.

Temari eased her mouth to her destination, bringing her plump, pink lips to surround his tip. Shikamaru's head jerked back at the very wanted touch. His pleasure increased when she brought her mouth around his entirety. She slid her mouth all the way down, enclosing every inch she could into her mouth with pressure then slid it back up with a pop to finish.

Temari wrapped her tongue in circles around his tip before she let a deep moan escape when bringing her mouth back down around his shaft, vibrating against his member.

Shikamaru clenched his hand in her hair and gave her a stern look, "You can't do that, Tem. You're driving me insane.", he cautioned.

Temari seductively trailed her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to his tip without breaking eye contact, "Or what will happen?", she tormented, leaving her tongue on the roof of her mouth playfully as she peered up at him.

Shikamaru swiftly pulled her upwards and flipped her back underneath him. Bringing his body to lay on top of her as he brought a teasing hand to run down her hip towards the inside of her leg, causing her to shudder uncontrollably against his touch, "Or you'll have to deal with me.", he notified, trailing his hand back to the outside of her leg to behind her knee, pulling her closer into him.

He brought his kisses up her neck to hover against her ear, "I'll show you why you can't do things like that.", he huskily said, causing her to moan in impatience. He met his tip with her entrance, slowly easing his body into hers to torture her. She arched backwards, allowing him more access as she clawed at his bare back encouraging him further.

Shikamaru deepened into her then pulled himself almost all the way out except for the tip. He held himself up by his forearm as the other held her hip tightly, "Tell me, Temari. What's it like finally not being in control?", he teased with a smirk. She scowled up at him, but it was quickly replaced by a yelp as he pushed himself deep into her causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure. She tugged his head backwards, causing him to lose more of his control with her roughness. He growled snapping his site back down to the beauty underneath him, surrounding her lips with his own and pounding harder into her as she screamed in their kisses.

He finally let up to let her breathe. She was panting hard, "_Shikamaru_!", she moaned as she clenched the pillow behind her with closed eyes.

Shikamaru increases his pace into her in attempts to make her scream louder, which he was successful with. He placed a hand over her mouth to shush her so other people in the hotel wouldn't hear them, but she decided to open her mouth and stick his finger deep down her throat to suck on and release with a loud pop like she did earlier to a different part of his body.

Shikamaru met her with wide crazed eyes and couldn't last any longer. She was too damn irresistible. He pounded harder and faster in the woman screeching underneath him, trying to stay quiet. Finally, he felt her tense around him, making him unable to hold himself at bay any longer.

Both past their point, he lifted himself off of her and laid next to her sprawled out in exhaustion. The two panted in unison as sweat dripped down their bared bodies, "I need another shower.", Shikamaru complained through uneasy breathes.

Temari turned her tired view to him with a chuckle, "I could use one without my clothes on this time."

Shikamaru turned to her with an intrigued panting smile. They both nodded in a silent agreement with huge grins and raced childishly to the shower to share.

* * *

-Note-

So I kind of mixed the PG and Lemon to make it fit into the story, i hope it turned out alright. This is a _very _long chapter compared to the others and i was going to split it up into two, but decided against it.

This is my first time ever writing lemon, so i hope i did at least a decent job. It seemed pretty short once they got down to it lol I know, but i'm not too good with these things. Just a disclaimer

I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, so let me know if anything doesn't fit or work well with story and i will be sure to change it.

Hope you enjoy :)


	22. Chapter 22

A Broken Promise 

* * *

Shikamaru left Suna four weeks ago. Making it one more day until Temari's return to Konoha to see his lazy ass again. She was dating him, officially. She gave into his nagging request, while he gave into… well… a little bit more in return that night. Though, he wasn't complaining. 

Temari felt good about their relationship. She didn't feel tied down, overwhelmed, or forced into anything. She was excited for what was to come between the two of them. She was excited to see how things would be different with them working together, their lunch breaks, their nagging, their cloud watching. She was excited because this is what he wanted, to be with her troublesome self, and she couldn't wait to use it against him whenever he would be compelled to complain. 

Although, she was beginning to get worried. She had not heard from him since he left. She knew he would be busy, he was on a mission. She didn't know how long for either. He said he would be back to meet her at the gates of Konoha, but missions don't always last the length they are intended to. No matter all the promises he made, there is no guarantee he would be coming back at all. 

Temari sat at her desk in her room with her head propped in her hand sluggishly. Her view out her window was blocked by sand roaring by from the sand storm. Little knives of sand clattered against her window and she was grateful for the enclosure that guarded her. It was said that the storm was to be over later that night, which was right in time for her journey back to Konoha in the morning. She was thankful to be leaving the storming desert for clearer air. 

Temari had her bags ready to go on the edge of her bed. She packed whatever needed to move. Yes, move. Not fully, of course. Gaara and Kankuro decided since she was staying for three months, and was constantly roaming back and forth between villages, she should have a semi-permanent place to stay in Konoha. Gaara ran it past Naruto who easily agreed on setting up an apartment for her. 

Temari was overwhelmed with anticipation. She would finally have her own place away from her brothers. Her own place in Konoha to be at peace. It was like her very own vacation home. She didn't have to worry about pesky hotels, or crashing awkwardly at Shikamaru's, even though she really didn't mind that situation. She would finally be on her own. Independent like she liked. 

Temari glanced at her wall the she started to decorate with her forming fan collection. She had been debating about starting her collection in Suna or Konoha. Her heart was already tearing in half trying to decide where to keep things. She didn't want to strip everything from her current room and make her room feel empty, but she also wanted to feel at home in Konoha. 

Temari decided to take the bare minimum. She planned to test the waters once she got there. It was only three months. It wasn't like she was moving for good. She had many trips in the future to bring things back and forth, or she could have her brothers send whatever she needed. It wasn't that big of a deal moving, right? 

It would be her first time ever remotely thinking of leaving her sunny village permanently. Her home since she was born, her brothers. 

She cleared her anxiety filled thoughts from running her mind. She wasn't ready to leave it all behind just yet. It was only three months of work. Maybe one day she would be to that point, but not now. 

* * *

Temari stood at the gates with the Kazekage and his brown-haired assistant. She hugged her two brothers tightly, smothering them in the only affection she would ever show. 

"You have been gone longer than three months before, Temari.", Gaara squeaked out, as his sister crushed his lungs in her embrace. 

Temari released her youngest sibling and smiled sheepishly, "I know, I know. It's just weird having a set place in another village I can go to without you two." 

Kankuro chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be by soon enough to crash that peace of yours." 

Temari snickered and punched his shoulder, "Yeah, right. You can get your own place." 

Kankuro rubbed the pain in his shoulder away, "We will miss you too big sis.", he said with a genuine smile, enwrapping himself around his shorter sibling to receive his suffocating hug. 

Temari squeezed with all her affectionate might, transferring her love through pain to her siblings. Kankuro chuckled at his sister's painful sweet side. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!", Kankuro said rummaging through his bag, "The Hokage said Sakura was in need of this treatment. He didn't say why, but it seemed pretty urgent.", he pulled out a package of capsules for her to take. 

She eyed them with curiosity, but shrugged it off stowing them safely away into her bag, "Alright, I'm off. Don't burn the village down without me here. You two always have fun when I'm gone." 

The group chuckled, then quickly died down in fear when Temari's mood shifted rapidly like it always tended to do, "And NO calling me back early with fake emergencies.", she threatened with an angry finger. 

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Gaara looked away innocently. She snickered at her sight of the problematic team, burning the image of her beloved siblings in her mind before she left for a whole three months. She gave them another defeating smile before beginning her journey out the Suna sandy gates. 

* * *

Temari's walk out of Suna was quite peaceful. The wind was calm after the storm. The sand was soft and warm, instead of burning hot. The sun's rays felt lighter, cooler. Everything was lightening up. Even the walk to Konoha seemed quicker. 

Her path was now dirt instead of sand, mixed with small pebbles and trees lining the edges of the pathway. She was getting closer. She was wondering how she would greet him. She didn't greet him last time, but things were different now. Would she be loving towards him? _No. Definitely not._ Temari chuckled to herself at the thought, that boy had a lot to put up with when it came to her. 

The villages view never failed to amaze her. Her path was shaded generously by the forest green trees that lined properly alongside the walkway. They brought enough shade for the sun's yellow streams of golden showers to peak happily through the fractures of the bright green and yellow tinted leaves without bringing the burning heat along.

Her crystal teal eyes focused dearly onto the ocean blue sky above her that was spotted with her lazy boy's favorite plush, pure white clouds. She wondered how their cloud watching would change… 

Brown wood took over her site, her gaze was struck by a big entrance gate like it was familiar with. She smiled fondly to herself, finally being back at one of her favorite places. 

She happily trailed down the pillars of the gate like she usually did, only to stop steps away from placing her two feet inside the villages borders. A concerned frown took place, as she looked inside of what the gates enclosed. It was quiet, too peaceful, there was barely any noise coming from inside the village. Like everyone was having a relaxing day as well. The two gate keepers were napping peacefully, leaned back in their chairs as if they haven't been disturbed by anyone for a decent while. 

She looked back at the path she just traveled. She talked about coming back so many times. She waited for so long to reach this position. So long just imagining what it would finally be like being back. It took her three days. Three days to finally travel this far, only to be disappointed right on her entry.

He promised. 

She knew it was too good to be true. 

He wasn't there. 

* * *

-Note-

I'm sorry it took me forever to post this small chapter! School is coming up next Monday for me and i have been busier than ever so other chapters might be delayed as well.

I am trying to write out the next half of the story so I can go back to publishing everyday to within every three days. It will be harder once school starts too, so heads up, it might take longer for the next half of the story to be updated.

Sorry again, but this isn't the end I promise! I am enjoying writing this story for you all and hope you continue to enjoy reading. I plan to finish and won't drop it mid story line. Just bare with me for a little while.

:')

Thank you for your support! 


	23. Chapter 23

Counting The Hours 

* * *

He was an idiot, complete idiot. She didn't know why she got her hopes up. She shouldn't have accepted his promise or let her feelings get so attached to something as little as this, but she was really looking forward to this inconvenient, stupid moment he offered her. He was supposed to stand exactly where she left him, waiting for her. She really thought he'd be waiting for her. How dumb of her to think. 

Her fist balled with tension and she narrowed her eyes with anger. She couldn't believe she let that imprudent boy get control over her feelings. He wasn't going to hear the end of it when she gets her hands on him. 

She picked up her foot to take its first step into the gates of the village, but retracted it when her shoulder was rudely shoved as someone bumped into her. A three-man squad of ninja sprinted through the gates towards the two guards at the sign in table. 

"Sorry!", the younger ninja who ran into her called out frantically as he ran with the rest of his team to the sign in desk, waking the two ninja guards. 

Temari was speechless. Usually her rage would take over, but the jonin of their group caught her eye. He was tall, lean, handsome, mysterious looking. His hair looked matted from a fight, blood dampened his clothing. He missed his standard green vest and his netted shirt, that was supposed to be placed under the vest, had a ripped sleeve. She watched the torn-up man's hand, that was most likely broken from the way he wrote in pain, write four names down on the sheet that allowed the entry of anyone coming in. 

'Wait, four?', Temari caught, thinking to herself. She looked back from the way they appeared from. It looked as if the forest was still and they were the only three entering. 

She looked to the three-man squad at the desk who were hunched over tired from running, trying to catch their breath. They were all badly beat up, and in desperate need of a hospital. 

Temari leaned back in surprise when the Jonin leader hurriedly flashed her way. He propped himself up smoothly on his forearm against the pillar that attached to the wide gates of the village. He winced in pain, grabbing the area of his ribs when he leaned, but only showed her a panting playful smirk of accomplishment. 

His smirk widened into a loving grin and he released a breath of relief, "I told you I'd be waiting for you." 

Temari's eyes grew wide at the fact he was just getting back from his mission. She blushed at his attempts to make it on time. He was in really poor shape, blood dripped from his forehead, around his cheek to his jaw. She could see all the bruises through his netted shirt, all the open wounds that needed tending too, "You're crazy", she blinked astonished, "We need to get you to a hospital", she breathed with concern, but it came out more as confusion than her usual stern demands. She was not expecting this at all, but was grateful for him to be there nonetheless. 

Shikamaru chuckled, causing his stomach more pain, "At least I kept my promise." 

Temari raised an unenthused eyebrow, "Did you? You look like you're on your death bed, Nara." 

He smiled down fondly at her, "I'm fine, now that I'm here." 

Temari dropped her serious look. She couldn't stay mad at him. He made her too happy. A smile fought its way to her reluctant lips. 

Shikamaru swayed a little from being weak. Temari tried to assist him up straight without hurting him even more, "Woah there, drink a little too much?", she joked. 

Shikamaru shook his head dazed, "Just a little tingly.", he blinked a couple times, but then his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor. Temari tried to catch him, but he fell the other way. She quickly dropped to his side and his teammates ran to him, propping him over each of their shoulders, "We need to get him to a hospital, he was poisoned! I'm sorry miss, we have to go.", the two boys alerted. 

"Poisoned?!", then she remembered Kankuro gave her the antidote right before she left, "That idiot! I'm coming with you two, I have the antidote I have to give to Sakura.", Temari huffed, as they ran to the hospital. 

If he was poisoned, why would he waist all that time? He should have went straight to Sakura and got immediate attention. For the villages smartest intellect, he wasn't the brightest. 

* * *

Temari paced the waiting room of the hospital. Shikamaru had gone into immediate surgery when the two boys brought him in. Sakura had been informed already and was waiting for him.

Two hours passed when the two younger boys on his team came out from their own examinations. Temari yanked one abruptly to the side by the collar of his shirt, "What happened on your mission?", she steamed at the now frightened boy. 

The boy trembled in fear at the killer kunochi he heard many terrible stories about before who currently had his neck in her grasp. She noted her point had come across that she was serious and put him down, letting him scramble to sit in a chair to explain their mission. 

He shifted uncomfortably with his teammate standing stiffly by his side, "You want to know everything, or only what happened to our leader?", he asked sincerely, hoping not to get murdered on the spot for the question. 

Temari crossed her arms, "Everything.", she sternly spat with impatience in her eyes for him to get on with it. 

He cleared his now dry throat awkwardly after looking at his friend for help, then continued with the request, "The mission went according to most of the plan", he started, "We were assigned to meet with Mr. Sasuke to give him the poison we gathered from the sand village. Then we were supposed to aid Mr. Sasuke in finding these other threats against our village that Mr. Sasuke dealt with in a previous fight, but that was all we were supposed to do. Once we found the threats, they were bigger than we determined and Mr. Shikamaru decided to stay and help Mr. Sasuke fight. We were doing good for the most part, but then we both got severely injured and Mr. Shikamaru told us to stay back. When he was telling us to stay out of the way, the enemy threw poisoned needles at him. I saw 5 hit him that were drenched in the poison we brought, but he said he wasn't hit by any and that he was fine. Mr. Sasuke and Mr. Shikamaru ended the fight after a couple hours. After the fight, Mr. Sasuke sent a bird back to the Hokage as his report and then Mr. Shikamaru looked at something in his hand he had been playing with for the entire day, like he was counting or planning something else. He told us we had to rush back to the village or he wouldn't make it in time. He was in no condition, but I guess it was good to rush back since he was poisoned. There was no way we would have been able to carry him back in time with our injuries as well. Guess it was good he had motivation to get back by a certain time or he probably would have died. Although, He never told us why we had to come back within a certain time.", The boy nervously chuckled ending his explanation. 

"Oh.", was all Temari could say. 

The frightened boys looked at each other worried and looked back at her curiously. 

"You two can go now.", she ordered. The two boys rushed quickly out of the hospital after their interrogation and Temari took the spot where the boy was sitting. 'He had motivation to get back, huh…', she thought. 

* * *

Temari was growing tired waiting. Her eyes felt dry and her head bobbed up and down in attempts to stay awake. She traveled for three-days straight and was staying up later than she intended to. Sakura greeted her when she finished the 6-hour surgery. It was almost one in the morning. She appeared at the end of the hallway, pink hair tied in a ponytail with her headband pushing her bangs back. Her white lab coat was coated in purple and red, Temari guessed was from the blood and poison she worked with. She wiped a sweat droplet with the back of her wrist and greeted Temari, "I can take you to his room now." 

Temari stood up quickly in response. 

They stood outside of his door and Sakura placed a hand to slide it open, "He is in a serious condition currently, so I can't let you stay long.", Sakura slid open the door that led to a dim lit room with a man sleeping in the sheets of one of the beds, "He will probably feel really achy. Try to keep the lights off and avoid any loud noises.", she warned. 

Temari scoffed with no humor to her tone, "Kind of like a hangover I suppose.", she blandly commented. Sakura gave her a light smile before closing the door gently behind Temari to let her have a moment by herself with him. 

Temari idly made her way to sit in the chair to his left. She sat tensely beside him, taking in her view of the injured man. The boys right hand was wrapped in a white cast. His body was cleaned of the dripping dried blood that was previously there. His chest and ribs were wrapped tightly. Most of his open wounds were healed, but his body was still badly bruised. 

She ran her fingers gently over the already scarring cuts on his arm and tried to slide her hand to hold his. Something obstructed her path as she was met by a tiny, cold object he held tightly. She eased his hand opened, hoping not to wake him, and revealed the hour glass she gifted him. 

'_Mr. Shikamaru looked at something in his hand he had been playing with for the entire day, like he was counting or planning something else.'_, Temari remembered the boy explain. 

She scoffed to herself, "You idiot. You were counting the hours until I arrived to Konoha, weren't you.", she whispered under her breath. It was covered in his dried blood. He somehow managed to keep it with him throughout everything he had been through. Temari couldn't help but to smile at the caring idiot. She flipped the object over and watched the sand from her village trickle down its encasing for a moment, then looked back at the raggedy boy in the bed. She got up and lightly kissed the side of his forehead, "You're something else, Nara.", she whispered then took her leave. 

* * *

Temari reached her apartment after walking through the cold night of Konoha. She immediately dropped her bag on her new kitchen table then went straight to her new kitchen sink. She scrubbed away at the hourglass she took from Shikamaru until it was spotless with a shine. She looked at the object after it was dry. It had a tiny crack in the glass. She was sure it had been through a lot. She placed it on her new bed side table as she left to take a hot shower to cleanse the grime off of her three-day trip and the extra-long night at the hospital. 

After her shower, she laid in bed fiddling with the object she held above her view. Flipping it over with no real intention of allowing it to finish its job before she flipped it over again. She didn't bother unpacking, she was too exhausted from the unexpected commotion. Although, she was having a hard time falling asleep. 

He barely made it back, was all she could think about. 

* * *

The next morning Temari didn't know how she woke up since she didn't have an alarm, but she guessed it was her usual 5 am because the morning sun was barely creeping over the mountain. She ran through her usual routine unconsciously while her mind was distracted by the thoughts of her now boyfriend. She wondered when he would wake up. What he would say. What type of pain he would be in. When he would be released. He seemed his usual flirtatious self at the gates before he passed out, but she was sure everything would be setting in now. He just had poison extracted from his body. His hand was shattered. His body was severely bruised. She was sure he would not want to wake up anytime soon and to sleep all the pain away. 

Temari secured her Tessen over her back and headed to his office in the Hokage's building where she would be working by herself for the moment. 

She creaked open the door to the empty, dimmed room and flicked a light on. It felt weird taking over his space without him there, but was also oddly welcoming. His office smelled like him. The feeling of his things, and his surrounding aura made her feel at home. She eased herself around his desk, sitting in his plush, leathered desk chair that she sunk comfortably into, "Seems like he is a spoiled brat.", she chuckled to herself. She couldn't understand why he complained so much when he had the most luxurious things. 

Temari worked until lunch and decided to visit Shikamaru. She had been thinking of him all day and hoped he would be awake. 

When she reached his room, she opened the sliding door that accidently slid with a loud thud when it shut. Temari winced at the noise and heard an irritated groan sound from the bed. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or cause any pain.", Temari apologized with a whisper, as she made her way to the chair next to his bed. 

Shikamaru blinked groggily and tried to rub his eyes with his right hand, but ran a hard cast against his face. He winced, fully waking up to notice his hand was in a cast, "Oh." 

Temari giggled while he switched hands to rub his face, "How long have I been out?", he raspily asked, trying to sit up bringing pain to his ribs. 

"Almost a day and a half, lazy ass.", she chimed lowly, keeping the air quiet between them out of respect to his injuries. 

Shikamaru scoffed. He ran a hand through his gross hair and his face cringed in disgust, "Did Sakura say when I'd be out of here? A shower sounds nice.", he groaned. 

Temari rolled her eyes, "Poisoned, half dead, broken arm. Sure, the first thing I'd think of is a shower sounds nice.", she scowled, crossing her arms. 

Shikamaru snickered at her, "When your hair feels this gross, you'd feel the same way." 

Temari leaned back in her chair half concerned. His hair was matted with dried blood, sweat, and dirt from his battle, she bet a shower really did sound good right about now for him, "Sakura said you'd be in here for two more days." 

Shikamaru's face paled, "Two days?!" 

"You act like you're going to be bored to death. You practically sleep your life away anyways.", Temari confronted. 

"Yeah, in my own bed. I hate hospitals.", he complained, tossing his head back to rest against the wall. 

"You'll be fine crybaby, just rest it off." 

Shikamaru looked at her and relaxed, taking her hand in his, "You're going to keep visiting me, right?", he said with a hint of plead in his voice. 

Temari blushed a light pink shade at his touch, "Oh, I don't know. I'll probably be too busy with _both_ our work.", she teased. 

Shikamaru pouted, "I went through so much to get here, and you won't visit me?" 

Temari sighed, standing up to kiss his cheek playfully, "Don't worry crybaby, I'll visit you. I'm here now, aren't I? Now get some rest. The quicker you heal, the less work I have to do.", She beamed. 

Shikamaru wrapped his hands around her waist now that she was close enough, preventing her from leaving, "Where are you going? You didn't even interrogate me on what happened. You're not going to stay longer?", he hoped, not wanting to be left in the dreaded hospital alone. 

"I'm only on a lunch break right now, I have to get back to _OUR_ work that I'm doing all alone, because _someone_ decided to get hospitalized. Plus, I already interrogated your teammates last night, but this-", she said taking the hourglass out of her pocket, "You really let it distract you during a battle?", she scorned, placing it back in his care on his bedside table. 

Shikamaru's eyes shifted hesitantly, "Who told you that…" 

Temari rolled her eyes at him trying to avoid the obvious, "Your teammate said you kept looking in your hand like you were planning or counting something. You were holding it tightly after surgery and it was covered in your blood. You were counting the hours till I arrived to Konoha, weren't you?", she pressed. 

Shikamaru licked his dry lips and let out a nervous laugh, "I made pretty good time I'd say." 

Temari crossed her arms and cocked a hip, "You need to get your priorities in line, Nara." 

Shikamaru lazily rested his head back on the wall behind him, "They are. I accomplished the mission and kept my promise.", he shrugged off like he was being scolded by his own mother. 

Temari scoffed and tried to leave his hold, but he wouldn't let go. 

"No goodbye kiss?", he moped, "I could use a couple to heal my wounds.", he smirked. 

Temari looked down at him with a giggle at his childish ways. She grinned to herself and let her head hang in defeat. He was too irresistible to not give in. She leaned down towards him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders making sure not to hurt him more, "Mission comes first from now on, you got that?", she ordered. 

Shikamaru looked away from her lips and gave her a teasing eyebrow, "You're not going to be saying that when we are married." 

Temari's heart skipped at the thought of marrying him, "You have to live through your missions first or you won't get the chance to marry me, idiot.", She smiled, leaning in to gently kiss his chapped cut lips. 

He returned her kiss gratefully, brushing a hand against her cheek, "I can do that", he smiled up at her. 

She couldn't help her own giddy smile, her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She shook her head once more at how silly her feelings were for the dumb idiot, "Get some sleep. I can't do all this work by myself. I need you fully healed." 

Shikamaru nodded, releasing his hold that was around her waist. Temari gave him one last longing smile before she left the hospital back to work to finish her long day of paperwork away from him. She had to admit, it was weird not being around him constantly when she was in Konoha, especially when working. They had a secret liking for each other for the longest time and were constantly on each other's minds. He had been her escort since after the Chunin exams of their own, so she got used to him trailing her around the village. Now that they were actually together, it felt even more unusual not having him around. 

* * *

The next day Temari worked all morning, but felt like she was getting nothing done. Everything she reviewed still needed Shikamaru's viewing and approval. She had breezed through many piles on her own, but the stacks that she created for him was growing. She sunk into his comfy chair that felt like it was made for royalty, as she tried to think of what to do. It was almost lunch time and she couldn't continue letting the work grow like this or it would make her go insane. 

"Well, he did say to visit him.", she grinned to herself mischievously, picked up a stack of papers, gathered her own stuff, then headed to get take out for lunch. 

Temari hummed happily into the hospital, making her way down the hallway towards her problematic boyfriend's room when she ran into Sakura. 

"Oh hey, Sakura.", Temari greeted with an unusual happy smile. 

Sakura looked the girl up and down, and came to the conclusion behind the weird mood her friend was in, "Not giving him a day off, are we?", she giggled, indicating towards the pile of paperwork in Temari's hand. 

Temari humorously shrugged, "I can't get much done if he is constantly being a lazy ass. We all know he is faking it anyways.", Temari joked. Sakura laughed as they continued their separate ways. 

When Temari entered Shikamaru's room, he was sitting up with a grimace towards a tray that sat over his lap, "How is that nasty hospital food?", Temari laughed at the boy who had a full face of disgust as he poked his food on his lap with a fork. 

Shikamaru poked his food one last time, "This isn't even food. I would rather eat Sakura's homemade food pills than whatever this plate of mush is.", he complained as he looked up to his favorite view. His eyes lit up when he saw her holding a plastic bag with a knot in the top of it. 

She gave him a happy smile, tossing the bag on his lap, "Looks like I came just in time then?", she beamed, working her way around his bed to open the curtains to his window to let as much sunlight in as possible. He winced at the abrupt change to his surroundings as the window did exactly what she planned. 

Temari chuckled at causing him slight pain, taking her spot next to him in the chair, then placing the pile of papers on her lap. 

Shikamaru raised a disturbed eyebrow at her after he took a large bite of his delicious, flavorful food, "What is that?", he muttered through his mouthful of food. 

Temari pointed to her lap, "Oh, this? You know, just paperwork.", she beamed a big smile of sweetness nonchalantly his way. 

Shikamaru rolled his head back, resting it on the wall behind him and groaned, "You totally bribed me with food. I was wondering why you were being overly nice." 

Temari giggled and shifted the papers, "It isn't too bad, I promise. I will let you rest at some point. I haven't been able to get much done at the office until you come back and review these, so I figured I would get more done if I just brought them to you.", she gave him a smile in hopes to help her case. 

Shikamaru gave her a glare and brought his head off the wall, giving in, "You're lucky I like you and you brought me food, troublesome.", he said shoving another bite in his mouth. 

Temari smiled from winning, then plopped the pile down on the table. She rested her legs lazily up on his bed, then grabbed a paper to start reviewing while they ate. 

"For this first one, what if we-" 

"It can't it has to be this-" 

"Okay, but what if it was-" 

"Have you looked at this section?" 

"Ugh, why does Konoha make things so difficult? It would be so much easier if you changed this too-" 

Shikamaru grew quiet in thought, "That might actually work.", He finally let up as he finished his food. He traded Temari his trash for the paper work in her hands. 

She accepted the trade and got up to throw his food away while he looked over the work carefully, "Yeah, you're right. If we changed that, it would work better.", he agreed, writing over the paper. 

Temari worked her way back to her spot, sitting down confidently, "I know, I'm smart.", she sarcastically chimed. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and laughed at her, "Yeah, a smart ass." 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she raised a hand to hit him making him flinch, but she stopped mid motion, "What, not going to finish your blow?", he questioned with his playful smile not leaving. 

Temari retracted her hand, shoving it in her lap. She slumped into her seat and grabbed another paper off the table, "I can't hit a fragile elderly woman in the hospital, it would be against my morals.", she grumbled. 

Shikamaru laughed causing pain to his bruised body, "I should get hurt more often. You have no power over me." 

Temari snickered, looking over her paper, "No power, huh? I have you doing paperwork while you're in the hospital." 

Shikamaru's mind froze to comprehend what she said. His eyes grew wide and he looked at the paper he was holding and the stack next to him, "Fair point.", he grimaced.

* * *

The next day, Temari visited him during her lunch break again to continue their shared work. She was working hard and accomplishing a lot without him there, but she still had the left-over papers he needed to sign off on. 

"What if we-" 

"I already told you, we can't because of the regulation on the past paper we went over." 

"_And I already told you_, we can go around it because of this-" 

"-" 

"What would you do without me?", Temari confidently chuckled and tossed the paper at him for him to sign. She stood up to gather all the paper work spewed around the hospital room as he snatched the paper off his lap to review. 

Shikamaru read the paper thoroughly on repeat, "You're right… again.", he admitted, "If we did that, it would go much smoother." 

"I know, that's why I suggested it.", She sarcastically retorted, holding the pile of papers against her chest, "Just sign it already so I can go and you can relax.", She said, holding out her hand for the finished paper. 

Shikamaru signed it easily, but didn't hand it over to her right away. He took her out held hand, pulling her closer so he could kiss the back of it. Temari's face reddened and he smiled against her hand at how easy it was to make her flustered, "I want to take you on a date when I get out of here, Tem." 

"Oh?", was all she could return in her flustered state. 

He nodded back, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

"I still haven't unpacked any of my stuff for my apartment, I don't know where any of my nice stuff is.", She confessed. 

"Tem, it's been two days." 

"I know, but I've been doing _your_ job.", she jabbed. 

Shikamaru laughed, "Don't unpack then. I will be over tomorrow morning to help you unpack before work." 

Temari blushed, "You want to help me unpack my apartment?" 

Shikamaru shrugged lamely, "I wanna spend time with you. Then we can walk to work together and maybe hang out tomorrow night. We don't have to do anything fancy, we will probably be tired anyways. Maybe just a simple movie and some popcorn?" 

Temari smiled and agreed to the date, "That sounds nice actually. Okay." 

* * *

-Note- 

Like we all probably guessed, Shikamaru is not dead.

I am planning to end this story on chapter 40, so we will see how well that goes to plan. This means we are more than half way done!

I'm going to try to throw your emotions through loops, so again, we will see how well that goes to plan. lol

It might be an odd turn of events, so stay tuned for this roller coaster of writing.

:) enjoí


	24. Chapter 24

Moving In

* * *

Temari had the biggest smile plastered on her face. It was going to be a good day. Being in Konoha made her feel great. Especially now that she had a place she could make her own. She flung her front door wide open with high energy, and was met with the cool morning breeze that she let wash over her face. 

Her happy eyes were met with droopy ones. He had a slumped posture and his hands were scavenging for warmth within his pant pockets. The boy yawned and shivered at the same time with the breeze she was enjoying. He cringed faintly at the terrible feeling of the crisp morning pelting his skin. 

"Good morning.", she chirped to the man who was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Morning.", he muttered, "Why did I say we should do this early in the morning again?", He released his hands from his pockets to stretch them over his head in efforts to wake himself up. 

Temari snickered at the always tired boy, "Who knows what goes through that pineapple head of yours. You were probably drugged up.", she stepped to the side to let the cold boy in to her warm apartment, "So tell me your plan, Nara. How are you going to help me move in if you have a broken hand?", Temari eyed him curiously when she remembered the hardened wrapping around his hand. 

Shikamaru looked at his casted hand then shrugged effortlessly, "Let's find out. If not I'll keep your couch company and watch you struggle for the morning.", he smirked. 

Temari lightly punched his shoulder with a glare, "_Or_ I can send you to work early to get a head start while I unpack.", she threatened. She rolled out a scroll she had placed on her kitchen table that held all her stuff. She released the seal and her kitchen supplies appeared. 

Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of going to work this early and decided to follow her actions, "I'd rather make myself useful here.", he said, as he grabbed some of her summoned kitchen utensils, putting them neatly in the drawers. 

"Good.", she beamed. 

* * *

"Where do you want this, troublesome?", Shikamaru huffed, holding a heavy box. 

Temari stood on the kitchen counter, placing plates up high in a cabinet, "If you could read, you'd see it says bedroom.", she retorted without lifting her gaze from her task. 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her remark and headed down the hall to her bedroom. He released the heavy box onto her bed then opened it. The first thing he saw was a standard Genin picture. He lifted it gently out of the box and smiled at the young, but older than him, Temari. He remembered that Temari vividly. The strong, unbreakable, easy to anger woman who had a name for herself at age 15. Funny how things never changed. Still the snarky, sarcastic, cocky woman he knew too well. Yet, even with the seriousness of the times back then, she had a small smirk in the photo, while her brothers held a straight face. He could tell how she wished things were different back then. He knew how great of a bond the siblings had now and he knew she wished that it had always been like that. 

He placed the picture next to her bedside table and shifted it slightly, angling it towards the bed. He looked at it one last time. He remembered his thoughts of her back then. He remembered how irritated he would get around her. How demanding she was and how he would try to avoid her. How she would always find him at his napping spots and bug him. How she would constantly nag his ear off when he first became her escort.

His past self would be arguing with his future self's actions if he knew it would come to this. 

"That troublesome woman?! You chose _her_? What happened to the plan? What a drag.", he could hear his past self-complain in his head and couldn't help but to laugh. Everything was always a drag back then, but now he found himself enjoying his duties, enjoying making the most of his days, enjoying doing more than being lazy, and found himself going out of his own way for most things. 

Most of all, he started to enjoy her. The more he grew. and the more he met her at those tall gates of his own village, the more he watched her change. Her harsh eyes softened. They even gleamed sometimes when she would first make eye contact with him. He remembered the first time she noticed his height. She took maybe two steps into the gates and her eyes grew wide when they reached him. It had been a year since they saw each other last. "Geez, Nara. When did you grow?", was her surprised greeting. He could only sheepishly laugh and rub the back of his neck. He hoped she noticed his changes. He was growing. Only 17 at the time, while she just turned 20. She was a woman, he definitely noticed that, but he hoped she would notice he was becoming a man. He was becoming more than that effortless child she once knew. 

Temari peaked her head around the corner into the room, "What are you laughing at?" 

He looked up at her still with a giggly feeling, "You are too troublesome.", he chuckled as he wiped a dry tear from his laughter, "What did you think of me during the Genin days?" 

Temari looked at him confused, then noticed the picture he had set out that was creating this subject. Temari looked fondly at the picture that showed her younger siblings, then remembered arriving to Konoha for the first time for the Chunin exams. The first time she ever met Shikamaru, "I thought you were a lazy, good for nothing deadbeat of a ninja, who had nothing going for him.", she chuckled, moving closer to him, "You were the most unmotivated person I ever met." 

Shikamaru smiled at her terrible description of himself that he couldn't necessarily argue with, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him, "And now?" 

Temari wrapped her hands around his neck lovingly and raised an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk, "No one ever said that changed." 

Shikamaru laughed, "You gotta give me some credit here. I work harder than I ever imagined I would. What do you actually think your past self would say if she saw you currently?"

Temari blushed at his serious question. She looked back over to the strict, tense photo of her three-man squad that was a combination of a Sensei that had no heart and did nothing to fight for their rights, a young woman and brother who were forced to be killing weapons, along with their raging demon-brother that was shown no love. Temari dropped her head into his chest thinking back to how it was in her time. She remembered meeting Shikamaru and coming to Konoha, wishing she grew up there instead. She wished her and her siblings had the care and love that everyone in Konoha shared. She remembered meeting Shikamaru for the first time and being so envious of how relaxed he could be. He had no determination to fight and got away with it. She remembered how her family was forced to be strong, forced to fight, and forced to never complain. She regained a smile and looked up at him, "She'd probably be very happy." 

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, he tilted his head in confusion, "You really think the old Temari would be happy? If I confessed my feelings for you then, you would have laughed in my face. You don't think she would scold you for your terrible decisions in men?", he joked at the point she picked him. 

Temari snickered at his blow to himself, "Back then, your right, I probably would have laughed in your face. But no, I don't think she would be against it if she saw me now. Not if she knew how happy her future turned out.", she kissed his cheek, making his face reddened at her sincere words, "Now get to work, Nara. This room isn't going to unpack itself.", she winked as she returned to the kitchen. 

Shikamaru lamely held his cheek where she sweetly kissed, after her sweetly spoken words slipped easily off of the same lips. He watched her walk with bounce to her step back to her own task out of the room. His face burned, and his heart pounded joyfully, his body felt tingling sensation numb his body. The only thing that ran through his mind was his father's words he memorized vividly, _"No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves."_

Shikamaru smiled to himself, letting his head fall down in defeat. He had it bad for that woman. His feelings grew more for her every moment he was with or away from her. He covered his hot face with both his hands, "Tsk. Troublesome woman." 

_"I heard that!"_, was called out from the other room and Shikamaru laughed. Shaking his flustered mind. He looked back at the photo one last time before focusing back on his job with his own smile that would hold throughout the rest of their good day. 

* * *

The pair laid on the cool wooden floor, hot and sweaty, panting tiredly from moving all morning. 

Shikamaru groaned as his sore body from his past mission was in even more pain from over working himself, "What time is it?", he slurred through his tired lips. 

Temari slowly dragged her eyes across the room to the wall they put the clock on, "Almost 9:30. We've only been moving for three hours straight. Were fine.", she sarcastically puffed tiredly with a shortness of breath, contradicting her statement. 

Shikamaru could barely release a small chuckle at his bad idea of doing this before work, "Why.", was all he lamely mustered through his shallow breaths, "We still have work all day." 

"I blame you.", Temari said, pushing herself off of the floor, "I need to shower." 

Shikamaru smirked at the idea and sat up, "Me too." 

Temari looked down at him and propped a lazy hand on her hip, "I don't think so Mr., you'll get your cast wet." 

"I'll wrap it.", he shrugged in defense. 

"Like that will save it from what you have planned.", She rolled her eyes, continuing towards her goal of showering. 

Shikamaru sighed, laying back down on the cold floor in defeat. They were fully finished unpacking. She didn't bring much, but it was still a tiring task to unpack. She had basic silver ware, enough for herself and enough for a couple guest. Her room was bare. Only her bedding and clothing, with the exception of a couple photos she brought. Her living room came with the essentials that were already set up when she arrived. A coffee table, couch, TV, bookshelf which she placed three books on. One was the history of Suna, another was her favorite wind techniques she loved to study, and the last was the rule books of being a ninja. Typical. He knew she believed in following the rules and studied it daily, but he also knew, when needed, she would do what was right. Even if it meant straying from the path of a perfect ninja. Now that her overbearing father was deceased, she made sure to go by her own free will. 

* * *

It was quiet, and an awkward quiet. They sat at different sides of the room. Two hours had already passed and the couple had blown through 5 piles of paperwork each. Mumbled scribbles filled the air, shuffling of papers would take its place. It was rare for a different noise to sound other than Temari's crumpling of papers that she didn't need, and an assistant occasionally bringing them another load of work. 

The door to their shared office respectfully eased open, then an assistant propped another pile down. 

"Thank you.", they said monotonously in unison, then continued their silent work. 

Shikamaru always enjoyed any peace and quiet he could get, but with her it made him feel uneasy. Like he did something wrong or something just wasn't right with her. She constantly had something to say, something to give her input on. For her to be quiet this long made him feel like she was up to something. 

"Ow!", Shikamaru scowled, rubbing his forehead where a crumpled-up paper ball hit. 

He picked up the random ball in question that flew across the room. He could have sworn he heard a faint snicker come from the woman he was sharing an office with, but when he looked at her she was peacefully doing her work unbothered like she had been for the past hour. 

Shikamaru lowered his eyes at her and noticed she had a hole thing of ammunition laid piled on her desk. He smirked and understood her little game. He started collecting his own pile of unneeded papers, deciding to let her first blow go until he had enough to overpower hers. 

Temari crumpled a paper and Shikamaru would follow. Temari grew accustomed to her own noise, but once she heard an echoing sound she grew competitive. She blew through her work, trying to hurry in attempts to find papers she could dispose of and add to her pile, but it seemed like Shikamaru had the same idea. 

After a while Shikamaru had forgotten what he was doing, but instead of throwing away or shredding his unneeded papers, he had a pretty good-sized stack of balled papers to the side of his desk.

The door creaked opened again and another stack of papers was added to the room. 

"Thank you.", they replied in unison to the assistant generous enough to bring their paperwork to them so they didn't have to walk across the building. Shikamaru started to say it unconsciously when the pattern became so easy to remember, but this time he was pelted with a crumpled ball and a light snicker followed. 

He shot glaring eyes at the woman who kept acting as if she didn't do anything. He threw one back from his own pile. 

"Hey!", Temari screeched, holding the barely affected area of her forehead. 

Shikamaru chuckled, "Don't act so innocent.", he said as he threw another one. 

Temari scowled and grabbed another ball from her pile, throwing it as hard as she could at his head. With it being paper, it really had no injuring affect, but he still fake winced. 

"This is war, troublesome.", Shikamaru laughed, as he grabbed an armful of his ammunition and she did the same. The two ran around the room giddily, having a paper ball fight. 

Shikamaru was quickly running out of paper when he noticed she was too. He threw a ball at her but she ducked easily. 

"What the?", was sounded from the door. When Shikamaru was distracted by the new sound, Temari hit him in the face with a ball. 

The two stood next to each other, with an armful of crumpled papers and one held in their hands ready to throw. They stiffened as they realized Naruto's hand was still on the door knob he just opened, as he stood their shocked from being hit by Shikamaru's paper ball. 

"Wow, it's a mess in here.", Naruto chuckled. 

Temari quickly dropped her armful of crumpled papers and interlocked her fingers behind her back, giving him a sheepish smile like she was no part of the chaotic mess. 

Shikamaru's face deadpanned. He dropped his own armful of papers, only to toss the last one he had in his hand at the girl's head next to him, easily hitting his target. 

Temari shot him a death glare at getting the last blow. He chuckled at her reaction, bringing his hand to rub his neck sheepishly, "Eh, hey Naruto. We were just taking a quick break." 

Naruto laughed, "I can see that. I was coming to check in personally to make sure Temari was doing okay in this work space so Gaara knows I'm taking care of his sister, but it looks like you're being a bad influence." 

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "No way. She started it.", he said pointing an immature finger at the girl. 

Temari hit his shoulder then crossed her arms, "You really sold me out that quick. Idiot.", She huffed with puffed, angry cheeks. 

Shikamaru rubbed his still sore arm that had a new pain to it, and gave her a "sorry" grin. 

Naruto couldn't help to laugh at the two adults acting like children, "Alright, well don't forget the meeting tomorrow, Temari.", he said shaking his head and closing the door behind him. 

The two released a breath they had been holding in and shot glares at each other, "Troublesome, you almost got me in trouble." 

"Oh whatever, you big crybaby. You are responsible for your own actions.", Temari scorned and started picking up their mess. 

Shikamaru decided to help her, but instead picked one up and threw it at her. Temari laughed then did the same thing. They ended up continuing their battle for a while longer. 

* * *

"Wanna get take out?", Shikamaru offered as he locked his office door as they began to leave their shift for the day. 

Temari hummed in thought, "That sounds good. Oh, what about Ino's shop? Do you think it already closed?" 

Shikamaru tried to remember the time, "I'm sure we can make it in time if we stop there first then get food. Why?" 

"I was hoping to get some plants for my apartment. Maybe liven up the place, and get some cactus to remind me of home." 

Shikamaru simply nodded then started walking them in the direction of Ino's shop. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I can't believe I hit the Hokage in the head with a paper ball." 

Temari laughed, "Better him than me." 

Shikamaru shot her a glare, "Out of all the ones you dodged, it had to be that one." 

"Oh whatever, you got me back.", she grinned, shoving his side playfully 

Shikamaru genuinely smiled at her. He always had the most fun with her. Even at work, they managed to rush through almost all of the piles and still had a good time. 

* * *

He pushed open the glass door that's bell jingled along, as he politely let Temari go first. 

"Welcome!", Ino called in a high pitch of sweetness without looking up from the counter. She was busy writing something down before she forgot. 

She finally looked up and gleamed brightness their way, "Temari, Shika! What do I owe the pleasure?" 

"We want to get a plant for Temari's apartment, to make it feel like home.", Shikamaru lamely explained. 

Ino gave Shikamaru a playful look as she leaned over the counter, "_We_?" 

Shikamaru blushed, "_She_. I said she. It's for _her_ apartment, like I said. To make her feel at home.", he tried to form. 

Ino giggled and looked at Temari, "You finally moved here?" 

"Only temporarily since I come here often for work. Makes things easier.", Temari down played. 

"How long are you here for?", Ino asked, as they browsed the store trying to find her a suitable plant. 

"3 months, I'm working the chunin exams with this lazy ass.", Temari chuckled, shoving his side playfully making him sway and earning a playful glare in return. 

"Mhm and has Shikamaru stepped up his game and asked you out yet?", Ino questioned amused. 

Shikamaru's face grew red. Even though they were in fact dating, they haven't told anyone yet and Ino always had to make things embarrassing, "_Ino_!", he growled. 

Ino's eyes grew wide at him not defending his stance, "You did! You two are totally dating! Why didn't you tell me Shikamaru? You've been moping about this for months and you finally do it and don't tell me?!", she said excitedly, as she made her way around the counter towards them. 

It was Temari's turn to turn red. They both stiffened at her yelling. They were thankful no one else was present in the shop. 

"We have to celebrate! We can throw you a house warming, or I guess apartment warming party, to celebrate your move and you two dating!", Ino chimed, holding to clasped hands happily to her chest. 

Temari shook her hands frantically, "No thank you! You're moving way to fast. It's only a temporary move not permanent. Plus, you are acting like we are married... I don't like parties, I'm pretty use to Konoha anyways, already feel welcomed, a little too welcomed, thanks though.", Temari tried to smooth over with a sheepish smile. 

Ino's excitement faltered a bit, but she understood, "Okay, okay, I got it. No party, nothing overwhelming. I am still going to stop by later, the least I can do is give you a house warming gift. How is that going to work anyways? If its temporary, you guys are going to try the long distance?", Ino sincerely asked. 

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other uncertain, "We haven't really talked about it…", Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

.

"You haven't talked about it? How long have you been dating?", Ino exclaimed. 

Shikamaru looked at Temari. How long was it? They started dating in Suna, but then he left for a 4-week mission with no contact. Could they really start it then? If so then, "A month?", they questioned in unison to each other with confused eyebrows. 

Ino laughed, "You two don't even know?" 

"It's complicated.", they said once more in unison, and glared at each other at the annoying synchronization they were forming. 

"When is it not with you two.", Ino snickered. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Sai came out from the back of the shop, drying his hands, "How long have you two been together?", he nodded in indication towards Sai's way. 

Ino flustered red in embarrassment, "Oh we aren't, I am revamping the shop. Sai agreed to help me in painting, and Kiba has been helping me dig up the back garden." 

Temari looked at Ino suspiciously. 

Ino flapped her hand, "Nothing is going on. Usually I'm the one prodding in things like this. What's gotten into you two? Kiba had to leave early for a meeting with his clan, if that's why you're eyeing me weirdly.", she questioned propping a defensive hand on her hip. 

"So, you two have been alone?", Temari teased with a smirk. 

Ino became flustered, "Anyways! That plant. We have some beautiful cactus over here or-" 

* * *

Temari left with a small box of cactus and succulents to decorate her house with. 

"How did you know that would work?", Shikamaru peered over to Temari interested, as they now walked to get food. 

Temari chuckled, "Ino loves talking about everyone, even herself at times, but when people make assumptions about her and are right, she gets flustered because she is still figuring it out for herself. I figured out she doesn't like when people can guess more than she currently knows." 

Shikamaru straightened at the new information, "Wow, that would have helped a lot if I knew that before we were dating. She just doesn't let up with those things.", he huffed, remembering all the times she's interrogated him about his love life. 

* * *

Shikamaru took off his standard green vest placing it on her dining chair, then headed to her couch to set everything up for a movie. He moved the coffee table closer the couch, placed their food down, popped in a movie, then went to the kitchen to make tea for them. 

Temari took her box of plants and started decorating before she settled in for the night. She placed a couple on her book shelf, a couple on her window seals, on her tables, and by her bed. She got a decent amount to give her something to keep up with other than work. 

Shikamaru placed the tea tray on the coffee table next to their food and sat down, indicating he was finished with his side of things. Temari joined him, placing a plant in the middle of the coffee table, then tossed her legs over him as she laid her back against the arm rest of the couch. 

"Comfortable?", he eyed at her taking up his space. 

Temari grabbed her food, shifted slightly then nodded, "Yup." 

He rolled his eyes then grabbed his own food, placing it on top of her legs as if they were his table then pressed play for their movie. 

* * *

After eating, Shikamaru started to unconsciously rub her soft legs as he zoned into the movie. Temari tensed at first, but then grew accustomed to it. She was enjoying the little form of intimacy he showed involuntarily. She enjoyed his hands, his simple gestures, and the small moments of affection after their full days of mocking. She adored seeing the side of him that wasn't disinterest or laziness, but was passion and liking. 

Shikamaru leaned over to the coffee table, pulling her legs closer to him so they wouldn't slide off when he moved, then paused the movie breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"What are you doing?", she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ino is at the door.", Shikamaru identified without concern. 

Temari looked at him confused. She didn't hear a knock or sense any chakra, "What do you mean?" 

_Knock Knock Knock_

There it was.

Temari thought that was odd. She guessed it was because he knew Ino's sneakiness more than anyone. She was probably ease dropping before she decided to knock. 

Temari got up and opened the door and sure enough, Ino was there waiting on the other side. 

"I told you I'd stop by.", She glistened with a large smile, holding out a gift basket. 

Temari giggled, "You did, Thanks Ino. Uh, but what is this?" 

Ino flapped her hand to emphasize her explanation, "I know you don't like _girly_ stuff, but I figured your still a girl deep down somewhere. So, I got you all these things to relax. Face mask, hair mask, snacks, candles, body lotions. All that jazz girls enjoy, you know?", she grinned. 

Temari took the gift basket wide eyed like she didn't know what to do with any of the stuff, "Uh, great. Thanks again." 

"Welcome to the neighborhood!", she joked then waved, "You two have a fun night, alright? See you around. You too Shika!", she called out into the apartment then left with a giggle. 

Temari looked wide eyed at the boy who shook his head at his teammates imperious enthusiasm. Temari sat back on the couch with the basket on her lap, now eyeing the contents. 

"Do you even use these things?", Shikamaru asked, curiously pulling out a scented candle to smell it in examination. He winced, pulling away from the strong flowery smell and placed it on the table. 

"I guess I'll have to now.", She shrugged. 

Shikamaru's eyes lit up as he snatched something excitedly out of the basket, "She totally planned this.", Shikamaru laughed excitedly as he pulled out a bag of chips. 

Temari eyed him oddly.

He cracked open the bag and leaned back leisurely, "These are mine and Choji's favorites.", He chimed as he tossed a chip in his mouth, "She definitely planned that I would be here.", he chuckled. 

Temari rolled her eyes at the thought and continued prodding through the baskets contents. She noticed everything was set into twos and realized Ino did plan for him being here. She pulled out two things of face mask and smirked at him impishly. Shikamaru was about to put a chip in his mouth when he caught her glare, "No.", was all he commented. 

"Come on, Nara", Temari playfully whined, "You said she planned it. Look there's two of each.", she smiled, thanking Ino for the fun night she was about to have. 

"I'm not putting that crap in my hair or on my face. There is no way.", He scowled. 

Temari tore one of the packages open, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you.", she smirked scooting closer to him on the couch. 

"No way!", he screeched, as he leaned backwards trying to escape, but had nowhere to go. 

"Come on Shikamaru, have a girl's night with me!" 

"How am I even going to get that off of me. I'm not walking out of here like that.", he tested. 

"Just shower here.", Temari invalidated. 

"Sorry Tem, no way.", He defended, leaning further away from the woman and holding the bag of chips to block her passageway to him. 

"I'll let you spend the night.", she sung in temptation. 

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and sighed, "What a drag." 

He did miss their nights together. His own bed was growing lonely ever since she left. He enjoyed every night he had with her, even if it was just sleeping in the same bed. It had been too long since their last encounter and he wouldn't mind a refresher. 

Shikamaru idly gave in, sitting up and placing the bag of chips on the table. 

"Alright, now face towards me.", she smiled excited. 

Shikamaru chuckled to himself at what he was getting himself into, "I never, _ever_, thought I would _ever_ let a woman have this much control over me.", he sighed, tucking his leg under his other and faced the blonde. 

Temari giggled and grabbed his chin, "Hold still, I don't want it getting everywhere, crybaby.", she smiled, taking the liquid from the packages, pouring some into her hand to trace his face to be covered by the black face mask. 

Shikamaru flinched at the cold touch, but found it kind of peaceful having her delicate fingers run smoothly around his skin. He even found himself closing his eyes to soak in her touch and was annoyed when she was done. 

Temari sat back to view her work and nodded enthusiastically, "Okay now the hair mask." 

"Woah, hold it. What about yours?", he asked offended. 

Temari chuckled like he was crazy, "I never said I was doing one." 

Shikamaru scowled, "I am **not** doing this alone. Ino gave us two which means you are doing one. Give me the package.", He demanded in a sharp tone. That woman just put goo on his face. To hell with her thinking she wasn't doing this with him. 

Temari giggled nervously, "You're going to put mine on me? You'll mess it up, Nara." 

Shikamaru snatched the package from her hands and tore it open, "If I'm going to be tortured, you can be too.", he countered and sloppily goozed the liquid in his hands. 

Temari looked at him scared, "Just be careful with the couch, please." 

Shikamaru put a big glob in his hand and smirked evilly as he lightly tilted his hand to her cheek, smudging the large black glob across her face. 

Temari laughed, "You're not doing it right, I can feel it." 

Shikamaru grinned in pleasure, "I have no idea what I'm doing, but this is fun.", He said as he took another large glob and ran it across her forehead sloppily, dripping some down her nose, cheek, and on her leg. 

"_Nara watch it_.", she tensed as she felt the drop thankfully hit her leg instead of the couch. 

"Who is the crybaby now?", he teased. 

Temari scowled, and he grabbed her wet chin to steady it, "Quit squirming woman, you're making this difficult." 

"What's new?", she giggled. 

Shikamaru one handedly sloppily applied the face mask and Temari felt the unevenness start to dry on her face. 

Shikamaru followed her past movements and leaned back to examine if he missed any spots, then set the package down on the table, "Alright princess, your face mask was a success." 

Temari hit him, "Don't call me princess." 

Shikamaru laughed then looked at his black covered hand, "I need to wash this off now.", he grimaced at the black stickiness on his hand as he got up to head to the bathroom. 

"Wait, we will do the hair mask too!", She sounded, as she grabbed the two other packages and followed him to the bathroom with excitement. 

Shikamaru slumped, "What even is a hair mask? I don't want my hair being ruined." 

Temari rolled her eyes, "And I'm the princess?", she turned the package over to read the description on the back, "Looks like the same thing but you put all this in your hair.", she smiled at the idea of ruining his luscious locks. 

Shikamaru looked at his ponytailed hair in the mirror then back to her with fear in his eyes, "Gotta pass on this one." 

"You don't have a choice, now shut up.", she steamed and Shikamaru groaned in response. 

She reached up, pulling out his ponytail that made his hair flop down to his shoulders. His grimace didn't falter as the woman took over his life. 

"I hate this.", he pouted, as he watched the woman pour more disturbing liquid into her hand and smile at him devilishly, "You're having too much fun ruining my man hood." 

Temari bursted into laughter, "Why would I not have this much fun? Now sit on the counter, you're too tall, I can't reach.", she demanded. 

Shikamaru's eyes grew lazier and he was reluctant to move. Temari raised a steeled eyebrow at him making him slump in defeat. He sat on top of the bathroom counter and she smiled in victory. She leaned over, grabbing pieces of his hair to rub them together in her hands with the liquid. 

He didn't dare to look at her, instead he stared blandly at the wall across from him as his man hood was slowly taken away from him, "You should have asked Ino to stay. She could be doing this with you." 

Temari cringed at the idea, "Stop complaining. You're having fun.", She forced, as she ran her fingers through his hair then kissed him. 

Shikamaru's eyes shut out of surprise then opened them widely as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, "What was that for?", he smiled at her affection, lightening his mood. 

Temari giggled at how well that worked, pouring more in her hands and rubbing the top of his head like she was bathing him, "I had to keep you interested.", she shrugged. 

Shikamaru smirked then leaned back on his hands, "I like that idea." 

Temari poured more in her hand and pulled pieces to the side to rub his ends carefully in her hands.

Shikamaru groaned at the gross, sticky feeling coming back to his hair like it was from the hospital. Temari rolled her eyes at his complaining and kissed him again, which released his pouting. 

"If you keep this up, I'll want to do this more often with you.", he joked. 

"Good to know", she giggled. 

After she was done, she grabbed a hair tie and put his hair in a bun to keep the wet hair from getting on his clothes or anything else. Shikamaru got down from the counter and looked at himself in the mirror only to cringe, "What have you done to me?", his hair was in a top bun that he didn't even know was a hairstyle, and his face was covered in black, now drying on his face which was getting harder to move. 

Temari smiled evilly, enjoying every moment of her time. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror. She looked up at him and smiled with a laugh, "I helped you express your inner woman. Don't blame me, blame Ino." 

Shikamaru looked disgusted with himself, "I'm definitely blaming Ino for this.", he looked down at the girl beneath him and kissed her. She smiled happily into the kiss and he ran his fingers through her soft hair, pulling out each ponytail. He then swooped underneath her legs and she squealed at him hoisting her up. He placed her on the counter and she leaned against the mirror as he kissed her passionately, slightly ruining their face mask. 

He pulled away and grabbed the package for her turn and Temari pouted, "Why are you pouting? This was your idea.", he smirked. 

Temari looked at him uninterested from her leaned position against the mirror, "The kissing sounds better.", she admitted, as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Shikamaru scoffed, "I don't think so temptress.", he denied, as he peeled her arms off of his neck, "You wanted this, you're going to get it.", he said with a mischievous smirk as he poured the packages contents straight to her head instead of in his hands. 

She gasped at him pouring it on her. He smiled teasingly and rubbed her head lazily with his one hand and repeated it, creating a matted ball of gooey hair. 

Temari hopped down and looked at her matted ball of hair and hit him in the stomach, "At least I was gentle with your hair. This is going to be terrible to brush out.", she groaned. 

She flung her head upside down, grabbing all her wet hair into one section and started wrapping, flinging her head back up to shove a hair tie into her now bunned hair. 

Shikamaru looked at her surprised. 

"What?", she questioned at his weird look. 

"I've never seen your hair up like that. It looks adorable.", he gawked, "It makes you look less frightening." 

Temari laughed and poked his head, "I can say the same for you. You look like a ballerina." 

Shikamaru rolled his head back in irritation and they made their way back to the couch to resume the movie. 

Temari laid her gooey head on his lap, sprawling her body over the rest of the couch, while he propped his legs up on the coffee table and fed her chips. 

Shikamaru grabbed a chip from the bag and lowered it down to her without taking his view off the movie, "How are we going about this whole thing?", Temari asked after he fed her a chip. 

Shikamaru put his own chip in his mouth then looked down at her confused, "About us?", he asked casually through his chewing. 

Temari nodded and looked away from the movie up towards him, "It has been about a month, and even Ino didn't know about us which is saying something." 

Shikamaru frowned, "I'm not sure. You don't just go around town screaming were together. I guess if people ask, then we tell them.", he shrugged. 

Temari nodded, "Sounds good to me. Wait, what about your mom? We will have to actually announce it to her, right?" 

"I guess we should. We can have dinner with her and tell her then?", he suggested, realizing she was right. 

"That's not nerve wracking at all.", she sarcastically joked. She got along well with Shikamaru's mother, but that was before they were dating or even knew they were going to be a thing. She didn't want to ruin the amazing relationship she had with his family. 

"My mom loves you, Tem.", Shikamaru said, bringing his attention back to the movie. 

Temari followed, "Yeah, before I started dating you."

Shikamaru scoffed and ate another chip, "You know she wants you to practically marry me. She said '_it would be her greatest disappointment if we didn't get married_', remember?", Shikamaru laughed and Temari's nervousness fled, while a blush crept on her face that was thankfully covered by the black mask, "She will love you no matter what.", he lamely said, biting into a chip. 

Temari was thankful for his comforting words, but a new subject started to bug her, "What about the long distance?", she barely muttered, not taking her focus off the movie. 

"Won't it be the same like we have always done? Send letters and see each other on business trips." 

"That was all for business, work relations. We are together now.", she said with a slight crease of the eyebrows.

Shikamaru looked down at her worried, "I'll make time for you, if you make time for me.", he simply offered. 

Temari smiled, "I like that idea." 

* * *

Once the movie was done, Shikamaru went to rub his tired face, but forgot he had a face mask on, "Ugh, can I take this crap off now?", he whined at the uncomfortableness of not being able to fully move his face from the stiff mask taking over his movements. 

Temari laughed and sat up from his legs, feeling the need to do the same, "Go for it." 

Shikamaru took a sigh of relief that his torture would be over with soon. He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and began to walk down the hall. 

Temari screeched at the sudden jolt, "_Nara_! you can't keep picking me up like this. I thought you were going to shower?" 

"I am.", he coolly responded, as he closed the bathroom door behind them, turned the water on, and sat her on the counter. 

Temari watched as steamed quickly formed around them and Shikamaru pulled his shirt off with one arm. 

He looked at his cast then her, "Can you get this dumb wrapping job you did out of my hair, please?", he pleaded. Usually he would just slip the hair tie out of his hair, but now his hair was stuck in a ball with all the goo wrapped into a bun which was harder to manage. 

Temari chuckled and nimbly untied his hair, then did the same to her own. Shikamaru felt a rush of release when his hair was let down. He swiftly grabbed her side then connected his lips feverishly with hers. She hummed with pleasure into his lips as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her shirt over her head, only breaking their kiss for a moment before returning to their in sync motions. 

Temari pushed away abruptly from one of his kisses, "Gross!", she shouted, wiping at her mouth, "I got face mask in my mouth." 

Shikamaru laughed uncontrollably, "Let's get in the shower already and get ourselves out of this mess." 

Temari nodded still wiping at her mouth, "Agreed", then finished undressing. 

Temari bit her lip as she leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall, waiting for her turn with the water. She didn't mind waiting, it meant she could enjoy her view without his teasing remarks about her staring at him. He was tall, but he was just the right height for her. He was muscular, but not too much to be too bulky, just the right amount for his body weight. His features were chiseled. He wasn't the squishy boy she remembered who barely trained. His hair was a dark brown, but under the water it was a captivating sleek black that accentuated his features nicely. His hands were big, and the way he brushed them through his hair was seductive. 

"Shit, Shikamaru!", Temari exclaimed, as she pulled him out from the water. 

"What?!", he frantically rubbed the water out of his eyes. 

Temari held his right arm up, "Your cast you, idiot. It's soaking wet." 

Shikamaru's face paled, "Oh… right, I forgot. It's fine I'll have Sakura take It off.", he brushed past and returned under the water. 

Temari looked at him in astonishment at his laid back attitude, "Are you dumb? Your hand is broken?" 

"She said she practically healed all of it. She said the cast was just a precaution so I don't overwork it and cause it to fracture again. It should be good to go.", He lamely excused as he wiggled his fingers through his cast. He only winced a little, but the pain was bearable. 

Temari crossed her arms, "Except now you have a soggy cast for the rest of the night idiot." 

Shikamaru racked his brain on what to do, then grabbed her right hand with his left pulling her in for a kiss with a smirk. He weaved a hand sign with hers, "Shadow stitching.", he blandly called out, after he pulled away from their kiss and his shadow broke the cast. He reached outside of the shower and tossed the soggy cast in the bathroom bin then looked at her accomplished. 

"You're crazy, Nara.", She said dumbfounded by his actions, "Your hand is probably still broken." 

He rolled his eyes at her comments then looked at his hand. He slowly began to move it to make sure she wasn't right. Sakura had said that it was pretty much healed. Broken bones were easy for her to fix, but it also depended on the person's body, and the bones can still be fragile for a couple of weeks. He started to move his fingers and the only pain he felt was soreness as if it was bruised, but other than that it felt completely fine. 

He wiggled his fingers at her playfully, "Look. See? Fine." 

Temari huffed at him.

He pushed his hand against the wall to test its strength, "Look. See? Fine.", he repeated sarcastically, putting his weight on his hand. 

She raised an uninterested eyebrow in response. 

He scowled at her then swiftly picked her up. She squealed at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to keep her sturdy. 

He pushed her against the cold tile wall of the shower, "See? Fine.", he growled as he captured her lips in his. 

Temari chuckled giddily, smiling through their kiss, "Alright, alright, I believe you." 

He kissed her cheek down to her neck, "Good.", he hummed against her neck, which caused her to arch more into him. He pulled away from her and gave her a mischievous look, "What do you say we break your apartment in tonight?" 

Temari nodded feverishly then forced his mouth into hers. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disagreements 

* * *

Temari's head eased up and down with the rhythm of Shikamaru's breathing. Her eyes squeezed shut then groggily opened. She mumbled a tired groan as she picked her sore head up to change its view towards the man she was sleeping on. She peacefully laid her head back down on his bare chest and smiled contently. 

She would admit she was in the honey moon phase of her relationship, there was no escaping that fact in her mind. She was constantly happy, giddy even, at her current situation and the man she was with didn't help. 

She didn't want a pitiful man who would cower at her harsh jokes. She wanted someone who would throw the same crap back at her. That's exactly what she got, but she also got more. He had a sweet side. He was generous, affectionate, but also knew not to put up with her shit, which made her thankful. She liked the balanced mix he had. They worked well together and she never thought she would find someone who would fit her this perfectly. He made her feel amazing. 

She also didn't mind the package that came with it. He wasn't just amazing on the inside, but also on the outside. His looks were tempting, and the way he carried himself with disinterest, but confidence at the same time was alluring. 

He was always in such a calm state. Even when he slept, his hair was never messy, it laid around him like a silk blanket. His eyes never tensed when he dreamt, they stayed still. His breathing never faltered, it held the same steadied pattern. Temari was jealous of all of this, of the way he was constantly at ease, but was glad she was able to witness it all. 

She reached her hand up lightly, grazing fingers across the alluring man's soft cheek down to his chin. She couldn't help a hummed chuckle against his chest when she felt his chin. 

Shikamaru groaned and his eyes creased, but never opened, "What are you laughing at, troublesome?", he raspily mumbled in his morning voice. His arm was wrapped around her back and he pulled her closer into him.

"You and your scruff. Look at you becoming a man.", she pestered with a small laugh. 

Shikamaru couldn't help but to let a rough laugh out in return. He grabbed her hand away from his chin and gave it a tight squeeze before placing both their hands on top of his chest, "I've always had scruff. I just shave.", he tiredly replied. 

Temari hummed amused against his chest. He managed to peak one eye open towards the girl and saw her smiling up at him. He couldn't help his own smile after he saw how gorgeous she looked looking up at him fondly. He brought her hand off his chest and up to his lips to kiss it. 

Temari smiled even bigger at his sweet gesture, "You should keep it.", she gleamed, taking her hand back and running her delicate fingers to caress his chin. 

Shikamaru closed his eyes once more and scoffed, "I thought you would say more along the lines of shave it or you'll look like a lazy bum." 

Temari was barely able to shake her head in disagreement against his chest, "I think it looks sexy." 

Shikamaru opened his eyes then skeptically narrowed them at her, "Yeah, right. What are you up to, woman? I feel like you're saying this so I'll make a fool of myself." 

Temari giggled and retracted her hand so she could prop herself up. She positioned herself to straddle him, then lowered herself down to his lips, "I said what I said Shikamaru.", she smiled seductively before she got off of him to get off of the bed. 

Shikamaru eyed her curiously, propping himself up on his forearms to watch her work her way around the room to get ready. He brought his hand to graze against his chin, feeling his stubble and raised an eyebrow, "So, does that mean I shave today or not?", He sincerely questioned. 

Temari grabbed her clothing out of her drawers, "Do what you want, Nara. It was just my opinion." 

Shikamaru watched her move with meaning around the room while he stared blankly, caressing his chin in thought. 

Temari had her complete pile of clothing gathered in her hands, "Are you going to get ready? I'm not going to be late to the meeting because of you." 

Shikamaru groaned and rolled back into bed, "I don't have to go to the meeting. Why would I?" 

Temari raised an eyebrow at him, "So you aren't going to walk me?" 

Shikamaru grumbled and pulled the covers up to his neck in response. 

Temari rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Right. Why would you? Not like I will be leaving back to Suna in a couple months, and being able to spend any time we can together is a big deal." 

Shikamaru grumbled and rolled on to his back, staring at the ceiling in despair. He sat up brushing his frustrated hands through his hair. Tossing the blankets off of him, he stood in front of her with a tired, uninterested expression, while she stood her ground with an unmoving glare. 

He lazily leaned in and kissed her forehead with no change in emotion, "I'm going, I'm going.", he mumbled, dragging his legs around the room for his own clothing. 

Temari giggled satisfied with her win, then continued to the bathroom to get ready. After a while Shikamaru joined her in the bathroom. With their height difference, Shikamaru was able to stand behind her while she brushed her teeth and put his hair in a ponytail. When he was done, he shoved his hands in his pockets then leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

Temari eyed him curiously through the mirror as she fixed her own hair, "Are you ready?" 

He nodded tiredly in response. 

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously as he watched her put one of her four ponytails up, "Do you need the bathroom?" 

He shook his head quietly no. 

Her eyes furrowed in confusion. She turned around with only her top two ponytails in and crossed her arms, "Why are you still here then?" 

Shikamaru smirked with his head tilted back tiredly to rest on the wall, "You said you wanted to share any moment we could together." 

Temari scoffed irritated, "You're such a smart ass, Nara." 

He chuckled, pulling her close to him, "I really just like watching you get ready.", he smiled. 

She cocked a hip and propped her sassy hand on top, "What am I, you're test subject now?" 

Shikamaru laughed, he pushed himself off the wall which brought her closer and kissed her, "Stop being troublesome and finish getting ready. You're going to be late.", he smirked in their close proximity then left the bathroom. 

Temari huffed with a flustered pink face continuing her routine, unable to get the flirt of a boyfriend she was with, out of her head. 

What he said was true, he enjoyed watching her. Not only get ready, but just her in general. He loved her processes, her way of thinking, and simply her movements in general. 

* * *

"Try not to murder anyone today.", Shikamaru offered as a goodbye once they reached the Hokage complex. 

Temari scoffed and turned towards him before separating ways, "I can't make that promise.", She tried hiding a smile, but it was hard when she enjoyed their bantering, "You better be waiting for me when I'm done, Nara." 

Shikamaru chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly, "I'll be waiting for you, troublesome.", he groaned, as he watched her walk away to her meeting. 

* * *

Shikamaru strolled through town trying to kill some time. He had two hours until he had to meet Temari again before he had to go into work. He roamed the streets looking for anything interesting to come into view before resigning to his cloud watching hill. 

Shikamaru noticed a familiar figure down the path he hadn't seen it quite some time. 

"Choji, hey!", he jogged to catch up to his friend. 

Choji noticeably perked up when he turned around to the shout, "Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in a while." 

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets to walk alongside his friend, "I've been pretty busy with work. I heard you went on a mission recently. How was that?" 

Choji grew a wide smile, "It was great! My escort was an amazing cook. She said any time I come back she would cook for me." 

"Sounds like true love.", Shikamaru joked. 

Choji sighed lovingly, "It might be." 

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow, "Wait, are you dating this woman?" 

"What? No. Although, there was a connection. She was definitely flirting with me.", Choji sappily reminisced. 

Shikamaru patted his friend on the back happily, "I'm happy for you man. I hope all goes good with your situation." 

Choji smiled gratefully at his friend, "What about you? How are things with Temari?" 

Shikamaru straightened his posture awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably, "Uh, well. We are dating now…", he announced. 

"About time! You've been drooling over her for years.", Choji teased, shoving his friends arm playfully. 

Shikamaru shrunk, "I have not been drooling…" 

Choji laughed, "Whatever you say." 

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, "Speaking of that troublesome woman, she told me I should grow out my goatee. Do you think it would be a ridiculous idea?", he questioned uncertain, peering curiously over at his friend's reaction to the subject. 

Choji looked at his friend to analyze the situation then shrugged, "I've always liked your clan's goatees. It's like another symbol of you officially becoming a clan leader, but if you're worried about looks, I would ask Ino. I'm on my way to see her right now if you want to join?" 

Shikamaru put his hand back in his pocket, "I never really thought about it like that. I guess I've been so use to everyone having goatees, I didn't think of it as a symbol like you said. I guess you're right though, I should ask Ino while I'm here. She is pretty good with that stuff." 

* * *

"When did you start caring about your looks?", Ino questioned skeptically, crossing her arms. 

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "I uh, just figured since my dad had one, I'm my clan's leader now, and I'm starting to grow one, I thought I'd see what you thought since you're better at knowing what looks good than the both of us.", He said indicating between himself and his other teammate. 

Ino hummed agreeing, "That's true. Your clan leaders tended to have goatees… and I definitely know more on the subject than you two do…", Ino brought a finger to tap her chin, examining him and his dark stumble growing. She finally came to a decision and nodded, giving him an enthusiastic thumb up, "I say go for it!" 

Shikamaru relaxed his tense shoulders. If Ino said yes, that meant Temari wasn't messing with him, "Thanks Ino." 

Ino hummed happily, "By the way, did Temari say something about it?" 

Shikamaru stiffened and looked away nervously, "What? No, why would she?" 

Ino raised an amused eyebrow, "Because I know what women like, and I know how men act when they find out what women like." 

Shikamaru slumped, giving his friend a groaning lazy look at her knowledge, "Whatever. Anyways, I'll see you later. If I'm late meeting that troublesome, you'll see me next to my father.", he stiffly waved a hand up then headed out the store. 

The two friends waved goodbye to their third teammate, wincing not at the idea of him in a place next to his father, but how he would get there. 

Sai appeared from behind one of the back rooms with a vase, placing it down on the counter next to Ino. He raised a curious eyebrow and started rubbing his own chin, "I wonder if I could grow one.", he pondered out loud innocently. 

Ino patted his shoulder, "I think not.", her and Choji chimed in unison. 

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against a shady tree outside of the Hokage's office, waiting for Temari to be done with her meeting. He rubbed his chin, pondering the idea of the new look. Would he look as cool as his dad? Would it even grow out properly? His facial hair always grew super quick, but he never gave it the opportunity to form. 

"Hey Shikamaru! The facial hair looks nice.", a random girl winked as she passed by. 

Shikamaru raised a skeptical eyebrow as he watched the woman he has never seen before walk by. The comment caught him off guard, especially since his facial hair wasn't much to look at currently. He felt his chin once more, "It's only been a day. Why are you growing so quickly?", he grumbled to himself. While it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he wasn't one who enjoyed random attention, or quick changes. Speaking of, who was that woman? He looked to the direction she walked, but didn't see her anymore. 

"Are you stalking me stranger?", Temari joked, as she walked past him. 

Shikamaru's attention was caught off guard once more. He whipped his head to the noise, scoffing once finding the troubling holder of the sound. He pushed himself off of the tree he leaned on to follow her, "I am your escort after all." 

Temari scowled at him. She really did not like when he labeled himself as that, "Well thanks for the escort, but I should be fine for the rest of the day." 

Shikamaru chuckled and intertwined his hand in hers, "You're too easy to anger." 

Temari pouted even more, "You knew this from the start, don't act surprised. You're the one who begged to put up with me." 

Shikamaru smirked, "No one said I was surprised, and you're right I did. I am thoroughly enjoying my decision." 

Temari blushed and looked away flustered, "You know I hate when you do that." 

Shikamaru laughed, "I know, but I like seeing you get flustered." 

Temari hit his stomach and he flinched at the pain, but his smile never left. 

* * *

"I'm telling you, it can't be square. If you put corners in the shape of the arena then it will be too easy of a win." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. They had walked back from the construction site over an hour ago and have been in his office discussing the matter. Except instead of discussing, they have been arguing about the subject for hours and Temari wasn't one to give up her argument; or even compromise for that matter. Count on her for being stubborn. 

"Tem, work with me here. You're being stubborn." 

"No, I'm not! You just don't know what you're doing." 

Shikamaru slumped in his chair, "If we make it square then the kids that get themselves cornered shouldn't win. They should know how to get themselves out of a situation like that." 

"And if we make the arena round, then the kids that are better at cornering opponents won't have that opportunity to do so, like in a real-life situation. They'll be forced to find another way to win, and actually use their head in battle." 

Shikamaru stood up abruptly, walking to his door with the plans in hand. 

"Where are you going?", Temari's eyes widened at his abrupt movements. 

Shikamaru held the door open, "The Hokage. He is going to settle which one he thinks is fit.", he grumbled as he walked out of his office. 

Temari quickly stood up to follow, to hear the final say. 

Shikamaru brought his hand up to knock on the Hokage's door, but Temari grabbed It before the impact. 

"What now?", he groaned. He was beyond irritated. The work that should have lasted them a simple 30 minutes was elongated, and he was over them both being stubborn. 

"Aren't we going to make a bet?", she teased with a lifted eyebrow. 

Shikamaru chuckled, "You never let an opportunity go to waste, do you? What do you propose?" 

Temari let go of his wrist and crossed her arms confidently, "If my plan gets accepted you owe me a rematch." 

Shikamaru eyed her then looked at his plans in contemplation. He was pretty confident about his idea, there was no way Naruto would agree on hers. His was the most logical, plus it went with the layout of the buildings in the village. He accepted the deal and they shook on it, "Fine. There is no way you're going to win.", He smirked mischievously. 

* * *

"I like Temari's." 

"What?!" 

"Hah!" 

Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently, "What do you mean? This is the most logical, Naruto!", he said, presenting the outstretched papers in front of him. 

Naruto nodded, "That's true, but we have too many square buildings in the village. With the modernization, we are going a different route now. The different design with Temari's idea will add more style to the village. Plus, I like Temari's idea of not making it easy to corner opponents.", he said in certainty. 

Shikamaru groaned, crossing his arms and throwing his head back like a pouting child. 

Temari had the biggest mischievous grin. 

Naruto eyed them oddly, "It's just plans, why are you two so overwhelmed with the issue?" 

Temari chuckled, "He lost a bet." 

Naruto interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on the desk as he leaned forward in interest, "What was the bet?", he chuckled. 

"He owes me a rematch from our Chunin exams. We are having a rematch once the building is finished. Be there if you want to watch me beat Nara's lazy ass.", she excitedly invited. 

Naruto laughed, "I'm definitely there! I would love to see that." 

Shikamaru slumped defeated and walked out of the office, "What a drag." 

He did not want to fight that crazy woman. One, because he was too lazy and tired from being over worked. Two, he didn't want to fight a girl. And three, he didn't want to fight _that_ _particular girl_. If he won, he would never here the end of things, and if he lost he would never hear the end of things. It was a lose-lose situation. 

"Oh perk up, Nara. It will be fun! We get to relive our chunin days.", Temari beamed, as they walked to her apartment. 

Shikamaru grumbled, "I won the first time, I have nothing to relive." 

Temari glared at him, "You _barely_ won. Key word, _barely_." 

"A win is a win.", he shrugged lazily. 

Temari rolled her eyes and opened the door to her apartment. Shikamaru leaned against the doorframe like he always found comfortable, "I'll pick you up around seven?" 

"Seven? For what?", Temari tilted her head in question. 

Shikamaru lazily laid his hand against his arm, "I want to take you on a date." 

Temari looked at him pondering the idea, "Alright, but don't be late." 

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Wouldn't dream of it." 

* * *

Seven in the afternoon came around with the sun forming into a watery fire, melting behind the hills of Konoha. Shikamaru came dressed nicely, but when the door in front of him opened he felt underdressed. He was met with a beautiful woman in a tight maroon dress that stopped barely below her knees, with a slit in the side to show more of her leg. 

He gulped with his now dry mouth at how beautiful she was. 

Temari turned around to lock her door then wrapped her arm around his, excitedly smiling up at him, "What's the plan, strategist?" 

Shikamaru smiled back with his own enthusiasm, "It's a surprise." 

Temari raised an eyebrow at him, but followed blindly. 

When they arrived, Temari cocked an eyebrow at him, "What happened to the coldhearted Nara I knew?", she asked jokingly. She was viewing his cloud watching hill that she knew too well, but now it was a different sight. Lights strung around its branches of the tree that kept the hill company, a neatly laid out blanket underneath the hovering blossoms that trickled it's leaves around the surrounding area, with a picnic basket waiting for them in the middle and battery run candles carefully positioned around to finish the mood off. 

Shikamaru snickered, "You like it then?" 

Temari nodded. She was not expecting to enjoy something so cheesy, but she was. 

Shikamaru guided her to the blanket to sit down, "Don't you think we are a little overdressed for something like this?", she asked as Shikamaru set out the food he and prepared. 

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, "It adds to the effect." 

* * *

After their night picnic, Shikamaru pushed everything in their way to the side so they could lay back on the blanket to stargaze. 

"It's beautiful out here at night.", Temari breathed in a trance with her view. Not only were the stars vividly bright from their high up position, but there was also a clear view of the expanding city's lights. 

Shikamaru grinned, throwing both hands behind his head as a pillow, "Now you know why it's my favorite hill. You've seen it in the day, but I figured you'd have to see the view from night as well." 

Temari smiled at him amazed, then returned back to the stars, "You're such a sappy romantic.", she joked. 

He chuckled, "I guess I am." 

Temari blushed, "Its moments like these that make me wish I didn't have to leave Konoha." 

"Then don't leave.", Shikamaru lamely said, turning his gaze sincerely towards her. 

"If only it were that easy.", she sighed, turning her gaze to meet his. 

Shikamaru's eyebrows creased with worry, "Is it not?" 

Temari scoffed, "I have a family too you know. How would you feel about leaving your village?", She snarled, returning her gaze to the stars. 

Shikamaru did the same. Looking at the spotted black sky above him, "I guess you're right. I don't think I could ever leave Konoha." 

The two of them fell silent. If this thing was actually going to work, _one_ of them would eventually have to move. Temari already knew which one of them it was going to be. She would never ask him to leave his village, but what about her own village? What about her people, her brothers, her home? What about her? She knew she would be the one, but would he really ask something that big of her? 

She wasn't ready, not yet. 

Shikamaru removed his hand from under his head and grabbed hers, "Don't think too hard about it. We will figure it out when we get there, Tem.", he comforted. 

She hummed in response and intertwined her fingers with his, as she looked over the village. It was growing rapidly. It had her friends, people she became close with and loved. It was beautiful, calm, the weather was her favorite. The only thing that was missing was her brothers. 

She wished they could be here, and she wished she could share just a little bit more of her moments with them. 

"What do you think about trips to Suna?", she lowly asked. 

"The three-day trip is long, the sand gets everywhere, and its unbearably hot. It's such a drag.", Shikamaru blandly groaned. 

Temari's eyes furrowed with her silence. 

Shikamaru noticed her silence and her not making eye contact with him, "What's wrong? If you want to go back, I can hold down the work load for a while." 

"If this thing were to work out, I'm guessing I would be making all the trips to visit Suna alone…", she saddened. 

Shikamaru turned his gaze to the stars with lazy eyes, "What a drag." 

"Everything is a drag to you.", she said now starting to get frustrated. 

"Look, Suna just isn't my favorite vacation place.", he lazily argued. 

Temari scoffed, "Right. Why would visiting the home place of your girlfriend and her brothers be of any convenience to you.", she huffed angrily. 

"Hey, why are you getting angry now?", Shikamaru tried diffusing the situation. 

Temari looked at him in disbelief, "Will you, or will you not go with me to Suna for visits." 

Shikamaru stayed silent. 

Temari scoffed and stood up, walking away. 

Shikamaru pushed himself hurriedly from the floor to chase after her, grabbing her by the wrist, "You know I hate when you walk away." 

"Sorry to be such a _drag_. Why don't you go find someone who isn't.", she said furiously. 

"Temari, you're being troublesome." 

She looked at him with wide eyes, "When am I not Shikamaru? That's all you ever say about me. How I'm such a problematic issue in your life. Where were you going with this relationship anyways? Was I just supposed to follow you and live your way of living, like a lost puppy who doesn't know how to be independent? You picked the wrong woman, Nara. All you talk about is compromise, but why am I the only one compromising?", She stood in front of him hurt. 

Shikamaru saw her teal eyes quiver, but her stern upbringing wouldn't allow her to show the actual emotions she was hiding, "Look, I never thought any of that. You're making shit up. I like that you're independent, I don't need to baby sit a grown adult. I'm not asking you to drop everything for me, I would never. I told you we would figure it out when It came." 

"You know for a fact its already figured out.", she looked at him seriously, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation, "Ugh you're so irritating sometimes! If one of us were to move you know it would be me, but you are just so set on that being final that you could care less how I feel because it's inevitable!" 

Shikamaru frowned, "Would you stop putting words in my mouth!" 

Temari ripped her wrist from his grasp, "I have come to your stupid village more times than I can count. All I asked of you is simple couple day trips to Suna to talk with my brothers and maybe some occasional ones in the future to visit my family, but you can't even consider the idea, can you? You shoot everything I ask down right away." 

Shikamaru lowered his tone, "I never said I wouldn't go…" 

Temari's eyes widened, then narrowed in irritation, "I hate you.", she stormed away from him to her apartment with Shikamaru hot on her heels, "Temari you're being irrational.", she heard him shout behind her which made her even more infuriated. Once she reached her apartment, she tried to slam her door shut behind her, but Shikamaru threw his foot in the way. 

She narrowed her angry eyes even more, trying to shove the door shut again in attempts to crush his body in between it. 

"Would you stop trying to kill me woman!", he scowled. 

"Go live your simple, unaffected life somewhere else. It's not wanted here." 

"Is that really how you feel Temari? You're this mad? I'll go with you." 

"You know what, Nara? I don't want you to anymore." 

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, "This is what this whole thing is about isn't it? I said I'll go. Why are you still mad?" 

Temari opened the door wide, beating a death glare into him, "I'm done. With you, with us. This is a waste of time. I was never one to be serious in relationships or want to be tied down. This isn't going to work out and I can't keep wasting my time." 

"What are you saying, Tem? We work out. We have been working out. We will work out. You're not wasting your time, I want to be with you. Where is this coming from?", Shikamaru said hurt. 

"I live in Suna, you live in Konoha. You should be with someone more suitable and someone from your village.", She monotonously spat. 

"Temari. Let me in. We can talk about this.", He said as he took a cautious step forward, but was stopped when she put a hand up, "No. I don't want to. What was said was said." 

"Temari I'm not leaving at this. Let me in.", Shikamaru scowled, standing his ground. 

"I don't care if you are or not, we are done Shikamaru.", she said, crossing her arms. 

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed in anger, "I'm the issue here? You never tell me the truth. You always shut me out and make me feel less. I've been trying so god damn hard just to please you and I get nothing back from you." 

Temari froze, "Excuse me? I am willing to leave my village for your sorry ass, and _you_ get nothing back?" 

"I planned a nice date, I said I would go on that damn trip with you, and what do I get back? You breaking up with me!", Shikamaru yelled. 

Temari scoffed, "Are you done?" 

Shikamaru's nose scrunched in anger, "You're too much at times." 

Temari only raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me anymore." 

"So, what? Are we done?", Shikamaru sincerely asked. 

Temari stayed silent. She didn't want to confirm it. She didn't know if she really wanted to. Usually she knew exactly what she wanted, but her mind was fogged by rushing emotions. 

"Are you going to answer me? You're the one that started the fight, you can at least end it, troublesome.", he said growing impatient. 

She stayed silent, she only stared at him confused on what to say. Did she officially want things to end, or was she really just being rash? 

Shikamaru growled angrily, "Fine!", he used his shadow possession and made her move out of the doorway so he could come into her apartment. He slammed the door angrily behind him. 

"I'm going with you and that's final.", He demanded, pacing the room. 

Temari stood quietly watching him process everything, as she tried to process her own thoughts. Was she really ending things over a dumb fight? It was a huge factor that she had to leave her village, but was she ready to throw what they had to waste? 

Shikamaru stopped his pacing and stood in front of her, "Look woman, you can't change my likings, alright? I don't like Suna, it's a simple as that. Would I let you take trips to Suna alone? Of course I would. Like you said, you're not a lost puppy looking for directions on how to live your life. I sure as hell am not going to even attempt to try and tell you how to run your own life. You've taken these trips a million times by yourself and you know what you're doing, but I will go with you if you ask me. Okay? I will be reluctant, I will complain, and I can't promise to keep it to a minimum. I am a crybaby, like you say. So, sue me if I don't enjoy myself because I'm doing something I don't enjoy. But I will do it, and I will do whatever you ask of me no matter the level of my enjoyment. I love you, Tem. I don't want this to end…", Shikamaru rambled shakily.

Temari stiffened at him surprised, "You love me?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

She took a step closer to him and stood on her tip toes to reach his height, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. He relaxed his tension and wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go, "I'm not letting you break up with me that easily, Tem.", He rested his forehead on hers, whispering into their closeness. 

Temari smiled, "Good." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "You make my life a living hell you know that?" 

Temari smirked sheepishly, "You asked to be with me." 

Shikamaru pulled her tightly into him, pressing his longing lips against hers, "I did. I wouldn't have it any other way.", he breathed. 

Temari leaned back to fully look at him, "Nara?" 

Shikamaru looked at her in concern, "Yeah?" 

She smiled fondly at him, "I love you too…" 

Shikamaru's worried expression dropped as a relieved giddy grin took over. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, placing her gently onto the bed, "You have a lot to make up to me troublesome.", he smirked. 

Temari giggled underneath him, "I think I can do that just this once." 

* * *

-Note-

Who do you think will win the rematch? 0.o

Sorry if the story seems rushed, i definitely am rushing it. I'm trying to get as much content as i can out while i have the chance before i lose all motivation, creativity, and time.

The first week of school just started and i am already drowning in stress, but i love writing this story and am so close to finishing!

i hope you all are still enjoying it, let me know what you think so far!

:)


	26. Chapter 26

Can't Win 

The yellow tinted light in Shikamaru's bathroom radiated more heat than usual, making their heated situation more unbearable. Why was she so angry with him? And why did she drag him all the way across town? 

Temari eyes were squeezed shut with her head turned away from him like she was in pain. She tightly clenched a razor in her grasp that she demanded him to take. 

Shikamaru raised a questionable eyebrow at the odd woman who couldn't decide on which mood she was in for the past hour. They were having a nice walk together when her mood started to turn south for no reason. He idly took the razor from her infuriated hands, then looked at himself in the mirror confused, rubbing his chin with sorrow. 

* * *

-Earlier that day- 

It had been about a week since Temari told Shikamaru his facial hair was sexy. The new chunin building was officially built, and the two decided on their weekend off to go around town inviting all their close friends to come watch the rematch. So far, they invited Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Naruto, and were on their way to find the rest of their scattered hard-working friends. 

_"Hey Shikamaru!"_, A group of girls giggled and waved. 

Shikamaru gave them a lazy glare along with a lazy hand up as a wave, then shoved his hand back in his pocket. 

Temari eyed him curiously, "Do you know them?" 

"Not a clue.", he blandly responded. 

Temari nonchalantly shrugged the subject off as they leisurely strolled into TenTen's weapon shop. 

"I'll be there!", TenTen exclaimed. The pair happily waved goodbye with their new addition to their match, moving onto their next friend. 

_"Hey Shikamaru!"_

_"Hey Shika!"_

_"Shikamaru hi!"_

Shikamaru didn't think anything of the random attention he was getting, but it was starting to become a bother. He simply brought his stiff hand up as a wave then back in his pocket effortlessly. Not a word back, not another notion, barely a glance. A stiff hand up, then back down. Occasionally he would give sluggish nods when he got tired of bringing his hand out of his pocket. 

"We will definitely make it, we have the day off tomorrow!", Ino and Sakura chimed in agreement. 

The pair smiled contently at how well everything was working out. All their friends were as excited as Temari, and were prepared to clear their schedules for the rematch. Shikamaru and Temari continued their almost peaceful time together, finishing off their invites. 

_"Ah! It's Shikamaru, look!"_

Temari's eyebrows grew heavy, as they sunk lower in frustration at the high pitch swooning. She didn't understand why he was famous all of the sudden, especially since she was right next to him. She looked at him with a mean glare, trying to assess the situation. 

Shikamaru didn't look at her, he kept his gaze straight on their path, but that didn't help the feeling of her eyes burning into him, "Tem, stop glaring at me like that. You're making me worry about my safety.", he apathetically requested. 

"What's so special about you?", she fumed. 

He lifted an eyebrow at her, but his eyes still drooped in disinterest, "Gee, thanks." 

Temari huffed and crossed her arms. 

_"Shikamaru!"_, a girl waved excitedly. 

Shikamaru nodded his head the girl's way. He was getting real tired of putting in all this effort of greeting people today. 

Temari ripped his hand out of his pocket, catching him by surprise, and angrily placed his in hers tightly. 

"Tem, you're suffocating the blood flow to my hand.", he worriedly stated, looking at his hand that was suddenly trapped in her death grip. 

Temari fumed with anger, "I don't care. You're going to hold my hand, crybaby." 

Shikamaru eyed her curiously. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak she growled, "Just drop the subject. We're holding hands." 

Shikamaru sighed, continuing down the street with his hand's bones being crushed by the aggravated woman next to him. 

_"See? I told you! He is so good looking, isn't he?"_

_"He is a clan leader too!"_

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"Hiiii Shikamaru!"_

_"Look, Look! It's him, isn't he so dreamy?", _a group gawked. 

Shikamaru waved with his other hand that wasn't being crushed to a liquid, and gave the group of girls a questioning eyebrow, "_Dreamy_?", he muttered to himself in question. What made him so dreamy? He's been an average guy his entire life. He has literally always been told his laziness is unattractive. Why was he dreamy now? 

Temari's face grew red in anger as she tightened her grip on his hand, "The next woman that says your name, _DO. NOT. RESPOND._ _You got that, Nara_?", she furiously scowled, without looking at him. He raised an eyebrow of concern to his hands strength to stay in one piece, but lazily obliged to the threatening woman's request. 

_"Hey Shikamaru!"_, A group of girls swooned over him once more. 

This time, he did exactly as Temari asked. He kept walking without any indication of noticing them, but that didn't stop them, "_Ahhh, he so mysterious and attractive!"_

Temari became furious and tightened her hold as much as she could, "That's it!", she yanked him through the streets until they reached his house. She slammed the front door open and stomped to his bathroom. He leisurely took his shoes off once she released his throbbing hand, then closed the door behind him as if nothing was wrong. He followed the sound of rustling to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, "What's wrong, Tem? Why are you acting so weird?" 

Temari's eyes grew wide and her face had a light pink tint. He looked so alluring, leaning so lazily against the door frame, acting like he was cool or something now. His dark features were annunciated, making him mysterious looking like those swooning girls on the street said. Temari wanted to take him right there and then, but she had to force herself to stay away. She couldn't be like those other girls gawking over him even if he was her boyfriend. 

She clenched a razor tightly in her hand and held it out in front of her. Her scared eyes focused on the object with an intense stare, but she couldn't get wrapped up in the thought. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and shoved the razor his way with outstretched arms, "The goatee has to go. _NOW_." 

Shikamaru was taken back. He idly took the razor, then looked at himself in the mirror confused, "What's wrong with it? I thought you liked it?", He asked sincerely, rubbing his chin to examine the issue. It had grown pretty well within the short period of time, he was surprised himself. He thought he was looking like an actual adult now, a clan leader even. It made him look mature, more like his father. 

Temari peaked an eye open, watching him rub his chin seductively which he didn't intend to do. Temari shuddered with chills running through her body. She shut her eyes again, "I-I don't like it anymore.", she rushed, trying to hurry the situation. 

Shikamaru scoffed, "Then why are you avoiding looking at me?", he smirked mischievously, leaning closer to his girlfriend, "You're jealous, aren't you?" 

Temari peaked her eye open and noticed his new closeness. She crossed her arms angrily and huffed her head away from him, still not making eye contact, "Those girls are all over you! Even when I held your hand! It's annoying." 

Shikamaru took her chin to turn her face towards him so she would look at him. He smirked before leaning in to kiss her. He chuckled through their kiss, and shook his head after at her silliness with a huge, unbelieving grin, "Anything for you, Tem.", he easily replied and turned the water on. 

Temari gaped at his wonderful kisses. She widely smiled touching her lips, knowing only she got to have his luxurious lips touch hers and not the irritating gawking girls. She peaked over to him as he turned the water on, and her eyes grew wide in realization when he ran the razor under the water. 

She rashly reached for the razor and threw it out of the bathroom, then stiffened at her impulsive movement. 

Shikamaru whipped his head towards her, unsure of what happened. She smiled sheepishly at him as she held a tense breath in. Shikamaru looked out the bathroom door to see the razor on the floor, then back at her, trying to recollect what just happened, "Did you jus- why did you?", he stumble, still trying to understand. 

Temari quickly turned the sink water off, releasing her breath in a frantic state, "Do you actually want to shave it? I don't want you to shave it just because I asked. Then I would be a controlling girlfriend, which I usually am anyway, but you seem to really enjoy your facial hair and I know it's a clan thing too and …", she frantically rambled, cutting herself off when she realized she was being an idiot for worrying so much about the insignificant situation she put them in. 

Shikamaru blinked emptily at her, still taken back from her rush of emotions that were getting harder to keep up with. He looked at his self in the mirror, analyzing the picture, "I honestly don't care either way. It will grow back if I want it to. It's just facial hair.", he shrugged. He never really cared about his looks until Temari said something. If she wanted it, he would keep it. If she didn't like it, it was gone. Simple. 

Temari hesitantly took her hand off of the knob and looked away. 

Shikamaru picked up the razor from outside the bathroom and placed it on the counter. He sighed, and leaned back into her view, "Tem, do you want it gone, or to stay?" 

She reluctantly tore her eyes from the wall she was enjoying and looked at him. She sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck, laying her head against his chest, "I'm sorry for being such an overdramatic woman. Those girl's got to me.", she chuckled against him. She inhaled sharply and looked up at him. She brought her hand up to his chin. It really was just facial hair. She knew how crazy fast it grew. It had only been a week and he was already irresistible. Those girls were dumb for liking him just because of it, but she was also an idiot for letting those girls make her jealous. 

She ran her hand up his cheek, and laughed at how much of an idiot she was being, "It's your decision. I like you either way.", she kissed his cheek. He smiled back to the girl he loved, swiftly wrapping his hands around her waist to kiss her deeply. She smiled lovingly into their kiss, "Let me know what you decide.", she chuckled then walked out of the bathroom to sit on the couch, impatiently waiting for his decision. 

Her mind quickly got distracted by those gawking girls. Why now? Would they still be like that if he wasn't clan leader or in a high up job? She bet they were all just gold diggers. Temari crossed her arms frustrated, sinking into the couch. She jumped from a small scare when Shikamaru hovered over her on the couch, "How do I look?", he asked with a cheeky smile.

Temari laughed and ran her fingers to trail his now smooth chin, "You shaved. Why did you decide that?" 

Shikamaru shrugged lazily, "It was becoming a drag. Plus, we don't want you getting jealous over random women I've never met before.", he smirked teasingly. 

Temari raised a nerved eyebrow, "Oh? And it would be okay if you had met them before?"

Shikamaru laughed and kissed her, "Stop being problematic." 

Temari rolled her eyes then smiled, "Whatever.", with a blush creeping on her cheeks. 

He playfully pushed off the couch from hovering over her, "Let's go troublesome." 

Temari grinned and quickly followed him out the door of his house. 

* * *

The stadium was new. A dirt floor made up their battlefield that fresh cement walls encased in a circle, like she requested. The stands were green, steal benches with the leave symbol on the backrest. Temari excitedly looked to the stands where there was a small section packed, while the rest of the stadium was empty. 

"Alright place your bets everyone!" Kiba shouted from the stand, taking everyone's money on who they thought would win. 

Shikamaru lamely drug his head towards the sound, "What a drag. They're placing bets on us.", he groaned.

She stood fearlessly with her hand propped on her open planted fan that dug into the battle grounds dirt, while Shikamaru's eyes dragged with laziness, his posture slumped, and his head was grudgingly tilted back.

She couldn't help to giggle when she stood across from her opponent. His newly shaved face made him resemble his younger self, especially when he lazily stood with his hands in his pockets without care. 

Temari chuckled, "Listen here, Nara. I don't want to hear your complaining. There's two rules and if you don't follow them i'll beat you into a pulp, got it?" 

It was funny how they were about to battle, but no matter the outcome today, Shikamaru knew he couldn't do anything against her threats outside of the arena. 

"Rule 1: Don't go easy on me. If I find out you held back, or feel like you are holding back, I will break both your knee caps. 

Rule 2: No forfeiting. I swear on my life if you try that bullshit on me again, I won't stop at your knee caps.", she smiled sweetly. 

Shikamaru scowled at her threats, "I only did that because I had a match after you. I didn't want to fight again, troublesome. I won't let you 'win' this time, don't worry.", he smirked, removing his hands from his pockets and spreading his legs into a fighting stance. 

Temari smirked back, ripping her fan from its holding, as dirt rushed around her in effect, "Bring it crybaby.", she growled excitedly. 

Kiba raised his hand and dropped it, "Alright, Start!" 

Temari flung her fan in a circle around her. Instead of it ending up like it did at the training ground in Suna where it crashed in on her quickly after, she perfected it to circle around them, creating her own Suna sand storm. The raging tornado of dirt encircled both of them, obstructing both their vision. 

Shikamaru sighed as he realized how quickly she was able to make any surroundings into her advantage. Of course, the obstruction of view would be no effect to her because she grew up with weather conditions as such. Shikamaru weaved a sign as he saw a figure coming closer, but then he realized the sand was creating a mirage of her in different positions around him. He held back his last sign to stopped and think. There was no easy way to find the real one and he wasn't even sure if she was in the storm. He hurriedly waved a new sign, making pointed shadows work their ways under the surface of the ground. 

Temari lightly treaded further to Shikamaru's direction where she was sure he wouldn't have moved from. She knew he wasn't dumb enough to get lost in the storm she created, even if it was small. She was one up on him for putting things in her advantage, but she knew she had to work quickly before he could muster a new strategy for his situation. Sure enough, Temari took a step and something lit with a sizzle underneath her foot, "A paper bomb?!"

Shikamaru smirked at her screech. He had weaved paper bombs into the first layer of the flooring using his shadow stitching with the advantage of the disrupted view. He quickly jumped backwards, knowing the domino effect that was about to happen from his own plan. 

Temari jumped in the air, gliding on her Tessen high enough to dodge any of the blows. She surveillance the view from above as she caught sight of Shikamaru jumping out of the dissipating sand storm and smoke. She snatched her fan from under her mid-air, to descend a daggering tunnel of wind towards him from above. 

Shikamaru crossed his arms to block the blow of her wind enwrapping him. He cursed every name in the book as his skin felt tiny sharp needles penetrate. He grabbed his kunai, throwing it at the mid-air woman falling. 

Temari barely dodged them, but one grazed off an inch of her bangs. When she hit the sand, she did a back flip and a couple side steps, already recognizing his shadow trap that he had waiting for her. 

Weaving and dodging, she escaped his trailing black line. When it stretched with restraint, Temari took her fan and drew a sharp line in the ground to taunt him, "Looks like you're out of slack, just like the old days." 

Shikamaru smirked and stretched his shadow into a circle where it used to be a point before her, almost catching her with its wider area, "I was just seeing if you'd take the bait. You really think I haven't trained since that day?" 

Temari laughed, she knew there was no possible way she would have fallen for that as she easily escaped his new move, "You might have trained since then, but let's see how far it will take you, Nara.", she mocked. 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her snarky comment and got serious. He wasn't planning on losing this. 

* * *

A few hours, _yes hours_, later the two were at their breaking points. Temari plunged towards him with her Tessen that was getting heavier and heavier to carry with how weak her arms were feeling. She slammed her Tessen into the floor and used it to catapult herself to lay a kick into his midsection, successfully plunging into his stomach. He flew backwards arched in pain, but quickly grabbed her foot in the process, pulling her with him and slammed her to the ground behind him as they both fell in unison. 

Temari gasped as all her air left her body on the impact, and Shikamaru groaned as his back clashed harshly with the ground. 

Temari was getting angry, but was finding it hard to move anymore. Shikamaru laughed lazily with his sore lungs, he couldn't move either as they laid on the floor in utmost pain. He didn't even want to get up, he was so exhausted, but Temari was fighting her own shaking arms to move when she physically could not. 

Kiba jumped into the arena between the two young adults laying weakly on the ground, he looked down at the tired shinobi, "Looks like a tie to me.", he lamely shrugged. 

"Shut up, Kiba!", Temari panted furiously, "I can still fight.", she groaned, pushing herself off the floor then grabbed for her fan. She had no more chakra left, but the heavy weighted fan could do damage its self if she could just get one last blow in. 

Shikamaru hunched over, pulling himself up as well. He had maybe an ounce of chakra left, but was in no condition to be using it. His eyes grew wide as she slung the huge fan over her shoulder and smirked, he hated that tormenting stance of confidence. That fan gave him many bad injuries before this fight with that stance. He knew what she was aiming for. He had to make sure she did not touch him with that iron monstrosity. 

He stood up straight preparing for her attack. Temari charged with a swing and Shikamaru ducked. She plunged her fan downwards, and he heaved to the side as her fan dug inches into the ground with its impact. She tore it out of the ground with the little strength she had and looked at him panting. He wiped his forehead that was bleeding and dripping down his cheek. 

Neither of them were prepared to give up this fight. 

Temari ran to him, jumping in the air with her fan charging for her impact over her head, "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!", he screeched as a last resort, and the woman that attempted to come at him was wrapped in his shadow only inches away from him. Her weapon was haulted above her head, readying to send the surging mass downwards to him. Her pathway of air was tightening, she could feel the light being taken away from her, but she wasn't going to let the fight end there. 

"Give up woman, I don't want to keep this up. I didn't even want to go this far.", Shikamaru whined at the fact he was strangling his girlfriend currently. 

Temari continued to struggle, fighting his jutsu not willing to give up. With whatever strength she had left, she released her Tessen, letting it fall out of her upheld grasp over his head as her last move before she passed out.

* * *

Temari rose awake frantically with groggy eyes. She was surrounded by white everything with blurred colorful figures around her. 

"Great you're both awake!", Sakura pleased. 

"That was some battle.", Kiba chimed in disbelief with crossed arms. 

Temari realized she was in the hospital, and slumped into her bed, "Dammit, I lost?" 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, you tied." 

"Tied?", Temari heard her voice mix with someone else's. She shot her eyes to her right where there was another hospital bed that Shikamaru was occupying. Shikamaru looked as surprised as she did, "Why are you in the hospital too?", she groaned. 

"You two tied!", Ino tried again. 

"How did we tie?", they said in unison again, and glared at each other for their synchronization. 

Ino crossed her arms impatiently, "Shikamaru strangled you until you passed out, but right before that you dropped your Tessen on his head, knocking him out with you. You two dropped at the exact same time." 

The two looked at each other in disbelief, "I hate you.", Temari laughed. 

"Can you stop asking for rematches now?", Shikamaru slumped into his bed with a chuckle. 

"We tied, that doesn't prove anything!", Temari laughed harder. 

"I did my side of the deal. You'll just have to live with it.", He justified with a shrug. 

* * *

-Note-

I had to make them tie. I liked the idea of Shikamaru not being able to come up with a set strategy because Temari is too unpredictable. I feel like Temari's character is a more in the moment planning type which makes it harder for Shikamaru to counter because she is constantly changing her strategy. Thus how we get the tie because they cancel each other out. lol

What do you think?

I know this short chapter took me legit three weeks to upload, i'm sorry. I don't think i'll be able to have a schedule and will be posting whenever I can. I hate to leave you all with random updates, but it's the best i can do at the moment. i hope I don't lose any of you and you all continue to enjoy this story.

:) Thank you for your support.


	27. Chapter 27

Arrangements

* * *

"You'll be fine. You're overreacting." 

"That's what all parents do! _We are together now, Shikamaru._ I don't want that idea in her head.", Temari pouted, grabbing the straps of her bag nervously. 

"There's no way of stopping her from thinking it, Tem. We are doing exactly _that_ anyways.", Shikamaru laughed. 

"It's your mom! I don't want her knowing we have sex. It's just plain weird. Especially if she thinks that while we're in her house, staying the night. I won't be able to look her in the eye's.", Temari trailed off with the thought as a discomforting shiver ran through her body. 

Shikamaru snorted, "She knows we wouldn't do that. She knows how stern you are when it comes to your image. I doubt she would think you would be capable of doing something to put yourself in a jeopardizing position." 

Temari thought a little longer in silence, fiddling with the straps of her own bag as she stared off. 

His step through the grassy plain snapped a stick under his weight, catching her attention once more, "And what about your brothers, won't they think the same?", he quizzed. 

Her face grew a deep red as her eyes grew wide. She stopped, tightening her grip on her straps uncomfortably, "Oh my god, Shikamaru! I don't want my brothers thinking that!" 

He shook his head with a chuckle, "What do you think is going to happen if one day you have kids? People are going to know you have sex, Tem. It's not that big of a deal." 

She dropped her red face in her hands, "I know, I know, it's just… it's your _mom_… and my _brothers_! I don't even want to think about them doing that.", she mumbled. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head sweetly, "Kankuro has interesting stories.", he laughed mischievously. 

Temari pushed his side harshly to get him off of her, "Gross! I didn't need that confirmation, and I don't even want to know why he has told you them!", she growled, glaring up at him. 

Shikamaru could only laugh at the '_innocent_' girl, "You'll get used to it, troublesome.", 

* * *

The door slung open revealing a crossed, older woman with hands on her hips carrying a death glare, "Shikamaru Nara, what did I say about visiting more often?" 

Shikamaru sighed, stepping through the front door of his mother's house to greet her with a kiss on the side of her head, "Quit you're whining. I brought you a woman home. You should be happy.", he lamely responded, stepping to the side to undo his shoes and allow Temari room to enter the house. 

Yoshino sighed, placing her hand on her forehead in disbelief, "I guess that's the only thing that got through to you." 

Temari laughed at their little quarrel, stepping through the front door, "Don't worry, I'll force him to visit more.", she beamed. 

Yoshino gave the girl a warming smile with a greeting hug, "I knew I liked you. I just wish my son would realize he did too." 

"Well, Actually…", Temari said sheepishly in a high pitched voice. 

Yoshino's eyes widen as she pulled out of the hug, leaving her hands to grip the girl's shoulders excitedly. She snapped her head over her own shoulder to look at her son in surprise, "How many years have I waited for you to tell her?" 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his body fell backwards willingly against the wall, "Seems like that's everyone's response.", he grumbled under his breath to himself. 

Yoshino hugged the girl happily once more, "You let me know if my idiot of a son does anything stupid. I'll put him back into place for you." 

"Don't worry, mom. She'll keep me in shape.", Shikamaru groaned in a louder mutter for them to hear this time. 

Temari smiled devilishly at him in amusement, taking her shoes off and leaving her bag next to his by the door. 

"Oh, here!", Yoshino grabbed the two bags, "I'll show you two to the guest room so you can get comfortable." 

Shikamaru swiftly relieved his mom of the duty of both the bags before they followed her down the hallway. She smiled thankful at him, knowing he wasn't really all the terrible things she joked about and that he turned out to be a great young man. 

"I cleaned out this room for you two. I'm sure you can show her where the bathroom and everything else is?", she asked her son. 

Shikamaru nodded easily, laying the carried bags,_ and himself_, to slump on the offered bed. 

Yoshino crossed her arms and shook her head, "Tsk. You never will grow out of being lazy, will you?" 

Temari snickered at her boyfriend's usual attitude, "Where there is a bed, there is surely a Shikamaru occupying its space.", She kicked his foot that dangled over the side of the bed, "Get up lazy bones, we still have to unpack and help your mom set up for dinner." 

He tiredly groaned, sitting up then rubbed his eyes.

They were finally relieved from office work and were given some time off to visit Suna, but that didn't stop Naruto from overworking them this morning to get last minute work finalized. They had a long day at the office, and where going to have an extra-long three-days after tonight. Shikamaru was especially tired.

Their plan was to have dinner with Yoshino, to formally announce they are dating so she wouldn't be furious with the lack of information, then head out in the morning to Suna to have dinner with Temari's brother's. Although, the three-day's trip there and back would take up most of their time off, he knew he would suffer consequences if his mother and Temari's brothers weren't informed of their new pairing. 

"Oh no, you two don't worry tonight. I know you have a long day tomorrow, I want you two to get as much rest as you need.", Yoshino smiled sweetly. 

Temari waved off the woman, "No worries, really. We'll be right out to help.", Temari beamed a favorable smile in return, then brought a grimace to Shikamaru with two stern hands on her hips. 

"Alright, alright.", He sighed, obliging to the demanding woman. 

* * *

After unpacking their necessities for the night and finishing dinner, Temari helped Yoshino clear the table of dishes, while Shikamaru took his rightful place on the couch he favored. 

Temari looked back as she sensed him turn the opposite direction from the kitchen, "You just can't go a second without laying down, can you?", she scowled, presenting him with a raised, unsatisfied eyebrow. 

Shikamaru flapped a hand back and forth, lethargically waving her troublesome words off. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes then bringing an entertained laugh to Yoshino in the kitchen, "How did you handle him when he was growing up?" 

She chuckled, "His father mostly handled him. Those two understood each other better than anyone." 

Temari handed Yoshino her stack of dishes that she gathered from the dining room table, "Temari, you don't have to help honey. I'm sure he makes you do everything. Go relax.", Yoshino offered, preparing the water to clean all the dishes from their night. 

"Oh no, really, I don't mind. I want to help.", Temari grinned brightly, rolling up her sleeves. She leaned in to whisper, "And actually, you raised your son really well. He won't admit it, but he definitely spoils me. He's a big softy.", she lightly giggled. 

Yoshina smiled with a laugh of her own, "He's just like his father then. That's good... You know? He said great things about you, Temari. Even gave our boy some advice before he even knew his feelings for you.", she chuckled, "He called this relationship miles away." 

Temari grinned happily, "It seems like a lot of people did.", she saddened slightly with a gentle smile on display, "From what I've witnessed personally, he was an amazing man. Role model even. Great shinobi, strong leader, I'm sure an amazing father and husband. It must be hard without him…." 

"He was all of those things.", she hummed happily in remembrance, "Although, he was still only human. He had his downfalls as clan leader, as well as a father. I can't count the amount of times my husband and son would get in their insignificant arguments, but he was indeed a role model for some people.", she nodded, indicating towards her son, "He looks and acts almost exactly like him." 

Temari looked over to the back of the couch as she dried a dish handed to her. She frowned slightly at how alone Yoshino must be as she placed the dish away, "I'll make sure he visits more often." 

Shikamaru sighed heavily from the living room, "Like I said, you woman have me whipped. If I can't escape my mother, I'm sure I can't escape Temari.", he interrupted. 

The two girls giggled, finishing up their task to meet him in the living room, "I do not.", Temari laughed as she approached the couch he was laying on. She propped her hands on her hips and raised a mean eyebrow, which resulted in Shikamaru moving his legs off the couch so she could sit next to him, "_Right_…", he grumbled as he moved for her. 

Temari smiled at him lovingly, which he knew was the reason he did these simple, annoying things for her. Just so he could see that maddening smile that he enjoyed so much. 

"Don't be so butt hurt, crybaby.", she teased. 

He longed an exhale as he propped his head up on his hand, "No one said I was.", A slight upturn formed on his lips as he quickly lost himself in the teal orbs of hers that could kill nations. 

Temari couldn't help her own sweet, genuine grin hold when she looked at him. She hated to admit it, but she was sure she was very close to being madly in love with the idiot next to her. 

Shikamaru let out a small chuckle. He let his head fall as the giddy feeling that rushed over him left his body, "Alright mom…", He took a deep breath in, leaned back over his knees to look sternly at his mother playfully, "You've been quiet for too long. Let the interrogation begin." 

Yoshino was smiling brightly from watching how happy they were. She was memorized by how equal their love was for one another. She jumped out of her gaze when she was called upon by her son. She excitedly straightened her posture, smoothing out her skirt that draped past her knees, "When will I have grand-babies?", she cheesily smiled. 

Temari stiffened, grabbing her knees tightly with her now sweaty palms. She vividly remembered their conversation before coming here. Her face and ears started to burn as her body felt like she was in an oven. 

Shikamaru wanted to laugh, knowing the exact emotions Temari was running through right now. He could make fun of her, but from the looks of it, he wasn't sure she could handle the embarrassment. He chuckled lightly, looking back towards his mother, "Can't you ask more logical questions?" 

Yoshino laughed, crossing her arms playfully, "Is that not a logical question? I want grandchildren." 

Shikamaru eyed his mother fake annoyed. 

She put two hands up in defense, "Alright, alright, fine. How long have you been dating then?" 

He relaxed a tense breath, 'that's more like it', he thought, "About a month and a half now." 

Yoshino frowned, "Why haven't you told me?" 

Temari cleared her throat from her previous embarrassment, scrunching the fabric of her skirt at her knees tighter to gain the courage to speak, "We wanted to make sure it would work out before we paraded around town like a newlywed couple." 

Yoshino relaxed, uncrossing her arms with a nod of satisfaction, "That is reasonable, but that brings my next question. Do you both think it will work? You have only been dating for a month and I'm sure you will have to go back to Suna sooner or later, not that we want you too.", she asked with a worried look, "I just don't want things to end poorly is my point." 

Temari was taken back by the question. She wouldn't be dating him if she didn't think so, right? She understood where the woman was coming from, she didn't want to lose the bond she had with her or Shikamaru. Yoshino was like a mother, a best friend to her. She thought a little longer on the response. A simple, 'Yes, I believe so.', wouldn't cut it, but what could she say? 

She looked at Shikamaru who just lazily threw his arms to hug around the rim of the couch, as he stared boredly at the wall. It was Temari's turn to cross her arms and elevate an irritated eyebrow. He didn't feel her glare so Temari decided to test the intensity of his incoherentness, "I don't know, Yoshino. Things like relationships aren't my thing. And marriage? _Yuck_. Who needs men anyways… All they do is whine and complain. They're complete slobs, and don't get me started on being insensitive crybabies. Wouldn't you agree, _Shika_?", Temari said in a sweet sappy, but bland tone, not once taking her beaming eyes of fire off of him. 

Shikamaru inhaled slowly, blinking dryly a couple times, "100% agree, whatever you say.", he muttered under his breath. 

Temari looked at Yoshina and rolled her eyes, which caused the woman to laugh. Temari brought her glare back at him and he finally tore his head around the room to notice her anger, "_Shit_", he murmured, straightening up, pulling his hands to his lap and looked at his mom who had a smirk, 'I totally fell for whatever trap they had.', he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "I-uh-I mean…", he stuttered. The looks in the room were hard to read, they were contradicting. His mother was on the verge of laughter, whereas Temari was on the verge of murder. Did he not just agree with her? Why is she mad? 

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably and unconsciously to the edge of the couch, _away_ from the furious Temari, "Can you repeat the subject?", he lamely mustered with a wince. 

Temari chuckled and Yoshino dropped her head in her hand, "We just started the conversation, Shikamaru. You really couldn't stay interested for two seconds?" 

"I was… for two seconds. I figured you and Temari would have a bunch of girl talk and I'd be able to sit this one out.", he said leaning back into the couch, throwing his arms behind his head. 

Temari hit his exposed stomach, making him arch over, "You idiot." 

Yoshino shook her head and stood up, she placed a hand on Temari's shoulder with a giggling smile, "I think you two will be just fine." 

Temari sighed in response, as Yoshina left to the kitchen to make tea. 

"What did she ask?", Shikamaru leaned towards Temari in sincere curiosity. 

Temari rolled her eyes, "Oh, _now_ you're interested?" 

He shrugged lamely. 

Temari scoffed, "She asked if we wanted to get married next weekend. You said you 100% agreed. Looks like you'll be stuck with me for eternity.", Temari smirked teasingly and kissed him on the cheek, "See you next weekend, lover boy.", she joked as she followed Yoshino to the kitchen. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her wrist before she could leave, "What did she actually ask?", he tried, but Temari just winked at him, walking away to start her own little conversation with his mother. 

he laid his body across the couch again and lamely held his cheek where she had kissed, "Eternity doesn't sound so bad…", he murmured to himself. 

* * *

The two girls made their way outside to the back patio to enjoy their freshly made tea with the coolness of the night. Yoshino treaded lightly with starting the conversation once more, "What are your thoughts on marrying Shikamaru? I know he's trouble, but like you said, he has his perks." 

Temari blushed, "I-uh. It's too early to really tell. I wouldn't mind the idea, if I'm being honest. I didn't mind the idea before we dated, but you know me better than my brothers. I have to figure out this whole commitment thing, which is a drag if I use Shikamaru terms.", the two laughed.

Temari looked at the couch through the glass doors behind them, where Shikamaru was definitely already lightly snoring, 'That lazy ass', she thought with a frown. She took a sip of her tea and let out a small sigh, "I just- marriage is just… a long idea away.", Temari trailed. 

Yoshino cleared her throat, "Which is understandable. I wouldn't want you two to rush anything. Especially a child, no matter how much I gush about you two having one.", she laughed. 

"A child with his traits would be the death of me. I was barely able to force this one to be active and invested into his work, yet he still passes out easily. I don't think I could handle another like him.", Temari snickered, "I know I'm getting to the age. I'm three years older than him. I'm closer to being ready than he is, which isn't fair to him…", she sighed, "I still don't want to rush things though. The time will come when it comes. I don't see myself with anyone else, but that doesn't mean I have to fully commit to marriage or a child… right?", Temari looked up at the mother in concern. 

"Of course not! There's no rush at all. Although, I know with clans it can be a touchy subject…", She trailed off. 

Temari crossed her free arm around her mid-section in comfort, "Tell me about it.", she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, "Being a _'Suna princess'_ isn't the easiest either. I just hope when word gets out about us, we won't have to worry about that and people will keep to their own business… I'm sure that's too much to ask for though…" 

Yoshino hummed sadly, sipping her tea as she became lost in a thought.

Temari let out a sharp exhale, interrupting the tension, "Well, it's getting late and Shikamaru's already falling asleep. I should get some sleep too. Thank you for the talk, like always, Yoshino." 

Yoshino genuinely returned the smile and bid the girl a goodnight. 

Temari slid the patio door closed behind her and hovered over her sleeping man, "Come on, sleepy head. Let's get you a shower and into bed." 

Shikamaru groggily groaned at the disturbing noise above him, "You don't have to treat me like a child." 

Temari giggled, poking his puffed cheek, "I'll quit treating you like one, when you stop acting like one." 

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and propped himself up, "You go shower first. I'll meet you in the room after?", he offered. 

Temari eyed him curiously, "Oh, okay. I'll try to be quick then." 

Shikamaru kissed her cheek, "Take your time.", he lazily plopped back down onto the couch, snugging his arms behind his head, "I need time to relax from the nagging I took from you two tonight.", he teased. 

Temari laughed, "Alright, that's understandable.", she left him at peace and went to their room to get her stuff for her shower, then quickly locked herself in the bathroom. 

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, pushing himself off the couch. He walked out to the backyard, pushing the slider door open and shut behind him. He shivered when the cold, sharp air greeted his skin then settle to a bearable temperature. He took his place next to his mother who was sitting on the porch. 

"We had a clan meeting.", she started without a greeting. 

"Without me knowing?", Shikamaru leaned back on his hands nonchalantly and looked up at the stars. 

"They think you're not ready." 

"They've always thought that. I've never been ready for this position. It… It came too early.", Shikamaru idly stepped on the subject of his dad's passing. 

Yoshino dropped her head to look at the remanence of her tea, "They know that." 

He frowned, "Then why are they always unpleased. It can't be helped." 

"They think you're wasting your time as Naruto's assistant and not thinking of the clan." 

Shikamaru scoffed, tilting his head back in irritation, "They wanted me in politics, what's the difference?" 

"They weren't too happy about your last mission either.", she added. 

"My mission?", he raised a curious eyebrow at his mother. 

She continued to stare ahead, not having the will to face her son fully, "They said you were too reckless. They think you weren't thinking about your position. There is no one suitable at the moment to replace your position, while they can find someone, they won't be suitable." 

"Ah I see, because that makes logical sense. Replace a non-suitable leader, with another non-suitable leader.", Shikamaru complained. 

"They think you're suitable, Shikamaru. That's why they're pushing so hard for you.", his mother reassured. 

Shikamaru tensed, "What did they say that's got you so worked up?" 

She hesitated in their brought silent stare, unsure how to possible present the situation, "Son, they want you as a leader. I personally think all your efforts are more than what should be asked for, but they think otherwise. They want your full attention to the clan." 

"Yeah well, what are they going to do about it?", he lamely protested. 

Yoshino looked away, "An arranged marriage was brought up." 

His eyes grew wide, he idly tore his head reluctantly to his mother, "What did you say?" 

She sighed, closing her eyes to replay the exact details of the conversation that took place, "The members talked to me directly. They said the only way to get you to be serious about the clan is to tie you down with a marriage, then give them a successor. Only then, they will look past your recklessness." 

Shikamaru gaped in disbelief, "And if I decline?", he said, trying not to raise his voice in fury as his nails tried clenching the wood underneath him. 

"They will revoke your position, as well as kick you out of the clan." 

He stood up in irritation, "Our family has been the leader of this clan for years!" 

Yoshino nodded calmly, grabbing her sons arm in comfort, "But. love is love.", She said, motionlessly indicating inside to the woman he brought home who was currently showering. 

"Temari…", he whispered to himself in realization, "I'm dating someone, they can't force me to marry someone else…" 

"They only wanted to give you a month, but I fought and said that wasn't enough time. They compromised and said you had until the end of this year to figure out where you stood. They said you either marry a woman of your choice by the deadline, or go with the arranged marriage." 

"Or get kicked out of my own clan...", he followed with a scoff, as he leaned against a pillar. 

Yoshino stayed silent. 

Shikamaru looked out at the quietness of the yard, "I wish dad was here." 

Yoshino gave him a sad look, "Me too." 

He ran his fingers out of frustration through his hair. He looked at his mother that was obviously hurt. He crouched down to her side and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for trying, mom." 

She hugged back, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." 

He released the hug and smiled, "I'll figure something out. I'm the genius of Konoha after all, I won't let you down." 

"Shikamaru. Don't worry about me. Whatever you choose, I will support. If you choose to step down as clan leader I will follow you, honey.", She said placing a hand on his cheek, "Live your life, not theirs." 

Shikamaru leaned into his mother's hand, "I understand, but this clan is our family." 

"But soon you will have to make your own family." 

Shikamaru closed his eyes out of regret, "You can't tell Temari about this." 

"You're going to have to tell her, Shikamaru.", she said in concern. 

He took in a deep breath, "I can't. I don't want to force her into this issue." 

"She is a strong woman. Let her help you." 

He stared at his mother for a moment then held her hand, "I know she is, but I also know her. I don't want her agreeing to marry me just because I'm pinned into this situation. It has to fully be her decision without outside influences." 

Yoshino saddened, "Alright, but don't think you can handle this alone. At least talk to Ino about it, please." 

Shikamaru nodded, "I will." 


	28. Chapter 28

A Favor To Ask 

* * *

The night air crossing through the room from the open windows was oddly warm from the Suna night. No shivering chill to wash over his body and calm his sweaty nerves.

A lazy glare skimmed between two familiar stares that penetrated his single existence from across the table. Shikamaru matured over the years, but the red head and brunette still passed his height by a couple inches. Both closer to his age than the woman he was with, yet both were as intimidating as the woman next to him. The two men he used to be on good terms with and never intimidated by, of course, until he was presented as their older sister's… more than companion. He should have no fear coursing through his anxious, sweaty palms, that clung tight to his uniform pants in attempts to soak up the lake forming from his finger tips caused by the daggers being yielded his way, but both men were taller, meaner, and more ambitious than him. And they had a reason for offering him the hospitality of the angry gleams, as they had something precious to them that was at stake because of him. 

Temari. 

Temari smirked as her leg 'twitched' a kick to the brunette's shin who sat across from her at the table, "Stop being fake. I can see right through you, Kankuro." 

The man eagerly bent over to rub the bone where the hard foot of his sister connected with, "What do you mean?", he winced in pain. 

Temari proceeded to take the bite off of her fork and giggled at her brother's poor attempt to hide things from her, "I can feel you glaring at Shikamaru. I taught you that glare. Be nice for once, you love Shikamaru." 

Gaara snickered lowly at his brother's failure, which allowed Shikamaru's hidden tension to falter a bit.

At least Gaara was on his side… right? 

Gaara sighed at his older brother's mean look that he received and cleared his throat, "We just don't want you to prohibit your potential with someone who is unworthy of your greatness, Temari.", he tried defending his brother's actions. 

"Ouch.", Shikamaru jokingly broadcasted, as he put his fork down indicating he was finished with his meal, 'maybe he's not on my side after all', he thought. 

Temari shot Shikamaru a playful glare, "Can't handle three of us picking on you?" 

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets lazily and gave the girl next to him a roll of the eyes. 

"How can you be so laid back? Aren't you nervous even the slightest that you're currently being judged.", Kankuro interrupted. 

Shikamaru lazily dragged his eyes to the man confronting him and sluggishly shrugged, "You've given me nothing to be nervous about. The analyzation of my worth has barely even started. I'm guessing you both have a lot more you want to figure out about me other than how I eat food and act at a dinner table." 

Kankuro's eyes narrowed, "Smart ass." 

Gaara smirked slightly as he patted his lips with his napkin, "So Shikamaru, how is your job?" 

"Still stable.", he quickly responded to the basic question he already expected. 

"Still at the same job?" 

"Yes. Still trusted by Naruto to be his right-hand man." 

"How's the chunin exams looking?" 

Shikamaru's tension in his shoulders released, knowing that his assumption that Gaara would start with work related questions first was right, "Promising. The new building is up and ready. There are many candidates this year from each village. No hiccups so far in the process of preparation. Everything should be going according to plan." 

"I heard you fought my sister.", Kankuro growled, interrupting the irritating basic conversation while crossing his arms like a toddler. 

Shikamaru choked on water he planned to drink smoothly and looked at Temari for help, but she only leaned back in her chair with a pleased smirk to watch his world burn. 

Shikamaru frowned at the girl then placed his cup down and clearing his throat, "She insisted she wanted a rematch." 

"And you agreed?", Kankuro prompted. 

"I had to, I lost a bet.", Shikamaru lamely defended. 

"You could've still said no.", Kankuro raised an unpleased eyebrow. 

"I could've, that is true.", Shikamaru agreed, folding his hands in his lap, waiting for the next quip. 

"But you didn't." 

"No, I did not." 

"So, you enjoy fighting women then?" 

"It's the last thing on earth I would ever want to do." 

"Then why did you do it?", Kankuro pressed. 

"It was unavoidable.", he blandly offered with a shrug. 

"How so?" 

"It's Temari were talking about here..." 

The two brothers looked at each other and agreed he had a point. 

"Did you let her win?", Gaara jumped in. 

"No, she threatened to break my knee caps.", he said with a smile to Temari who laughed. 

"So, you won?", Kankuro asked the man, but looked skeptically at his sister. 

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head, "No, we tied." 

"Because you went easy on her.", Kankuro frowned. 

Shikamaru sighed, "No, because she got the best of me last minute." 

"You let a woman get the best of you.", Kankuro smirked. 

"That's kind of why we are together." 

Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Temari laughed hitting his shoulder and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "It means, I wasn't supposed to be with a troublesome woman, but she _weaseled_ her way into my life." 

Kankuro frowned even more at this, "If you think she is so troublesome, then why are you with her?" 

Temari repositioned herself to face towards him, throwing her arm over the back of the chair and mocked the question, "Yeah, Nara. If I'm so troublesome, why are you with me?", she hummed teasingly with a huge smile.

Shikamaru hated when she smiled, "Because of that dumb smile you always show me.", he replied irritated, as he slumped backwards into his seat, more comfortable now that Temari was egging him on. 

"My smile?", she lamely repeated in wonderment. 

"Yeah.", he snarkily confirmed. 

"What's it got to do with her smile?", Kankuro asked unsatisfied. 

Shikamaru sighed for the millionth time and propped himself to sit up properly, "The first time I saw that smile was after the chunin exams when I was her escort in Konoha. Her and I were walking down the path of Konoha and I guess I gave her an opportunity to say something sarcastic to me which she accompanied with her winning smile. I thought I was going crazy after seeing it. I asked everyone i knew to see if they've ever seen you smile and they all said they've never seen it. which left me very confused for months and I thought was delusional. The second time I saw you smile was when you found me at my cloud watching hill and I '_forced_' you to stay with me because I told you I wasn't leaving. I showed you how relaxing and easy it was to escape from everyone and responsibilities. You smiled at me because you thought I was a lazy, good for nothing shinobi, but you stayed with me anyways. The third time I saw you smile was after the war. No matter how bad of shape I was in or how much you saw me bleeding, you hit my shoulder the hardest you could and said you were happy I wasn't lazy enough to get myself killed.", He laughed and rubbed her favorite shoulder to punch, which was his right one, "And finally, after that, you never stopped showing me your dumb smile, but even today, I occasionally ask anyone if they've seen you smile and they tell me it's only when you're with me.", Shikamaru smirked and Temari was blushing with the biggest smile she could muster. 

She rolled her eyes and backed down from her teasing position. She leaned on her hand with her elbow propped on the table as her upper half of her body turned his way, "You big sap." 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Whatever." 

"Do you plan on taking our sister away from us?", Knakuro interrupted again. 

Shiakamru fell silent and Temari noticeably tensed.

He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "It's her decision what she wants." 

"Obviously if this relationship furthers then that's how it will end up, am I right?" 

"Depending if that is what Temari wants to do, like I said…" 

"What if you two get married, would you move here?" 

"No." 

"Then she'd have to move there." 

"No." 

"No?", Kankuro asked confused. 

"Like I said, it's her decision what she wants to do." 

"You cant be married and be separated.", Kankuro defended. 

"We could make it work", he lamely shrugged. 

Temari blushed at the idea of Shikamaru letting her decide and agreeing to try and make things work if he needed to. 

"Temari would you want to make that work?", Kankuro asked looking at his sister concerned. 

Temari sighed this time, "Well see when we get to that point, Kankuro." 

* * *

Temari released her hair in the mirror of her room as Shikamaru changed into his night wear, "You were awfully quiet on the trip here, is everything okay, Nara?" 

"Hm?", he hummed, sliding on his sweat pants for the night, "Uh, yeah, everything is good." 

Temari stopped her process of taking out her hair and propped a hand on her hip, "You're doing it again.", she said worried, "Don't think I don't notice." 

Shikamaru pulled his head through his shirt hole and looked at her oddly, "What do you mean?"

"Youre being distant, and keep dozing off, replying with short answers.", she explained. 

Shikamaru moved closer to her, placing his hands around her waste to pull her closer into him, making her relax and put her arms around his neck, "I don't mean to be distant. I just have a lot on my mind lately. The Hokage gave me some extra confidential work for our vacation and I have to talk to Gaara before we leave in the morning. I'm just a little too focused on my task, thats all." 

Temari exhaled with a sad smile and kissed the boy's cheek, "Of course you never actually get time off." 

"You know Naruto, if he can use me, he will.", he shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

Temari laid her head into his chest, "I know. Do you want me to go with you tomorrow morning and then we can leave from Gaara's office? I have to grab some paperwork from my office and sign some things anyways before we leave." 

Shiakamru idely shook his head no, kissing the top of her head, "We can kill two birds with one stone. You go to your office while I talk to Gaara." 

Temari chuckled against his chest and he pulled away from her to look at her curiously. She smirked up at him, "You just want to leave this place as soon as possible." 

Shikamaru chuckled, "I'll stay as long as you need me to.", he avoided, then pulled them both into the bed they were sharing. 

* * *

"Come in.', Gaara monotonously granted after hearing the three knocks at his office door. 

A tall, dark figure allowed himself in and shut the door behind him. 

"Shikamaru. Where is Temari? Are you two leaving right now?", Gaara asked curiously. 

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I uh, actually have something really serious to ask you alone." 

Gaara's eyes grew curious as he pushed aside his current papers and indicated for Shikamaru to sit down in the seat across from him. 

Shikamaru did so and cleared his dry throat, "I- uh- I, need to ask for a favor actually. I have this issue that I can't tell Temari about, but I was wondering if you could extend her mission." 

Gaara looked at him wide eyed still not following, "Can I ask the reasoning for this favor? If Temari really wanted to stay in Konoha, she has all the right too, but I know she likes to come and go frequently." 

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortable in his seat, "That's the thing. Her current mission was only supposed to last for two months, and while I know she likes to visit Konoha often, I kind of need her _stay_ longer… possibly five months longer…" 

Gaara looked through his drawers and pulled out a scroll, "As in until the end of this year." 

Shikamaru gulped and nodded. 

Gaara pulled out a scroll and placed it on the desk in front of them, "What's going on, Nara Shikamaru?" 

Shikamaru let out a heavy breathe, and scooted closer towards the table, "listen Gaara, I know this may seem weird, me asking you for this favor, and I promise i'm not trying to steal your sister away, but I have this issue with my clan… and... well, It would be more reasonable if she was there longer…" 

At this point Gaara was starting to catch on, but was still dumbfounded by how distraught Shikamaru was. He has never seen the lazy, yet well put together, man worked up before. 

On cue, Kankuro walked in and closed the door behind him as he heard Gaara reply, "This is serious, isn't it?", which made him raise an eyebrow in question, as he placed papers on top of Gaara's desk. Kankuro looked at the worried man and sat down at one of the open chairs to the side of the desk, "Whats going on?" 

Shikamaru looked at both the brothers and stood up, running his fingers through his pony tailed hair out of frusteration, "I… have something to ask you both… and it is way too soon to be asking, but i'm on a time limit here." 

The brothers looked at each other oddly then back to the frantic man in front of them, "I want to ask you for Temari's hand in marriage." 

Kankuro shot up furiously, "YOU WHAT!? YOU'VE ONLY JUST STARTED DATING WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" 

Gaara put a wall of sand up in front of his fuming brother, and folded his hands in front of his face, eyeing Shikamaru in wonder, "Continue.", he ushered. 

Kankuro looked angrily at Gaara, "What do you mean '_continue'_? This is our sister! you're actually considering giving this low life your blessing?" 

Gaara eyed his brother, "He wasn't done talking. He obviously needs our help, now if you would sit down and listen, then we would understand more." 

Kankuro blinked surprised at his younger brother then sat down, giving Shikamaru an angry death glare, "You come into our home for one day, date our sister for a short amount of time, then ask for our blessing to steal her away to Konoha. Psh, what balls you have Nara.", he growled, crossing his arms and slumping into his seat. 

Shikamaru let out a breath of relief, thanked Gaara, then tried to calm his nerves down. He turned his back to the brothers to pace slightly around the open area of the room to gain courage, then sat back down to face them both, "My clan had a meeting. They're not too impressed with me at the moment, and they never will be in all honesty. No matter how much I do, they will always be unimpressed by me in the clan leader position. Therefore, they need something to force me to be more 'dedicated' to my clan and position. They said I either participate in an arranged marriage, marry someone of my liking by the end of this year, or I get kicked out of my position and my clan all together…" 

"Wow, someone is unlucky.", Kankuro scoffed, and Gaara shot him an annoyed look for being petty. 

Shikamaru sighed and leaned over on his legs, "Listen, I don't want to ask Temari to marry me. It is way too soon, I agree. Even five months from now is way too soon, but… I know that she is the only person for me. If I marry her now, five months from now, or five years from now, either way it will always be her. Which is why I am asking you for her hand in marriage. I know it sounds absolutely crazy and I sound like a lovesick child, but it is true. I've known it before I started dating her that I could never see myself with anyone other than her." 

"What about what she wants!", Kankuro growled. 

"I know... Which is why I am coming to you both… secretively, might I add. Please do not tell Temari any of this, I am begging you.", Shikamaru pleaded. 

Kankuro frowned even further, "You're keeping secrets from my sister already?", he fumed. 

Shikamaru dropped his head to hang low, "I am, and I feel terrible." 

"But it's for the best, correct? I can't imagine you would create such a plan that wouldn't include our sister knowing if there was no other way.", Gaara added. 

Shikamaru looked up at the brother agreeing with him, "I know her, and both of you do too. She will say yes simply because she knows i'm out of options. I don't want to give my families clan up, but I also don't want to give her up. I also realize how unfair it is to be asking her for so much so soon. If I tell her, she will say yes no matter what and I don't want her to do that. I cant do that. I want her to say yes because she feels ready, and because she feels like she has no doubt on her feelings for me. If I don't tell her, and ask her at the exact moment my time is up and she says yes, then I'll know it is true." 

Kankuro's expression softened for the man, "… and if she says no?", he asked sincerely leaning over his legs as well, knowing where the ending is heading. 

Shikamaru sighed, "That is where I was hoping you two would come in. If she has a mission that last five months, then at the end of the five months she would obviously be returning to Suna. There is a winter festival at the end of the year which I was hoping you two would attend."

"In case she says no, were there to pick up the pieces...", Kankuro confirmed, saddening at the sick plan. 

Shikamaru rubbed his face with tears threatening his eyes and he looked up at Gaara who was awfully quiet, still in his thinking pose. 

"You love our sister?", he broke. 

Shikamaru wiped his hurting eyes, and nodded, "I do, but I also understand there is the possibility of me not being enough for her and I can't accept forcing her into a marriage." 

Gaara nodded and unfolded his hands. He unrolled the scroll he had pulled out and started filling it out, "Kankuro, go get Temari." 

Kankuro looked at him astonished, "You're agreeing to all of this?" 

Gaara looked at him in wonderment, "Are you not?" 

Kankuro's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, "You're going to lie to our sister?" 

Gaara put down the pen and looked sincerely at his brother, "What will come out of it if you tell her now? You know she will react exactly how shikamaru has predicted. This plan is allowing her to decide for herself while also setting up the stakes to be in Nara's favor. If she says yes then it is purely her decision if she is ready to get married and who she wants to get married to. If she says no, like Shikamaru said, we will be there to pick up the pieces like good brothers she deserves." 

Kankruo let his head fall in defeat, " I hate this. The sneaking around, placing made up scenarios for Temari to react to. It's not right."

Shikamaru nodded, "You're right." 

Kankruo huffed and stood up, "You're damn lucky my sister loves you and you make her happy. You're lucky theres a slight possibility she might actually say yes to your sorry ass or I would tell you to end it right here and now." 

Shikamaru lowered his head in his hands away from both brothers and tried to calm down the sad feeling of tears rushing over him, "I know...", was all he could choke out as he heard the door slam shut behind him. 

"Naruto cant overrule anything?", Gaara asked quietly over the noise of his pen writing across the scroll. 

Shikamaru shook his head quietly, and stood up to look as if he was in an actual meeting for when temari arrived. He wiped his eyes one last time and Gaara nodded at him saying he looked back to normal, "It's a clan issue, Naruto is not allowed to interfere with clan matters." 

Gaara nodded understanding, and Shikamaru threw his hands into his pockets to looks like his usual self as he heard the door behind him open with the laughter of the two sibling. 

Temari greeted Shikamaru as she approached the room, handing him his bag so they could leave after the meeting. Shikamaru gratefully took it without breaking character and returned to his usual laid back self after clearing his throat. 

"Temari. The Hokage and I have created a new mission. It requires someone from our village to stay in Konoha for fives months studying their curricular so that we can create a similar one here to improve our shinobi to be strong and intelligent like the leaf has. I was hoping you would accept the mission and stay an extra five months after your chunin mission.", Gaara offered. 

Temari's eyes grew wide as she took the scroll and read the details in excitement, "Yes! I would love to. Thank you Gaara!", she said excitedly as she hugged her brothers, "I promise to visit in between. It's only five months after all.", she snidely said like it was nothing and Gaara chuckled, "We will be in talk with the Hokage, we should be over to witness the winter festival." 

Temari got excited, "So we are spending Christmas in Konoha?!" 

Kankuro nodded excited as well now, "Okay, this is going to be pretty cool. Hey Shikamaru, there's snow in Konoha right?" 

Shikamaru chuckled at the giddy siblings, "There is a lot of snow during winter in Konoha. Im sure you'll find it to be everything you are expecting." 

Temari looked at her brother, "And pretty girls dressed up nicely at a festival.", she cooed, winking at Knakuro who blushed in return, "Oh, I'll be there for sure." 


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I have some news...

As much as I would really love to finish this story for everyone enjoying and for myself, I cannot at this time.

These past chapters have not been living up to my expectations. While the chapters are following the ideas I have, I would like to live up to better writing and more detail for the story.

At the moment, I feel like I am just throwing my work out there just to complete the story. I don't think it is fair to all of you who have been enjoying my story to be throwing out mediocre work just to finish.

I plan to finish this story one day, but as for now I haven't been able to work on it with a clear mind.

The main point of this update it that I do plan to end this story, but with some major changes. I don't want to leave the story unfinished for people who continue to read this work and I don't want to take it down. I am planning to go back to previous chapters and end it with being a fluff story as for now, taking out a major chunk of chapters to also shorten the story.

I will continue to work on the story line I currently have running on my own time, and once the story is completely finished I will repost it as a whole.

I am truly sorry. I am overly grateful for the amount of support I have gained through this writing. It has honestly been overwhelming in a good way and surprising. I never imagined for one of my stories to gain popularity, but I am thankful. I hope to make up for it when I upload the finished product... Whenever that will be.

I am not sure when I will update the story either, but I figured I should let everyone know my plan.

Thank you for all your support.


End file.
